


Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: Reylo Rapey Reveries [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Mysterious Abundance Of Plot Outside Of Their Relationship, Accidental Voyeurism, Adopted Rey (Star Wars), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Baking, Ballerina Rey, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bed-Wetting, Ben Solo has a Ph.D in Pickup lines, Ben Solo is crushing harder than a 12-year-old, Ben Wa Balls, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Ch1 is all about, Ch2 is all about, Ch3 is all about, Ch4 is all about, Ch5 is all about, Ch6 is all about, Ch7 is all about, Ch8 is the cut scenes, Ch9 is all about, Christmas, Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming on Tits, Compost, Conditioning, Cooking Lessons, Cowgirl Position, Crazy Rich Skywalkers, Creampie, Culture Shock, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Deep throat, Devoted Reylo, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kink, Droit du Seigneur, Drunken Shenanigans, Dry Humping, Eating Disorders, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Fencing, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Porn, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Gardens & Gardening, Gaslighting, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Han and Leia's A plus parenting, Hand Jobs, Hanukkah, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hoarder Rey, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intercrural Sex, Japanese, Jewish Ben Solo, Jewish Character, Jewish food porn, Kama Sutra, Kitchen Sex, Korean, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren's Bridal Carry™, Languages and Linguistics, Lap Sex, Large Cock, Laundry, Lingerie, Lolita, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Massage, Masturbation, Math Kink, Memory Loss, Missionary Position, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nail Polish, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Older Man/Younger Woman, Olympics, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Painful Sex, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffer Kylo Ren, Pearl Pussy Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Perfume, Pesach | Passover, Piano, Piano Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Rey, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Pseudo-Incest, Pubic Hair, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Purim, Pussy Worship, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion Kink, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey's Hairless Pussy, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Roleplay, Shabbat | Sabbath | Sabt, Shaving, Shaving Pubes, Shoe Kink, Shopping Malls, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skywalker Family Drama, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Snowball Fight, Soft Ben Solo, Spanking, Spitroasting, Standing Sex, Statutory Rape, Stockings, Strip Poker, Stripping, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Nutcracker, Tutoring, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, Victim Blaming, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Waffles, Watersports, Worldbuilding, also let's pretend English is my first language, but not by blood, challah, child grooming, dildo, is actually super creepy, spelling bee, washing machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 136,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: What if Ben groomed his adopted little sister Rey from a young age.胡桃夹子：如何调教童养媳蕾蕾【。This is the modern creepy dark version ofLie Back and Think of Alderaan. Yes, an AU of my own AU. But you can read it as a stand-alone.I tag as explicitly as I can so there won't be any unpleasant surprise or misunderstanding before you click on my story. You know what you are getting: pure evil smut and nutcracking Crazy Rich Skywalkers.





	1. Like Mother Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5cents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5cents/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146) by [cryforwhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat), [MFA101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101). 



> Here we are, the fourth installment of Reylo Rapey Reveries.
> 
> For 5cents, who suggested the title "The Education of Little Miss Rey", and from which sprang this horrible, terrible monster, without your cheerleading and discussion about underage dark fic and other prompts in the comment sections of [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146) and [Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105), I would not have the courage and motivation to write this story. It's close to Christmas so I am going to ruin another one of your classics. Consider it a holiday gift from Саша.
> 
> This is the modern creepy dark version of my pseudo-medieval AU: what if Ben is the one to initiate sexual acts with an underage girl. Because in "Lie Back and Think of Alderaan", Rey is the one to initiate those things with her grownup fiance. But I'm not really going for reverse Anidala, I'm going to the dark side. Because once you set the story in modern times and reverse the gender roles, you realize how disturbing the whole thing is.
> 
> I write this story to challenge myself as someone writing in her third language and exploring the possibilities of dark underage Reylo. I am fully aware that child grooming is egregious, if you are not familiar with the concept and techniques, see more details in END NOTES. The fantasy is NOT meant to romanticize a predator's actions. If you are a parent, you might need to pay closer attention to your kids and the company they keep.
> 
> Read the tags, please. You’ve been sufficiently warned. Please note that my story is fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my story. Please do not come at me with torches and pitchforks.
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DEBATE ABOUT RAPE IN REALITY. THANK YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Саша, and I hope you will have a good day.  
> The first chapter is very S-O-F-T.  
> This story is explicitly tagged, but if you need a trigger warning, read the END NOTES first.  
> The story will contain a lot of Yiddish and Hebrew words because the Solos are Jewish.  
> This chapter is mirroring what has happened in Ch 7 of Alderaan, you can read it as a stand-alone, though it is recommended that you read Alderaan first because that story is already complete.  
> As in the case of Alderaan, Rey doesn't have a specific age because she was orphaned and doesn't know her real name or birthday.  
> [Edited on 2019.9.3]  
> 

_Bashert, "meant to be", the fate connects them with an invisible force. A bond that is formed the moment they meet._

o0o

Leia Organa Skywalker Solo has expected to see a boy when she makes her rounds in the foster house of Unkar Plutt, a junkyard owner, during her election campaign, but somehow the name "Rey" leads her to a scrawny little girl in a filthy over-sized jumpsuit, changing oil under a beat-up truck.

Child labor is frowned upon, of course, Leia puts a stop to that immediately and takes a closer look at the living condition of the girl.

The child only has a few significant belongings, the one she cherishes the most, and probably the most feminine thing in the harsh Plutt house, is something she has scavenged from the junkyard, a decades-old magazine featuring beautiful ballerinas. The buns over Rey's keppy are probably a naive imitation of the cover girl, whose name is Padme Amidala Naberrie.

What are the odds of finding your biological mother, a descendant of holocaust victims, on the cover of an old magazine in the possession of a poor junkyard scavenger?

What are the odds of finding that girl has been orphaned in the aftermath of the September 11th attacks, for which your son has joined the Marines to bring peace to the world?

What are the odds of finding that girl has the same dark hair, wiry limbs, big doe eyes but a sunny peachy personality that your family desperately needs after the heartbreaking loss?

What are the odds of finding a charity case and turning it to your favor so that it will greatly boost the number of your polls when you are running for a vital political position for the second time -- No, the guilty part of Leia doesn't want the girl to know that's the last reason she is adopted.

"Never tell me the odds," Han Solo, Leia's husband, often says this with a grimace.  _"I have a bad feeling about this,"_  is what left unsaid.

The Twin Towers are no longer there, the Organa-Skywalker twins are separated, and sibling love is something you never know you need only after you lose it, but Leia hopes bringing another member to the family will fill the void.

It takes some time and even more paperwork to make the adoption official, but considering their family sources and connections, it is like a walk in the park. 

Well, only for that part probably, after that, it's a roller coaster ride, but none of them knows that, yet.

Rey was so young when she lost everything in the 9/11, being one of the victims of terrorist atrocities that are forever carved into the world's consciousness – a very public but at the same time deeply intimate tragedy. It was a miracle that she was rescued from the ground zero with all her limbs intact, but not so much her memory.

She was too traumatized to even properly remember her own name, she did not even know her exact birthday or how old she was, too young to understand much about terrorist attacks and how she ended up in the system, and the transition from the foster houses to the Solos was pretty much a blur, but she knows the Solos are haimish, who treat her like their own blood.

At the Solo house, they offer her a fully-furnished and surprisingly girly room, many pretty clothes and nutritious meals. They also enroll her to a nice new school, making sure she gets the best education.

She is very grateful and it is not hard to go through a full conversion (including being immersed in a mikveh) and acceptance of mitzvot as normative since her biological parents are of unknown origins and she has already picked up a lot of Yiddish words while she was scavenging in the junkyard, so her reappearance before a Beth Din went smoothly as well.

The Solos are busy people. Leia is running for an important political position while Han is running his shipping company. The adoption gives Rey a life of comfort that she cannot even dream of. Rey doesn't really need a babysitter, she has been sort of a little babysitter herself in her previous foster houses for the younglings, and she knows how to behave when left alone. She always studies diligently, catching up with subjects that she's lagged behind due to her labor time in the Plutt house.

In the big house, the little girl also begins a pet project called "Being Benny".

Benny is the real son of the Solos. Leia sometimes calls their firstborn "Benny Beanstalk", but they don't talk about him much in her presence. Maybe they don't want to make the adopted kid uncomfortable by comparing her with their biological child.

But the less Rey knows about Benny, the more she is getting curious.

In the beginning, all Rey knows about Benny is from the few photos scatter around the house. Her favorite is the one taken during his Bar Mitzvah. He seems like a lanky, awkward boychik who likes to wear dark clothes, with overgrown hair that hides most of his pale face, there is an almost feminine quality to his soft features.

There seem to be always a cloud of sadness and vulnerability overcasting Benny's pretty eyes. Rey wonders what has upset him.

She tries to look for more photos about grownup Benny, but it seems a large chunk has been taken out of their family album, some pictures have even been torn apart.

Benny is like a jigsaw puzzle that she spends countless time trying to put together but somehow missing some vital pieces.

Rey doesn't need to sneak into Benny's old room, which is right next to hers. The door is not locked at all. It looks more like a reading room than a bedroom. As far as Rey knows, Benny is a literal book worm that reads a lot. There are shelves and shelves of books, tomes piling up to the ceiling, so high that you need a ladder to get to the top. Many of the texts are in foreign words. French, Spanish, German, Russian, etc. Rey wonders how many languages Benny can speak.

She is a little envious that a large portion of Benny's childhood was spent in Europe when Leia was working as a diplomat, so Benny probably picked up languages locally.

Benny's presence is palpable despite his non-existence in the room. The drawers of his writing desk and the shelves contain various kinds of prizes, trophies and calligraphy tools. His handwriting is elegant and impeccable.

Leia says Rey is free to borrow any books as long as she puts them back to their original places. Coincidentally, the first book Rey takes from Benny Beanstalk's shelf is called "[Sheila Shallot And Benny Broad Bean](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5625148-sheila-shallot-and-benny-broad-bean)" by Jayne Fisher whose "Garden Gang" series gives her such a great time that she becomes interested in gardening, just like many youngsters who fall in love with the series.

Sometimes when Han looks at Ben's old picture, he will sigh and call him "[shayne punim](https://jel.jewish-languages.org/words/500)" _._  As far as Rey knows, the Yiddish nickname means "pretty face". What she doesn't know is that the expression, ironically, can also be used to mean "a disgrace".

According to the conversations that she sometimes overhears from the Solos and the bits of information she gathers from his room, Rey has an inkling that before his enlisting, Benny had a big falling-out with his parents who were not happy that their son had decided to put himself in such a stupidly dangerous situation, giving up his good life - he had been a very promising boy, some sort of prodigy who had skipped grades, who had won the [Scripps National Spelling Bee championship](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scripps_National_Spelling_Bee) when he was about Rey's age, and had been admitted by prominent universities.

But in the end, he just kind of gave up everything and left for the Marine Corps and then he was shipped off to the Middle East. She reckons Ben is doing something very honorable out there. Being a 9/11 victim, she should always thank him for his service to the country, at least, that's what they teach in school.

Being deployed in one of the most remote and dangerous places in the world, Benny rarely calls the Solos unless it's something important, so she doesn't have a chance to talk to him even once yet. She has received a postcard from him, though, technically, the postcard was addressed to the whole family:

_"I hope you are all well, include you, my pretty little miss Rey. Love, Ben."_

Rey guesses the Solos must have written to him with one of her pictures enclosed at one point, otherwise he would not call her "pretty" without knowing what she looks like. In truth, Rey has never considered herself pretty, but it feels kind of nice to receive a compliment from a family member.

The back of the postcard is the photo of some red plants growing in the vast golden desert. It's a nice picture. Rey reckons one can find beauty anywhere, and if something can survive in such a hostile place, it can survive anywhere. She puts the postcard on Benny's writing desk and stares at it sometimes when she is trying to copy Benny's handwriting. She wants to grow up to be beautiful and strong, like a desert bloom.

Since Benny is no longer living at home, the bed in his room is bare, shrouded by a piece of white sheet, lifeless. Rey tests the mattress, it's bigger and harder than her own bed, but the texture also reminds her of old times. When she sits on it, she feels less guilty about taking residence in such a luxurious house.

Rey ends up spending a lot of time in Benny's room reading, writing and inevitably falling sleep sometimes, somehow she prefers his room to her own room. The smell of old things gives her a sense of belonging that she seeks after having left the junkyard. So Leia brings in bed sheets and comforters from the linen closet, commenting that the girl might as well give some life back to the room.

It is said that Benny had donated most of his clothes to the needed before he left, which is a really honorable thing. Rey has opened his wardrobe to check the few items remain inside. And those schmattes smell like, well, like something used, cherished, comforting.

And for an ex-scavenger who still hasn't got used to the idea of receiving new things, she insists on wearing one of Benny's old T-shirts when she goes to sleep. It is so big that it reaches her knees. And she enjoys walking around the house in his old baggy socks even when she has put on tights or pantyhose. The socks are so big, long and soft that they act as leg warmers in the winter as they pool around her shins and ankles. 

For a long time Rey has been sort-of living in Benny's room - she spends more time in his room than in her own, but she still sleeps in her room most nights and when "nighttime accidents" happen, she learns to change and wash the sheets as quickly as possible to cover her misdemeanor and if her adopted parents notice this, they respectfully do not mention it.

One day she suddenly hears the news about the marine's long-due homecoming. 

"Your brother is coming home for the holidays," Leia tells her gladly after hanging up the phone. The good news brings color to her usually strained face.

What Rey doesn't know is that Leia has pulled some strings in the complicated governmental networks to get him back. And he is not just coming home for the holidays, he is coming to stay.

The concept of a brother is not strange, nor welcome. She has had foster siblings in those horrible foster houses, always bitter and bratty.

His arrival also means that Rey will have to give back his room.

She feels like Goldilocks, using his things, sitting on his chair and sleeping in his bed, disrupting the order of the bears' house. Papa bear and Mama bear have given her a home, offering her food and clothes. And now the Baby bear is coming back.

Excitement and uncertainty rises as the holiday season gets closer and closer.

Being a real Solo means she has to embrace their Jewish culture, which means they don't actually celebrate Christmas or even have a Christmas tree. So all the stereotype yuletide celebrations Rey has known from TV and books don't really apply at home. But the school teaches her to respect diversity, so she carefully doesn't show any discontent, it will be a bad idea to kvetch at the Solos who treat her so well.

It is not a difficult effort, because the little girl, who has never had a lovely Christmas memory in the lousy foster houses herself, is not disappointed at all in the end.

She is very excited to know that 2005 is the year that Christmas and Hanukkah have fallen on the same day. It has only happened four times in the past century. 

The Solos observe Hanukkah which seems to last longer and there are some funny activities and a lot of rich food. She has also received a lot of chocolate gelt.

Leia makes sure the house is in full holiday spirits as they prepare for Benny's arrival.

When Rey meets her adopted brother for the first time, she is immediately star-struck, a hero! 

Leia has rushed to the foyer after the first ring of the doorbell, throwing the doors open, lifting up on her tiptoes to gather him into a big hug before the doors are closed against the cold. The petite woman is in tears, what a schmaltzy moment, thinks Rey, as she stops around the corner and takes in the tall dark stranger who takes off his winter coat and hangs it near the door.

He is in a dark but smart military uniform with red trimmings and golden buttons. Interestingly, there is a broad belt with a golden buckle wraps around his thick waist over his uniform, unlike Han who threads his belt through the loops of his suit pants.

The father and son are standing near the doorway, whispering something Rey cannot quite hear. After a while, they give each other an awkward hug.

Then her brother turns and notices the little girl in the corner. He slowly walks towards her as he takes off his big white hat, showing her his buzz cut and clean-shaven face. 

His pictures don't do him any justice. He is essentially bigger than life, as the saying goes, taking up the space in the hallway, looming over the little girl, and much taller than she thought. Even taller than his towering father. She has to crane her neck to see his face. 

Leia has called him "Benny Beanstalk", and she now understands the meaning and the appeal to climb the man like a tree. 

The man, because that is definitely a man, not a boy anymore, looks so much different from the pictures, from her childish jigsawed imagination about him. She forgets that the real Ben is almost ten years older than her, instead of the pale teenage Benny boy that could have been her peer. His shoulders and chests are so broad that she cannot stop thinking about the title of her favorite book, "Benny Broad Bean".

But this one is alive and moving, not the unmovable wooden images in the pictures or books.

Everything about him is big. Big ears. Big eyes, a big nose, big plump lips that tilt in the corner, at the exact same angle like his father does. Like father, like son, a very masculine and muscular mensch. 

Rey wonders if this stranger will be as distant as Han. To be fair, her adopted father is not exactly aloof, he often makes goofy jokes, but he also likes to keep a safe distance from any kids. He prefers the company of big old furry friends like Chewie and they are often away minding their shipping business, though Rey doesn't know what kind of goods they transport.

His smile and voice are warm when he squats down to address Rey properly, looking up at her instead.

His eyes are the color of Han's favorite whiskey, something she has once stolen a tiny sip and immediately felt dizzy, and that's exactly how she feels the moment she meets him, dizzy, because she wants to swim in those pretty eyes.

The look in his eyes is so soft and so gentle, seemingly the furthest one can be from the fearsome warrior he is supposed to claim.

It is said that he has slept under the tank, has been buried in the sand to escape the unforgiving heat, has taken out a jihadist squad in the desert single-handedly, and has been code-named B-O-S-S, after his full name Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo. That's the reason there are so many shiny medals adorning his broad chest, rewarding his heroic acts.

Rey grins and greets the big hero politely. She has put on her prettiest dress for the occasion and Leia has French braided her long hair nicely, but she still feels so inconsequential. He takes off his black leather gloves to shake her hand like a gentleman. His hands are really big and warm, firm and strong, but not overbearing or clammy.

"The girl I've heard so much about," he speaks to her with unabashed adoration. "Are you an angel?"

"Pardon?" Rey is dumbfounded and moves her hand back. She knows the Solos have written to him about her orphan background, but the question is so odd.

"An angel. The most beautiful creature in the universe," he brushes a lock of her stray hair behind her ear and her ear tip reddens at the barest amount of touch. "You are even prettier in person, what a _shayne punim_."

"And you are even bigger in person,"  _and much handsomer._  Rey giggles and shakes her head, hoping the man doesn't see how red her face has turned, not used to getting compliments about her beauty, no one has said something like that in her face. The way her previous foster parents used to treat her always made her feel like a schlub.

"Call me Ben."

"Okay, Ben." She tests the name on her tongue. Even though in her mind, she has always called him "Benny". The shorter version feels better, maturer. Ben. Big Ben. Brother Ben. Big Brother Ben. She has a big brother now and his name is Ben. She can't help but grin, showing him her pearly white teeth.

"You have the sweetest dimples, my little angel." Ben flicks the tip of her small nose.

Rey giggles even more. Her face may be as red as that time after she had sipped the whiskey. She feels wonderfully tipsy, the kind that doesn't burn her throat and turn her stomach afterwards.

All her life, she has been an only child. Even when she was in the foster houses, she has always been a loner, never really bonded with those bitter foster siblings. And she is still on her tiptoes when she is around her adopted parents. But she finds a connection the moment Ben looks at her. She feels like she is not alone anymore. She has a big brother who is complimenting her as naturally as breathing the air, unlike the nasty sibling rivalry and harsh parenting (or _schlepping_ ) she has experienced in foster houses. The thought makes her giddy.

Rey would love to stay and study her big brother a little more if not for Leia's polite request to go to the kitchen to help with something. Leia is not a terrible cook, but she is a klutz, and somehow Rey gets the hang of fixing things more easily and quickly than the adults in the house. Her years living in different foster houses essentially turns Rey into quite a handy girl.

And to be honest, the intrinsic insecurity prompts the girl to help out whenever she can so as to secure her position in the house. She is still afraid of overstaying her welcome or usefulness. Especially now that their biological child has come home.

But Ben is certainly not a child anymore, she thinks. He is an adult.

Just before Rey leaves the hall, she looks back and sees Ben staring at her with an intensity that quickens her heartbeat. She glides into the kitchen, proud to receive the attention of her brother.

But it is after a minute when she realizes with a blush that Ben was probably staring at her socks, no, HIS socks, that she has put on out of habit.

o0o

Before the prayer, Rey notices that Ben puts on a black [kippah](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kippah) to cover the back of his head, just like his father, but since Ben's hair is rather short, he is wearing a crocheted one instead of a satin one, so when his hair pokes through the knit, it holds the brimless cap in place. They use the shamash to light their first candle on the hanukkiah (menorah) and begin their meal. 

"It's been such a long time since I ate proper [latkes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanukkah#Foods)," Ben sighs contently after his first bite. "Geshmak."

"Rey helped with the cooking," Leia says. "Your little sister is quite a sous chef."

"No wonder I thought the food tasted sweeter," Ben smiles at her. "Touched by an angel, indeed."

Rey, who is eating [challah](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Challah), nearly chokes. She swallows hard and blushes immediately. Her brother is talking funny again. Yet she can't help but feel kvelled. She has learned how to make some kosher dishes such as [braised brisket](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brisket#Other_variations) and [kugel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kugel) during her stay in the Solo house. And she is glad that she took over the duty of grating the ingredients before Leia hurt herself too badly.

Leia smiles and rubs the band-aids on her own fingers. "Latkes are a dish made from love. The tears from the onions and the blood from scraping your knuckles on the grater add to the flavor."

"And the inevitable guilt?" quips Han, who knows how clumsy his wife can be.

"Of course, what's love without a little guilt?" Leia tsks. "By the way, latkes should not be paired with ketchup when you have perfectly fine applesauce, made by yours truly."

"They're potatoes! What's so different from French fries or home fries? I like ketchup," Han rolls his eyes.

"There's nothing like home-made applesauce," Ben swallows another bite of latke and licks his lip.

"All right. Applesauce it is," Han shakes his head and dips his potato into Leia's over-sugared applesauce in frustration. He mumbles, "You Skywalkers and your guilt-tripping!"

"You Micks and your potato-digging!" Leia retorts.

Then Leia looks at Ben and they smirk at the same time. Rey holds her giggle, suddenly realizing how much alike the mother and son are.

After the meal, much to her surprise, Ben voluntarily takes up the duty of cleaning the table (something Han and her foster siblings never do), and Rey immediately joins in, since she has started a compost pile with the food scraps, fallen leaves and lawnmower clippings in the garden. They work side by side, in tandem. Ben's hands are always warm whenever he touches hers in the passing.  

When they are loading the dishes, Leia talks about how Rey not only fixed various broken household appliances, but also helped prepare Ben's room with the cleaning and changing of new bed sheets and Rey hurriedly says it is really nothing, it is the least she can do, mostly just to stop her adopted mother from spilling the beans about her practically living in his room for some time now.

"What a nice young lady, speaking of which," Ben takes something wrapped with a beautiful ribbon out of his big military duffel bag. "I've got a present for you, my little angel."  

"Thank you so much, Ben!" A gift! From her brother. He has got her a gift before he even met her. How considerate.

"The pleasure is all mine," Ben answers with a beam.

However, she feels self-conscious at once. It's holiday time and people exchange gifts, that's just common sense. But she hasn't even thought of preparing a gift for him. She has some pocket money (weekly allowances from the Solos) now. But she doesn't know what he will be glad to receive. The only things she knows he will like are books, but he has got a room full of books about various subjects already. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't even know what kind of books he likes.

She manages an embarrassed smile. "But I'm afraid I can't take it because I don't have anything for you.

"With that smile, you already have, little miss," Ben hands the gift to her. There is a slight twitch under his right eye which also makes her heart throb a bit. She believes that if her big brother keeps talking in this way, her face might get a permanent burn. "Take it, please. I got it at a bazaar."

Rey takes the present gingerly and weighs it on her hand, trying to gauge it. It's not big, but a little heavy. "What is it?"

"A doll."

That perks her up at once, because a girl can never have too many dolls, especially a girl coming from an unprivileged background and a miserable childhood.

"Could I open it now?" She asks, just in case.

"Of course, my little angel."

Rey opens along the seam of the wrapper carefully - the scavenger part of her still thinks the wrapper may be recycled some other time - and is a little surprised to unbox a smooth five-inch wooden soldier with a funny torso and an even funnier hat, and the oddest of all, the toy kind of reminds her of Ben with its protruding schnozzle. It's also holding a long sword so maybe it is a knight?

"A wooden doll?" Rey holds the soldier/knight, not sure if she likes it. She was hoping for a pretty Barbie, or at least a Ken doll, not the weird thing. But it is a gift, she should be thankful for anything given to her. And he literally brought the gift all the way from the other end of the world. 

The thing is, she cannot think of a way to play with it. Leia has got her some fluffy stuffed animals, but this doll will seem so out of place among her other toys. 

"Looks like a holiday craft tchotchke, maybe you can color it or make a little suit for it?" says Han, who knows how much Rey likes DIY. Then he looks at Ben, "Full of nostalgic charm, huh."

"It's a nutcracker, you can use it to crack nuts." Leia explains, pulling the clip under its chin up and down to mimic the cracking movement.

She caresses its arms and finds out that, "Oh, they are movable, like an action figure."

"Yes," Ben says with a wink. "Have you ever heard about the story of The Nutcracker?"

"I don't think so. What is that?" Rey tilts her head.

"I thought you said she loved ballet," Ben looks at his parents. 

Leia shrugs. "Rey has been busy with school."

Rey does love ballet, but instead of taking the dancing lessons that Leia has offered, Rey has been busy preparing for the Regional Spelling Bee, unbeknownst to Ben, Rey has been trying to follow in his footsteps. She now knows what it takes to reach the national level that Ben once did and won: time and dedication, and something Rey doesn't want to admit: a stroke of genius.

"You need a teacher," Ben looks at Rey again with a smile. "I can show you the ways of the posé."

o0o

And that's why the Solos go to the Lincoln Center for her first Nutcracker experience, presented by the New York City Ballet. And Rey has never had a better time, because Ben offers her a very educational commentary throughout the play.

The Nutcracker has long been such a sparkling, snow-dusted cornerstone of the festive season, that it is all too easy to take it for granted. Ballet can be heavy-duty for children, and yet – year in year out, and in innumerable productions across the world – the over 100-year-old work about Clara and her new prized possession weaves its magic on the young.

How does it do it? First and perhaps foremost, it isn't too long. 

The Sleeping Beauty, another fairy-tale classic of Tchaikovsky's, has three acts, and the three-hour play will bore a young girl like Rey.

Not so The Nutcracker. Although hardly insubstantial, two acts, of less than an hour each, is much easier to sit through. 

Moreover, The Nutcracker is set on Christmas Eve, which gives it an instant and irresistible patina of magic, especially for Rey who doesn't even dare mention the C-word at the Solo house after knowing Jewish people don't celebrate Christmas. But in Ben's company, she can comfortably sit there and pretend to enjoy a Christmas party at home like the lead dancer Clara does.

"The name 'Clara' means clear and bright, just like you," Ben says. "My little Rey of sunshine."

Rey blushes again.

Most of the first act plays out in the cozy, candlelit domesticity of the Stahlbaum house, complete with legions of presents, and friends and family turning up for the festivities, the best part is the captivating Christmas tree in the middle of the stage.

"The frame of that tree is steel," Ben tells her. "And interestingly, the surname 'Stahlbaum' means 'a steel tree' in German."

"'Stahlbaum' sounds much more Jewish than 'Solo'," Rey remarks quietly.

"That is because 'Solo' is an Ellis Island surname," Ben smiles and explains. "It means when our ancestors came to America, the immigration officer on Ellis Island anglicized or simplified their original surname. How do you feel about '[Ehrenreich](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alden_Ehrenreich)'?" He pronounces it as "AIR-ren-rike".

"I'm pretty sure I cannot spell it correctly." Rey can only guess there is a "ren" in the middle, but she is not sure about the rest. She shudders as she thinks about signing such a complicate long name on all paperwork throughout her life. She suddenly gains a true appreciation for a simple "Solo".

"Exactly. It means 'rich in honor'. 'Reich' also means 'empire' or 'emperor'." 

An emperor named Ren? That sounds ridiculous. 

But then Rey's attention is caught by the lovely party unfolding in front of her. "Are they having a fancy costume party? All the dresses are so extravagant."

"The Nutcracker typically takes place in Victorian times, that's late 1800s, maybe early 1900s in Edwardian Times, and that's what an upper class formal party during that period looks like." 

Rey watches attentively as Clara's brother, who is acting like a naughty brat and chasing her around with a toy sword, while their parents are totally oblivious in the background.

She quietly turns to look at Ben and is mesmerized by the patrician profile of her own mature adopted brother, even his little moles seem so fascinating. There is a tiny bump of scab that nearly splits his right eyebrow, Rey really doesn't know what kind of hardship he has faced out there, but that scar somehow makes him even more pleasing to her eyes. Ben will not do something so childish. If he has a sword, he will be like a knight in shining armor.

And then Clara's godfather arrives with the nutcracker.

"Why is Clara so happy to receive it?" Rey really cannot fathom the lead's delight over such a strange gift.

Leia is awkwardly silent as she tries to poke Han who is snoring lightly.

"According to some old German housekeeping and etiquette texts," Ben answers, eyes fixing on Rey, instead of the stage. Of course he would be someone who has read ancient foreign tomes. "It appears that nutcrackers were very common gifts given to young women as to put inside their hope chests."

"What is a hope chest?" Rey asks, thinking about the old furniture and old books at the Solo house.

"It is also called a dowry box, for trousseaux," Ben adds when Rey looks at him with more questions in her doe eyes. "It is a piece of furniture traditionally used to collect items such as clothing and household linen, by unmarried young women in anticipation of married life."

"Why does a young woman put the nutcracker inside her hope chest? What does the long wooden toy have to do with married life?" She has so many questions.

Han coughs suddenly, finally waking up to the conversation.

"The nutcracker is considered a kitchen item, I think," Leia says.

Ben adds, "It is a symbol that they are soon going to be setting up their own houses. It's a practical gift. Though something might have got lost in translation but I always take it to mean that the ballet is showing Clara's growing maturity in a clever way."

"Why is that?" Rey looks at him, fascinated. Ben sounds so smart, he can even make an odd subject so interesting.

"The nutcracker takes on the symbolism of growing up, which she does in the way she stops looking at the nutcracker as a toy and it becomes a love interest."

"What is a love interest?" Rey asks again.

"Well, you will have to wait and see," Ben winks.

Then comes Clara's bratty brother who tries to take the nutcracker from her. In the struggle, the toy is broken, much to Rey's dismay. Clara's godfather appears again, he pretends to be a magician, wrapping the broken toy with a handkerchief to fix it.

"That's no way to fix a broken toy," Rey remarks. "You can't fix a toy with magic."

"How would you fix it then?" Leia asks.

"A screwdriver, maybe?" says Rey, ever the practical girl.

Ben chuckles and gives her a big thumb-up. She beams under her brother's wordless approval.

And that's exactly what Clara's godfather does after Clara falls asleep - fixing the broken toy with a screwdriver and putting it under the tree. And Rey feels better. At least the story is realistic.

"That's fishy, an old dude who sneaks into a teenager's room in the middle of the night, for a toy?" Han remarks. "It doesn't make sense, even if he is the godfather or uncle or whatever."

Leia rolls her eyes. "Or Santa Claus."

Rey snickers at their banter, but then she widens her eyes as she witnesses the tree's magical growing, or rather Clara's magical shrinking! That can't be realistic.

And when the Nutcracker Soldier turns to man-size, Rey turns to Ben who shrugs with amusement.

The battle scene is a dancing chaos. The Nutcracker Soldier is stabbed and he falls down, then Clara throws her slipper and hits the mouse king on the head. Rey laughs at that.

However, when the Nutcracker gets up, he has turned into a real man, not an over-sized wooden toy with a big funny head, but a handsome prince!?

"What the...." The transformation of the soldier toy and the prince uncannily reminds Rey of Ben again.

Even Clara on the stage looks a bit unsure.

Then the prince brings out the sleigh and after a little dancing persuasion, Clara sits on it and they fly off to the Land of Sweets.

"Listen, kiddo," Han coughs again, "Never get in a stranger's car. Never go off with a stranger." Which is very unlikely because the Solos have a chauffeur to take her to school and everywhere.

"He's right," Ben agrees, "You can never be too careful."

"Yeah, listen to your big brother, kiddo."

"Yes, Daddy," Rey nods quickly. 

Ben smiles and pats her shoulder gently. "Good girl."

Rey grins, basking in his praise and attention.

Even with the obvious height difference, Clara and the prince dance their romantic pas de deux, she can see how the two are getting closer. They are a lovely pair of dancers.

Then the prince literally lifts the screen up and out comes the Sugarplum Fairy and they enjoy all sorts of beautiful dancing throughout the second act.

Rey loves the way Ben pronounces French as he explains the divertissement. His voice is so deep, but the idea is so easy to get across. Rey learns so many new things from him that night.

Turns out those five dances stand for five different cultures. The chocolate dancer stands for the Spanish, the coffee one stands for the Arabian, the tea means the Chinese, the Trepak is of course Russian. As for the Marzipan, Ben tells her with a smile that there are many versions of this French dance - Mirlitons, Reed Flutes, and the Shepherdesses, and he rather enjoys this sweet version. And they both decide in the end that their favorite is the Sugar Plum Fairy.

In the end, the prince and Clara fly off in the sleigh after another intimate pas de deux.

"That's it?" Rey asks. "Clara and the prince are a couple now?"

Ben grins. "Now you know what a love interest is."

"So what exactly does the nutcracker mean in the story? A lover, a husband?" The little girl has a very fairy-tale concept of love, if two people truly love each other, they will surely get married and live happily ever after.

"I think it symbolizes the transition between putting away childish things to embracing adulthood."

Rey is not sure she really understands, but she still nods because she doesn't want to appear like a dumkopf in front of her genius brother who seems to know the meaning of everything and every word, that's probably how he won the National Spelling Bee.

Interestingly, he tells her that in the original libretto, the ballet's apotheosis "represents a large beehive with flying bees, closely guarding their riches".

When the former national bee champion suggests that they go for ice cream after the performance, Rey nearly dances in joy. She loved icy treats, even in winter!

Han grunts and leads them to a nearby cafe, he orders a cup of latte for himself, a cappuccino for his wife while their children gleefully order various ice creams.

Ben explains to the girl the mechanism behind the tree's sudden growth to a dizzying height. He calls it "coup de théâtre".

He also elaborates how they maneuver the prince and Clara's sleigh to a phantasmagorical new land. Phantasmagorical, what a big word for a little girl.

In fact, Rey feels everything comes out of Ben's full lips is just phantasmagorical.

Maybe it's the sugar high talking since Ben lets her have most of his chocolate Sundae. She loves the cherry on the top.

On the way home, Rey is so exhausted that she nods off in the backseat, her head lolls and falls on the broad shoulder of her brother whose strong arm drapes over her shoulder, their outer thighs and shins press together.

When they arrive home, she vaguely hears the adult Solos whisper to each other, deciding not to wake up the sleepy child. In the stupor, she can feel that Ben gently carries her into the house as if she weighs nothing. When they go upstairs, Leia and Han's voices get fainter and fainter. Ben even tucks her in, after taking off her winter coat and shoes.

She giggles a little when she feels her sock-clad feet being petted lightly and teasingly. The tickling feeling lingers over her insteps and toes for a playful moment before it is drawn back after a final stroke on the tiniest digit.

The last thing she feels before she drifts off again, is the touch of warm lips on her forehead and the vibration of a familiar soothing chuckle.

"Sweet dreams, my little angel."

Then he walks away while humming the tune of ["Waltz of the Flowers"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxHkLdQy5f0&t=105s), the most impressive suite from The Nutcracker.

The nutcracker watches over her from the nightstand as she dreams about the land of sweets, magical fairies dancing in snow and flowers, a tall dark handsome prince and herself. 

They are very sweet indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Саша, and I tend to keep lengthy references in the End Notes.  
> Trigger warning: mentions of holocaust, 9/11 attacks and wars.  
> There is nothing dark or explicit in the first chapter. It's all about twisted and fluffy feelings and holiday spirits.  
> This story starts in 2005, so there is no smart phone, no easy accessible internet, no social media.  
> I did write a Reylo Rapey Reverie version of [Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178) in 3 parts with an epilogue. The Snowflakes, the Act 1 pas de deux and the soaring crescendo that accompanies the transformation scene, a passage Tchaikovsky is said to have pilfered from an original draft of his own Sleeping Beauty.  
> Ben giving Rey desert bloomers is a very important plot point in my "[Beauty and the Beast"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337) AU, in which they symbolize Rey’s virginity and the loss of it. And Rey worries about wetting the bed in that story too.
> 
> If you like Ballerina! Rey, I have some more stories for you:  
> 1 [Trio Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845778) in which Ballet soloist Rey and the Solo twins share their first kiss.  
> 2 [Not Bad At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351400) in which soloist Rey has a threesome with the Solo twins on the table with foot play.  
> 3 [Rey Riding Hood (with Chikan Ben/Kylo) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627502) What if soloist Rey got molested and raped by Chikan Ben/Kylo while riding the HOOD Line train.  
> 4 [Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105) in which Ben is a sugar daddy that is crazy about camgirl/ballerina Rey with even more foot play.
> 
> I have a whole multi-universe of Rey being a ballet dancer, it may or may not be a Russian thing because I sometimes write drunken shenanigan while drinking pickle juice from my подстака́нник.
> 
> This story is in fact heavily influenced by the TV show Flesh and Bone which features actual sibling incest between a ballerina sister and a marine brother.
> 
> I have a vegetable garden and I raise 23chickens and 10 pigeons, so we compost every last bit of our food scraps.  
> I know westerners usually unwrap the gift once their receive it, but in eastern cultures, it is considered extremely rude to do so, that's why Rey asks for permission first, you will know why she acts this way in the following chapters.
> 
> Natalie Portman, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher and Alden Ehrenreich all have (Russian) Jewish ancestry.  
> The way Han gets his surname is very Ellis Island-ish.  
> You can take Jewish Ben Solo headcanon from my папаша's cold dead body.  
> All the Jewish stuff is based on the Russian Jews I know and Wikipedia.  
> This story is inspired by Alderaan, which is inspired by Ophelia, which is inspired by Hamlet, which is like the textbook case of Oedipus complex. I know how stereotype it is to link Jewish people with mother issues, but all the chapter titles contain the element "mother".
> 
> Finn Wolfhard is what I envision young Solo looks like:  
>   
> The resemblance is uncanny.  
> 
> 
> The Nutcracker came from my set of 6 DIY coloring kit.  
>   
> They look like this after they are done:  
>   
> If you would like to see more pictures of my dolls, check out: [Ch 27 of MFA's Reylo dolls fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556/chapters/45621127)


	2. Mum's the Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens during their first night together.  
> Get ready for the F-I-L-T-H-Y smut.  
> Read the END NOTES for trigger warnings.  
> Remember, you have consciously clicked on an explicitly tagged rape fantasy and choose to go on.  
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, wherever you are.
> 
> This chapter is mirroring what has happened in Ch 4 of Alderaan, it will make much more sense if you read both stories.  
> [Edited on 2019.8.23]

Rey thinks she is dreaming about the prince and her swimming in summer.

It's funny, though, because she knows it's winter and it's cold outside, but inside she feels warm and wet....

She opens her eyes and sits up at once.

OY VEY! NO NO NO, NOT AGAIN. Damn it! Rey curses in dismay.

She fumbles to turn on the lamp on the nightstand and lifts the corner of the comforter slowly, dreading to see the inevitable. But the familiar clammy feeling and the acid smell has already told her what has happened.

Her mind is still a little foggy as she is not clear about how she came back from the Nutcracker show. Before she was tucked in, her winter coat and shoes had been removed. But she is still wearing the pretty dress for the occasion.

Leia had pulled some strings to get the ballet tickets for the night, some VIP seats that were only reserved for special guests like a politician and her family, but they still had to rush to Lincoln Center right after their early dinner to make it before the opening.

Rey can't help but let out a mournful sob, and then wipes the tears away with the back of her hand. 

She never knows what triggers her nocturnal enuresis - yes, she knows those are big words, she has looked them up in the dictionary while she was preparing for the spelling bee. But she has been dry for about a week now, so she has thought maybe it would be okay.

But the nighttime accident has to come back and literally bite her in the ass after such a wonderful night out with her family?

The worst thing about wetting the bed is, it happens unexpectedly and horizontally, and gravity doesn't mean the urine will always trickle along her lower body, sometimes it permeates her back too, and it is extremely uncomfortable.

Rey sits up on her knees and lifts the hem of the dress to check.

The fabrics of her underclothes and dress have soaked up most of the liquid, so the comforter is probably okay, but there is an unmistakable big wet spot on the sheet.

This is not the first time it happens, and it is certainly not the only place it happens. Rey knows the drill.

There's no time to piss about. The thing she should take care of immediately is the sheet, according to past experiences, she has to strip it and soak the dirty wet spot (not the whole sheet, it will be too much work) in the sink with soap, and then she has to use a towel to scrub the mattress with soapy water. After that, she is going to rinse the sheet and hang it over the heating radiator.

And after she opens the window to air the room and help dry the mattress, maybe she can still have a few hours of sleep in the room next to hers. After all, there is still a nice dry bed there, as she has done before.

The Solos live upstairs, they would probably be none the wiser tomorrow. 

But then Rey's eyes falls on the nutcracker soldier sitting on her nightstand, reminding her of the young Solo whom she hasn't taken into account. Funny though, by definition, she is one of the young Solos, too, she never considers herself as a "Solo", yet.

Rey picks up the wooden toy and frowns. The problem is, she absolutely cannot sneak into that room and slide into that bed anymore.

Because right now the room next to hers is literally Ben's room, with Ben sleeping in that nice dry bed.

She has been living as an only child in the house for so long that she almost forgets that Ben has come back and is now living next to her, and he can probably hear....

As if on cue, she hear a soft knock coming from her door, her ajar door — it has taken her a while to convince herself that it is okay to sleep with her door unlocked in the Solo house, since Ben's door is never locked and she used to spend her night there. But now that her adopted brother has come back, it has proved to be a mistake.

Because at exactly that moment, Ben, who is wearing a white henley shirt and black sweatpants, is standing right at her open door.

Rey is so shocked that she drops the nutcracker onto the floor with a clank.

"My little angel, are you okay?" Ben asks with concern in his deep voice. His face look sleepy, but he doesn't have bed hair, that's probably because he has a buzz cut. "I thought I heard something."

"Oh, Ben. I...." She wants to say she is okay, even if she is anything but. Instead she shakes her head violently and waves her hand, hoping that Ben will leave. 

But of course everything will have to go against her will that night. Ben has already come in, and it only takes him three large steps to see and smell everything.

"Shit."

This is the first time she hears him swear in her presence. The man did not even curse when he accidentally stepped into an icy puddle outside the Lincoln Center.

That's it, no more little angel or other endearments. Now her brother has known what a piece of shit she actually is.

Rey is so ashamed and scared that she can feel some more warm liquid leaking down along her trembling inner thighs, even the baggy socks that she wears as leg warmers are soaked. She doesn't know how it is possible that there is still some left in her bladder. What is wrong with her mind and body?

NO NO NO. _Eizeh balegan!_ What a mess.

She is literally pissing herself in the panties right in front of her big brother, while wearing the prettiest dress that she has put on to try and impress him. So much for that effort. In fact, it has just become her filthiest dress. It has been ruined, defiled.

The dress might hide the accident, but the growing stains on the sheet will not. She wishes a hole will open up in the mattress and swallow her alive at that moment.

This may be the most humiliating moment of her admittedly not so long but harsh life. For a man she admires so much to witness her distress at her lowest point. 

Ben twitches his right eye and flares his nostrils, and curses again. And this time, he drops the f-bomb.

He must be literally pissed.

Rey bites her quivering lips hard and lowers her head to avoid meeting his eyes. Hot tears and even disgusting snots are streaming down her chin, adding wet spots to the mattress.

She grips the hem of her dress until her knuckles turn white, waiting for her brother to chide her. She has always thought the reason "chide" and "child" look so similar is because someone deserves to be chided for doing something childish when they should not. She is not a little child any more, damn it. She should not be wetting the bed at her age, as her previous foster parents have told her time and again.

And considering Ben has just given her a gift, the nutcracker, to celebrate maturity, how ironic is that!?

As the footsteps come closer, her stomach sinks even lower. She really deserves the punishment.

After a while, however, all she hears is, "I'm so sorry, my poor little angel."

Why is Ben apologizing? She should be the one apologizing for the soiled clothes and sheets.

Rey looks up into Ben's eyes and sees the familiar sadness that appears in most of Ben's old pictures.

"I'm so so sorry. I should not have let you eat that much ice cream, especially not after such an exciting show. You must have had a nightmare, and I scared you. My poor baby." Taking the blame on himself, Ben kneels by the bed and asks her softly, "Do you need me to call Mum-?"

"No, no, no!" Rey interjects immediately with watery eyes. She doesn't want any more people to witness her humiliation, but especially not Leia, now that their big, perfect hero son has come home. And here she is, acting like a stupid dirty little pissant - a farshtunkener. They might think they have made the wrong decision to adopt her. So she begs urgently. "No, don't call Mummy, please. Mummy and Daddy don't need to know."

"[Mum's the word](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/200496698) then. It will be a little secret between us. Thank you so much," Ben brushes the stray hair from her eyes and thumbs her tears away. "You are such a sweet little angel."

No, she is not. She is a filthy little shit who has just wet herself in bed and tries to cover it up, in vain.

Does he mistakenly think the reason she doesn't want their parents to know about her nighttime incontinence is because she doesn't want them to blame him? Should she correct him?

But she doesn't want her brother to know that she is a habitual bed-wetter, so it's better to let him think that this is a one-time accident, caused by too much ice cream, unnecessary "excitement" and nightmares.

Bless his big hero heart.

Meanwhile, Ben has already stood up and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, "Don't you worry a bit, my messy little angel. Let's clean you up, everything will be okay."

Rey winces as his arms come into contact with her clothed back and knees. She must be wet down there, considering her bottom is drenched, but Ben doesn't seem to mind at all as he carries her towards the ensuite bathroom as if she weighs nothing and does not stink.

This is ridiculous, Rey thinks. In the past, showing her vulnerability to others never worked well. Yet Ben still carries her like a precious little princess after knowing what happened in her bed.

She can totally clean up by herself, so why is she not protesting? But he is really strong, so it will be pointless if she tries to struggle in his large arms. Rey leans against Ben's warm broad chest and buries her face closer to his neck. The dog tags hanging over his collar bones are shiny. And he smells.... nice.

Rey doesn't know the exact adjective to describe the unique scent of her big brother. Male? Mature? Musky? It's different from Han's aftershave or cologne, but to be honest, any smell is better than urine, probably.

Ben sets her down on the mat near the bathtub, careful not to let her feet touch the cold tile. He hands her a towel to wipe her tears and snot away.

And while she is doing that, he fusses over various faucets, the way he maneuvers them speaks of practice. Soon the bath begins to fill up with hot water.

Rey watches it with widening eyes. Why does he know how to....

But of course he knows, this is his house, he has lived here much longer than she has, and their rooms are adjacent, though Rey has never bathed in his, both ensuite bathrooms probably have the same setting. She wonders if Ben has even taken a bath in hers, then he would have to....

_"Strip."_

The word breaks her train of thought and brings her back to reality. One of his big hands is on her nape, right next to the zipper of her dress.

Did her brother just ask her to strip, in front of him?

But then again, he has carried her piss-soaked tuchis to the bathroom and has drawn her a hot bath, so taking off her clothes is naturally the next step. After all, they are here to clean up. 

Rey has lived in different foster houses, and helping younger siblings bathe is part of her job in those places. She doesn't like that job, because babies can be very messy.

Even though she is admittedly very messed up herself right now, she knows there is probably a line that should not be crossed between a grownup brother and a teen sister.

She is not a baby any more. 

And yet she has just wet the bed, sobbing with big fat tears, right in front of him, no wonder he is treating her like one. 

"Pardon?" she asks, just in case. She also moves her nape away from his hand but misses the warm contact immediately.

"I'll strip the sheet and bring it to the laundry room downstairs," Ben pats her shoulder and points at the steaming tub. "I believe you can take care of yourself from here, right, my little angel? "

Of course she can. Rey lets out a sigh of relief and nods quickly. Ben moves towards the door.

What was she thinking? Her brother is a perfect gentleman and knows boundaries.

"Good girl. By the way, what should I bring you.... to change into?" Ben asks again, ever the considerate gentleman, his hand is on the doorknob. "Your pajamas perhaps?"

"Oh thank you. The ones in the top drawer of the chest," Rey answers, and then adds quickly, "the right one." Which contains the nice nighties Leia has bought her. She doesn't want Ben to know that the left drawer contains his old t-shirts which have served as her main sleeping attires for a long time. One reason for that is because she won't feel too guilty about soiling nice new nightgowns when accidents happen.

Ben nods and closes the door quietly. And then there are some rustles as things get moved around.

After a moment, right after Rey finishes unzipping her dress and taking off her drenched underclothes and footwear, she hears a soft knock from the door.

"Yes?" Her heart stops for a brief moment. _Please don't open the door and come in like the last time,_ she prays silently. 

She can't decide which is more embarrassing, letting her brother witness her losing control of her bladder, or letting him see her buck naked. All things consider, she probably prefers the later option. After all, she doesn't think she has much to look at.

But Ben solves her dilemma by whispering from the other side, "I've hung it on the doorknob. I'm going downstairs now, my little angel."

"Okay," Rey answers. "Thank you."

After making sure the footsteps are far away, Rey ties her hair into a bun, takes off her watch, and steps into the hot tub.

She is the shower sort of girl, and always thinks a bath takes too much water and too much time, so she presses some body wash onto a loofah and scrubs herself as quickly as possible. After rinsing herself off, she steps out, picks up her dirty clothes and throws them in the tub and turns off the tap. They will have to stay soaked in there for a while.

She dries herself quickly and moves to the door, opens it to a slit and grabs the nightie, which is the pink long-sleeved number that reaches her knees.

After having put it on, she realizes with a grimace that Ben hasn't brought her any underwear. And of course he hasn't, because he doesn't know where they are and frankly, it will be just too weird for a grownup brother to look for or even touch his little sister's panties.

As if carrying a piss-drenched little sister to the bathroom and drawing her a bath is not weird at all.

No, Ben is not weird, he is a very good brother, and she should not think unkindly of him.

She reprimands herself as she walks out of the bathroom and sees what has happened to her bed.

The comforter has been removed and the bed sheet has been stripped. She checks the mattress and is glad to see the wet spot is smaller than she thought, either that, or the spot has been dried after being exposed to the air for a while. Anyway, she should clean it as soon as possible in case it stains and smells, which brings unpleasant memories. She will still have to sleep on it.

At that moment, Ben walks in with some dry towels and a bottle of textile cleaner, all come from the laundry room. He looks at her up and down, "That was quick. You look much better now, my little angel."

"Yes, thank you," Rey bites her lips, and then walks closer, trying to take the things from his hands. "Here, I'll do it."

Because it is one thing to let your brother carry you into the bathroom and draw you a bath, but it is another thing to let him clean after your piss-stained mattress.

Ben shakes his head. "No, let me do it."

"But...."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Ben sprays the liquid cleaner onto the stains generously and blots them with a towel to saturate it. He doesn't even need to touch the dirty spots himself. "Done. Let the enzyme cleaner sit for about 15 minutes and then I'll blot the area with another towel to remove the stain."

"That's it?" Rey can't believes her eyes. There goes all her teary scrubbing memories. "That easy?"

"Yes, I have cleaned your sheet with the same method and it is in the tumber dryer now. I've set the timer for tomorrow morning. If you really want to help, please go to the kitchen and bring back some baking soda, and a sifter, do you know where they are?"

"Yes," she nods. They have used some when they were preparing the meal. But why does he need them?

"Then go."

"Okay."

He is weirdly unfazed with the whole cleanup. Rey has so many questions, but she does as she is told and fetches the required items, all the while keeping her footsteps and motions as quiet as possible since she is wearing her fluffy Hello Kitty slippers after her shower, pussyfooting, she thinks.

It looks like the stain has already been cleaned by the enzyme when she returns to her room. He pours the baking soda into the sifter first, then distributes it over the mattress evenly all over the wet patch. The whole process takes another two minutes.

"Let's give the baking soda time to deodorize. It will break down acids, absorb smells and any liquid left over from the surface. The longer it's on, the more it will absorb and clean. You can also put it in your shoes, you know?" He winks.

Rey feels like she has never learned so many new things in one night. Knowledge is power.

She looks at Ben with admiration and questions him. "Where did you learn those things?" Then she remembers, soldiers have to wear boots all day long, so maybe he picked up those things in the Marines, to keep their feet dry and healthy. It makes sense. 

"You pick up schticks out there," Ben gives her a little grin, but there is a distant look in his eyes, as if recalling something unpleasant from the past. Military life must be hard. "Nighttime accidents happen more often than you think. Many people sleep walk or sleep talk, and even lose control of their basic body functions."

Rey has heard about veterans and PTSD, it's all over the news after 9/11, even though she doesn't know how serious it affects the active-duty troops.

She wonders when Ben falls sleep, what kind of accidents will happen to him, and she wonders if that's the reason he becomes an uncanny bed-cleaning expert.

But still, she nods without saying another word.

"To quicken the drying process, a hair dryer will do the trick," Ben says, "but the noise will probably wake up our parents." 

Which is something Rey doesn't want, after all they have done. "Maybe we should open the window instead?" she suggests. 

"It's snowing heavily outside," Ben then looks at her unclad legs with a grimace. "I can't let my little angel catch a cold." There he is, still talking in that funny way that melts Rey's heart.

"Maybe I can go to your room with you then?" Rey suggests, and then adds quickly, "If you don't mind?"

"That's actually a good idea. You are always welcome to my room, smart girl."

And that's how Rey finds herself back to her favorite room in the house. It doesn't look much different since he hasn't been back for 24 hours, but somehow it doesn't feel the same anymore. 

The bed, HIS bed, looks unmade, he must have been in a hurry when he came to her rescue.

Rey is not sure where she should place herself. She is not supposed to sit on her brother's bed in the middle of the night, right?

She looks at the only vacant chair in the room, but before she reaches the desk, Ben has already sat down on it and picks up a hard copy book from the desktop.

"I'm going to read a bit, I have so much to catch up," Ben looks at her with a grin, "You can rest in my bed. After all this, you must be exhausted."

Traumatized, probably. Rey thinks. But somehow Ben has turned the most embarrassing moment of her life into something educational?

"What are you reading?" she asks instead, curiosity emerges. 

Ben shows her the cover, it is written by someone named [Dr Michael Welner](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/200453126) and it's about forensics, something Rey is not interested in at the moment.

She shrugs and picks a book about animals and breeding from the shelf, and brings it to the bed. She has read the first few chapters, and she wants to finish it.

She sits down and covers her lower body with the comforter, aware of the fact that she is still not wearing panties.

Rey tries to read her book, however, she cannot help but stares at the profile of her brother, who is engrossed with the contents as he marks something on the margin and turns the page. So that's how he reads, Rey has always been afraid to dog-ear or take notes on a book.

After a while, though, Ben begins to yawn, and the corners of his mouth turn slack as he dozes off.

Slowly, his face makes contact with the book he is reading, in a very endearing way. Rey wonders if he is going to drool over his book.

But then Rey remembers that her brother has had a long day, what with the international travel, time differences, the ballet show, and the helping. He should be the one who is exhausted.

And there she is, occupying his bed, the bed she had wet a couple times as well during her stay here. She had changed the sheets before he returned. 

The guilt prompts her to call his name softly. "Ben, Ben?"

He jerks awake and looks up at her with bleary eyes. "Yes, my little angel?"

"Come to bed. You need to rest."

Ben glances at the bed, trying to stifle another yawn. "What about you?"

"I'm..." Rey wants to say she's going to sit on his chair, but the yawn affects her, too. Why is yawning so contagious? She is suddenly very sleepy, so she moves to the right side of the bed and lifts the corner of the comforter. It is a large bed, twice as large than Rey's, and very sturdy. It must be, since Ben is a big man, so tall and so muscular. "We can share the bed."

"But...." Ben stands up but does not come over. "This is not a good idea."

It may not be. But Ben is her big brother, who has witnessed her lowest point but still treats her like a precious little princess. He knows boundaries and she trusts him unconditionally. After all, she has literally peed right in front of him and yet he takes the blame and helps her to cover up. Rey really doesn't think anything worse would happen after such a dramatic night.

"It will be a little secret between us," Rey repeats what Ben has said with a wink, though it may seem more like her eyelids cannot hold up anymore. "Mum's the word."

"Okay," Ben concedes after a brief moment. Whatever he's debating in his mind has been conquered by his drowsiness.

Ben moves to the bed groggily with a thick volume, the mattress shifts slightly under his weight. Rey thinks it is very funny that her brother uses a tome as his pillow. But then again, she's the one that's occupying his pillow, so she doesn't comment on it. Maybe the desert and the war have hardened Ben... and his head.

They lie side by side, but about two feet apart from each other.

"Sweet dreams, my big hero," Rey says. Because he has literally saved her ass.

Ben answers as he turns off the lamp. "Sweet dreams, my little angel."

Rey's smile hasn't reached her eyes before she closes them and buries her face in the pillow which smells so welcoming, so familiar, so Ben.

That is probably because Ben has slept on it, and is currently sleeping next to her.

o0o

Rey thinks she is dreaming about the prince and her sleeping.

It's funny, though, because she is sleeping, and why would she dream about sleeping when she is sleeping?

Something big and warm is spooning her from behind.

It feels kind of cozy, safe, sheltered. And it smells really nice.

She feels like her feet and shins are rubbed by something firm and warm, as if playing footsie under the sheet.

Especially when she feels a big arm wraps around her waist and caresses her belly. She almost giggles when it kind of tickles her navel.

But then another big warm hand lightly starts to trace her outer thigh, all the way up to the hem of her nighties, which gets hiked up in the process. It bunches up above her butt.

Her bare butt, because she hadn't put on her panties before she went to bed.

Before she went to her brother's bed.

And she even invited her brother to share the bed.

So the arms holding her belong to her brother, who had said it was not a good idea.

It may NOT be a good idea to sleep with her adult brother who gets clingy like a bear.

Are bears clingy? She doesn't know. But her brother sure gives a bear hug. 

Rey hasn't received a hug like this since.... forever.

In fact, she has never received such a bear hug, and it's getting uncomfortable.

"Ben, Ben?" she whispers. But there is no reply.

In her stupor, Rey moves slightly, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

It's difficult, no, it's impossible, she suddenly becomes wide awake, because her body, including her own arms, is being held in a vice that she cannot escape. He is incredibly strong and it is pointless to struggle in his arms.

And something hot and unyielding begins protruding and nudging against her lower back and her butt. 

Rey wiggles her hip and bends her knees, her feet kick his shin, but then she feels the shock of that thing thrusting between her legs, coming into contact with her cunny.

She almost stops breathing when she suddenly realizes what that thing is.

Rey has helped bathe some younger foster siblings, so she knows what male genitals look like, at least, the baby ones, the cocklets.

But the thing between her legs is definitely not a cocklet, it's more like one of those[ large candles sticking in the menorah](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/200872259).

Thick and long, and burning hot. Even if there is still a layer of fabric between them, his stretchy sweatpants.

And the fabrics cannot stop the heavy girth of her adult brother's cock from nudging against her soft folds, giving her sensations that she has never felt before.

Rey has never even thought about touching herself down there like that before. But right now her brother's dick is shooting electricity straight into her core.

Her heart is beating frantically in her chest. She thought she had emptied her bladder in the accident, but why does it feel like it's getting wetter and wetter down there？

She is a habitual bed-wetter, maybe there is something wrong with her private parts!?

All the while, her brother keeps sliding his clothed penis between her dripping pussy lips, coating his crotch with her fluid.

"Ben, Ben?" Still no reply. Is he sleeping? 

Rey knows some people walk or talk in their sleep. Her brother has just told her that the night before. Nighttime accidents happen a lot more often than she thinks.

But is he rutting in his sleep?

She looks at the book by the bed. Before going to sleep, she had just read the first few chapters. It's about animal breeding, female ones go in heat, male ones go in rut.

And that is what he is doing, rutting, like an animal, losing his body functions. No, his body functions are working just fine, maybe too fine, even when he is asleep. He is acting out of the most basic instinct: breeding. Even though she cannot understand the adults' need for that.

She tries to turn in his arms, but the movement brings her small breast to his huge palm, and thick fingers begin to knead and twist her soft flesh against the thin fabric of her nightie.

Rey groans as her tender mounds start to ache under the rough handling of that big hand, but that still cannot make her ignore the fact that her brother's monster schmuck is in between her immature girlhood, dangerously at risk of engaging in another unspeakable act if not for his pants.

But Rey doesn't think it is possible. Ben is too big, and she is too small. And honestly, Rey doesn't even know how it can ever work between two people of such huge size differences. 

Her knuckles are all white. Her fingernails are too short (damn her nail-biting problem) to scratch or do any harm on his arms. Nonetheless, the pressure against her tender slit is aggravating. She tries to whisper his name a few more times to no avail.

She tries to bite on his arm instead, but when she struggles to turn her neck, she sees that her brother is closing his eyes and mumbling nonsense she cannot understand. Somehow his face looks painful. Why? Is he having a nightmare?

His smell is suffocating her. She can feel the bed frame shaking slightly from the movements, but it's a good thing that the mattress doesn't creak too loudly. She looks at the door, fortunately, for once it's locked.

She dares not scream or yell, in case that will wake up their parents and find them in bed, half naked and rutting together like breeding animals, which will probably be more humiliating than witnessing her bed-wetting.

Rey doesn't know how much time has passed as she clenches her eyes and her thighs, battling the tingling sensations between her legs. The feeling is close to the urges to pee, but there is so much more.

It's frightening and exciting, because it actually feels a little, no, a lot pleasurable than she expects. Why?

Is this what sex feels like?

She knows about sex of course, she is not an idiot. Cheerleaders and other popular girls whisper about it sometimes at school, always giggling and blushing. She is still too shy to join their conversations, being the new nerdy little girl that is busy preparing for her spelling bee.

But the sex she has read about in the books describes breeding as inserting a male penis inside a female vagina, humans or animals, sex is breeding, the mechanism is the same, right?

Her brother's penis is still inside his pants, so theoretically, their genitals are not even touching directly, right? Does it count as sex too? What they are doing now, has nothing to do with reproduction, right?

But it's definitely stimulating somewhere "right", or in this case, "wrong", against her delicate cunny.

Because brother and sister should not be doing something like this in bed, right? This is not right, this is sin, because this is incest - sexual intercourse between persons so closely related that they are forbidden by law to marry. Even though they are not really related by blood. She remembers there is a chapter titled "inbreeding" and "crossbreeding". She should probably finish the whole book later.

However, Ben continues to piston back and forth between her legs in his sleep, giving her no other choice but to be dragged into the pleasurable abyss, as her reasoning cripples. 

Her toes are curling up. Her heart is hammering so fast. She is lost in delirious euphoria, yet she is so confused. Why are her inner walls fluttering uncontrollably, clenching against nothing? What is wrong with her?

She squeezes her thighs tighter out of instinct as her sleeping brother keeps humping against her sobbing entrance. It feels like it's being pounded by a large battering ram, it's getting closer and closer at breaching her fortification, her first line of defense, and Rey is too scared and too confused to think about the consequences. She keeps begging  _no Ben no brother no no no_ through her clenching teeth.

But the confusion and compunction is quickly settling in as Ben grunts and twitches violently and then stops all together, as if finally answering her begging and praying. She doesn't even dare look at his face.

She can feel the bulging crotch of his pants is drenched as more and more wetness gathers between her legs, dripping down her inner thighs.

The moment Ben finally loosens his grip, she scrambles away from him, pulls down the hem of her nightie to wipe the excess liquid, and curls under the cover into a fetal position.

Her poor little cunny is still throbbing, probably puffy and sore from the intense rutting.

What have they done?

They have done something unspeakable.

Because she cannot tell their parents about it. What will they think about them, more importantly, what will they think about her?

Her brother, a big war hero who may have PTSD. And Rey, a filthy little rat, who cannot even control her bladder.

It may seem all of this is her fault.

Wetting the bed. Letting her brother help her. Sleeping in his bed. Inviting him to share a bed.

And eventually this. She doesn't even have a specific definition for this thing.

Is she supposed to get pleasure from this? While her brother is having a nightmare?

And it all happened the night her brother came back from the war.

She weeps silently, afraid to rouse any more attention. There cannot be any more nighttime accidents.

The climax, the confusion and mostly the contrition exhaust and overwhelm the poor child as she falls asleep finally.

o0o

When Rey wakes up, she is in her own room, in her own bed.

It seems everything is back to normal.

When she lifts the comforter, the sheet looks dry and smells clean. Even the nutcracker is still right where it is, on the night stand. 

She walks to the bathroom. The tub has been drained, her clothes soaking inside are gone. There isn't any evidence of the wetting accident left.

Is this a dream? The so-called wet dream?

Her hair is a mess and there are dark circles under her eyes as she checks herself in the mirror.

She is still wearing the pink nightie, and she is still not wearing her underwear. 

She unbuttons the front of her nightie and gasps when she see some fingerprints over her small breasts. She brings her left hand over her heart to compare them, but part of the prints is already fading.

She can't tell whether those prints are hers, nor can't she say that she doesn't have a habit of touching her own tits, being as small as they are, which is a constant worry for the pubescent girl. She knows exactly what "growing pains" are like, that, and her knee joints are often sore for no reason when she wakes up. She has heard from somewhere that breast massages will help her titties grow bigger so she often does it privately and tentatively. 

However, are the fingerprints part of her "wet" dream? Did she get the rutting idea from the book about animal mating?

One thing is sure, Ben must have made her bed and carried her back to her room when she was sleeping. Has he even cleaned up after her?

She thinks about what happened before that and touches the marks over her breasts again, and much to her embarrassment, her small nipples get pebbled up immediately, and she can feel herself getting wet down there again.

What is wrong with her private parts? 

There comes a knock, so she hurriedly buttons up and goes to her door.

Ben is standing right there, looking ever the balmy big brother that he is. But he has put on an old sweater and dark pants.

"Ready for breakfast, my little angel?" he asks, looking down at her with the same adoration, as if nothing has transpired between them during the night. "We are having waffles. I heard they are your favorites."

For once, the thought of the sweet food doesn't excite her like it has always done. Because there is something much more important. "Did you...." Rey points at her bed and the direction of his room. Not so far away, they can both hear Leia calling the children from the kitchen.

Ben smiles and silences her lips with one of his big fingers, the same ones that may or may not have left marks on her breasts. He smells the same, intoxicating. "Mum's the word."

Rey nods and squeezes her thighs as she can feel her wet little cunny tingling again. 

It will be a DIRTY little secret between them.

But the problem is, Rey is not sure which part of her memory is a dream.

The poor little girl has learned so many new things in one night, and she is afraid she cannot unlearn certain things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Bed-wetting and non-consensual dry humping
> 
> At this point Rey's virginity is intact, but not so much her innocence.  
> The same sleepy dry humping also happens in Alderaan, and if you want to find out how Ben and Rey react differently in the same situation, go to [fourth chapter of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146/chapters/38942285). I love to experiment with the comparisons of the two stories.
> 
> If you really like consensual steamy hot dry humping, I have another story for you: [Under the Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792756)
> 
> "Mum's the word" is a popular English idiom. It is related to an expression used by William Shakespeare, in Henry VI, Part 2. Mum is a Middle English word meaning 'silent', and may be derived from the mummer who acts without speaking. Note the similar English word "mime" meaning silent actor or imitator.
> 
> It has nothing to do with MOTHER or LEIA, but I certainly write it that way.
> 
> Chapter 3's title is "Keeping Mum", it is another pun, here "mum" also means silence, but they have to keep the secret from their mother.


	3. Keeping Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!  
> You are in for a treat.  
> We are going to have Y-U-M-M-Y smut.  
> This chapter is mirroring what has happened in Ch 5 & 6 of Alderaan, it will make much more sense if you read both stories.  
> [Edited on 2019.8.23]

Rey thinks the waffles were born when an armored knight sat down on pancake batter and created the familiar grid-shaped breakfast confection. 

Fluffy on the inside and crunchy on the outside, her big brother makes the perfect waffles from scratch with simple ingredients and skills that amaze her. And he does this while wearing a yellow apron embroidered with "Kiss the Chef". A joking gift from Leia to Han who seldom stays at home long enough to cook anything. 

Rey moans contently as she takes the first bite. "This is wonderful!"

"Thank you, my little angel," Ben answers with a doting smile.

"How did you learn to make such delicious waffles?"

Because he obviously did not learn it from Leia whose last effort to make waffles was burning them slightly less than lumps of coal - she really is a klutz when it comes to dealing with household device. And afterwards a much embarrassed Leia took Rey to the Waffle House for the first time. That's the reason Rey regards waffles as her favorite breakfast. But Rey can swear that Ben's waffles are better than commercially made ones. How is it even possible?

"You pick up schticks out there," Ben answers nonchalantly as he flips the waffles onto a plate. That seems to be his answer to many things, including uncanny bed-cleaning techniques.

Rey wonders as she finishes her first helping. How many things has Ben learned in the military? Do people exchange recipes in the battlefield? War can really mess you up, either that, or the desert must be super boring? Can they even make waffles in the desert?

Ben adds another waffle on to her plate, with sliced strawberry and chocolate syrup on top. "Here you go."

Rey digs in with a gusto. Fresh fruit and syrup on the sweet food is something of a luxury for an ex-scavenger who used to live on bland meager portions in the Plutt house. Leia always makes sure the pantry is fully stocked, of course, but her adopted mother, being a busy politician, never has time to make such a gorgeous breakfast in the morning, not to mention with strawberries! Rey usually fixes herself some cereal or pastrami sandwiches in the morning before going to school and she has lunch in the cafeteria like all other students.

However, Ben seems to enjoy indulging his little sister in sugar high. First the ice cream, now the strawberry waffles.

And her brother also seems to like to observe her, a lot, learning everything the girl does, even the most mundane activity such as eating.

The way he keeps staring at her, how she stuffs her face with the freshly made waffle, while chewing his own slowly with a simper, is a little bit disconcerting.

Admittedly, she is not the neatest eater, and she may have made some indecent moaning....

Does it remind him of something from last night?

"Is there something on my face?" Rey asks him finally, with a sinking stomach.

"Oh yes, here," Ben points at the left corner of his own mouth with a grin. "My messy little angel."

That comment definitely reminds HER of something from last night. 

With a blush, Rey tries to wipe whatever that is around her mouth, but somehow she seems to miss it altogether after several tries.

"Here, let me," Ben reaches out and thumbs some syrup away from the RIGHT corner of her mouth, he then licks his finger clean casually and remarks. "Sweet."

The seemingly innocent act plays out right in front of their parents, who are also sitting by the table, enjoying the same delicious breakfast.

It all happens so fast that Rey doesn't even know how to rationalize it. Is this even normal between siblings?

Will she do the same if Ben has syrup around his mouth? Probably yes. No. Yes. No. She will wipe the thing, but she will certainly not lick her finger after that, at least not in the face of their parents.

Rey glances back at her brother as he eats. He is on his second helping too, which is not a surprise for man of that enormous size.

She cannot stop looking at his big hands bringing more waffle pieces to his full lips.

She thinks she might not mind licking syrup directly from his lips, when their parents are not around.

Wait what, where does that thought come from?

She lowers her eyes and sees his yellow apron, "Kiss the Chef" with a red lipstick stain. There, the stupid idea literally comes from the words flaunting right in front of her the whole time.

Instead, she focuses on the bobbing of his Adam's apple, a piece of forbidden fruit that was embedded in the throat of Adam, the first man, according to  _Brewer's Dictionary of Phrase and Fable,_ Rey remembers how she enjoyed reading the reference book from Ben's shelf.

The moment Ben stands up to check the waffle iron and turns to look at her, she hurriedly stuffs her own helping into her mouth.

Before Rey knows it, another waffle has been put on top of her plate again.

"You are spoiling your little sister," Leia remarks suddenly, her eyes glinting with proud approval instead of disapproval. "Like a proper big brother."

And what makes matters worse, he then adds from the kitchen, in his ridiculous apron, just as nonchalantly, "Like a proper man of the house." 

The comment stops Rey's fork in mid-air and intensifies her inner conflicts.

Spoiling is such a strange concept. It feels good being taken care of, being on top of someone else's priority list. She has never received such attention until....

Her heart races as she glances at the older Solo, the actual man of the Solo house, the one who cuts the challah.

Han does not look up from his morning paper. Not a fan of desserts, he doesn't really function well until he has digested his first cup of black coffee. "Skip the syrup, chef, this old man's body can't handle such sweetness anymore."

"Okay. But she is a growing girl, she needs her nutrients," Ben pours Rey a glass of milk and beams at her, as if reassuring her. "Right, my little angel?"

She swallows hard and nods. She reaches for the glass, accidentally touching her brother's finger for the briefest second, but it already feels like being electrified.

Rey keeps her eyes down and sips the milk, carefully not to get a milk beard, in case she gets more funny ideas.

"Where is my second helping, Benny Beanstalk?" Leia asks, gesturing to her empty plate. Han is still forking his first.

"Good things come to those who wait," Ben waves the spatula as he sets to prepare the new batter. "Your worship."

The endearment makes Han huff and Leia bursts into giggles.

Rey stands up and moves towards him. "Here. Let me help."

"Thank you, you are such a sweet angel," Ben grins.

"I'm mostly here for your secret..." Rey answers, and then adds more truth. "Recipe."

"Very well," Ben chuckles and then actually starts to teach her how to make the batter from scratch. Or as he puts it, "I can show you the ways of the waffles."

"Why are your waffles so fluffy?" Rey asks.

"For extremely fluffy waffles, sift a cup of flour and a tablespoon of sugar instead of simply mixing them," Ben instructs as he places a large bowl on the counter. Putting the sifter over the bowl, he asks her to add two teaspoons of baking soda and sift it evenly.

The same thing that they did to absorb her piss stains on the mattress last night.

Rey suddenly loses her appetite, even though she knows the sifter and the baking soda didn't really come into contact with any nasty bits, she was there witnessing everything, after all.

But still, she wonders if Ben is doing all this intentionally. More than likely, he's trying to cover their tracks. They did use quite a bit of baking soda on her mattress last night, so making a bunch of waffles the following morning may actually be a good way to remove any suspicion on the missing baking powder.

When Ben asks her to add a teaspoon of salt, Rey questions, "Isn't it too much?"

"No. Salt in small amounts actually enhances the flavors around it and brings out the sweetness," Ben continues his cooking lesson. "Believe it or not, my little angel."

Rey believes him of course, he's the expert.

Ben then teaches her how to separate the yolks from the whites and place them in separate bowls. He's the kind of person who can separate the eggs by cracking them in half and tipping the yolk from shell half to shell half, letting the white drop to a bowl below, all with one single hand. His hand can be surprisingly strong yet incredibly stable.

Rey, on the other hand, struggles to separate them with both hands.

"It's all right to leave a bit of the egg whites in with the yolk, but don't get any yolk in with the egg white. The whites won't foam properly if there is even a little yolk in them," Ben says and picks up a whisk.

She then marvels at how fast and hard Ben beats the egg whites until they foam and form soft peaks. He proudly describes the right stage should be "Stiff, but not dry."

The description turns Rey's private parts a little slick again. Is her brother messing with her unintentionally?

Rey squeezes her thighs as she beats the butter and egg yolks in a separate bowl, which is a much easier task. Ben adds the milk and some smashed bananas (because Han cannot handle too much sugar, so they use bananas instead) on the side, and asks her to continue beating until the ingredients are thoroughly combined.

Ben then makes a well in the dry ingredients and pour the egg yolk mixture into the well. He asks Rey to stir the ingredients together until everything is moist. "Don't over-mix the ingredients, or the waffles will come out dense."

"Even if there are still some lumps in the batter?"

"Yes. A little lump won't hurt, my little angel."

Rey nods. Ben seems to be always so patient with her, not asking for absolute perfection.

They then fold in the egg whites, gently mix them into the batter until everything is a fairly even consistency. "Again, don't over-mix. Remember that folding is a very gentle, top-to-bottom sort of stirring."

All things consider, he is a really good teacher, Rey thinks as she stirs the batter with the gentlest movement, this part is quite easy, piece of cake.

Ben moves to the other side and begins slicing more strawberries, remarking that he doesn't trust his little angel with a knife, it's not safe.

Rey pouts a little, she has done way riskier things than using a knife in the kitchen in her previous foster houses. And the night before, she even removed the dysfunctional garbage disposal grinder in the sink after making sure it was not just a glitch. They will need to get new spare parts or they can go on with the compost pile project. Rey is eager to begin her own little organic vegetable garden next to the green house in the coming spring.

But then her brother, who seems to take pleasure in pampering her, brings a big red strawberry close to her mouth. The size is so huge that she cannot swallow it in one go, so she grins and takes a bite. It is very sweet and juicy.

And as she is chewing the lovely fruit, Ben tosses the rest of the strawberry into his mouth with the same casualty that he licked his finger and returns to his slicing.

Rey's smile disappears immediately. She is never the kind of person to share her food with others. Life being as harsh as it was in foster houses when she used to have to scrabble for food among her foster siblings.

Did her adopted brother just eat the strawberry that she had taken a bite of?

Did he just swallow something that might have her saliva on it?

And again, he does all this in front of their parents, who don't even raise an eyebrow.

So maybe this is normal between siblings in a well-to-do family? Come to think of it, last night Ben gave her half of his sundae before he even touched it.

Rey's definition for normality may not be very conventional as she doesn't exactly have a normal background growing up. Maybe the Solos are not normal. 

The fact that they are eating waffles in a place called "breakfast nook" with an open kitchen instead of dining room always seems ridiculous to Rey. They have a pantry that is as large as her room, another industrialized-looking kitchen with multiple sinks and each sink is used for particular foods - you can't cross contaminate the sinks when you prepare something kosher. They have a formal dinner room for big dinners and guests.

They also have a drawing room, the one that is different from the family room with the terrace. The drawing room is where the visitors can with-"draw" for more privacy as their guests tend to be businessmen and politicians, while the family room is for, well, families only.

The reason they have been sharing hearty meals at home these couple of days is because it is holiday season and the couple decide to spend some quality time with their family, especially with their returning son. But Rey knows Leia and Han will have to attend various end-of-the-year and new year functions and dinner parties in the coming days. On the week days, their suppers are brought by a catering service, and on the weekend, meals are often easily fixed by Rey or Leia when they don't eat out.

The Solos are definitely not normal. Because what kind of family has a diplomat/politician mother, an international shipping company owner father, a war hero son, and a mansion with several en suite bedrooms, a meditation room, a home gym, a swimming pool, a garage that contains three cars and a garden with a glass green house?

They are living in a very fancy-schmancy neighborhood with high fences and even higher security. As far as Rey know, this is only one of their properties in New York. They were able to get four VIP tickets for The Nutcracker show at the Lincoln Center at a moment's notice, in the busiest Christmas season. The Solos are probably as rich as the Stahlbaums, if not richer, and certainly more powerful. In fact, they are probably the definition of upper class.

It is said that they used to have lived-in domestic help, not maids or servants, Leia has explained it politely, but Benny did grow up with nannies, as in plural, because he had been a difficult baby. The help had since retired due to old age. Leia and Han each have their own strings of assistants/subordinates at the office. Han prefers to drive his Falcon himself, but Leia has a chauffeur to take her to work after taking Rey to school, an elite private one that offers many AP courses. 

The reason they don't have any more domestic staff is because the Solos are very private people, and the couple really don't require too much help at home after their grownup son has left for the battlefield. And Rey, the newly adopted daughter, is a very well-adjusted and hardworking child who doesn't need a babysitter, who is eager to help out whenever she can.

It's ironic, because she has lived in a clean freak's house AND THEN a junkyard owner's house, that's part of the reason for her compulsiveness to do chores in the Solo house, at least they have a very beautiful house that requires much less work than the Plutts.

They could take the girl out of the junkyard, but they cannot take the junk out of the girl yet. Due to her abandonment issues, Rey insists on doing so many chores "to earn her keep" that Leia is forced to change their daily cleaning service to a weekly one, too guilty to see the poor child's big puppy eyes that are worrying about whether she is not good enough for the Solos if they still need to "outsource" the simple duties at home.

The couple both spend a lot of time busy working, and after work, there are many social functions and charity dinners that require their attendance. Rey seldom takes part in those events, though. She doesn't like to schmooze with too many strange adults in a crowded place and the Solos don't want her to think of herself as a charity case. The adoption is not exactly a secret, but they try to keep Rey as sheltered as possible.

So even when they host dinner parties at home, Rey usually stays in Benny's room reading or writing, her schoolwork and spelling bee being her best excuse. But she knows eventually she will have to come out and socialize like a proper lady of an upper-class family.

Deep down, Rey knows she should be thankful for all the things the Solos have done for her, and she really hates to leave the place she has come to think as home. This is her home, and those are her mishpochehs, include a loving brother who is generous enough to share his food and bed.... 

No, stop right there. She definitely doesn't want to think about his bed at the moment.

"Is this okay?" Rey shows Ben the batter, asking for approval, and trying to break her train of thought. 

"Perfect, my little angel," Ben glances at it and instructs. "Now we need to check the waffle maker."

"Got it," Rey answers and moves towards the iron maker, unfortunately, she is too distracted to remember that it has been preheating since the last batch, and her poor index finger touches the hot iron lid. "Ouch!"

With a clank, Ben puts down his knife immediately, grabs her burned hand under the tap, and hurriedly runs water over the wound. 

"I'm so so sorry, I should have reminded you that the iron is on," Ben apologizes profusely as he stands behind her, still gripping her wrist protectively. "My poor little angel."

"It's okay. Just a little burn on my fingertip, it barely hurts now," Rey squirms uncomfortably, struggling against his grip. She's panicking, but not from the burn.

The position essentially traps her between the hard counter and her brother's much larger body which is pressing flush against hers. Oh, the fruits of his groin.... reminding her of something she should not think about at the moment. And the front of her nightie is almost soaked by the splattering tap water. She looks down and bites back a groan, she can see her hard little nipples pebble up against the now translucent fabric.

Leia and Han have come closer to check on her from the other side of the counter with a concerned look.

Rey twists around the moment Ben lets go of her barely injuried hand. She's not going to show her adopted parents her little tits like that.

But unfortunately, that means her brother gets a good view of her drenched chest, because his eyes widen at once.

Oh no. Why is she always in such embarrassing situations whenever her brother is in close quarters? Even though this incident is less humiliating than last night's, in fact, she doesn't think anything would be more humiliating than that.

But then Ben, ever the gentleman, takes off his apron quickly and hangs it over Rey's neck to hide the embarrassment. He ties the strings behind her back and thus brings her front closer to his broad chest. Rey looks up at Ben gratefully while drowning in his smell again.

Ben nods minutely and brings her burned finger up close to his face to examine it, then he smiles. "Here, let me kiss it better, my poor baby girl."

It tingles, and by that, it doesn't mean the fingertip that is being kissed by her brother.

Rey hears a giggle from Leia who has taken out the first-aid kit. From the corner of her eye, she can see Han shakes his head and moves back to the table.

She winces and draws her hand back. Leia puts a band-aid on her lightly-burned finger.

"Let's get back to the waffle-making," Rey suggests and flexes her finger. She wants to be useful in this house, so she urges her mother to sit back.

Ben points at the little green light on the bottom part of the machine. "I think I should have told you there are safer ways to check the heat than using your own fingers, my little angel."

She bites her lips and nods. "Duly noted."

Ben picks up a pastry brush, dips it in a small bowl of oil, and then brushes both the top and bottom plates of the waffle iron. "Do this before we make each batch, or it is very likely that the waffles will stick. Remember, a little lubricant goes a long way."

The little mechanic knows about that of course. "How much batter shall we spoon in?" Rey asks, holding the big bowl of batter and a big spoon.

"Depends on the waffle iron, I'd say five big spoons. If you're not sure, go a little under the amount you think you will need. The batter will puff up as it cooks."

Ben watches attentively as Rey spoons the batter evenly into the bottom plate of the waffle iron without making contact with any of her fingers. Then he closes the lid himself.

"How long shall we wait?"

"Allow about three minutes for the waffle to form. If you like your waffles brown, cook them for a longer period of time."

"Okay," Rey nods and moves her hand towards the lid after a little while, thinking about Leia's burned waffles.

But Ben tsks and shakes his head, "Leave the lid alone. It will press down enough and the waffles will naturally puff a little."

"Then how do I know when it is ready?"

"Watch the steam production. It will stop or reduce greatly when the waffles are done. Don't open the waffle iron if you can help it. Try to cook each batch in one go. If you do open the waffle iron on waffles that are still a bit too pale, carefully close it again and let them go a bit longer, my little angel."

Some time later, Ben opens the lid and shows her the perfect golden waffles. He uses a spatula to remove the left half of waffle easily to Leia's plate, then hands the spatula to Rey. "I think you can manage it without breaking it or burning your fingers this time, my little angel."

Rey grins and does so successfully. 

Ben returns the smile and puts the sliced strawberries on top of the waffles while Rey adds the syrup.

As Leia and Han nosh on their second helpings, Ben oils the iron again. Rey then pours more batter into the waffle iron to make another batch of waffles. They work seamlessly, repeating the process until all the batter is gone.

o0o

"I am so full," Leia says after her second and a half helpings. 

Han just grunts and puts down his fork. "I'm gonna crash so hard in an hour."

And to be honest, Rey cannot have another one either.

"It's okay, waffles can be frozen, and they can last for a long time if stored properly," Ben stacks the leftover into a tupper-ware box and puts it in the refrigerator. "We can toast them later."

On the other side, Rey and Leia clean the table and load the dishes.

"It's too bad the sweet breakfast only lasted 30 minutes. What shall we do next? Any ideas?" Leia confesses honestly and Han grimaces.

Her adopted parents are careful around the new kid when they plan family activities because they are toeing the non-existent bloodline. Last night, they took the family picture for holiday cards. Rey doesn't understand their need to brag to people they barely know about how happy they are. The trip to the ballet show was the highlight in all of Rey's time in the Solo house as a family event, and that speaks something.

Rey's best bet is that they are going to watch a really old movie, which is the norm whenever Han is present on weekends after they return from the Synagogue, and she will have to try and ignore her adopted father's laughter at all of the outdated, sometimes offensive jokes. She doesn't understand why he is so into ridiculous archaeological adventures, either. There are many things in the Solo house that she doesn't understand yet. 

"I have an idea. Let's spend some time reviving an old tradition we've been doing since I was a boychik," Ben says.

Rey looks at him at once. Family traditions! She never has one of those. "What is it?"

"Oh no," Han groans and pinches the ridge of his big nose. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Scrabble," Ben answers. Han looks at Leia and she smiles.

"I love Scrabble!" Rey says excitingly. It is a favorite among most spelling bee competitors, she has beaten almost all of her peers on that game. And honestly, there wasn't much time for games in those foster houses. She has fixed an old Game Boy in the junkyard but it was taken away by Plutt before she could truly enjoy it. _Sayonara, Nintendo._

"Of course you do," Han says and looks at Ben. "Rey somehow takes after you."  _Which is weird_  is left unsaid. Han has so many unsaid words.

"Speaking of which, do you know Rey has entered the regional spelling bee?" Leia tells Ben, who raises both eyebrows at once. "She won the grade spelling bee and then the school bee! A first-timer, can you believe it? It took us all by surprise!"

"Really!? Wow, looks like spelling bees fly in the family!" He looks like he is really kvelling over her achievement.

Rey smiles, puffing up her chest proudly.

After enrolling Rey to the new school, Leia made sure to take advantage of school's famous tutoring program when Rey was struggling to catch up with the schoolwork that she had lagged behind in the Plutt house. And the diligent girl quickly worked her way up, dedicating all her spare time studying.

And she does have a lot of free time since she no longer needs to worry about being put to work for more than 12 hours a day like she had been in the Plutt house, and her only after school activity is just that, learning words by rote memory and flashcards, even when she is vacuuming rooms like a blissfully busy bee. 

She knows she is not a wizard kid like Benny who has a knack for memorizing words, but her efforts have been paid off, earning her the first place in the school bee, which was a pleasant surprise since she is a first-time participant.

"That's wonderful! My clever little angel. Do you have a mentor?"

Almost all serious participants have to hire a mentor of sorts to coach them remember long and tricky words, but Rey mostly works alone, sometimes with her bee club members during lunch breaks as they use the flashcards to practice, so she shakes her head.

"Let's see, Rey with an E, your word is [bah-SHUR-t]." Ben suddenly switches to the spelling bee announcer mode. He even puts on a serious face. 

"May I have the definition, please?" Two can play the game.

"Destiny. It is often used to refer to one's divinely foreordained spouse or soulmate."

Rey is stuck. The word sounds vaguely familiar, but she doesn't think she has ever read that expression in her _School Pronouncer's Guide_. "May I have the language of origin, please?"

"Yiddish."

"Can you use it in a sentence please?"

"'After all these years, I have finally found my [bah-SHUR-t].'"

Leia suddenly giggles as she realizes something funny, and then Han elbows her in the ribs and grins, as if sharing an inside joke, of course the Jewish couple know the word.

Without the cultural heritage on her side, Rey will have to try it with the pronunciation she's got. "Are there any alternative pronunciations?" 

"Yes, [bah-SHUR-t] and [beh-SHUR-t]."

"Okay, let me try, B-A-S-H-E-R-T?"

"My clever little angel," Ben beams. "Actually, it should end with an E, because it's a feminine noun."

"Didn't you say it's Yiddish?" She thought only French ends a feminine word with an E.

"Yes, and the masculine version of this word is B-A-S-H-E-R-T-E-R. As in, 'I am your basherter,' my sweet little angel."

"You putz," Han suddenly comes to her defence. "I think both spellings are acceptable."

"I agree," Leia is looking at her son with unabashed amusement in her eyes. "In fact, I think YOUR SISTER's answer is the more common one. Don't be so HARD on her right from the start."

The way she stresses certain words nearly turns Rey's cheeks as red as strawberries. Part of her is embarrassed but the other part of her is secretly delighted that she doesn't actually have the Organa-Skywalker-Solo blood running in her veins.

"All right," Ben nods and looks at Rey. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes!" Rey loves a challenge. 

"Okay, your next word is [GOS-uh-mer]."

"May I have the definition, please?" 

"Anything delicate, light and flimsy."

The way Ben looks at her makes her shiver as she remembers how Ben looked at the drenched front of her translucent pajama.

"Can you use it in a sentence please?" Rey knows how to spell that word already, she just wants to test Ben instead. 

"'The [GOS-uh-mer] of youth's dreams does not last into adulthood.'"

She nearly stutters as she answers. "G-O-S-S-A-M-E-R. It also means cobwebs." 

"Yes, but not exactly," Ben shakes his head. "The first part 'gos' means 'goose', and the second part means 'summer'."

"Goose summer? That doesn't make any sense."

"Do you know Indian summer?"

"A period of unseasonably warm, dry weather that sometimes occurs in autumn?"

"Goose summer is similar to that, but it actually refers to St Martin's summer, a period in November when geese were traditionally considered at their best for eating. The feast is also called Martinmas, as with the word 'Christmas'."

"But how did it come to mean flimsy things?"

"Well, mostly from the prevalence of the spiders and cobwebs in the autumn, I reckon someone thought the webs looked like the down of a goose. Coincidentally, German has a similar word 'Gänsemonat', it literally means 'goosemonth', used for November."

"Wow."

"It's more interesting to know the meaning than just the spelling, isn't it?" Ben beams at her. "My curious little angel."

Even Han is impressed. "Look like you didn't lose your touch much, champ."

"I knew he slept with Webster, or Longman, or Macmilan," Leia says. "Wherever he was."

"Collins," Ben answers. "The portable version."

"I'm sure one of the few females this schvantz would ever take to bed," Han says, and Rey winces before he finishes the sentence. "... is Jane Austen." So that explains why Ben uses a tome as his pillow.

"Well, I like ladies who have a way with words," Ben shrugs, glancing at Rey.

Rey knows how great Ben is at spelling bee, because the engraved loving cup trophy of the national champion is still on his shelf. She sees it as an unreachable goal, but she is still working towards it with the help of the _Webster's Third New International Dictionary, Unabridged_ on CD-ROM, part of the winner's prizes.

"You don't want to play blackjack with him, or any games for that matter, especially if you are a sore loser," Han shakes his head. "Even Lando is beaten every time. The casino owner thinks Ben can count cards."

"Never tell me the odds," Ben smiles confidently. "So, am I qualified to be your mentor, my bright little angel?" 

And how can Rey refuse such a master?

They end up helping Rey practice spelling bee the rest of the day with her flashcards and more often than not, enjoying Ben's fascinating etymological stories of many words.

For the first time, Rey feels like they are a real family.

o0o

In the afternoon, they build a big snowman while Ben helps her build a bigger vocabulary. 

The day's activities leave her excited and exhausted, after dinner, Rey makes sure she uses the toilet before taking a hot bath.

The bath is a long one, because she tries to touch herself, down there, intimately.

She still doesn't understand why is there a special place that is extremely sensitive between her legs when she was (dreaming of) being rut by her brother, but it was so irresistible and hard to put it behind her mind, so she decides to take matters into her own hand, the uninjured one.

It's funny though, from books and TV and school, she often picks up tongue-in-cheek jokes about boys touching their willies and getting off, but she seldom hears or reads about girls touching their cunnies. She may have heard about humping pillows from the whispers of the cheerleaders next to her locker, but she never understands how it works because the surface is too soft and too smooth. She tends to think that is because girls' genitals are inward, forbiddingly untouchable; while the boys' are outward, easily accessible, so it makes sense that boys would play with themselves much more frequently.

But as she explores her cunny with her fingers, she find her small lips very tender, and caressing them feels weirdly good, but not as pleasurable as it was when she was in bed with Ben, who pulled her into a sinful abyss with his hard cock between her legs after having drawn her a bath the night before.

The thought of her brother somehow brings some slickness between her folds. She knows it's not the water from the bath, because the texture of the liquid is different, it's a little sticky, kind of like the egg whites that they cracked for the batter.

And the thought of Ben teaching her how to cook - _"Stiff, but not dry"_ , Ben pressing his body against her from groin to head, Ben tying the apron on her behind, their chests plastering together, his smell, the tiny twitch under his right eye....

It is intoxicating, exhilarating, titillating, arousing.

It is not right, but it doesn't feel wrong either.

She justifies that by thinking of him as Ben, not her brother.

It makes her feel lickerish.

Rey licks her lips as she thinks about the words that Ben made her spell out that day, the way his lips formed the words and told the stories.

The lips that has licked syrups from his finger - from the corner of her mouth, the lips that has swallowed the strawberry that she had bitten. The lips that has kissed her forehead and fingertip like a knight, so sweet, so gentle, so soft.

She wonders what Ben's lips taste like?

Probably like strawberry waffles and chocolate syrup, her favorite.

Rey bites her lips, she can feel a similar pulse of electricity runs through her core as she tries different patterns with her wet folds.

She remembers what Ben said about folding: _"A very gentle, top-to-bottom sort of stirring."_

She moves her fingers up and down along her slit and bites back a groan as she touches something tiny but lumpy protruding from above her entrance, hidden by her slick folds. Ben's words echo in her mind. _"A little lump won't hurt, my little angel."_

It's probably the "little angel" part that prompts Rey to rub against the little lump experimentally. It doesn't hurt, in fact, it feels amazing, especially when she imagines it is Ben's big hand that is touching her as her other hand kneads her own breasts and pinches the hard nipples.

It feels like she is climbing a mountain and it's getting higher and higher, the final touches kind of bring her over the summit, the peak, the crest, the climax, she thinks of all the synonyms as she shakes whole bodily.

But after the peak, it's the fall.

She suddenly feels exhausted and ashamed at her nadir.

What is wrong with her? Getting off on thoughts about Ben, her big adult brother?

She decides to find out as she buttons up her new pajama and walks towards Ben's door. She thinks the book about animal mating there might give her the answer. She really should read the female genitals anatomy to know what they are actually called, and it might prove useful for her spelling bee - though she doubts the nationwide broadcast competition hosts will use words that are sexually related.

Ben has said she is always welcome to his room, so she is going to take his offer on that. It may be a little bit late, but she can move the volume quietly from the shelf if he is already sleeping.

As she inches closer, she is relieved to see that his door is unlocked as usual, in fact, it is a little ajar.

Before her hand touches the door, she hears the familiar male grunting and moaning combined with the rustles of fabrics.

She stops at once with a sinking stomach.

Is her brother having another nightmare?

She peeks through the crack of the door, and what she sees widens her eyes.

The room must be unusually warm, a Martinmas in Christmas time, she thinks, because his body is glistening with sweat, blotches of red appear on his handsome face, broad chest, eight-pack and....

Rey swallows hard and covers her mouth. Both of her ear tips are burning.

Her brother is touching himself, down there, intimately, just like what she did a moment ago.

Well, not exactly.

For one, he is in bed, not in the bath. Second, he is not completely naked as he still has his pants on, but the front of said pants has been peeled down to reveal his genitals. And his hand is moving up and down along his hard penis.

The very same thing that might have been rutting between her wet folds the night before.

But this is the first time she sees the real thing, an erected adult penis, and it is even thicker and longer than she could ever imagine. It does look like a schlong - snake.

She has read about bris, the Jewish ritual male circumcision, but she is still surprised to see that the angrily red head of his cock is so blunt, as if it's got a hat, which strangely reminds her of the nutcracker? However, the size of that thing is definitely much bigger than the wooden toy. Was that why her poor cunny was throbbing afterwards?

Rey knows this is private and she should leave at once. She wouldn't want anybody to walk in on her while she is touching herself either.

But she cannot tear her eyes away from Ben's movement, the long strokes are hypnotizing. She can't even move her sock-clad feet. She has put on another pair of her brother's old baggy socks again out of habit.

Her brother is beating himself off as fast and hard as he beat the egg whites that morning.

He's jerking off with such force that she worries he might bruise his own dick.

Is that even possible? Injuring yourself while playing with yourself?

 _"Remember, a little lubricant goes a long way."_ The whole length of her brother's long schlong seems to be very slick, he must have used some sort of lotion, that's why he can move so smoothly over that ridgy girth.

As she looks closer and her eyes adjust to the dim light, she suddenly notices that he is not merely pleasuring himself with one hand.

He is also using his other hand to wrap a small piece of thin fabric around the base of his thick thingy and big balls.

In fact, the more she looks at it, the more familiar it seems to be.

The tingling feeling between her legs is back as she recognizes the little red ribbon bow on the edge of the stretchy pink fabric. There is no way that is a simple sock or a towel.

They are her panties, from last night.

The pair that had been gifted by her adopted mother along with the pink nightie that she was wearing while sleeping and cooking with her brother, the pair that had been drenched in her piss and then got soaked in her bathtub along with the rest of her garments.

She assumed that her brother had taken the clothes to the washing/drying machine before she woke up, and that their mother picked up the laundry duty for once, but she never thought about what actually happened to them later.

The realization that her brother is using her underwear to secretly service himself hits her harder than the cock that might have been pounding against her cunny last night.

It is extremely disturbing, to say the least. To think that Ben is getting off on thoughts about her, his little teenage sister.

Many small pieces start to click together, like jigsaw puzzles.

Last night, she thought it was a dream, or that her brother was unconscious.

But right now, he is fully conscious. There is no excuse for that.

He has the same almost painful expression on his face as the night before when he reaches his crescendo, white strings of liquid shoot out of his schlong. And he comes and comes...

His pearly sticky semen oddly reminds her of the half-beaten egg whites, she think as he wipes the jizz off his chest and abs with her panties, then he mumbles with her defiled panties pressing against his nose and mouth, one hand still on his putz, milking the last drops, while trembling all over.

His voice is low and deep, mumbling and rambling, so Rey cannot hear him clearly.

Somehow she thinks he is whispering her name and something like "basherte."

Part of the same Yiddish that he had been mumbling the night before, while rutting and coming between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bashert_  , (Yiddish: באַשערט), is a Yiddish word that means "destiny". It is often used to refer to one's divinely foreordained spouse or soulmate, who is called one's " _basherte_ " (female) or " _basherter_ " (male). 
> 
> In modern usage, Jewish singles will say that they are looking for their  _bashert_ , meaning they are looking for that person who will complement them perfectly, and whom they will complement perfectly. Since it is considered to have been Heavenly foreordained whom one will marry, one's spouse is considered to be one's  _bashert_ by definition.
> 
> Basically, our Brainy Benny Boy makes a marriage proposal to his sister right in front of their parents and they still think it is just a spelling bee test.  
> Cousin Ben proposes to Rey one hour after they meet (in ch2 of Alderaan). Remember, Canon Ben Solo bridal-carries Rey away after meeting her for 5 minutes, so I think Brother Ben has some more work to do. lol
> 
> The apron that Ben wears is also featured in my Breylo ficlet “[Not Bad At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351400)”, in which Ben cooks with only his apron on and they have hot kitchen threesome sex.  
> The picture came from Adam Driver's movie "While We're Young".  
> Expect more food porn in future chapters, not all of them kosher.
> 
> The way Rey frets about sharing food and possible saliva is mirroring the way Ben reacts in my library meet-cute AU [Fluid Mechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586365) in which Ben thinks Rey has mistakenly drunk from his cup of coffee and then gets smitten when he sees Rey's face.
> 
> And Ben's master gaming aspect has already been talked about in my [Sugar Daddy Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105):  
>  _He was a wizard with action shooter and fighting video games such as Battlefront I and II, whose protagonists are a starfighter and a knight templar. Some of the Battlefront levels he created can still be found online, known as the Solo levels._
> 
> Raise your hand if you can see the Indiana Jones and Blade Runner references in the story. Come on, ridiculous archaeological adventures and spider cobwebs, ring a bell? 
> 
> Panty kink and foot fetish as well as many little hints are mirroring what is going on in my [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146), which is the cracky and fluffy version of this rape fantasy.


	4. Mummy's Boy and Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about Sugar Daddy Ben Solo?  
> Because we have C-R-A-Z-Y R-I-C-H Skywalkers.  
> Remember this is a grooming story and it contains literal child bride grooming.  
> This chapter is mirroring what has happened in Ch 2 of Alderaan, it will make much more sense if you read both stories.  
> Read the END NOTES for trigger warning.  
> [Edited on 2019.8.24]

This is really meshuganeh, or mashuga nutz!

Rey covers her mouth, yet her eyes cannot stop staring at her brother's genitals.

Her brother, who has just returned home for less 48 hours, who has shared his food and bed with her within that first 24 hours, who has witnessed her lowest point and helped her and taught her so many things, who has almost always behaved like a perfect gentleman, has just used her underwear to jerk off while mumbling her name.

The idea does not repulse Rey as much as she thinks it should, just like the memory of the night before when they got sinfully intimate with each other between the sheets.

They were both sleeping at the time, everything that happened the night before might probably be a dream, some weird idea fed to her brain after reading that book about animal mating.

Rey doesn't want to think about the other possibilities, that's impossible. Her brother is a good man and she trusts him. Going to his room and asking him to join her in the bed were both her ideas. He even turned her down the first time. What happened next was completely accidental, just like the way she walked in on him tonight.

Rey blushes and looks down at the socks that used to belong to her brother, the socks that have brought so much warmth and comfort in her stay in the house.

So what if he used something that belonged to her and got some comfort from them in such a cold night?

The fact that she has just had some not so decent fantasies about him while touching herself in the bath also helps to rationalize the whole bizarre situation.

If she could get pleasure from those schumutters, why couldn't he do the same thing? 

They have taught her in school that double standard is the employment of a hypocritical and biased standpoint, to put it shortly, it is bad, and she should not measure two things which are the same by different standards.

Wait a minute, does that mean their feelings are mutual?

Rey has never liked someone like she does for Ben, no one has made her heart flutter so fast, no one has made her face flush so much, no one has brought her so much joy in such a short period, albeit much of that joy involved some really embarrassing and morally gray areas, and no one has made her feel so special and so.... loved.

The concept of love is strange and exciting. 

She thinks about her adopted parents who treat her like their own blood, giving her all the comfort, space and respect that she has never got from those foster houses and thus how she thinks she doesn't deserve it, how she is forever grateful to the couple, how she is always careful around them, eager to help out in the house and working so hard at school, afraid to let them down.

She thinks about Clara and the Nutcracker soldier, how she helped him, how he turned into a prince, how they traveled together to the land of sweets and enjoyed so many beautiful and fantastic things, how they danced intimately and romantically, and how they rode off into the sunset.

What Rey has for Ben, is not exactly familial love, it is true that it has something to do with the fact that they are siblings and they bonded faster and closer than she did with his biological parents, but it's way more than that. 

In her dreams, she thinks of him as the handsome prince after seeing the nutcracker show. And in reality, he treats her like a precious princess even after witnessing her bed-wetting. Those gentle kisses on her forehead and fingertip, and those intimate touches.... Rey reckons that there is only one conclusion:

She has a crush on her brother that is bigger and harder than his putz.

Because Rey can do the math, he is nearly ten years older and adults have biological needs that she is beginning to scratch the surface of. They are not equal right form birth, even though Rey is desperate to be his equal in every way. Why else would she stay in his room, sleep on his bed, wear his clothes, read his books, copy his handwriting and take part in spelling bee?

So what would he do if he walks in on her?

_"Comfortable?" he asks her with a smirk, while standing with his arms crossed, leaning against her bathroom door._

No, Rey shakes her head. That's not what he would do. He is a perfect gentleman and he respects her privacy, so there won't be any condescending smile....

 _But he did walk into your room last night,_  a voice in her mind cautions.

 _Only after seeing my distress,_  another voice reasons.  _And he hung my pajama on the doorknob, he didn't come into my bathroom._

Standing behind the door, Rey's mind is in a turmoil. Many of Ben's actions confuse her. What should she do? More importantly, what shouldn't she do?

The most ridiculous thing Rey can think of is perhaps to walk in right away and challenge him, "What are you doing with my panties, big brother?"

What would he react then?

What would a very handsome, very strong, 6'3 marine react to such a stupid question? 

Fight or flight?

Rey is not really a schmo and she has her share of nasty fights in the harsh foster houses and neighborhoods. She is not above throwing a dirty punch when necessary. And when you are facing someone much bigger and more powerful than you...

If you can't beat them, join them. 

But she really doesn't want to apply that in this house, so she chooses to flight herself.

If he doesn't know that she knows, and she pretends that nothing has happened, just keeps mum about it, just like what they did the night before, everything will probably be okay.

Yes, that's it.

Rey walks back away from his door as quietly as possible, and slowly inches towards her own door.

However, the idea of being in such close quarters with her brother still freaks her out a little, so she does not go back into her room immediately, instead, after walking down a couple of flights - how ironic - she goes downstairs, thinking about how she had walked the exact same route the night before, when her feet bring her to the kitchen again.

But then, some strange sounds coming from the family room break her train of thought.

Have they forgotten to turn off the television before they turned in? Rey thinks as she walks over. They had watched TV together after dinner, and when she went upstairs, her parents were still sitting on the sofa. And Ben was supposed to finish his book in his room, funny how that turned out.

Sure enough, the light is off, but the television is on, playing some romantic movie in which a couple are making out passionately. Rey glances at the screen and quickly turns away, she doesn't want to surround her mind with so many intimate images and sounds. Ever since the wetting accident, she has been hyper aware of anything sexual, and she doesn't think it's good for her sanity. One very sexually attractive brother is enough.

Now that she thinks about it, before Ben returned home, she had been blissfully ignorant of her foster or adopted parents' physical intimacy like kissing and heavy petting.

She then notices the scattering snack packages and a couple of empty glasses on the coffee table. Rey shakes her head and moves over. The little woman in her cannot stand the idea of a messy table in the middle of the night.

The moans are getting louder and more sensual, however, they don't sound like they come from the TV. That's weird, Rey glances up again, they are not in sync with the video, even though the noises are surprisingly rhythmical.

The moment she picks up the remote control from the table, she hears a scream from behind, and then some colorful expletives. 

Rey turns around and immediately backs off but unfortunately stumbles and falls onto the sofa. She then thanks all the gods that are up there, whoever they are - no, she should only think about the eternal one with capital G now - because the dim light of the television and the position of the table doesn't offer her a clear view of her half-naked parents, but still, it sure gives her a fright.

Because there they are, squeezing in the narrow space between the coffee table and the sofa, with Han on top of Leia whose legs are around his thick waist, now both looking as horrified as Rey.

Han grabs the blanket from the sofa to cover their bodies immediately while Leia complains, "I told you it was not a good idea, you schlong!"

"Must be something in the water, princess," Han huffs and turns to Rey. "Eh. Hi, kid."

"Oh, sweetie," Leia buttons up her blouse in a hurry. "I'm so sorry."

Rey looks away at once, but the image of her skew metal-like bra has already branded her mind. She is sure that the boobies of her adopted mother will haunt her later. And she really wants to bleach her eyes after seeing the grey chest hair and sagging belly of her adopted father, especially after having witnessed her brother's smooth chest and impressive eight-pack.

"What are you doing here?" Rey asks, even though the situation is pretty much self-explanatory. She is not an idiot. They are a married couple and they are in congress with full on sexual contact. Rey once felt giddy after having looked up the word "congress" and found out it could also mean coitus. Funny though, Rey has always thought they are too old to mate any more, just like she once thought that she was too young to do that, the recent events have shown her that physical intimacy is probably not limited by age, or location, albeit in a very embarrassing way.

Then Han tries to explain it in the most cliché way possible, "Well, kid, you know, when two people love each other very much, they...."

"Shut up, you schmuck. I think Rey has already known that," Leia interjects him immediately and looks at her with an apologizing look, "Right?"

In truth, Rey has never had "The Talk" with any of her parents, foster or adopted. And she has never had proper sex ed since she missed a lot of schooling during her Plutt phase. The Solos just assume that this smart girls has known everything about the birds and bees since she was already a very capable mechanic/babysitter by the time they met her. What kind of teenager changes the oil as neatly as she changes the diapers in a house full of children? 

Unfortunately, all Rey knows about sex came from whispering gossips, TV and books, and the only in-person and in-depth experiences, ironically, came from the past 48 hours, from her brother.

But before Rey can answer, a familiar deep voice comes over. "What's going on here?"

Rey knows who that voice belongs to before she looks up and swallows hard.

There he is, her brother, dressed in his henley and sweatpants again, looking as hurried and unsure with hooded eyes as the night before when he stood at her door.

"Great, another happy family reunion," Han jokes. "The more, the merrier."

Ben figures out everything in a brief moment and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Oh, come on. Couldn't you guys do it in your room behind closed doors like normal people?"  _Like Ben and Rey,_  but Rey doubts they are really that normal.

"What's the fun of that?" Han answers nonchalantly, which earns him a slap on the arm from Leia.

"Little angel," Ben turns and speaks to her. 

"I'm so sorry," Rey's heart races. Less than five minutes ago, she saw him use her underwear to play with his genitals, and now he is addressing her, but she cannot bring herself to look at him in the eyes. "I swear it was a pure accident. I heard noises and...."

"It's okay, my poor little angel," Ben's soothing voice calms her down, even though he may not know whom Rey is really apologizing to. "I think it's better for you to go upstairs now and don't think about it too much."

Han and Leia both answer in agreement, because what else can they do? Stand up butt naked in front of their children and talk about the proper etiquette of walking in on other people having sex? This is most definitely not a good idea, not a good place and not a good time.

Rey nods and scurries upstairs alone, afraid that Ben will try to insist on carrying her like the night before after the trauma.

After climbing the first flight, she looks down and sees that her brother is still talking with their parents, so she hurries up the rest of the stairs and stops at his open door.

She looks back, making sure that she cannot see her brother nor hear his footsteps.

 _Now or never,_  she enters his room at once and checks his bed, warm and unmade with some suspiciously wet spots on the sheets. His sweat and his semen, she reckons.

She glances around the bed, but there is no sign of her panties. Well, it's already not a decent idea to use his sister's private stuff, so it makes sense he would have to hide them afterwards. But she doesn't have much time to play private dick, okay, wrong word choice, but she doesn't have much time to search for a pair of panties that are probably drenched by her brother's bodily fluid at the moment.

Then her eyes fix on the book about animal and mating on the bedside table, the real reason that she had come to Ben's door in the first place. She grabs it and carries it out of the room, and then slips back into her own room. And this time, she double checks that she has locked the door.

She falls asleep with the book on her chest, finally understands many things, but is still confused about even more things.

o0o

The rest of the holiday break passes pretty much the same.

Each night, one additional candle is lit by the shamash. Rey knows all eight candles will be lit together on the final night of the festival. Ben tells her that Hanukkah is also the Hebrew acronym for "Eight candles".

The whole family have meals together and everyone pretends nothing weird has happened in the middle of the night.

Rey finds out her "missing" panties are back in her underwear drawer the following day, along with the other undies that were bought from the same bundle, clean and dry, as if nothing vile has happened to them. She wonders if all of it was just a misunderstanding. The light was very dim and she was peeking from a distance, did she mistake something else as her panties? But what about his mumbling of her name and "basherte"? Again, was it possible that she heard it wrong? They were just low mumbles, after all. 

Did she fancy her brother so much that she had mistakenly mirrored her fantasy about her brother onto his feelings for her?

But since she never confronts her brother, she can never confirm it. And frankly, Rey doesn't want to think too deep about this anymore.

Leia calls her son "Benny Beanstalk", but Rey is probably a "Benny Beanstalker" since she follows him around all day.

Ben makes good on his promise and coaches her spelling bee, and by that, it means he will give her pop quizzes at every chance he gets, even when he is working out in the home gym, while wearing his[ green marine corps t-shirt and shorts ](https://i1.wp.com/officercandidatesschool.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/usmc-silkies.jpg)that leave little to imagination. And he would really shvitz a lot.

And Ben has a habit of lifting the hem of his t-shirt after a cross-fit session that drenches his clothes and uses it as a towel, which, to be honest, is quite distracting, but that's probably also the reason Rey cannot stay away from the gym.

She feels like such a schnook.

Ben can do push-ups and chin-ups like nobody's business and he does bench press like there's no tomorrow. Every morning he works out as hard as the way he masturbates every night. Yes, Rey knows all about it because she is living right next door to him, and the wall connecting their rooms is not exactly thick enough. Now she understands where all that stamina comes from.

It takes every ounce of her will not to moan along with her brother as she teases her little nub and hard nipples at a pace that is to the beat with his jerking off, frightened and wondering if her brother knows what she is doing behind the same wall and the illicit thought arouses her even more. And she learns that by laying a few towels under her butt, she doesn't need to worry about overflowing body liquid.

Deep down, Rey knows this is not a very healthy habit, and it may cause her some tsuris sooner or later, but the sinful pleasure is almost additive, and it helps her sleep better without any more nighttime accidents.

She reads whenever she can, and she now knows that orgasm is called  _la petite mort_  in French, meaning "the little death", but another French phrase almost breaks her heart with its painful beauty,  _la douleur exquise_ , the exquisite pain of wanting someone that you know you can never have, and knowing that you will still try to be with them. That's why she relishes her brother's company so much.

"Rey with an E, [see-nuh s-THEE-zhuh]." Ben always signals his quiz by saying her name, otherwise it's always "little angel" with various endearing adjectives. A stack of spelling bee flashcards are placed on the floor next to his bench.

"Oy. May I have the definition please?"

"The aggregate of impressions arising from organic sensations that forms the basis of one's awareness of body or bodily state."

"Are you sure you are speaking English?" Rey asks, how can someone lifting way more than his body weight come up with such a word.

"The word origin is Greek."

"Greek, of course," Rey shrugs, "Does this word have any alternative pronunciations?"

"[see-nuh s-THEE-zhuh, see-nuh s-ZHEE-uh, see-nuh s-ZEE-uh, sen-uh s-THEE-zhuh]."

"Four different pronunciations? The Greek sure have a lot of time, huh."

"It also has two alternative spellings, but I will give you credit for either one of them," Ben huffs as he lifts one more time.

"C-O-E-N-E-S-T-H-E-S-I-A." 

"Correct." Ben wipes his face with the hem of his shirt, showing his very fleishig body. "My clever little angel."

And Rey tries very hard not to goggle at his delicious abs and Adonis belt. She is fully aware of what her brother's body is doing to her own libido. She knows her coenesthesia is normal for a teenage girl facing a beefy young male. But let's face it, people taking part in spelling bees are not normal people. Their goal is to remember those ridiculously obscure words that nobody really seems to use.

Besides spotting her brother next to his bench and answering his quizzes, all Rey does in the gym is running on the treadmill, some simple sit-ups, squats and stretching, and she loves stretching - to the point of over-split. She is not trying to impress him that much, because as it turns out, she is born with great natural turnout - the rotation of her leg at the hips which causes the feet (and knees) to turn outward, away from the front of the body. 

This rotation allows for great extension of her legs, in short, she can easily raise her legs high up to her side and rear, doing a perfect 90-degree [arabesque](http://ballethub.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/balletterm-arabesque-90degree.jpg) and 180-degree [penché](https://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.tF9VNYA8kSpowEVI4pX9vgHaEU&pid=Api) with little to no prop, and that has something to do with her time sitting alone on the bleacher observing the cheerleaders training for their [scorpions](https://images.fineartamerica.com/images-medium-large-5/the-scorpion-ginger-wakem.jpg) and [needles](https://www.wikihow.com/images/thumb/6/62/Do-a-Needle-in-Cheerleading-Step-22-Version-3.jpg/aid2669364-v4-728px-Do-a-Needle-in-Cheerleading-Step-22-Version-3.jpg).

One thing Rey is certain that she is good at, is her ability to imitate those around her, whether she like them or not. Neither Leia nor Han seems to notice the fact that she switches from a posh English accent at her private school to a NYC Yiddish brogue at the Solo house, trying her very best to adjust to her surrounding, to be liked or sometimes not to be seen. She is definitely not a yenta.

When Rey jokingly imitates some dancing moves from the Nutcracker show - all right, so she IS trying to impress him a lot - Ben comments that her uncanny choreographic memory, flexibility and agility will really boost her physique and overall well-being if she decides to get proper training in classical ballet.

Rey protests that she wants to focus on the spelling bee, but Ben explains that rote memory is lifeless, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, so she will benefit more from exercising her brain as well as her body, something the skinny and flat-chest girl is not really confident about. Also, spelling bee is not a lifelong career, but ballet can be an elite profession, and if she really wants to pursue it, the Solos have the resources to offer her the best ballet tutelage.

And why should Rey listen to him? Well, apart from the fact that Rey almost idolizes him, mostly because Ben has got the national spelling bee championship title AND a black belt in karate. He knows what he is talking about and he is really good at everything he does, whether it's spelling, cleaning, cooking, or sports.

As far as Rey knows, he was probably also a sword master in fencing, since there is a full set of fencing equipment in the gym closet. She has always wondered whom it belongs to since Han doesn't even use the room and the size of the protective armor doesn't look like something that fits a petite woman like Leia. She at first thought they were for kendo, because there is an [ancient samurai helmet](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darth_Vader#Design) lying on top of a dusty stand in the meditation room next door to the gym. The black mask is really unsettling. It just gives off some obnoxious vibe that makes her sick.  _Kimochi warui_.

Rey's slips of Japanese surprises Ben though, she embarrassingly explains that is because one of her previous foster parents was American-Japanese and she saw quite a lot of Japanese anime in that house. She omits the fact that the woman was a clean freak, who shouted in her mother tongue whenever the children and her husband did not do the chores as neatly by her impossible standards. She is also the reason Rey does not dare to tell anyone in the Solo house that she has wet the bed, again and again.

So, it is soon settled that after the holiday break, Rey will begin to attend the private dancing lessons of Amilyn Holdo, a retired ballerina and a hot-shot ballet coach, who is also an old friend of Leia's.

"Amy has agreed to meet Rey first," Leia announces after making the phone call and arranging things with Ms Holdo. "Rey will need some dancing equipment before she starts the class."

"Great, let's go shopping," Ben says. "I also need some new stuff." Because he had donated most of his garments to the Salvation Army before he enlisted.

o0o

And that's how Rey finds herself at No. 888, 8th Avenue with her brother and mother.

Ms Holdo meets them in front of [Sansha NYC Store](https://nydancestore.com/) with a warm welcome. Rey immediately clicks with this tall lady with an elegant long neck and interesting purple hair. She is genteel with a very dry sense of humor. She comments that Rey is a bit too "old", as many girls start dancing as early as three years old and they usually decide whether they will dance ballet seriously before they hit puberty since professional ballet is very competitive.

Rey is a little conflicted after hearing this. On the one hand, she is desperate to be a mature grownup, but on the other hand, she doesn't want to be too old to pursue something she likes.

But then Holdo agrees with Ben that after having examined Rey's physique, bone structure and flexibility, ballet can prove to be very suitable for Rey who already has better turnout than many trained dancers. And she assures Rey that not every dancer has to make a career out of ballet, she can simply enjoy it as a hobby, just like learning musical instruments.

Holdo leads them to the dancing supply shop and gives her the whole megillah when it comes to choosing a leotard. A girl's chest, waist and hip are not the only measurements, they also need to know her girth, the torso length from her crotch to one of her shoulders, not just straight but in a circle. They use a cloth tape and put it between her legs, then meet one end to the other at the top of her shoulder. Turns out Rey's torso is of small size. At 5'4, she's tall for her age since ballet dancers generally have a petite build, and her leg-to-body ratio will be a great advantage.

After taking her measurements, she guides Rey on how to select leotards and soft dancing shoes - she doesn't need pointe shoes yet, Holdo will decide when she is ready for those things after training her for a while and making sure her toes are strong enough for pointe work.

The front of the leotard - which looks like a one-piece swimming suit - has some panel detail, aiming to make the wearer's body look slimmer, which is great for auditions and workshops. Despite the V-shaped neckline, it doesn't show off any cleavage since Rey doesn't have much to speak of in the chest department yet, much to her grimace, but that is common among teenage AND adult dancers whose body fat is too low to begin with. Holdo gives her some nip-guards to cover her nipples for she has to wear the leotard sans bra.

When Rey comes out from the changing room and looks into the mirror, she finds out that the leotard she is wearing is a high cut number which can make her leg lines look impossibly long - but that also means it might creep up and give her wedgies if she is not wearing undies.

And as Rey looks at her crotch closer, she finds out that the leotard is also so skimpy that some of her pubic hair stick out. She doesn't exactly have a bush down there, per se, as she has just started to notice that the hair in her lower region has turned coarse and curly recently, and she immediately feels embarrassed that her pubic triangle is visible not just around the crotch, but even shows a bit through it.

"Rey with an E, [kal-uh-PIj-ee-uh n]." Ben is suddenly standing behind her. Of course he will choose this moment to sidle up to Rey and give her a pop quiz.

"Seriously?" Rey covers her crotch with both hands at once, she knows the meaning of the adjective already, because he had taught her this word after the waffle breakfast, but she is too embarrassed to let her brother say the definition in front of all those people.

"Stuck? I will give you a sentence," Ben prompted again, "'This leotard clearly reveals your [kal-uh-PIj-ee-uh n] curves and the entire shapely length of your legs.'" 

Rey looks behind and down, immediately blushes and mumbles, "C-A-L-L-I-P-Y-G-I-A-N."

"Correct, my bumtastic angel," Ben whispers and gives her tush a playfully potch before she rushes back to the changing room while blushing and secretly enjoying his attention. Yeah, that's her brother, sending her mixed signals again. She doesn't know whether he is complimenting her or flirting with her half the time. She secretly imagines that he is doing both all the time.

Even though no one else understands the word play, Rey calls for Holdo and tells the teacher about her concern with a flushed face, of course she doesn't want people to see her hair in that itsy bitsy teeny weeny suit.

The comely ballerina gives her an understanding smile and suggests that she will have to trim the hair at home and wear a thong underneath the leotard, and Rey is intimidated by the small piece of sheer fabric, then Holdo tells her tights will provide a clean line and are a reasonable alternative to underwear. This extra layer makes sure the dancer can focus on her moves instead of her second set of cheeks.

Rey feels like she looks like a matchstick after having put on the stretchy fabric, and from the corner of the mirror, she can see that Ben has been watching her with a fascinated yet bemused expression.

 _Is this all a plot to get me into those ridiculous skin-tight small clothes?_  Rey thinks and shyly asks if she can try on some dancing shorts or skirts instead, and that's how she falls in love with those soft tutus. She thinks she finally looks like something from a fairy tale, all pink and fluffy.

In the end, they get all the necessary supplies, including a portable barre, a yoga mat, a foot stretcher and a foam roller and many other things recommended by Holdo. They will need more equipment if Rey gets really serious about ballet, but Holdo can provide those things in her studio.

Leia calls the chauffeur to take the things back to the car, then they begin shopping for Ben on the 5th Avenue, with his unusual height and body mass, he will need a complete new wardrobe that contains mostly custom-made things, and this time it is Rey's turn to sit back and watch.

A tinge of jealousy emerges whenever the seamstress's hands linger a bit longer than necessary on Ben's pectoral and biceps when his measurements are being taken - with his t-shirt on, of course, no one is allowed to show random tits at the overwhelming citadel of the Saks, okay?

Rey bites her lips and tells herself that just because she is used to seeing her brother's muscles at home, it doesn't mean that those things belong to her. He is HER brother, but he is not HERS. She should not be plotzing.

Somehow Ben meets Rey's eyes, frowns a little and shrugs off those slightly grabby hands, he must be annoyed too.

Her instant relief also earns her a blink-and-you-will-miss smirk from her brother. Now she is not sure Ben did it for her or for himself.

The dress suits they have chosen in Armani will have to be altered and then sent to the house. Ben then picks a Burberry coat and a hat from YSL that makes him incredibly dashing - because it covers his buzz-cut and unusually big ears. Again, the chauffeur takes the changed coat, new shoes and shirts back to the car.

Leia, who usually asks her assistants (who are having the holiday break) to run errands and hires a personal shopper (who has gone abroad to visit her family) to do her shopping, says that she is so exhausted after the holiday season that she deserves a spa and massage treatment, she also invites the old dancer to join her - a subtle way to bribe her future ballet teacher even before they begin the class. Yes, Rey knows her mother sounds like such a one-percent member, but that's just the way the politicians work and most people are venal. Welcome to capitalism.

Her mother also offers Rey a new manicure in the beauty salon, but the girl, who had to use bitter-taste nail polish to get rid of her nail-biting habit, begs off. They have already spent a lot of money on her in one day (not to mention the future ballet tuition) and she is guilty of costing them more unnecessary spending.

Also, it means Ben will be left alone in a place full of women that have eyes on him. Rey is not blind. She knows how princely her brother looks, especially after he puts on his new designer clothes. 

So when Ben suggests that Rey accompanies him to do some more shopping, she jumps at the chance and promises to be back in two hours. Much to her delight, Ben offers her his arm like a knight and she gladly holds it, as they walk around the shopping center, even though she knows pretty much nothing about men's clothes, or anything about fashion for that matter.

What she cannot understand is, why Ben leads her to the Creed perfume counter. 

Rey looks around, mesmerized by all the shiny fragrant flacons and atomizers. She has never put on any perfume, not even toilette water, even though she knows many girls at her private school wear designer perfume, another reason she doesn't fit in those snobbish circles. 

"This one, please," Ben gestures towards a bottle of "Fleur de Thé Rose Bulgare" and the salesgirl gives him a sample eagerly, Ben scents it first and offers it to Rey.

She takes a sniff, it smells strongly like, well, as the name suggests, flowery, with a weird undertone that she is not a fan of. And Rey is really intimidated by all the price tags, which are ridiculous for such a tiny amount of scented water, she thinks as she shakes her head.

"Did they mistakenly add an unnecessarily determiner here?" She points at "Thé", the word that she thinks should not be in the middle of a French name. "And what's the different between this and 'Fleurs de Bulgarie'?" She points at another similar-looking bottle.

Ben chuckles, bends down and whispers closely to her ear, "'Thé' means 'tea', little angel. When 'fleur' is singular, 'Thé Rose' means 'tea rose', not tea and rose, while 'Fleurs de Bulgarie' actually means the roses of Bulgaria. We will have to work HARDER on your French."

Rey's sensitive ear tip turns red immediately, partly from the correction, but mostly from the close contact.

It's a good thing that the salesgirl is gracious enough not to point it out herself, she just looks at the siblings with a bemused smile. 

"Try this one, little angel," Ben suggests after scenting several bottles. This one has an even more pretentious name, "Millésime Impérial" - Millennium Empire? And it smells like citrus and surprisingly salty.

"Why does it smells so.... marine?" Rey can't help but ask, and the real Marine standing next to her chuckles again.

"Because there's seasalt in it," the salesgirl answers. "Designed for an Arabian prince, it is truly royal. A delightful scent with the départ of bergamot and seasalt."

It's funny that they tried to bring the smell of ocean to a desert prince, Rey thinks, and the musky undertone strangely reminds her of Ben's own scent, especially after his sweaty workout, the memory brings her a dreamy smile. 

And before she knows it, Ben has already placed an order and the salesgirl wraps it up for them in a lovely gift box.

"Did you just spend an ungodly amount of money on a bottle of perfume?" Rey asks incredulously after he takes back his black card. The thing alone costs more than her leotards and dance shoes.

"Yes, for you," Ben answers. "My sweet little angel." 

"What?" She thought Ben had bought it for himself, not her. After all, isn't it supposed to be a gift for a prince?

"Don't you like it?" Ben asks, there is a slight twitch under his right eye. "Or do you prefer other scents?"

"No, yes, I like it," Rey interjects, afraid to cause her brother more trouble by returning and changing the goods.

"Great, let's go then."

Then Ben leads her to the Chanel makeup counter. Rey knows that now that she is going to learn ballet, makeup is part of a serious stage performer so she should probably start trying now.

Rey has never had any makeup of her own except a lip balm and she seldom uses it. She dares not experiment with Leia's makeup either, always keeping a safe distance from her mother’s vanity and her walk-in wardrobe. The cheerleaders' fake lashes, thick eyeliners and shiny lip gloss always seem clownish to her.

"You have never worn any makeup, right?" Ben remarks when Rey is at a loss in front of the counter, she doesn't know what half of those things are for.

Rey nods and she is a little ashamed of her plain face compared with those gorgeous cover girls on the cosmetics packages.

"Good girl. Why use it when you are already a pretty little angel?"

"Stop it!" Rey can't stop her grin.

"But we can accentuate your beauty with some simple grooming."

Ben turns to the makeup woman behind the counter and asks her to help with a "naturally glamorous look".

The saleswoman, a petite middle-aged lady with blonde hair, tilts her face side to side, studying her features, and announces to Ben, "She has that Old Hollywood kind of beauty." Then she turns to Rey, "You are probably too young to know, but you kind of look like Hedy Lamarr."

"The one who invented the radio guidance system that was later incorporated into Bluetooth?" Rey answers with a wink. She knows about the intelligent actress from the BBC. Ben raises his eyebrow.

The saleswoman gapes and wags her finger at Rey, impressed. "And highbrow like Hedy, too."

The woman uses a small razor to shape her eyebrows and then fills them with a pencil. Next she gives her a thin layer of foundation and concealer, commenting that Rey needs a good SPF, but Ben says he just loves her pretty little freckles and that cuts her kibitz.

The silent woman draws slim eyeliners over Rey's upper lash lines and waterlines and then applies some mascara over her lashes. Rey tries very hard not to blink.

She then brushes Rey's eyelids, nose and cheeks with various powder and finishes her face with a cherry-tinted lipstick. It smells like cherry too, but she doesn't dare lick it to have a taste.

At last the woman holds a mirror to her face and Rey grasps. She still looks pretty much herself, but all her features somehow seem much prettier, sharper and more feminine. When Ben bends down and leans his handsome face next to hers, he asks her, "What do you think, my pretty angel?"

 _We look like a pretty match, and that I am not little any more._  Rey thinks, noticing the fact that Ben did not use the word "little" before angel, but what she says is, "I like it. It looks like me but maturer."

"Yes, why mess with perfection," Ben straightens up and tilts her chin lightly. "Makeup is just the icing on the cake and the cherry on top. You will sure blossom exquisitely."

Rey is sure that it will save her a lot of money buying blush simply because of the way her brother keeps complimenting her.

The makeup woman encourages Rey to practice at home at her own pace and not to be afraid to experiment with a bolder look, don't go so easy with the eyeliner, use more coats of mascara, etc. Rey appreciates the lady's kind help.

But for just being "natural", all the "basic" Chanel makeup pieces cost more than the perfume. And again, Ben pays for them without batting an eye.

They continue to go shopping and make random pop quizzes. Some time later Ben suggests her to try on a Loro Piana cashmere cardigan. The thing is incredibly soft and warm. But it nearly gives her a heart attack when she sees the price tag, and that's even after it has been put on sale.

"I really don't need a sweater that costs more than some people's mortgage," Rey shakily whispers to Ben, afraid that the salesperson will overhear them.

"I'm sure you must understand the value of a long-term investment," Ben raises one eyebrow. "My clever angel."

The ex-scavenger somehow convinces herself that she can justify the price by wearing it every day all year for the next ten years. 

After having tried on a Versace dress, Rey is smitten by the intricate cut that fits her like a glove, and the design of the neckline, push-up lining, the hourglass-shaped corset part tightens her already slim waistline and manages to give her the illusion of someone with bigger and fuller breasts without being too revealing, event though it takes her some time to get used to breathing in it. It's of course even prettier and certainly maturer than the dress that she has pissed on. But her stomach is in knots (not just because of the corset) over the price and the impracticality.

"This dress can only be worn on formal occasions."

"You are right," Ben nods. "We will need to buy more dresses for various occasions for my gorgeous angel."

Seriously, what is wrong with her brother?

"Ben, what will Mummy say when she finds out you have spent so much money on me?"

"Money well spent?" Ben shrugs. "You do know the Hermès scarf she's wearing today costs more than this dress, right? And the dress you wore to the Nutcracker show also cost almost the same?"

Rey honestly doesn't know how much money the Solos have spent on her since Leia has a personal shopper to bring her the new clothes, including the new dress that she wore for the arrival of her brother. Most of Leia and Han's clothes, including Rey's school uniforms, need to be dry-cleaned and the politician has her assistants to handle it. Rey has always thought it as ridiculous and a waste of money. 

She dares not ask the total sum of the things they ordered in Armani and Gucci for Ben, or the Burberry coat or the YSL hat. She knows her mother is high maintenance (there is a reason Han keeps calling his wife "princess" and "your highness"), but for all the time Rey has known her brother, he seems like such a humble human being with his buzz cut hair and practical military-issued garbs.

He is an honorable hero who had practically given up everything and went to the most remote and dangerous place to keep the world safe. Rey thinks he does deserve some nice things in his life, especially when the family can obviously afford it. But the way he burns money for her like a real prince leads her to doubt her own existence, and even worse, how wide the gap between their upbringings actually is.

She knows the Solos are rich, but she doesn't know they are crazy rich.

What is wrong with her family?

No, what is wrong with her?

"It's unbecoming of a lady to worry about money, my angel," Ben tells her. "If money can solve all the problems, then the world will become a much better place."

After much suffering, she agrees to let Ben pay for the dresses, yes, plural, and shoes, because you can't have delicate new dresses without matching new shoes.

At the shoe shop, Rey looks down at the Christian Louboutin heels Ben has just chosen for her. Three and a half inch heel with nearly an inch on the platform, and the suede really brings out that signature red sole. But are they really worth the pain?

"I have never worn any fancy shoes like these," she frowns after she has struggled to put them on over the stool, raising one foot and rotating her heel. "Are you sure they suit me?"

"There is something about a well-turned ankle in a pair of exquisite heels," Ben, who is sitting patiently next to her, remarks softly, barely brushing his fingertips across her ankle as he speaks. "Nothing is quite as elegant as a lady in the right pair of shoes."

Her brother really has a way with words, she thinks. That sounds a bit like a sales pitch but she feels a little shiver run through her when he touches her ankle.

Rey stands up and tries to walk around, which is not an easy effort. She feels like her toes are cramping up, yet whenever she steps up, her sole is off the shoe's lining. She has to slow her pace and shuffle cautiously unless she wants to stumble. She wrinkles her nose and looks down at the shoes again.

"I don't know. How about something with an ankle strap, that way I can actually walk in them without tripping?" She gingerly walks back and sits down. Her old Mary Jane flats, which are resting next to the stool, never look so friendly as they do right now. "Honestly, those are killer heels that hurt, a lot."

She takes off the new shoes and wiggles her toes, flexes her arches to relieve the pressure that those high heels have just put on her feet during that short amount of time.

Ben watches the movement of her feet for a moment, then stands up and glances around the display shelves. He points and whispers to the shop assistant, who promptly takes another pair of shoes of her size from the storage and holds them up for her approval.

They are also stilettos. Not exactly what Rey has in mind but definitely gorgeous, shiny with glitters. And with slim ankle straps that wrap around the ankles, they are probably safer, at least they won't make her trip over.

Rey nods, so Ben takes over the shoe box. Then, much to her surprise, he sits down on the edge of the stool, his fingers wrap around her feet and lift them gently onto his lap. The hem of her new dress drapes over her calves. Rey widens her eyes and suppresses a little shiver. No one has ever touched her feet like that.

No, her mind corrects herself after a second. Ben already touched her feet like that before, the night they returned from The Nutcracker show, he had tucked her in after taking off her coat and her shoes. And before they went out to build a snowman, they had a cute footsie moment before they were interrupted by Han.

Anyway she is glad that she has sprayed some baking soda in her Mary Janes to absorb any funny odor - a schtick taught by her brother during that night as well.

"Does it still hurt, my poor angel?" Ben is looking directly into her eyes with a questioning look, then she recalls what she complained about earlier.

She blushes a little, wonders if he brother knows that his touch has excited her. "A little bit."

"Rey with an E, [muh-SARj]," he suddenly quizzes her.

"May I have the definition, please?" she asks.

Without breaking that gaze, slowly, he elaborates, "The action of rubbing, kneading someone's body, to help the person relax, prepare for muscular action or to relieve aches."

"M-A-S-S-A-G-E... oh!" She nearly jumps because her brother's fingers are massaging her right foot, starting with the ankle, and moving towards the arch.

"The word doesn't end with an O, my clever angel." Ben shakes his head, but nonetheless continues his rubbing and kneading. Soon his thumbs move to her instep, and then the ball of her foot, and work his way out to her toes. It feels heavenly and she lets out a little embarrassed sigh.

Her brother is practically giving her a foot massage in a shoe store? Is that even normal? She glances around, the shoe assistants are looking at them with an indulgent smile. She guesses customers that routinely purchase designer heels could be a touch eccentric and demanding, the assistants are probably glad to have a break.

When he reaches the tips of her toes, he moves to the other one and begins the massage all over again. He very slowly works his way to the tips of her toes, rubbing her stocking-clad foot. Then he stops, still holding her tootsie. His thumb presses against the joint.   
  
Looking up into her eyes, he lifts one of the new shoes again and says, "Let's try these on." Rey is a little disappointed that he has stopped. Then he says, "But they are open toe shoes. You don't want to wear stockings with open toe shoes."

Really? She never thinks about things like that. She remembers she used to wear socks with sandals until Leia put a stop to that. But she guesses her brother has a point, it will look ridiculous since her knee-length stockings are black and the stilettos are silvery.

His softly presses his palms to either side of her ankles, then very slowly slides his hands up her calves, tucking the hem of her dress along the way. Stopping at her knobby knees where her stockings end, he looks up at her and asks, "Would you like me to remove your stockings for you, my dear angel?"  
  
She nods in approval and moves forward a few inches in her seat. His fingers catch the elastic end of her stocking and slide it down her calf, past her shin and down her ankle. Rey lifts her foot and he peels the stocking off and sets it aside. Then he slides his palms up her left calf and knee, ever so slowly again, hooking the end with his thumbs and sliding it off also.

Suppressing a little giggle, Rey rotates her ankle and wiggles her toes as he releases it from the stocking.  
  
His hands then cradle both of her feet at the same time, hums appreciatively and remarks, "Greek."

"Pardon?"

"[Greek foot](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morton%27s_toe) means your second toe is longer than your big toe," Ben explains as he flicks her toe nails. "It was an idealized form in Greek sculpture, and this persisted as an aesthetic standard through Roman and Renaissance periods. The Statue of Liberty and Venus of Arles both have toes of this proportion." 

Rey has never even heard about this, but she supposes being treated like a goddess does have its appeal, albeit by adoring her tootsies in such a way. With all of the attention he is lavishing on her feet, Rey can't help but blush. 

Her brother is really weird. But she sits very still and waits to see what he will do next. As long as she can remember, no one else has ever helped her into her shoes.

Slowly he lifts her left foot and places it in the shoe, the toes slide in easily - since she is not wearing the stocking, the same size shoe actually feels bigger. Softly stroking her ankle, he wraps the straps around it and buckles it, then moves to the other foot to place the other shoe on it. 

She looks down at her feet in these gorgeous spike heeled wonders, careful not to plod the sharp points against her brother's lap. She will not be able to wear them to school, or anywhere that requires her to walk for more than half an hour, if she is being honest, but she knows she has to have them. 

So that's how Ben convinces her that those red-soled Louboutins are worth every penny for her to start practicing walking in heels. The skinny stilettos make her taller, more ravishing, fetching, zaftig and a lot of other adjectives that are mostly reserved for the grownup female persuasion.

Her legs are a bit wobbly when she reluctantly moves her feet off her brother's lap and tries to walk in them, but Ben holds the small of her back and rings both pairs up.

So what if she walks a little funny and almost stumbles every three steps at the beginning? It gives her more reasons to hold tight onto Ben and lean her head against his warm chest.

She knows the concept of arm candy is socially frowned upon, but actually being one in her brother's arm feels very sweet. That, and the fact that her wrist is soon adorned by a new Tiffany bracelet with a golden dice. As if to sweeten the deal, he has also got himself a pair of diamond gold dice cuff links.

All she can think about is that they have MATCHING jewelries! That is so neat! Her heart is fluttering with joy and wonderment.

As they walk back to the beauty salon, the whole attitude of "you know I can take whatever I want" in a glitzy expensive shopping center overwhelms her, a lot. She feels like she is playing the barbie version of monopoly game, all prettied-up and dolled-up, and for a moment forgetting that she is essentially a little girl dressed up in adult's clothes. 

She is still in a giddy mood when Ben suddenly quizzes her again, "Rey with an E, [MIS-uh l-toh]."

Rey nearly rolls her eye as it pulls her back to the reality that she is still a seventh grader who is preparing for the regional spelling bee. She wonders why he suddenly asks such a simple question, but then she looks up and see the thing above their heads, and her heart races like a crazy horse.

If wishes were fishes, she would swim in riches...

Rey looks down and sees all the extravagantly expensive finery, jewels and shoes that have been bestowed her, even her makeup and perfume are both designer products. She suddenly realizes she is literally swimming in riches now.

"Can you give me the definition please?" Rey finally asks after taking a deep breath, even though they both know she knows the answer.

"A common Christmas decoration. The tradition dictates that a man is allowed to kiss any woman standing underneath [MIS-uh l-toh], and that yiddisher mazel would befall any woman who refuses the kiss."

She stares at his plump lips as she spells, "M-I-S-T-L-E...."

And those lips are on hers before she can even finish the spelling. Her wish literally comes true!?

It isn't a passionate, tongue exploring kiss, but it isn't a sister and brother kiss either. And honestly, Rey doesn't know what a lover's kiss is like because she has never been kissed on the mouth. The only thing she knows is that her brother's big nose hilariously bumps into hers during the process.

Her first real kiss is taken by her brother who spoils her rotten by showering her with expensive gifts and paying her ardent attention.

And she cannot exactly refuse his kiss, like he just said, it would bring bad luck to her.

"....T-O-E," Rey manages to finish the spelling as their lips are lingering at a hair's distance. Funny, isn't that "toe"?

"Correct. Remember what I said about French?"

"That we need to work harder....?"

And then he kisses her again. This time it is HARDER, it has a little more urgency, a little more passion than the first one, with his tongue. 

Ben must have let down the bags at one point, because he holds her face with both hands, so she won't move away after a brief second and lets him lick and nibble her lips tenderly, asking for entry, stirring some heat down below and confusion upstairs.

When she opens her mouth, he presses his face closer, careful not to bump their noses together. He uses his tongue to tease her gum and teeth. She really doesn't have any experience doing this, so she just lets him take the lead and then starts to imitate his moves. She is always a fast learner, and soon they begin to play a literal tongue twister. It is a very intimate kiss, the kind that one only sees on TV and movies. 

It is a FRENCH kiss, she suddenly realizes with widening eyes. Ben always walks the talk. They ARE working harder on her French. Yet thankfully he has refrained from shoving his tongue down her throat, a strange act sometimes depicted in romantic stories that she can never see the appeal of.

The irony of the situation almost makes her giggle, because in her dreams, they have done way more intimate things in bed already, and they practically masturbate at the same time every night for the past week, yet the kiss turns Rey into a puddle. If she is really in a fairy tale, she may as well pop one of her feet up like a princess who has finally kissed her true love. Yes, she loves ["The Princess Diaries" series](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_Diaries). 

He doesn't taste like chocolate and strawberries like she once thought. He tastes like mint and cherry and it's better.

When they break the kiss, Rey has no idea how much time has passed, either a minute or a century, but her widening eyes and quivering lips prompt a chuckle from Ben. "My sweet messy angel."

Rey looks up and see the pink stain over Ben's mouth, his cupid's bow, she can't help but giggle. No wonder she thought Ben tasted like cherry, she was tasting her lipstick. This is the first time she has put on makeup, and this is also her first kiss, and it did leave a mark. Imprinted. She wonders how much lipstick has left on her own lips and how skewed the shape is now.

"You look good in pink," Rey jokes and caresses his plush lips.

Ben chuckles again and replies, "You'd look better in nothing."

The double entendre turns Rey's face another pink shade. She wants to keep the image in her mind because she knows it won't last and it can't last. They are going back to Leia and they can't leave any obvious trace of their kiss on Ben's face. She uses her fingertip to trace over the stain, but it only gets smudged further along the edge of his upper lip. She frowns, what should she do?

Surprisingly, Ben produces a small packet of wet tissues from his pocket and carefully cleans the smudged lipstick away from the corner of her mouth, and she returns the favor.

Finally, she lifts up on her toes - yes, even after having put on her stilettos, she is still much shorter than Ben - and kisses him one last time, leaving no visible track.

And then it's a moment of awkward silence.

They have just kissed in the middle of a crowded mall, under some showy mistletoe and with her expensive dress, high heels and mature makeup, nobody really pays attention to a grownup man kissing a far from legal teenage girl, since it is considered "conventional", but Rey knows better than anyone that this is not conventional at all.

They should not have done that, for obvious reasons. He is her brother, even though she had a huge crush on him the moment she saw the lanky melancholy boy in the picture. And she fell even harder after meeting the handsome big hero that he had become.

Ben takes a quick glance around them. His height always gives him a vantage point. He then picks up the bags and starts to walk again. "Let's go."

So she follows him, but then she finds out he is leading her towards a quiet corner near the emergency exit. Rey is confused and a little frightened as Ben suddenly puts down the bags on the floor again and presses her back against the wall so that they are hidden by some cardboard boxes. "Ben, why are we here?"

Ben touches her forehead with his. "Don't be afraid, I can feel it too."

"What?"

Ben unbuttons his coat, holds her waist and presses her body against his pelvic and there is no mistaking what the bulge tenting between his legs means. 

And Rey has to admit she has creamed her panties more than a little bit after the kiss. Her body has become easily aroused by her brother's verbal and physical intimacy.

Then Ben palms her tush with both hands teasingly. "I know it, you know it, and I know you know it. You just don't know that I know you know it."

"What do you know exactly?" That is a really complicate word play.

"Do you need me to spell it out?" Ben winks with a glint. "My naughty angel?"

"Yes, please, Ben with an E." Two can play the game.

"M-U-T-U-R-A-L." Ben punctuates each letter with a tiny thrust against her crotch, one of his muscular thighs strategically places between her legs. Their height different has been fixed by her heels to some extent, the corset design of her dress gives her a hardened protection around her lower belly for Ben's schmuck to rut against, and their illicit movements are hidden by her fluffy dress and his long coat. "M-I-D-N-I-G-H-T, M-A-S-T-U-R-B-A-T-I-O-N."

So he really knows! Rey widens her eyes, her face flushed.

He continues his rhythmical rutting after the spelling, covering her mouth with his, and this kiss feels like he is going to swallow her whole, but then he gasps and stops all together.

Rey looks up at his slightly painful expression and realizes with a flushed face that her brother has just dry-humped her to climax in the quiet corner of a shopping center. "Wow." 

It's a good thing he is wearing the new Burberry coat instead of Han's leather jacket that Ben had put on that morning before they went out, or it will be very embarrassing.

Ben's orgasm leaves her all hot and bothered, she desperately wants more stimulation in her nether regions, lust suddenly clouds her mind like a haze.

She looks up with a pleading look, watery eyes and batting her eyelashes, lips swollen, she doesn't dare really utter what she wants, but Ben reads her expression well by grinding her dripping cunny against his hard thigh while kneading her "callipygian" buttocks and sensitive lower back, and it is probably all those hot puffs of endearments and praises against her ear that have quickly and finally done her in.

"Do you know that Hedy Lamarr also starred in the first film that featured female orgasm?" Ben suddenly remarks.

"What?" 

"Oh my starlet angel." Ben chuckles into her hair.

Her own panties don't fare any better, Rey can feel her crotch patch has been perfectly ruined by her own slickness after the humping.

Oy, what have they done?!

This is even more meshuganeh than kissing in public.

While she is still basking in the afterglow of the climax and the fear of being caught having clothed sex in a public place with her brother, one thing still doesn't sit right with her (or in this case, lay right, or stand right with her). She desperately wants to know about what exactly happened on the first night, was that a dream, or was he rutting her consciously? 

But then Ben speaks again, as if reading her mind, it's not exactly the answer to the question that she never asks, but she doesn't care about it any more. "I came, thinking about you every single time."

He really likes her, in that way.

"Me too," Rey admits, going for broke.

"If I were a better man, I would pretend this conversation has never happened," Ben releases her and she misses his touch immediately.

Rey thinks there is no one better than Ben in the world. "And?"

"If you were not my sister," Ben buttons up his coat and picks up the bags again. "This trip would have a very different ending."

"How so?" she questions.

"You don't want to know the answer to that," he replies and starts walking.

"Maybe I do," she counters as she follows him.

"But you are my sister," he points out.

"And if I were not?" she asks.

"Your mouth would be full right now," he says and quickens his pace.

"With what?" Rey asks, she practically has to run in heels to keep up with his stupidly long legs.

And that stops Ben in his tracks and she nearly bumps into him.

Rey nervously licks her lip. She honestly thinks Ben is going to kiss her with more tongue actions, because what else can Ben be implying then?

Ben just looks at her incredulously, and then smiles with something close to hunger, rapaciousness. "Oh, my innocent little angel. You have no idea."

"No idea what?" Leia suddenly asks, out of nowhere.

Rey turns slowly, in shock, she almost forgets that they are near the entrance to the beauty center and obviously Leia and Holdo have been waiting for them. Both women look freshened up and pleased.

"Our little angel has no idea how much your scarf cost," Ben answers nonchalantly. 

"Well, it's money well spent," Leia answers as her newly-manicured fingers caress the soft fabric. She glances at Rey's new makeup, dress, bracelet and shoes appreciatively, and then at the bags in Ben's hands with a knowing smile. All of them contain designer cosmetics, clothes and accessories for one girl only. She turns to Ben and says, "You have done a good job, Benny Beanstalk."

And then the mother and son share a smile that Rey does not really understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Public/Semi-public dub-con dry-humping.  
> Also the foot fetish and shoe kink is strong with this story, so is Alderaan.  
> If you see Lolita (1997), you will know foot play is a major part of the story.
> 
> In both Alderaan and Nutcracker, or let's be honest, in all my stories, Ben spoils Rey rotten with expensive gifts and praises. Rey is always Ben's precious princess.
> 
> Laura Dern, the actress who plays Amilyn Holdo, started learning ballet when she was five.
> 
> Rey first mistakes "Thé" as "The" in "Fleur de Thé Rose Bulgare", which is based on my real life experience. Creed does have another perfume called "Fleurs de Bulgarie" and they are often confused because both are centered around rose, but while the latter is more in the Damask vein with green elements like galbanum to sharp it some, Fleur de Thé Rose Bulgare is decidedly more old-fashioned with a focus on tea rose over ambergris. 
> 
> "Millésime Impérial" really exits, and it is a word play on "Millennium Falcon" and "The Imperial March", two iconic Star Wars elements, I don't think anyone will miss that, but I just like to point out those details. And it is not a perfume that is actually suitable for hot climate, it smells salty.
> 
> In my [Fluid Mechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586365), I also write about Rey has a nail-biting habit and uses the same method to get rid of it. Ben also has oral fixation in the story, it is a fluffy college AU meet-cute.
> 
> If you enjoy reading public sex and want to learn more ballet glossaries, I have another story for you: [Rey Riding Hood (with Chikan Ben/Kylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627502)
> 
> I am a die-hard Meg Cabot (author of The Princess Diaries and many other YA novels) fangirl and this is what a foot pop is like when a girl kisses her true love:  
> 
> 
> Late Carrie Fisher also had a memoir called "The Princess Diarist".


	5. Mother of Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Саша again.  
> Now that I have finished [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146/chapters/38660831), which is just an excuse for me to write some crack about pseudo-medieval galactic domination, courtship fluff and consensual smut, I can finally resume the modern creepy dark non-con version.
> 
> Let the sinning begin.
> 
> This chapter is mirroring what has happened in Alderaan's Ch 3, 4, 5 & 6, it will make much more sense if you read both stories. 
> 
> Our Big Brother Ben is S-A-V-A-G-E in this one. Seriously, what he does in this chapter is downright ILLEGAL in real life. Read the END NOTES for more explicit warnings.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.8.25]

According to Leia, there is nothing that a little retail therapy won't improve upon. 

Having nearly been traumatized by the extravagant way Ben spent money on her and then another one of Leia's shopping sprees, however, Rey thinks that is probably some euphemism for the Organa-Skywalker-Solos' shopaholism - is that a genetic problem?

Just as she thinks they are going home after saying good bye to Holdo at the food court, the Solos decide to continue their shopping trip and buy even more things. A lot more.

Rey starts to figure out why Leia has a personal shopper, not that her mother doesn't like shopping, but probably because she loves shopping too much, and does it impulsively.

"Oniomania": An abnormal impulse to buy things, or a condition characterized by such impulses.

That's the word Ben quizzes Rey as they watch the way Leia shops at Hermès. Like Ben, she simply picks out whatever she likes and doesn't even pay attention to the price when she buys them.

At least oniomania is better than oenomania, Rey tells herself. She had seen the way some of her former foster parents behaved after they were schickered. She was at first intimidated by the Solo's fully-stocked bar and wine cellar, but Leia and Han are both social drinkers - they have to, considering their jobs and status - and Ben has never touched anything alcoholic in her presence. 

However, she really doesn't understand her adopted mother's obsession with designer handbags, shoes and other accessories. Even the chauffeur has been given a pair of new sunglasses and leather gloves.

But then she has to endure an embarrassing lingerie trip with Leia as she leads the girl into La Perla - "It means pearl, my precious angel," Ben has whispered to her ears, which makes her shiver.

Ben begs off this part of the trip, says he wants to check out some new books at Barnes & Noble, casually giving the mother and daughter some female-bonding time in the lingerie store because Leia says it is "girls only", despite the fact that he has just bought her some expensive perfume, high-end cosmetics, designer dresses and high heels, everything to make her more feminine. 

Obviously, Leia thinks the girl needs some new lingerie after having seen her youthful body in a leotard earlier. She even apologizes for having ignored the fact that Rey has been wearing the same bras for several months now - Leia was the one to gift Rey her first training bras and matching panties. Before that, the scrawny girl had been wearing thread bare padded tank tops and drawers as her underclothes for a long time.

Even though Rey doesn't think she has got much to showcase up there yet, the saleswoman measures her bust and confirms that she does need some new A cup ones instead of AA ones. Rey, gleefully thinks that her secret breast massages actually help, but the rational part of her cannot deny the fact that her life and diets have been improved greatly after having been adopted by the Solos.

One of the new black lacy teen bras recommended by the saleswoman comes with matching panties, interestingly with pearls in a cute ribbon on the front of the waistband, and Rey is more than happy to accept them, because she is relieved that she has got a chance to get rid of her uncomfortably drenched underwear and clean herself up with some tissues later in the bathroom when Leia is busy shopping other things.

When she feels that her cunny is still throbbing, she blushes again, all the talk about bra sizes makes her acutely aware of her growing body and her illicit dry humping with her brother earlier, and she really doesn't want to know how Ben deals with his possibly ruined underwear.

Yet her mind keeps wondering what Ben is doing at the moment. Is the book shop his sly excuse to go to the bathroom and clean up himself? Because it can't be comfortable with that goo-ish stuff in his pants, right? 

Earlier in the food court, a nonchalant-looking Ben treated her with some delicious fruit dessert, and she was confused as she sat there with her mouth literally full at the time. Was that what her brother meant, feeding her like a precious little sister? But with Leia and Holdo at the table, of course they could never talk about what happened.

But Ben did ask her to spell "escapade" and "liaison" and she nearly choked.

Rey also takes this chance to change back to her very normal schoolgirl-looking outfits - a pleated skirt, a blouse, a pea coat, knee highs and Mary Jane flats - that she wore when they set out that day, since the more she thinks about the things Ben has bought her, the more guilty-ridden she is about wearing them in front of their mother.

Even though she knows now changing back to her old garments probably won't turn her relationship with her brother back to the way it was, furthermore, she is not sure exactly what kind of relationship they have now.

A brother and a sister do not masturbate together and think about each other every night, and they certainly do not snog in a shopping center. Those thoughts arouse her and shame her at the same time.

It is just so confusing because she thinks they both like each other, but her stomach sinks as she recalls how Ben insisted that if only she were not his sister. She knows she is only his sister by name, NOT by blood, and the fact they have to feign nothing unethical has happened in front of their mother just doesn't sit right with her.

Before they leave the Saks, Leia gifts her a Givenchy pearl necklace and thankfully, it is a very normal-looking vintage one, the kind that can only be described as grandma's pearls, a single strand of champagne colored pearls with a soft sheen and a golden circle clasp, she loves the beautiful and timeless design and at this point she has learned not to show her shock upon seeing the price tag.

After having called the chauffeur over to carry their new purchase back to the car, the mother and daughter go to look for Ben at the bookshop.

Turns out he is buying dozens of books of various subjects. Many new books have been published during his tours in the Middle East, of course, so he wants to keep things up to date. He just picks up a volume, look at the cover, browses the contents and decide whether he wants to buy it or not in less than 20 seconds. For a while Rey believes he is going to clean the shelf. 

"We have been looking for you," Leia says. "Benny Beanstalk is busy browsing."

Ben nods and turns his head. The moment Ben notices that Rey is back in her old clothes, his lips turn into a flat line, and there is an obvious twitch under his right eye. Rey's heart races and worries if he is angry with her. She has never seen Ben show her anger except adoration, delight, sorrow and orgasmic pain. 

"Nice pearl necklace," Ben remarks, noticing Leia's gift around her neck. "Little miss."

Rey winces. The last time he called her "little miss," she was about to reject the nutcracker that he had prepared for her. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

While the mother is talking about how the pearls match her complexion nicely, Rey pretends to pick up one of the books that Ben has selected and, in doing that, shows him that she is still wearing the bracelet with the golden dice that he has gifted her, as some sort of olive branch?

She doesn't know whether it will work, but then the corners of his mouth start tilting upward as he hands Rey another book about linguistics and says he thinks it might prove useful for her spelling bee.

His fingers linger on her bracelet-clad wrist for a brief moment, caressing her pulse point, Rey thinks the heat goes straight to her heart as Ben suddenly quizzes her the word "dicast".

She confidently spells the letters in the correct order, and again Ben praises how bright she is and how lovely her dimples are, and she cannot stop grinning. 

Rey has so many things to say to Ben, but with their mother next to them as they walk around the electronics section, all she can talk to Ben is the pros and cons of buying a Sony Reader, and surprisingly enjoys the more technical banters.

Ben thinks that they should use a LCD screen instead of an electronic paper, drawbacks of this kind of display include a slow refresh rate and usually a grayscale-only display, which makes it unsuitable for sophisticated interactive applications. Rey argues that the absence of such apps may be perceived as an advantage, as the user may more easily focus on reading.

In the end they both agree that they prefer the texture of real books and that it is more convenient to take notes in the margins, and in the future, there should be a new kind of e-reader that allows readers to take notes and download e-books wirelessly instead of a 2D card slot.

Leia listens to them talk shop and nerd out and she shakes her head, muttering how adorkable the siblings are.

Ben then buys the latest model of the Apple Mac because the old computer in his bedroom has turned really slow and crappy during his absence, and Rey is happy for that change because she has been frequently using the old one's CD-ROM for her spelling bee, and that also means she finally has the chance to tinker with the complicate inner working of the old ones.

He also buys an iPod Shuffle for himself and an iPod Nano for Rey. He doesn't even need to explain that dancing and music go together to make her accept it. At this point, Rey simply cannot say no because the gadget is just too damn cute.

"A little surprise for Han" from Leia turns out to be a new Sony 60 inch flat screen TV and the latest DVD player, because obviously the old model in Leia and Han's bedroom is not working very well, and that probably explains why the couple had late night sex in the family room. Now that Rey thinks closer of it, her parents were not seeing a romantic movie like she thought, it was a pornographic one. 

If the incident happened a month ago, she would probably think adults were gross, but now she can sort of understand the appeal of seeing that kind of dirty stuff.

Still, Rey shudders and blushes at the memory, so she doesn't even dare question her mother's decision. At least that way her parents will stay in their room at night if they want to watch and do something naughty. No wonder Leia has bought some really revealing lingerie for herself.

They could very well ask the TV and player to be delivered to the house, which will take at least three days since it's busy season, but Leia insists on the "surprise" part, so the Solos are going to schlep the devices all the way home themselves, and that's why currently they are facing a major predicament.

The chauffeur, Dolphed Mitaka, has done his best to load their purchases into the trunk, but with the dancing supplies (the foam roller, yoga mat and portable barre take up most of the space), new clothes, shoes, handbags, books and a computer, the trunk is packed to the limit and the backseat cannot fit much more.

They try to reshuffle everything, but with four people and so many items, the TV can only be placed in the space between the front and the back seats, and that essentially cuts the leg room and blocks the view of the rear mirror.

And then is the seating problem, if Ben sits in the passenger seat, both Leia and Rey cannot fit side by side in the backseat with so many bags and the big TV package on the way, the door won't even close. Even though both women are petite, Rey is taller than Leia who really doesn't want to wrinkle her new dress.

"Side by side will be too tight," Leia says. "We have already learned that the hard way."

Ben chuckles suddenly.

"How long does it take to go home at this rate?" Leia asks.

"The car ride is about one and a half hours, two hours tops, depends on the traffic condition, Mrs Solo," Mitaka estimates.

So in the end Leia makes a suggestion which Rey thinks is rather ridiculous.

"Why don't we do it this way, I ride shotgun, while Rey sits on Ben's lap in the backseat right behind me?"

"Pardon?" Rey swears she didn't hear her right.

"Do you mind sitting on my lap, my dear angel?" Ben asks Rey. "Or I can take a taxi." 

That may actually be a much better idea, but Leia pipes in, "Nonsense, Rey probably weighs nothing to you, Benny Beanstalk, and you can continue the spelling bee quizzes that you like so much."

And so Rey answers, "Let's have a try. If it gets too uncomfortable, you have to tell me and try the other alternative." Which means taking a cab. To be honest, she will not mind riding a taxi with Ben and maybe continuing that conversation with him privately.

Ben nods, gets in the car first and pats his lap.

She sits down on his lap and swings her legs into the car, adjusting herself sideways to sit more onto his left thigh to avoid his crotch, because well, she really doesn't want to literally sit on her brother's lap. She may be young, but she is not that young.

She looks down, making sure that the hem of her skirt safely covers her knees. It doesn't ride up as high as she was afraid. Ben has unbuckled his coat so she can sit on it more comfortably. She easily closes the car door with a clink.

She turns and asks her brother. "Am I too heavy?"  
  
"Not at all, my little angel, you really don't weigh anything. No problem."

"You sure?" she asks again, still tentative.

"Trust me, it's not hard at all," he answers.

"Are you certain I won't smother you?" Rey asks again, hoping her brother will get the hint and hail a cab.  
  
He chuckles, "No, you will definitely not smother me."

This answer prompts a giggle from Leia.

She looks over the television package, she can only see the top of the driver's head and her petite mother is entirely hidden from view in the passenger seat. 

"Is the view of the rear mirror blocked, Mitaka?" Ben asks. "Can you drive like this?"

"Yes, but I can manage," Mitaka answers. "Master Solo." 

Rey once thought it was funny that the chauffeur called Ben a "master", not a "mister", but then Ben tells her that master is an honorific for young men as they are a very old-fashioned family. And so Han is Mister Solo, Ben is Master Solo.  
  
"Are you comfortable, sweetie?" Leia asks Rey over the TV.  
  
She wiggles a little on her brother's thigh. "It's okay."

Ben's right elbow is resting on the edge of the car window, while his other hand is on the seat on her left side, looks like he respectfully keeps them from touching her.

And so they start the car ride home. The backseat smells strongly like cardboard boxes and so when Ben takes out the Millésime Impérial and sprays some perfume into the air, Leia remarks that it reminds her of marine, and they all laugh. It does smell very salty, but in a pleasant way. The car is very warm, so she unbuckles her pea coat as well.

As Leia fusses with the radio and finally settles on a music channel, Ben randomly quizzes Rey some long words and she tries to focus on spelling them.

For 30 minutes, she sits innocuously in that spot as they continue driving and doing spelling bee. 

Then Rey feels his fingertips tap her arm as he informs her, "My dear little angel, I'm afraid we need to change positions. My thigh is getting numb."

So naturally she has to adjust her position and this time she cannot sit on his other thigh because that side is close to the door. In the end, he helps her lift her hips, and when he lowers her back down, her bottom is seated on his lap squarely. It isn't as bad or weird as she thinks. 

She looks down at her legs, since her brother has really long legs, sitting on his lap means her feet can barely touch the carpet of the car. Every time the car bumps, her dangling heels will scrape against the hem of his pants, so she tries to hook the toes of her Mary Janes around his ankles, Ben just chuckles but doesn't comment on it.

They continue the spelling quizzes and Rey is proud to answer all of them correctly. However, after a while, Rey starts to feel something odd is protruding against her butt. She tries to reposition her hips, but there isn't much space for her to move. 

Is it the stack of spelling bee flashcards that he keeps in his pocket? Rey thinks to herself. She turns around. No, the flashcards are placed on the seat next to her.

However, the feeling is strangely familiar. Then she looks down and realizes something.

The skirt is not as safe as she thought, even though the front covers her knees, the back somehow rides up, probably during the adjustment of positions, and that means the skirt is not quite covering her butt, and her lacy panties and her brother's pants are the only barriers from his hard-on.

Yes, Ben's cock is getting hard and she can almost feel it pulsing directly under her butt.

Didn't they just dry hump less than three hours ago and he came in his pants? And now he is getting hard again? Even though Rey has read that book about animal and mating, she really doesn't have a clear idea about certain human male's biological functions.

She didn't know that sitting on his lap would result in giving him a hard on. It's not like she is intentionally grinding against him or something, but she admits the road can be a little bumpy from time to time. 

She can feel it slowly growing and rising, but her brother is still quizzing her new words and she has to focus on answering them correctly.

Does he think she can't feel it between the crack of her ass? Should she play along? No, this is not a place to play.

Suddenly, the car takes a sharp turn, he has to hold her waist with his left arm to keep her from sliding off his lap and bumping her head into the seat back or car window, and after that, he doesn't move his arm back, as if keeping her safe.

They have been on the road for around 45 minutes and they are on a bumpy stretch now. There is still about an hours to go. She knows the driver and their mother cannot see them. The TV blocks everything from their view.

With each bump his hardness rubs against her privates, and even though she tries to control herself, it is slowly getting her wet. Memories of their first night and the dry-humping keep coming back. 

She debates about adjusting where she is sitting, but is worried that it if she moves even an inch or two will aggravate the situation. So instead, she tries to control her bouncing by pressing her hands on the seat back in front of her.  
  
Yet for about five minutes, which feels like lasting forever, the bumping road makes her hump against her brother's hardness, almost driving her crazy, she misspells the same word twice in a row.  
  
Finally the road smooths and she lets out a sigh of relief, but she can still feel the prominent bulge directly underneath her butt. And his arm is still holding her waist. Her ration tells her that she should move, but her body remains frozen in place.

Because the position she is sitting in right now feels so damn titillating.  
  
For another five minutes her ass rests on his hard cock, while she tries her best to answer his spelling quizzes to distract herself from the tantalizing dilemma she is in.

She feels her brother shift his body slightly. When he does his dick ends up nudging against her sensitive privates, it is so arousing that she almost groans. 

"How are you feeling, my little angel?" Ben whispers nonchalantly.  
  
"It's okay," she answers him with a quiet voice. "How are you doing back there?" 

"I'm getting a little stiff." Understatement of the century, because Rey can feel the "stiffy" between his legs is far from "a little". She feels like she is sitting on a leviathan. Then he quizzes her the word "tumescence".

Rey blinks hard. Even though she knows the meaning and the spelling, this word is not in her flashcards. Ben often asks some obscure words for some weird reasons. Is that what she thinks it is? She spells the word and then pauses, neither their mother nor the driver seems to notice this weird word choice about erection？

"Maybe you should stretch a little bit?" Rey suggests, trying to soothe, well, the thing down there.

"Good idea, my clever angel," he says as he stretches and bends his knees in the very limited car space. The front of her skirt rides up to her mid-thigh during this process.

Rey stops breathing the moment he places his right palm on her right knee. Then she asks, "Is this better?"

He sighs and moves his palm slightly up her thighs, "Much better now."

She looks down again. His thumb is casually resting on the inside of her thigh, getting closer to her apex. 

Rey is not sure she likes what it looks like. She wishes he will not try to move further up and touch her inappropriately. She know he won't. They are in a car with a driver and their mother, for crying out loud. She looks up again, and wonders what will Leia do if she can see how high her skirt has ridden up while sitting on her brother's erection.

However, the more she feels his hand on her, the more she wants him to feel her up, why is she so damn conflicted? 

She rests her right hand on his. This seems very innocent. She starts caressing the top of his hand and feeling his knuckles and veins. She never touches other people's hands this way, so she is not sure if this a common gesture between families or friends. 

But his hand is big, warm and dry. And his fingers are long and elegant. He keeps his nails short and neat. She has seen lovers hold hands together in TV and real life, fingers waving together lovingly, but she knows she cannot do that with her brother, at least not when their mother is present.

She looks over at the top of the driver's head and their mother's seat. But then Ben distracts her by lacing his fingers in hers and holding her much smaller hand. Then he flexes his fingers between hers, twisting them gently in a playful dance.

As she rubs the back of his hand, his thumb begins to move small circles on her inner thigh, as if encouraged by her touch, he disengages their hands and moves his palm up her thigh just a little. Rey barely gives him any resistance because she has to spell another one of his quizzes.

Now his palm is on her skirt with his fingers still on her bare thigh. Rey uncomfortably rises up a little, trying to shake his hand off, but that only rides her skirt up a little further. His hand moves with her skirt.

She looks down and can almost see her panties. His fingers are so close to touching them. She covers his hand with her own, trying to stop him from moving further up. 

Ben chuckles and spreads his legs a little wider, and in doing so, the crotch of her panties are now almost on display and his right hand falls between her legs, his left arm still holding her waist in place.

Rey gasps as she tries to move his right hand away, but he will not budge an inch, his big warm palm firmly presses against the whole span of her covered cunny. Then he starts to pet her pussy, his movements are light and playful, as if petting a kitten since she nearly mewls from the touch, no doubt he can feel how damp her crotch has become.

However, she knows this ridiculous situation cannot continue. This is definitely not an innocent move or a child's play. They might have dry-humped earlier, but they did it in a quiet corner of the shopping mall, but now they are in a car with their mother and a driver. What if they catch them with her brother's hand over her cunny? She cannot fathom the consequences.

She sends her left elbow back for a warning, Ben's left hand catches her in time, and then his right hand caresses her bracelet as he asks her to spell the word "reimburse", as if reminding her who has gifted her so many beautiful expensive things and that she should pay back.... But with what? She dreads thinking about the possible payment.

As he starts to drum his fingers on her embarrassingly drenched crotch, she stutters out the letters one by one, embarrassed and verdreyt about what she should do next.

In her emotional struggle, his right hand quietly moves to the elastic waistband of her panties. He caresses the little pearl ribbon there sensually with a chuckle, as if discovering something funny. 

Even as she grips his wrist, trying to stop him, the strong man slowly slides his hand between her panties and bare skin. He keeps inching his fingers down over her lower belly, her mound and her pubes, until she can feel his finger tips just barely touch the top of her slit.

She tries to pull his hand back up. She cannot let his hand move all the way down between her legs and feel her soft wet folds. It's humiliating.

Her new panties are too tight for both of their hands and her heart is at her throat as Ben quietly quizzes her the word "clitoris", another word that is definitely not in her flashcards because there is no chance the spelling bee contest will use this word.

She is simply verklempt. Is he seriously asking her to spell it in the car? But it seems both her mother and the driver are oblivious to the illicit actions in the backseat as the radio is playing some loud music now. His fingers are running soft circles around the clitoris without actually touching it.

Then he whispers into her ear, explaining that the word origin is Greek and that it means "key" and "to tickle". But some people prefer to call it a girl's "pearl" or "clitty".

And with that, his fingertips begin to tickle the key to her pleasure garden under her panties, and she has to bite back a groan. She is getting wetter and wetter.

His right hand is stimulating her little pearl in an unpredictable pattern at various speeds, testing her reactions. When his fingers criss-cross over her pearl and down her labia and back up, it feels like a tormenting kind of pleasure, she desperately needs it, _to get quicker, no, to stop, no, to get harder, no, stop._ She shouldn't want it, at least not in the car. Rey removes her hand from her panties because she has to cover her mouth to quell her moaning and panting.

The moment she feels Ben's left arm looses his grip on her waist, she tries to get a purchase on the floor with her tiptoes to get away, but as soon as she rises up her hips, Ben hooks his thumbs on each side of her panties and pulls them down to her knees and quietly comments, "Eager, aren't we?"

As she shakes her head to deny it, he makes her sit back onto his lap, and resumes his tickling on her engorged pearl, and this time, it IS quicker and harder. Her panties keep her from spreading her legs out and essentially trap his hand between her legs. She wiggles her hips, thrashing back and forth, unwisely humping against his hardness, but she cannot get out of his hold.

Ben continues his ministration as he elaborates in his deep voice, "Stuck? It also means the side of a hill, from the same root as 'climax'." 

Rey remembers that the first time she masturbated, she thought it was like climbing a hill. But this time, she feels like she is in a hot air balloon that is losing control, this incandescent spiraling ascent that is without beginning, without end. It is continuing and swirling and taking her up again, and again, and again...

When she reaches her climax, she has to bite on the her own sleeve, because she doesn't want her mother and the driver to find out that there she is, literally with her panties down her knees, her brother's hand on her bare cunny, teasing her clitty until she has an orgasm. This is definitely not the image of an innocent little angel that he claims.

"What a grateful angel," Ben praises her quietly into her ear as she keeps grinding her bottom against his crotch, and then she can feel Ben's hardness twitching under her naked cunny, sending more electrifying warmth to her core. "So good to me. You want it as much as I do."

Does she really want it? Silent tears trickle down her cheeks because she cannot deny it anymore.

She should NOT have touched his hand to egg him on. She should NOT have kept silent the moment she felt his erection. She should NOT have agreed to sit on his lap. She should NOT have accepted his gifts. It seems all her actions have been wrongfully interpreted by her brother.

There's a small pool of sickly wetness under her butt/on his lap, she doesn't know whether it comes from the aftermath dribble of her strong orgasm or that Ben has come in his pants again.

But one thing is sure, Ben starts to flick her clitty again, and she shakes her head and keens weakly, no, not again. But the delirious pleasure is clouding her mind, she has become a wanton slave to pleasure. She wants more.

However, the keen soon turns into a gasp as his fingers moves down her slit to tease her tender small lips, parting them, moving up and down.

"You have another mouth down here," Ben coos as he circles the tight opening and lightly dips the tip of a finger in her wet heat. "So hungry."

Rey tenses up, never having done this and, honestly, never having thought of this. This is supposed to be done between adults, isn't it? She has tried playing with her delicate folds and teases her sensitive pearl in various ways over the past week, but not this. She has never even imagined putting anything inside her. There is a reason she justifies her masturbation, because she has never really intruded into her own virgin territory and so she'd like to think she is still "innocent" in that sense.

Then she remembers the conversation they had earlier and she nearly faints.

_"Your mouth would be full right now."_

_"With what?"_

_"Oh, my innocent little angel. You have no idea."_

She glances down, the first thing she sees is the enormous bulge between her brother's legs and she feels thunders of fear run down her spine. That can't possibly fit inside her. Even his finger lightly pressing against her hole feels impossibly thick.

She grabs Ben's right arm in a panic with both of her hands and shakes her head violently, trying to tell him to stop, and as if by magic, he does stop teasing against her entrance and moves his fingers back up to play with her tender lips and pearl again, which is not a great change, but at least she can take that, and the pleasurable stimulation resumes. He pulls her outer labia together and rubs her pearl through the folds of skin.

He kisses her neck and nips at her sensitive ear tip, mumbling how perfect she is, how lucky he is to have her, and how much more pleasure he will bring her, and Rey almost wants to believe his words because her mind is fogged by his titillating touches and sweet promises.

All the while, Ben's left hand starts to feel up her heaving abdomen and ribs under her blouse, and then begins to fondle her soft mounds against the thin lace. It makes her nipples stiffer, because they already pebbled from the previous orgasm.

He starts caressing and kneading her tits and compliments how soft and perfect they are, in contrast to her belief that her small chest is unattractive. He keeps cupping them with his hand alternatively and appreciatively. The sensation is much different from their first night's rough handling.

It should not feel so good, she is so conflicted. She should not let her brother do that. But seeing that she has already let her brother have his way with her cunny, letting him fondle her breasts doesn't seem so out of line anymore, right?

If you don't think it is wrong to sit on her brother's lap and get groped to climax with their mother in the front seat.

It takes every ounce of her will not to strike her chest out for him to press against her flesh even harder. If only they could continue like this, basking in the sinful pleasure....

The thought is cut short when Ben suddenly pinches one of her stiff tits and twists it a little too sharply. Rey has to bite down on her lip, not expecting the unpleasantness inflicted on her little bud. She moves her right hand up, trying to get a hold of Ben's left hand, but at the same time, she inevitably rocks into Ben's right hand, moaning as Ben quickens his tapping on her little pearl, sending vibrations up her spine.

She closes her eyes and bites her lips again, as clever fingers teases her clit and tits, coaxing more and more wetness to leak out of her pussy. Her muscles begin to quiver, her vaginal wall flutters and clenches - and the thought of her brother playing her body like a broken instrument at the risk of being caught by their mother in such close quarters further pushes her over the edge of hellfire.

When a fingertip slides between her wet folds and penetrates her untouched virgin territory, Rey barely register this fact because her lips have been somehow sealed by Ben's. The first knuckle has entered her hot channel before her body puts up some resistance. Rey freezes, finally getting more aware of the foreign object that is inside her body, also because Ben's tongue probes into her mouth at the same time like some juxtaposition?

She gasps when Ben persistently draws his finger out then pushes it back in over and over until her inner muscles give in, until his second knuckle is in.

The digit is thick and unyielding. It is not exactly painful, but it is not pleasant either. Rey moves her face away from Ben's mouth, wriggles her bottom, exasperated by the invasion into her untried hole. Her body tries to expel the finger out of instinct, but instead it seems to make the digital presence in her pussy even more obvious.

Her grasps loudly when Ben twirls his finger around, every tiny pressure sending sparks of confusing lust across her body. Her inner walls clench and unclench, yet she only seems to suck the digit deeper, drawing a shocked whimper from her. Why?

All the while, Ben kisses her neck and hairline tenderly, his breaths and five o'clock shadow tickling Rey's sensitive skin, reminding her that her brother is a grownup man that grows stubble by the end of the day, reminding her that she is just a little girl basking in his attention, kisses and touches.... and see what has led to this.

_Be careful what you wish for._

At first Rey turns her face away to avoid the searching lips, still irritated by the invasion, but her brother is nothing but persistent. Gentle kiss after kiss is rained on her cheek and neck, soothing his way of unwanted penetration.

Ben kisses her on the mouth again, she shuts her lips as she doesn't want their tongues to tangle awkwardly. She is so distracted by the lustful rapacity within her, starting as a tiny kindle which then grows into a flame, licking away her fighting instinct, and she unwittingly contracts around the fingers, craving more and deeper.

"You are awfully quiet back there, what's got into you?" Leia suddenly asks from the front. The TV is still blocking her view. Now the music is not as loud. They break the kiss immediately, but his finger remains inside her.

 _Your SON has got INTO me_ , Rey shouts in her mind, but she remains silent as heat overwhelms her cheeks. Her ear tips are burning.

Ben chuckles, as if reading her thought. "It's a little too TIGHT back here, you know."

Rey tenses again as he continues to move his finger in and out of her.

"How are you doing with your sister on your lap?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Ben answers, rotating his digit inside her pussy while cupping her breast.

"How soon can we arrive home?" Rey asks through gritted teeth.

"In about 30 minutes," Mitaka answers. "Miss Solo."

"Do we need to stop?" Leia asks. "If you need to pee or stretch, I can understand."

The buildup before an orgasm does feel like the urges to pee, but she doesn't need to tell her mother that she is on the verge of another climax with her brother's thick long finger stretching her virgin pussy.

And she definitely doesn't want them to stop the car now because her bare dripping cunny is on show. What a shande! And she is heaving so hard that the pearl necklace is starting to feel suffocating. Her face, neck and no doubt her breasts are all flushed.

"No," she mutters in the end. "Drive on."

"That means we can go a little bit further," Ben says as he drives his finger even further, making his word. The flame of pleasure is raging on.

The volume of music begins to turn up as Leia continues to enjoy the rock song. Their mother even hums along with the driver.

Ironically, Ben begins to thrust in and out in counterpoint to the beat. The motion is somehow more pleasurable and she feels like her pussy is starting to welcome his exploring strokes. Rey can't help but start jerking her hips to the rhythm of the tune as well.

Ben suddenly crooks his finger inside her and brushes a special spot which sends sparks of elatedness through her body, making her tighten her muscles and bite hard on her hand. Before her mind understands it, her body reacts by rocking back for more voluntarily.

She whimpers, trying her best not to toss her head from one side to the other as Ben focuses on stroking that sweet spot that makes her produce more and more slickness, reading her body language well. Rey shuts her eyes as her climax approaches and Ben kisses her again, more passionate this time.

Suddenly something else starts to tease around Rey's entrance. Her only warning is Ben's tongue prodding inside her mouth again, before the first knuckle of another finger pushes in beside the other digit, causing a sharp prickling sensation that rips through the blanket of pleasure. It's too much, she feels as if something inside her has been torn apart, and the euphoria she felt before has been replaced by a burning soreness.

Her eyes are so watery that she cannot even see clearly. Her channel is so full that she cannot even think straight.

Rey tries to close her legs but Ben won't budge from between them and keeps inching his finger inward, forcing her channel to stretch around two thick fingers. It is a tight fit and Rey moans and sobs, more in pain rather than in pleasure, the sounds are mostly muffled by Ben's mouth.

She grabs Ben's wrist, silently begging for Ben to stop. He does stop, but his fingers remain inside her, invading her tight virginal hole.

He kisses her neck and hairline tenderly and praises huskily about how strong she is being, how hot she is inside, how wonderful she feels, and how kvelled he is for making her feel this way. And he makes it sound like he is doing all this for her pleasure, for her need, and more importantly, his thumb starts to tease her clit, which does make her feel better. Rey is so confused and conflicted that she has to quiet her protest and bites her own lip.

She pants as her muscles gradually get used to the intrusion and the pain slowly gets numb, blurring with pleasure once more, and that's when Ben's fingers start to move and find again that spot inside her that makes her breath stutter and her cunny leak heavily.

Ben kisses the side of her face as she rocks her hips, trying to meet Ben's thrusts, woefully hungry for the stretch and the burn, wanting him deeper and wider.

However, he suddenly stays still and wickedly asks her to spell a long word, much to her dismay, but as she answers, she finds out that Ben resumes his thrusts at the pace to the way she utters the letters.

And so when he asks another word quiz, she spells it out more quickly, and Ben obeys accordingly, moving his fingers faster. At the third quiz, she answers the letters with an intentional drawl, and he thrusts slower and spreads his fingers wider, sending wildfire through Rey's bloodstream, scorching her inhibition away.

They go on with this word play and pussy play for a few minutes, until Rey finally comes apart with Ben's fingers deep and wide inside her cunny, her wetness drenches his lap, her whole body falls slack like a burned rag doll turning to ash.

This climax is like the eruption of a volcano, with lava flowing everywhere around the mouth, licking and destroying everything it touches - an inferno. She thinks she has lost her voice and something much more important.

He kisses her tears away and tucks her hair behind her ear, continues to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, mostly about how clever and how beautiful she is, how delighted he is to meet her needs, but she is just so wrecked that she can't make sense of most of them. There is a constant buzz in her brain that is disrupting her reasoning.

When he removes his fingers from her throbbing and burning cunny, she widens her eyes in a panic as there are traces of something red on them before he brings the drenched digits to his plush lips and sucks them clean with a predatory smile, as if he is enjoying something truly wonderful after giving a hard chase.

And in her weakest state, Ben discreetly pulls her panties down around her ankles and then takes them all the way off. He uses the lace fabric to wipe her drenched cunny and inner thighs, and then brings them to his nose.

She can hear him take an appreciative sniff on her underwear, and then he pockets them. She vaguely registers that she has seen and heard something similar before.

"Oh my innocent little angel."

Not any more.

It is a ride that will brand her for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Dub-con/non-con molestation and fingering and cherry popping. Ben basically rapes Rey in the backseat with their mother in the front seat.
> 
> How many of you think "your mouth would be full" means a blowjob? Well, we will have that in the future chapters, of course. But you can satisfy your thirst by going to Chapter 7 of [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146/chapters/38660831) for some really consensual and enthusiastic fingering and fellatio.
> 
> If you want to read more non-con vaginal fingering, I have written [Rey Riding Hood (with Chikan Ben/Kylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627502) which features ballet dancer Rey getting molested in the subway.  
>    
> Oh, and this story happened in 2005-2006 so basically the e-reader they were talking about is a later version of Amazon Kindle which was first launched in Nov, 2007.


	6. Kiss Your Mother with That Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Valentine's gift from Саша. 
> 
> This one is L-E-N-G-T-H-Y with more than 20k words, I post the contents of three chapters in one go, just like what I have done with Ch 6 of [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146/chapters/38660831), an extremely long chapter after a hiatus.
> 
> This chapter is mirroring what has happened in Ch 5, 6 & 7 of Alderaan, it will make much more sense if you read both stories.
> 
> Compared with Ch5, what happened in Ch6 is even more horrible. If you need a trigger warning, read the END NOTES first.
> 
> The past-tense sequence means a flashback because I really don't want to italicize them.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.9.18]

When the car enters the mansion, Leia is delighted to see that Han's Falcon is not in the garage, that means he has gone out, which means that they may be able to install the new TV and DVD players secretly before the father returns. And Mitaka will of course help them bring the purchases into the house. 

The moment the car stops, Rey cannot stand it any more, she apologizes that she needs to pee very badly, so she opens the car, struggles out of Ben's loose hold, jumps out and runs inside the house, climbs the stairs and rushes back to her room.

She enters her bathroom, locks the door, lifts the back of her skirt and sits on the toilet.

It still tingles a little when she lets go of her bladder control for a much needed release, and the trickling sound helps her concentrate.

She rests her elbows on her knees and covers her face with both palms.

What the hell has just happened!?

Before the car pulls up in the Solos' drive way, even though Ben has somehow made sure that she looks decent - readjusting her wrinkled skirt and blouse, kissing away her tears, hugging and praising her despite her confusion and fears - it won't change the fact that her adopted brother has brought her to climax at least twice with his hands, in a car, with their mother in the front seat.

She still feel raw, exposed, bewildered and disturbed after having seen the red stain on Ben's fingers when he pulled them out of her cunny. No wonder she felt so painful when he inserted his second digit inside her.

Then she feels like her stomach has sunk all the way to the toilet, down the pipe.

Does it mean that Ben has literally popped her cherry?

Rey has heard about those deflowering stories from whispering gossips at school. She has even heard about girls losing their virginity for something as insignificant as an ice cream date. It is something sort of normal, it seems. Girls at around her age are starting to date and fool around with their boyfriends, and usually the older the guy is, the cooler the girl will be for bagging such a catch. 

However, the thing between Rey and Ben is neither normal nor cool at all. First, Ben is nearly ten years older and she has never heard about any girls in her school dating someone that much older or being gifted that many expensive presents in one go. Second, Ben will and can never be her boyfriend since he is her big brother, there is probably an official paper somewhere stating their sibling relationship.

There goes all her fantasy. She should face the reality.

Rey draws up the hem of her skirt and looks down at her coarse pubes and bare pussy - her panties are still in Ben's possession, why did he took them after wiping her privates down?

She has finished urinating at this point, and when she spreads her legs wider and stares at the water in the toilet bowl, the fluid looks a pale orange, a sort-of normal pee color after a long ride, she guesses.

But then her attention is on her own privates. From this awkward angle, it doesn't look like it has changed much, the folds are a little puffy, maybe, Rey rips apart a piece of toilet paper, deciding to reach down for some kind of self inspection.

It is weird to touch herself down there after what happened in the car. Ben's thick fingers have left her sore and craving.... for more? No, she shakes her head and focuses on the mission at hand, so to speak. She doesn't put her finger inside herself, of course, just a quick dab over her tender slit. 

When the tissue comes up a little wet, but without any trace of blood, she lets out a sigh of relief. Maybe she had seen it wrong, the interior of the car was not very bright, and her eyesight had been clouded by tears after all. 

She looks at the bracelet on her wrist and grimaces, however, the thing bothers her the most is the way Ben moved his fingers out of her pussy and then INTO his mouth? Why would he do that? That is so gross! And the look on Ben's face after he had done that, as if he was enjoying something wonderful?

Before she can think better, curiosity prompts her to bring the wet paper closer to her nose and take a tentative sniff for a fraction of a second. It is not as weird as she thinks for something coming out of her body. She can even detect a little citrus-like tang. Why?

Then she recalls the dessert they had at the food court. Ben urged her to take her third lemon bar with a doting smile. She had to wash it down with a glass of icy orange juice after having nearly been choked by his word quiz of "marmalade".

(Leia giggled because it sounded very much like "mama" and "lemonade", Ben explained that the word origin was Greek and that it actually meant "honey" and "apple". And interestingly, the "forbidden fruit" actually means  _citrus maxima_ , or sometimes other citrus fruits.)

Rey shakes her head again and tells herself she hasn't tasted the so-called forbidden fruit yet. Losing one's virginity means having real intercourse sex. She may not know much about sex, but she knows the basic mechanism. "Inserting a penis into a vagina" is the real deal, the kind that Han and Leia were probably doing in the family room that night.

But Rey and Ben didn't do that. Ben have never taken his penis out of his pants in her presence (except that time she walked in on him).

Two inner voices are debating fiercely in her mind as she sits there.

One voice justifies: _I have never had "real" sex, right? The things we have done in his bed, in the mall, in the car, don't really count as "intercourse", a more suitable term would probably be "outercourse", right?_

Another voice snickers:  _What a nar. He has inserted his fingers INSIDE you! That is the definition of "INTER"course. You has probably just lost your virginity to your brother in a car, and you are still in such denial that you are arguing the morphology and semantics of certain words._

The first voice retorts: _No, I am just stating the fact. I am still a virgin because I have not even touched his genitals._

The second voice giggles:  _I'd say you're quite intimate with his dick by now. You have sat on your brother's hard cock for quite some time, you have been dry-humped by it for like three times and you enjoyed it so much that you were dripping wet, you still are now._

The first voice stutters:  _But always with at least one layer of clothes on. And it's not really sex if he hasn't put his penis inside me._

The second voice crackles: _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, pussy. You want to be a true Solo so much that you'd love some Solo IN you. We both know you all can think about is your brother's schvantz, schlong, schmuck or putz to shtup...._

The first voice screams: _SHTOK!_

As the second voice turns silent at her command, coldness grips her heart in a vice. She has picked up a lot more Yiddish words from her adopted families, and upon looking them up in the dictionary, blushing to know that they are mostly vulgar words for genitals, well, English is probably the same, the most obvious being "dick", "ass", "cunt" or "pussy" - although there's a lot of disagreement about where that word came from.

She has done her fair share of etymological research as she prepares for the spelling bee. Pussy is actually a diminutive of pusillanimous, meaning cowardly. Although maybe the origin doesn't matter, since everyone equates it with the female anatomy anyway?

Japanese is this way too, many words can have a vulgar denotation. When she was in the Japanese foster house, she learned that a penis is called "chinchin", which derives from the onomatopoeia, referring to a ringing or tinkling sound, as is made when a boy urinates. 

When she touches herself at night, all she thinks about is Ben's kisses and touches, his smile, smell and soft voice, okay, maybe his shirtless muscular body, but never the thing between his legs. All right, maybe just occasionally. She knows what his cock looks like after having walked in on him, she knows how big it is and how messy it is when it ejaculates, its sheer size simply intimidates her.

She doesn't think she will be able to call Ben's penis a "chinchin" or even "chinpo" which ironically means "precious" and sounds like baby talk, because Ben's penis is definitely not a baby one. And that's why she shivered when Ben called her "my precious", because all she could think about was Gollum from The Lord of the Rings series.

She stands up and flushes the toilet, repeating to herself that she is still a virgin because she hasn't done anything with Ben's unusually big genitals, but deep down, she knows her virtue is no longer intact, ever since the first night they slept together. 

The fact that her initial sexual awakening has been brought by his grinding and rutting makes her weirdly conflicted about the whole thing. Still, it is a leviathan, and she certainly doesn't want it to be inside her. If two fingers made her feel so full, the heavy girth of that thing will split her into half in a very painful way, she shudders.

Rey has thought her first time would be making sweet sweet love to her lover in a comfortable environment, at a romantic time like Valentine, Christmas or even birthday, with flowers and sweet things, though she didn't know what exactly it would entail, because most romantic movies she is allowed to see don't go into details about this part. And the giggling whispers at school leave out many explicit details, as well. 

Well, she sort of envisioned her first time to be with someone she genuinely likes and someone who truly cares about her, preferably someone tall, dark and handsome, and so far only Ben fits that profile, but definitely not in this setting, and definitely not being violated this way. 

But is it really a violation if she wanted it and enjoyed it as well?

She is the one who agreed to sit on his lap. She is the one who rubbed his hand first. She is the one who let him touch her inappropriately and never verbally protested. Their mother was sitting in the front seat, one scream and she would know. And Ben never covered her mouth with his hand, quite the contrary, he let her do the talking and spelling throughout the whole process.

After all, Ben has made it sound like he was doing it for her pleasure and for her needs, and that he has promised to bring her more pleasure. Ben has kissed her tenderly as if she has given him the world.

His words were so genuine, his smile so adoring, and it isn't as if Rey hasn't enjoyed herself, after all, she has come twice in a row. And honestly, that kind of pleasure is addictive, and she probably won't mind experiencing it again. 

Oh damn, she sounds like such a dirty little nafka. What kind of sister sleeps with her brother the first night they meet and then masturbates to him every night anyway? What kind of sister dry-humps her brother in the mall and then in the car? Everything she has done seems so wrong and dirty.

Rey quickly moves to wash her hands in the sink, when she looks up, she finds out that the ruined mascara and eyeliner has turned her face into a disaster, much to her dismay. Is this what her face looks like in her brother's eyes? And to think he still kissed and hugged her.... 

Then it is actually a good thing that she has fled that car. She certainly does not want Leia or the driver to see this clownish face. 

Rey takes off her pea coat, washes her face with some soap, rubs her face as hard as she can, then wipes it down with a warm towel. So much for her first makeup experience. But she feels much better when she looks at her plain face.

Then she frowns at her wrinkled blouse. She should probably take a shower since she is here, trying to wash the sinful evidence away.

However, before she can turn on the faucet, she hears a soft knock at the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Rey asks, tentatively.

"It's me, sweetie," Leia says. "Are you okay? You have been in there for an awfully long time."

"I'm okay," Rey lies without blinking her eyes. She is nothing but okay.  _Your son has just fingered me in the car and you stayed oblivious right in front of us._  

For a brief second, Rey almost wants to tell her everything. She is the only mother figure in her life that she can trust. But somehow she can't bring herself to share her existential crisis with her adopted mother, especially not her Schrodinger's virginity.

"Then maybe you should come out because there is something that requires your expertise, sweetie."

That piques her interest. Rey opens the door.

Leia notices that Rey has cleaned her face but her eyes are reddish and puffy, Rey explains that mascara and eyeliner are very difficult to get rid of and some of the product has got into her eyes, so Leia says she can give her some makeup remover later, some kind of oil that will make the cleansing easier. She also offers to show her some beauty tips some other time.

Turns out the thing that requires her expertise means reinstalling the new Sony TV and DVD player. Leia can barely understand the Installation Guide, even though it's written in English, German and Japanese.

When Rey enters her parents' master bedroom, the new TV has been moved out from the package and replaced the old one on the stand opposite the four-poster bed, there are clusters of wires, plugs and bits everywhere.

Ben is nowhere to be seen, Leia says he has been busy moving things with Mitaka and that he is taking a shower after the heavy-lifting. But Rey guesses he really needs to change his pants. And after Mitaka has left, Leia messed up the wires and connections in a failed attempt to install them by herself.

So as Leia guiltily goes downstairs to prepare dinner, Rey looks at the manual and tries to figure out which plug to connect to a certain outlet and which button to press to start or stop something.

Luckily, she figures pretty much everything out in a few minutes, as the TV begins to play the contents of the Demo DVD, she browses through the stack of disk holders in the drawer and randomly picks a DVD with a funny title "A Hungry Heart". 

The man on the cover kind of reminds her of Ben with his long face, big nose and plush lips, and most importantly, on top of the sadness and anger in his eyes are his lush raven locks. She wonders how long will it take Ben to grow his hair to that length.

She promptly replaces it with the Demo and hits play. She skips the intro, chooses the first option in the selection menu, and then starts to try the Fast Forward and Rewind functions.

It looks like a romantic comedy, starting with the male lead and a blonde woman getting trapped in a very narrow restroom. She looks on as the plot unfolds.

The man looks like he is in pain? Oh, he is having the runs! Maybe he has food poisoning. Rey nearly giggles when he rushes into the stall again. That is the worst of circumstances! Suddenly all the awkward and cringing things that have happened that day seem so trivial.

Then the screen cut to the couple talking nervously, but much to her surprise, out of nowhere, they start kissing and stripping frantically!? Things sure accelerate fast in the adult world.

Oh no, this movie is a dirty one, not just literally dirty, as in toilet and diarrhea that kind of dirty, but also in the other sense of dirty.

Rey feels like her cheeks are burning as she realizes that she must has unfortunately picked an adult movie from Leia and Han's porno stash. It's a good thing that she hasn't connected the DVD player to the loudspeakers so the whole thing is on mute.

She knows she should stop the flick and place the disk back where it belongs before anyone else finds out, but she cannot stop staring at the 60 inch screen. The definition is admittedly really high, which means the image shows very clear, sharp outlines and details.

Right now, it is zooming in on the actors' naked bodies. And just as they are about to "get down to business", Rey hears a familiar deep voice from behind her.

"Oh my curious angel." 

Damn! Rey curses silently but her heart jumps to her throat. The door is wide open and Ben must have come into the room when she is engrossed in the porno.

There is an amused look on his handsome face. Freshly showered, he has changed into his henley shirt and sweatpants again. Didn't they just go shopping today and he didn't even consider buying himself some new sleepwear?  _Because he spent most of his time and money shopping for you,_  the other voice says.

She presses stop so hard that she nearly drops the remote control, but somehow the screen gets frozen on the actress's hairless pussy even after she orders the player to pop the disk out. It looks so pink and so wet, and strangely tantalizing? There isn't one single hair on it? How? 

At this point, Rey doubts things can get any more embarrassing. She is sort of getting used to the incredulous drama that happens whenever Ben is around her. And really, this is no more awkward than what has happened in the movie's restroom earlier.

"Yeah," she tries to make her voice as nonchalant as possible, for a girl who has just been caught watching porn in their parents' bedroom. "I was wondering how she managed to be that smooth down there." 

"Waxing, I heard it should be done by professionals and it lasts longer," Ben actually takes her question seriously, always ready to be her mentor. "But it is very painful."

"Is there an easier and less painful way?" Rey asks as she tries to manually get the disk out of the device, but her mind is screaming: _Are you actually discussing ways to remove pubes with your grownup brother in front of a porn star's hairless pussy?_

"Depilatory cream, easier but harsher as it contains strong chemicals to dissolve the hair, not recommended for your tender private parts," Ben answers and closes the door with a click. "And then there's the beauty salon's expensive painless laser hair removal."

Which sounds like something Leia would do. Rey winces. She remembers how Holdo has told her that she needs to trim her pubes if she wants to put on the leotard for her dancing lessons, so she asks, "Is there a cheap, easy and not so painful way?" 

"Shaving is the most economical option, easy, relatively painless, and embarrassment free," Ben caresses his smooth chin. His stubble is gone, no doubt he has dealt with it after his shower. Then he adds, "But sharp razors are not very safe for a newbie, I can help you with that if you want."

Wait what, did her brother just offer to shave her pubes? Looks like he has taken "embarrassment free" to a new level.

However, considering the things he has done for her, or the things he had done to her, this is actually not that weird?

"Let me think about it." Because she gets to keep her options open, right? 

"Okay. Anytime and anything for you," Ben smiles. "My sweet angel."

How long are they going to keep up the pretense of having a normal sibling conversation?

She puts the disk back into the holder and unplugs the TV and the player. Everything turns black. Then she starts everything over again and tries to connect the speakers.

When she inserts the right plug into the right hole, she suddenly remembers she has some much more important questions. 

"Ben, you said that if I were not your sister....?"

"Were you?" Ben tilts his head, hands in his pockets.

They both know the answer is negative, she is never really his sister. And the trip did have a very different ending, one that she never expected. Her "mouth" was full. Everything went exactly as he had said. However, that doesn't justify the things he has done,  _the things THEY HAVE done,_  she corrects herself mentally, because she is not exactly an innocent party in all this.

"What we did in the car, was it...." she stutters because she is not sure about this part. "Intercourse?"

Ben actually has the chutzpah to look into her eyes as he asks. "May I have the definition, please?"

Rey is getting frustrated. "Why did you put your fingers inside me?"

"Didn't you guide my hand to touch you?" Ben asks again. "Didn't you want my fingers to move deeper and quicker, my naughty angel?"

She doesn't like the way he keeps deflecting her questions with even more questions, but nonetheless stating the fact, she could not deny that she had initiated the hand touching and misguided him, and in the end it was her who controlled the speed and depth of his fingers by uttering the letters fast or slowly.

"Yes," Rey winces as she admits. "But it.... hurts."

Ben walks closer quickly with a concerned look. He tilts up her chin, noticing her red-rimmed eyes, "Does it still hurt, my little angel?"

The more she thinks about it, the more tingling she feels. She bites her lip and nods slightly.

"I'm so sorry, my poor angel," Ben kneels on the floor in front of her, and hugs her gingerly, looking up at her with those pretty puppy eyes. "Forgive me. I did that because I thought that was what you wanted, because I love you so much, my basherte."

Wait what? What kind of ridiculous plot twist is this? Did he just say he loved her?

No one has ever said that to her. Not even her dear adopted parents who treat her so well.

Ben, her first and only crush, really loves her?

She once thought that sentence was only spoken in TV and movies. Because she thought no one would actually love her, a filthy little pisher from the junkyard.

But Ben, the tall dark handsome princely big hero actually loves her back!? And he really meant it when he called her "his basherte" from day one?

He continues to whisper how his heart melted the moment Rey enticingly and voluntarily hooked her feet around his ankles, humped against his cock, rubbed his hand and encouraged him to play with her pussy....

No, she didn't do those things to encourage her brother who is so misguided.

But the more Ben is explaining, or retelling the details happened in the car, she is getting more conflicted. Because his version sounds like they were doing it for love.

Rey is still dumbfounded as he leans up and begins to kiss her. 

First a peck on her forehead, on her eyelids, on her cheeks, on her lips, gradually it turns into a full on kiss. One of his hands moves into her hair and holds her nape in place while the other one caresses the small of her back. She tries to pull back but his lips just follow hers. She awkwardly walks backwards until her shins hit the edge of their parents' four-poster bed.

As Rey sits down on the incredibly fluffy mattress, she gasps as his tongue probes into her mouth. His mouth muffles any protests she may make.

She gives up trying to struggle and just lets him kiss her. More than kiss her. It is like he is trying to suck the life or reasoning out of her. She even kisses back at one point wondering if this is what love is, melting into a pink puddle in her brother's big warm arms, not a care in the world. The kiss tastes sweeter than the ones they shared in the mall and in the car.

He kisses her again and again and again, and somehow presses her to lie back on the bed, his hands keep soothing her sides and thighs. Eventually he pulls back, letting the two of them catch their breath, lips swollen, eyes dilated.

He smirks, "Feel better now, my basherte?"

What? She has been so distracted by the kiss that she nearly forgets what they have been talking about. Why does he think kissing her in their parents' room - on their parents' bed, no less - will be of any help to soothe her tingling pussy? If anything, it's getting worse, she has to clench her thighs but flinches as she can feel more wetness down there. So she shakes her head.

Ben smirks and holds her hips, lowering his head and moving his mouth towards her skirt-covered crotch, as if trying to soothe where the real damage he has done. "Here, let me kiss it better, my poor baby girl." 

"Stop it!" she squirms back quickly, trying her best not to giggle. This is not a simple finger burn. Why can this man make her want to laugh even in the most ridiculous situation. "We can't do that in this room."

"Okay, let's do it later in my room or in your room. It's your call," Ben answers with a wink and then kisses her belly, his hands are palming her butt. 

Rey presses her skirt against her crotch, then she remembers, "Ben, why did you take my panties?"

Ben's smile doesn't falter. "Because I wanted to keep something of yours that would remind me of your sweet pussy when I pleasure myself, my dear angel."

That is a rather honest but hair-raising answer.

She used to think that many of Ben's actions were confusing, but now that he is acting all candid and open, she would rather keep it a dirty little secret. And she also wants to see if things can go back the way it was.

"I want them back because they are mine," Rey says weakly as she gets off the bed.

"Very well," Ben answers. And much to her surprise, he pulls the lacy panties out of the pocket of his sweatpants.

Didn't he just take a shower and change his clothes? Why would he pocket her panties around? This is more than a little unsettling. Rey thinks of that time she sneaked into his room but found no evidence. So this is it.

It is one thing for a man to carry his heart on his sleeve, but it is another thing for a brother to carry his sister's panties in his pocket.

He intentionally takes a playful sniff while looking at her, which makes Rey shudder. However, before Rey can take the underwear from his hands, Ben withdraws it with a twirl and adds, "I seem to recall that you have taken my old T-shirts and socks, little miss."

"Do you want them back?" Rey asks. She has got attached to those schmattes even though she has perfectly new pajamas and socks. She debates whether she should make a trade-off or something.

"You can keep them if you like them," Ben shrugs, still kneeling on the floor and playing with her lacy panties. "You can take anything of mine. I rather like the idea of you enjoying my stuff, just like I do."

Is he trying to persuade her to give him her panties? No, this time she will not budge. "I want my underwear back."

"All right," Ben answers and stretches the waistband of panties with both hands near her feet. He states it matter-of-factly. "Step in, baby girl."

This is one of the most bizarre situations that she has ever been. She is not a baby girl and the proof is in his hand. A pair of very mature-looking black lacy panties, the so-called "big girl" ones. So she bends over to snatch the undies from his hands. "No, I think I can manage it myself."

"Okay, my clever angel, you'd better put them on before our mother comes back."

As if on cue, they can both hear the familiar click-clacks of heels on the staircase, getting closer and closer.

Rey hurriedly stands up and puts on her panties, not caring that Ben is still kneeling in front of her and can get a quick glimpse of her privates again. They have done way more outrageous things.

Then as she is adjusting the waistline, she frowns because she can feel the crotch and the back is uncomfortably sticky, she nearly forgets what happened before and after they were taken off. Was she really that wet before? Ben just gives her a smirk and helps her smooth out the skirt.

Leia opens the door and enters the room right afterwards, so Rey has no time to ask Ben any more questions. She shows Leia how to operate the devices, with the Demo Disk of course. She doesn't even dare put her hand anywhere near the drawer that contains the stack of disk holders.

Leia praises what a handy girl she is and that Han has just returned home. Their mother is going to save the surprise after dinner tonight.

During dinner, they talk about the shopping trip but of course omit all the explicit details, Rey squirms a little on her seat whenever Ben's knee bumps against hers.

Han notices Rey's new bracelet, mostly because the golden dice is really shiny. When he knows that it is part of a ton of gifts from Ben, the father frowns a little. Ben shrugs and says Rey deserves the best.

Leia agrees happily and says it is a good thing that they finally have a daughter to spoil rotten, Han grudgingly nods but doesn't say anything. Rey guesses he knows about Ben and Leia's extravagant shopping problem.

Later she finds out that the reason Han went out that day was to buy her a car, yes, A CAR! For a little girl who doesn't have a driving permit yet.

It's an antique Ford Sierra that he knows the little mechanic from the junkyard would love to tinker in her spare time. The garage is proudly full of tool kits.

Ben even looks a little pissed, as if he thinks he has been upstaged by his own father when Rey tightly hugs Han who looks smugly at Ben.

Leia is just amused.

Seriously, what is wrong with the Organa-Skywalker-Solos? 

Is spoiling her rotten their New Year's Resolution or something?

Well, she can certainly get used to that.

o0o

After practicing spelling bee with the whole family, Rey goes back to her room, takes a shower and goes to bed.

She puts on the earbuds, trying to block her brother's movement next door even though she knows exactly what he will be doing.

The day has left her exhausted. She cannot bear the thought of touching herself again. And deep down, she knows she cannot reach a climax without thinking about Ben.

When she wakes up with a start, she finds out that she has wet the bed again.

She sobs silently as she strips the sheet, telling herself that it has nothing to do with what happened in the car.

She is a habitual bed-wetter and she should clean up her own mess as discreetly as possible.

She doesn't close the door when she leaves the room, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Then she tiptoes downstairs to retrieve the enzyme cleaner and the baking soda, a trick to clean the stain and get rid of the smell, her brother has taught her.

Luckily there's no one in the family room this time. She considers sleeping on the furry rug near the fire place, wrapping herself in an old black comforter like an  _ehomaki_ , which is eaten by the Japanese the day before the spring, the name literally means a lucky direction roll.

She caresses the golden dice on her wrist, so much for her lucky charm.

When she returns to her room with the powder and the cleaner, there's the faint sound of water running in her en suite. 

She enters her bathroom, Ben is sitting on the edge of the tub, drawing her a hot bath with an understanding look.

"Anytime and anything for you, my sweet angel," Ben repeats his promise and pets her back as she buries her tear-stained face into his broad warm chest. It's such a relief that she doesn't need to explain her bed-wetting problem. No one else will understand.

He deals with the mattress and the sheet while she cleans herself thoroughly in the tub and puts on his old shirt and old socks that he has hung on the doorknob.

When he leads her into his room and his bed, she doesn't say a thing.

They cuddle under the cover, Ben spoons her from behind and whispers "I love you" again and again like a mantra. And at one point she mutters the same sentence back.

There is no unwanted touch, she tells herself. Not if she enjoys it as well.

They just have a peaceful night of sleep.

And many nights of nice sleep after that.

In the same bed.

o0o

The holiday ends. The school begins, and her after-school dancing lessons begin as well.

From first position to sixth position, from adagio to allegro, Rey tries to learn all the basic moves as quickly as possible. She never knows certain muscles exist in her body until she has to use them to dance. 

Beautiful and graceful ballet is built on ugly sweat and brutal pain. And if you don't feel pain, you are not doing it right, says Holdo, never one to mince words. If it hurts, you will always remember.

The [foot stretcher](https://66.media.tumblr.com/207918127f6d0668c2ce3c2f9c964988/tumblr_pr6gpmQIeU1r1oya5o7_1280.jpg) is a nudnik, pain in the ass, or rather, her foot, because it forces the bones of her insteps to arch at an unnaturally high angle. The [Elgin Archxerciser](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2534426ea9317a9b5bdb0412aff658a4/tumblr_pr6gpmQIeU1r1oya5o6_400.jpg) provides resistance to strengthen the feet's intrinsic and extrinsic musculature. Rey is kind of old to begin ballet, so she has to spend more time on catching up for the lost years. Holdo says she is still young and malleable, but she has to learn how to endure pain, a lot of pain.

Holdo is a perfectionist, and she demands nothing short of perfection from her students as well. Because you should lay a solid foundation, she claims.

For port de bras: to get that nice beautiful shape of ballet dancers' slim arms, you don't really need weight, you just need to work the right muscles in the right precise way. So why are dancers' arm lines so clean? Because we always take the same path in drawing our lines. We would never come in chicken wings. What you need to think about is having an egg under the arm, without pushing down your shoulders.

Your fingers are always moving, never behind you, always slightly in front, when you work your arms, you always use your back. You move and you open your shoulders, your shoulder blades wrap around your back, therefore we work arms, back and pose at the same time.

For plié: even if you can get your feet parallel, the point is to get your hips, knees and toes aligned. Don't force it from your feet. You should do it from your hips. You have to have the right turnout, use your core, but don't tuck your pelvis. We've got a natural spine, what we need to think is a corset, our core, which is not only the abdominals, it's the muscles that hold on to our back as well.

If you work those muscles together, think about a string, an elastic that goes from rib to rib, close your core in, so your abs are engaged, but your spine is pulling up as well.

Also, don't sickle that foot!

Rey jumps whenever Holdo corrects her. And so she has tried her best to avoid most of the common ballet beginners' mistakes with a hammering heart and a flushing face.

At first she abhors her strict teaching, but then she comes to enjoy her style, because that means she can solely focus on one thing: present. 

She even asks her mother to let her have more dancing lessons, from twice a week to three times a week. Holdo lets her hang out in the studio for the weekend advanced workshops as well, calling her a little bunhead that is trying to get ahead.

After the dancing lessons, she is always exhausted and sore all over, but in a fulfilling and productive way.

When she peeks out of the dancing studio window during their short break, her heart flutters when she sees the familiar Ford parking outside. Ben and Rey have fixed the Sierra together. 

Somehow Ben has convinced their parents that it is a good idea for him to be her "chauffeur" since her new extracurricular schedule clashes with Leia's office hours, that way the siblings can practice spelling bee quizzes during the car ride, and sometimes, Ben lets her practice driving as well, even though she is not old enough to apply for a permit.

They do it secretly and ironically in broad daylight, since night-time minor driving is absolutely prohibited.

You'd think a grownup man has better things to do than being his little sister's designated driver, spelling bee mentor and all around private tutor.

Well, he is a veteran who has just returned from the brutal war and is still getting used to civilian life. And he has the trust fund from his Organa grandparents that will probably last him three lifetimes. He can practically get away with anything.

Rey doesn't think her brother is an idler at all. He keeps writing and translating in his spare time. Being one of the few people who knows five out of the six United Nations official languages, makes him a very hot language consultant in certain circles. Even without Leia's connections, he still can get private contracts in the military sector.

He's going back to Columbia University (his alma mater) and will probably one day take over the Solos' shipping company, or the Organas' wine company, or even both, after he gets his master's degree in business administration, something that seems to please their parents tremendously. 

The fact that he already had a degree in linguistics before he enlisted, and theoretical lexicography at that, just amazes Rey. She doesn't know something like that exists before Ben tells her.

That is the scholarly discipline of analyzing and describing the semantic, syntagmatic and paradigmatic relationships within the lexicon of a language, developing theories of dictionary components and structures linking the data in dictionaries, the needs for information by users in specific types of situations, and how users may best access the data incorporated in printed and electronic dictionaries. This is sometimes referred to as "metalexicography".

In short, this degree cannot get him a job that earns big money, but it doesn't matter, nor can practical lexicography, which is the art or craft of compiling, writing and editing dictionaries. If anyone can do it, it's Ben, there is a reason he has won the Scripps national champion.

But he's not just all brains, he also has great brawn. The proof being his new membership at the big fencing club that is in the same block of her dancing studio, his club schedule is practically the same as hers.

In his teens, besides spelling bee and karate, Ben was also a competitive fencing sabreur, which is a very typical Skywalker thing to do. Rey has just learned that his biological grandfather, the late Anakin Skywalker, and his uncle, Luke Skywalker, had both been legendary professional fencers. She only sees them in the old family album, though.

Seriously, there are Olympic and World Champions in their family and they don't even boast it?

Because the family is overrun with morally gray genius?

She doesn't really understand the rest of the family history because they don't really talk about it, from all she gathers, it somehow involved a cult or Nazi? Rey doesn't know why Padme (his biological grandmother) and Anakin gave up their twins (Luke and Leia) for adoption. It is really confusing to try and keep up with the Skywalkers.

The only thing she is sure about is that Padme, the cover girl on her beloved ballet magazine, was another prodigy, her performance of Swan Lake made her a  _prima ballerina assoluta_  - absolute first ballerina.

And she wants to become a ballet dancer of Padme's caliber one day, even though she knows she can never reach that kind of level, just like the spelling bee national championship, Ben even jokes that _only a schnook deals in absolutes_.

Holdo stresses that becoming a top ballet dancer requires a good sense of musicality, and before she knows it, a Steinway & Sons baby grand appears in the meditation room - courtesy of Ben, of course, ever since their father gifted her a car, Ben has been trying to up the game - and she is scheduled to have private piano lessons twice a week with a small bespectacled lady named Maz Kanata, who is no less stern than Holdo.

Since now that there are four busy people living in the big house, Leia is more than happy to hire back the domestic help with the daily cooking and cleaning, and this way Rey will have more time to study and practice, and she can't exactly say no to that anymore.

So this is the real life of an Organa-Skywalker-Solo child - being buried by private elite lessons instead of doing chores like Cinderella, Ben jokes.

Well, some of the expensive shoes that Ben has gifted her can certainly qualify as "glass slippers" (aka the killer Manolo Blahniks), not to mention the countless designer dresses. She's got her own golden car and a princessly adopted mother.

And now Rey kind of understands why he is a polyglot and practically a maven at everything he does. Being raised in the lap of luxury, he has started to be trained by the best masters before he could walk properly. Being on top of everything is just his second nature.

At the moment, fencing seems to be a hobby for Ben to kill the time, Rey doesn't sure whether he will become a professional again, but just like Rey who is looking forward to being en pointe, he certainly loves being en garde. As far as Rey knows, no one in the club can beat Ben, even when he is not wearing protective gears. They even ask him to be a part-time instructor.

Sometimes when her training ends earlier than his, she will go to his fencing club, standing on the corner, mesmerized by his fluid moves. He may be wearing only a white wife-beater when he is sparring with others. She knows it's not a fight choreography like the action movies, but even his close-quarters combat flows freely in a kind of brutal ballet, a dance of sabers. 

In saber fencing, there is a term called "right of way" which is the decision criterion used to determine which fencer receives the point if both fencers land a valid hit at the same time, it is also called "priority".

Ben says Rey is their priority, and their parents never argue with that.

The Solos have given her such a sheltered life that, with school, spelling bee, ballet and piano, she barely has after-class interaction with her peers, not that there are many to begin with. She has always been a loner and she is relishing this fact after the lousy foster houses.

Ben is the only constant male presence in her life, from the moment she wakes up to the moment she falls asleep. He takes her to school in the morning, takes her to ballet lessons in the afternoon, takes her back to the mansion in the evening, and then takes her to bed at night.

She doesn't know how she should define her relationship with her brother.

Ben likes to touch her. She doesn't exactly mind, after all, she likes to touch him too. She enjoys his hugs and likes to hug him back. Being held and cuddled by him is so comforting. She likes to feel his muscular form, his pecs, biceps and abs.

The same goes for his kisses. Their parents are getting used to the siblings kissing each other's forehead and cheeks, just normal daily affection. And they don't even bat an eye when his kisses are too close to her lips or when he mutters "I love you" to her as casually as breathing the air.

He likes to play with her hair and experiment with various hairstyles. He can make at least five kinds of ballet buns for her, the single one, the double one, the french one, the backward one, the sunflower one, carefully inserting bobby pins into her hair to fix the braids.

Sometimes he just lets her lay her head on his lap and brushes her hair with a wooden comb to soothe her scalp after a day's hard work. When they sit side by side, she likes to card her fingers through his silky hair as well. His hair is growing longer and wavier, covering his big ears - one feature that he doesn't like very much, but she finds endearing.

He also likes to caress her back, from her shoulder blade, down the dip of her spine, feeling the lean muscles slowly defined by daily dance. She usually enjoys it when he does it. It makes her feel a bit like the new cat that he has gifted her.

It is a beautiful black baby with a pink nose and a white spot on its chest, they call it Niney because the kitty was in Cage 9E when they found it in the rescue center. The whole family pamper Niney and spoil it with endless treats.

He likes to touch her legs and feet as well. He always prepares ice packs for her sore feet and gives her a foot massage after her exhausting dancing lessons. She has a foam roller, but she prefers her brother's hands on her tense calves. His fingers weave into her toes or toy with each wiggling toe as Rey giggles, relieving her pressure.

He even likes to clip and paint her nails and lets her paint his nails as well, giggling and chuckling. In the end, they have matching peachy pink toe nails. 

He does all these in the family room, right in front of their parents.

Leia thinks it's so sweet and cute, Han just huffs.

However, his touches stray whenever their parents are not looking.

Sometimes his hand will wander from her spine to her front to cup one of her small breasts. She stays still. His other hand is on her head, holding her bun gently, a signal not to move that she has learned from all his hairdressing. A touch harder and the sharp points of the bobby pins will nudge against her skull in a not so pleasant way.

Her bra providing little protection against the heat and weight of him. His index finger brushes over her tit, teasing, rolling, scraping until a hard nub begins to erect. Sometimes he will reaches inside her blouse to fondle her mounds, kneading or pulling, without a set pattern.

Sometimes his other hand may move from the small of her back, down her hip and caresses the buttocks that are getting firmer as the diligent dance training progresses. He may pinch one cheek, hard enough to make her whimper, but not hard enough to leave a mark. He never leaves a mark in places that cannot be covered by her thin leotard.

Sometimes he will rest both of her small feet gingerly on his lap, and grinds the soles against his crotch. He loves it when she wears ballet tights or silky pantyhose. The smooth fabric glides over his crotch in an obscene yet elegant way. He sometimes even unzips and guides one of her nubile feet inside, letting her practice the grip of her toes and arch on his hard schlong.

Sometimes his hand will move above her kneecaps, onto her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her apex, his clever fingers will rub against her covered pussy under her skirt until she gets wet and then draw back.

Or if she is not wearing tights or pantyhose, he will push the crotch of her panties away and flick her clit or even finger her, with one or two digits, while she commands him to move deeper or quicker with the spelling of letters.

Throughout these fondling and fingering, they keeps on with the spelling quizzes. It's not a pretense if they are really studying, she reasons. She is still preparing for the coming regional spelling bee.

And he will even touch her inappropriately when they are sitting at the same table with their parents, eating dinner.

Rey knows Ben should not be playing with her pussy during meal time, she knows that, but it feels so good. And wrong. 

She cannot use the spelling trick when they are having a meal. So she traps his hand between her thighs and chews her food hard. If she cannot stop his wiggling fingers from strumming on her clit, her other option is to reach down and pinch Ben's arm to back him down, but much to her dismay, sometimes his wicked fingers will work deeper with a renewed ardor.

She bites her lip as her brother's thick fingers breach her hole, just as silently. She bites down hard enough to bleed. The metallic taste of blood fills her mouth as she chews on the lox, as his fingers explore inside of her, between her wet folds, as his thumb brushes over her clit. The angle is often awkward, but he takes pointers from her minute reactions and gets better and better at this.

The moment she feels like she's going to fall over the verge to break, he suddenly withdraws his hand. All the while, he has been carrying a casual conversation with their parents, or passing the salt or pepper to them.

As she catches her breath, Ben lifts his hand and slowly, like Niney licking some nice peanut butter, discreetly sucks on the digits that have been inside of her. Tasting her. Savoring her. And then he resumes to eat his meal with impeccable table manners.

Their parents stay oblivious, only Niney who lingers under the table for occasional food scraps may witness that. The kitten sometimes rubs against her leg, as if it is being concerned about her well being.

Why does he have to tease her in their parents' presence instead of doing it behind closed doors like normal people?

Well, as Han once said, _"What's the fun of that?"_

And her relationship with Ben is definitely not normal.

Rey doesn't know if that is a small mercy or some sort of punishment - he never lets her reach a climax in their parents' presence, and that leaves her so hot and bothered that she will hump against his hardness in his room later when they are "studying". She knows that climaxes are better kept behind closed doors.

They still work out together in the home gym. Together they try the [P90X](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/P90X), which has been heavily marketed through infomercials at the time and only requires basic home gym equipment.

They laugh out loud whenever Tony Horton cracks a corny joke. Her favorites are the Pilates and Yoga classes that focus on agility and flexibility, and he is more into building muscle mass and coordination.

She has to do at least one hundred sit-ups every day to build up her core. And Ben does the same thing opposite her, they kiss, mouth-to-mouth, when they sit up together. 

He lets her lie on her back when he does push-up which is a big thing among the Marines. He can do various kinds of push-ups, planche, knuckle, one-arm, one-leg, spider-man - always ending with him kissing her when he pushes down.

Ben calls it positive reinforcement.

When she practices barre work there, he will sometimes lean over her smaller frame, pressing his covered hardness against the crotch of her leotard, pushing the fabric to the limit, making her whimper. His hands roam over the expanse of her modest chest and arms as he lays open-mouthed kisses on every inch of skin within reach.

Sometimes when she is working on her over-split near the wall, he will lay next to her and pull the front of the leotard down to tease a pink nipple with the tip of his tongue. Rey has learned not to jump in surprise when Ben closes his mouth over the nub, lapping and sucking it gently.

Her heart sinks but she ignores it. She has become an expert at ignoring things. She should focus on her core.

Not an inch of her skin has been left untouched, unexplored or unsavored. And it left her cringing and panting, for more.

o0o

It's Valentine's Day and their parents claim that they are going out for a romantic date night after kissing them goodbye that morning.

Rey is more worried about homework and other stuff after the ballet training of that day.

When she gets changed in the locker room, she finds out that her pubic hair has grown long enough to protrude from the edge of the crotch panel again, much to her dismay.

She usually just trims it with a pair of small scissors every other week, but she's getting frustrated, especially since Ben keeps quizzing her about those "hairy" words, seriously, who the hell says "flocculent, pileous, hirsute, lanate" in their daily life? 

On the ride home, she licks her ice pop and jokes to Ben that maybe she should just shave it off.

"My offer still stands," Ben answers casually. 

"Pardon?" Rey asks, holding the stick.

"You know exactly what I am offering," Ben eyes her crotch. "My clever angel."

Rey blushes, she knows Ben is an expert with razors because he shaves every day. The Marine Corps have policies that prohibit beards on the basis of hygiene and the necessity of a good seal for chemical weapon protective masks.

Then she remembers, from her memory, his balls are always clean and kind of.... bald? 

"Why do you constantly remove your pubic hair? I don't think the corps would ask everyone to do that." Rey asks. Her brother is a marine, not a porn star, why does he need to shave his pubes? Funny she has never questioned that fact before.

"Mostly for hygiene reasons. Medical resources are limited out there. Overgrown hair is a great breeding ground for harmful germs when you are stationed in literally nowhere, a kishnev. Also, personal grooming is a great way to relax when you don't have other kind of entertainment, and then it becomes a habit."

That sort of makes sense. Rey guesses his only entertainment in the desert was reading the dictionary.

"Have you ever done it for a girl, though?" she asked tentatively. This is the part that she dreads. She is not sure how well she will take it if she knows that Ben has any past intimate relationships with other women.

"No, I have never done that." Ben shrugs. "But I think the mechanism is the same. I will be extra careful with you, of course, my precious angel."

Says the man who often fingers her in the family room and in the dining room, and once in the car, while he was driving, and they nearly drove into a tree. There are different kinds of orgasmic thrill, but a climax-induced car accident is definitely not on her bucket list. She doesn't want to kick the bucket that young yet. 

They are morally gray, not suicidally dark.

She insisted on sitting in the backseat for a week after that accident. And after much begging, she finally agreed to lift her skirt and give Ben some pussy peek, just occasionally and briefly, while the car is waiting for the traffic light to turn green, you know, for safety reasons.

She also hangs her golden dice over the rear mirror as a lucky charm before she leaves for her ballet class, because she can't wear such an ostentatious bracelet when she is dancing.

But now that her pussy is getting hairy again, she is not so confident about her pussy "prowess".

Rey doesn't know why she even agrees to do this, but somehow Ben manages to convince her to do anything so far, even shaving her pubes - well, the candle-lit dinner and the bunch of roses he has specially prepared for her help a lot. They feed each other strawberry chocolate cake which results in licking cream off each other's nose and lips. It is really hard to say no to someone whose hobby seems to be spoiling her rotten.

After dinner, as they are loading the dishes, Ben explains that hot water opens the pore and soften the hair, so while she is taking a shower, he removes the grooming items from behind the mirror.

There are so many hair products in his bathroom, Rey wonders if that's the secret reason why his hair is growing so fast and so luxurious. And he sure is handsome enough to be a shampoo model.

(She once joked that Ben had a five-step hair care routine, but Ben just deadpanned "12-step" and began to put something sticky and oily all over his hair, then he massaged his scalp with his head inverse. He explained that was "[hot oil treatment](https://www.wikihow.com/Make-a-Hot-Oil-Treatment-for-Hair)" as he wrapped his head with a disposal hair cap and then a hot towel. Whatever sorcery he's been applying to his hair, it sure does wonders.)

Finally he takes out a new Gillette safety razor and a bottle of shaving cream that haven't been unwrapped yet, because it is a bad idea to share such personal things with others - not even your family member. He still uses his old military-issued ones, but Leia and Han had prepared a new set for him before he returned to the states.

Anyway, Rey feels like such a fool as she stands there, a big towel wrapping around her torso, eyes looking at Ben who places the items on the bathroom counter. The door is locked, of course, even if their parents are not at home. They have to keep the cat out after feeding it.

Ben smiles, "Time to deal with that thorny forest and wake up my Sleeping Beauty."

"Really?" she asks. She doesn't think she has that much of a bush down there.

"Really," he nods and points at the toilet. "Sit your bubble butt down, no towel, my dear angel."

And before she knows it, Ben has already unwrapped the towel from her, so Rey has no choice but to sit down, legs closed, hands on her triangle region as a last modest effort to hide her privates.

Ben folds the towel and places it on the floor for him to sit on.

"Now, don't be cunt shy with me. We both know how much this kitty loves me." He pets her hands away, "And we are going to have a lovely time as usual."

"Really?" Rey doesn't think shaving her pubes can count as a lovely time, more like a humiliating time. "How?"

"Just watch and learn. I need to trim your pubic hair before shaving it. I'll use scissors to cut your hair as short as possible."

"Why?" Rey thinks that is a waste of time and effort. She has done that before. Isn't that redundant?

"This keeps the hair from snagging onto the razor and pulling at your skin," Ben explains. "It's safer."

"Oh."

"Now, spread your legs nice and wide," Ben prompts as he touches her kneecaps. 

"Like the parting of the Red Sea," she jokes, nervously. 

"Hopefully there is no Red Sea tonight, neither from a cut if you move while I shave," he adds, "Or a period."

"What?" Rey asks, suddenly becomes self-conscious. "No, I still haven't had that yet."

Ben freezes for a moment, then looks up at her with wonder. "Since when?"

"Since... forever," Rey is even more embarrassed now that she has to elaborate such personal things to a man she has been sort of sleeping together for more than one month. "I haven't had my first period yet."

A moment of awkward silence. Then Ben smiles and caresses her cheek, "My little angel is truly special."

She explains weakly, "Every girl is different. There isn't a set age for that, right?"

The fact is, she is probably the only girl who hasn't experienced her menarche in her class yet, either that, or some other girls have faked it, even though she doesn't know the point of faking your first period. Back when she was in the public school, those girls had even formed a ridiculous "blood sisters society" or whatever the fuck they were calling it, another reason she could not fit inside their circle.

At least Rey gets well enough with her dancing peers. Rey has heard that professional ballet dancers and gymnasts often have irregular periods because they simply don't have enough body fat.

Before she was adopted, Leia had taken her to a general medical examination, the doctor explained that she had suffered from years of malnutrition and maltreatment and that was probably the reason she was such a late bloomer. 

"No, there isn't," Ben smiles at her and rubs her thighs, "Let nature takes its course."

That's what the doctor has said, too. That's why she does not need to take any medicine to boost or regulate her cycle. The doctor only recommended nutritious diets and frequent exercises, and not to get too fretted about it (even though it is hard not to). Leia has made sure Rey eats properly every day. So far she has grown a cup bigger and an inch and a half taller after the adoption, but nothing has happened down there yet, except her ever-growing pubes and Ben's constant "attention".

Rey nods and slowly opens her legs.

No matter how many games they have played privately, her face still burns when she realizes that Ben is inspecting her hairy cunny closely. Rey tries to close her legs in embarrassment but Ben will have none of it. Large hands grabs each of her thighs and spread them wider. Then he observes. "You have such a pretty little pussy, and it is wet already."

Probably because she has just taken a shower, she thinks, still can't get around the fact that her brother just called her pussy "pretty". She knows she will certainly not call his dick "dashing". That wiener is just weird.

But then before she can say anything, he leans forward and licks her cunny! Just one lap up her slit, creating sensations she doesn't know exists, before sitting back up and saying, "You taste as sweet as you look."

She covers her mouth with her hand, too shocked to utter a word, Ben have played with her pussy so many times that she is getting used to his touches and his consumption of her body fluid afterwards, but she has never even imagined putting one's mouth directly on another's genitals. It's a good thing she has just cleaned herself thoroughly with a fruit-flavored body wash.

Ben picks up the scissors, "But first let's get this pussy looking ripe and ready to eat."

"Huh?" All she can think about is the forbidden fruit and the sin of eating that first apple. She hopes Ben is only joking about the "eating" part.

Ben chuckles and runs a fine-toothed comb through the hair first, then starts to snip the hair protruding through the fingers of the comb, explaining that this is safer and easier, the small bits of fallen hair will get flushed away later - and no, they will not clog the plumbing, Ben reassures her.

The combing and snipping is actually quite soothing once she gets over the embarrassment. Rey is glad that there won't be trimmed hair lying around the bathroom floor. It will be a headache to clean them, or worse, let the cleaning staff deal with them. She is still not comfortable about the idea of letting others clean up after her.

She watches him work, still in awe that she is about to get shaved down there by her brother. This is a really weird Valentine.

He cuts hair for a good five minutes, until she can actually see her pink, slightly wet, labia, he then begins to apply shaving cream carefully on her much less hairy pussy, avoiding the genital area.

"This feels weird," she points out. The cream is a bit cold.

"It helps protect your skin while shaving," he explains. He starts by pulling the skin around her pubic area taut with his free hand, because shaving works best on flat surfaces, and one shouldn't apply any pressure to the razor.

"Why?" she asks, isn't that against the law of physics or something?

"If you need to apply pressure, your razor is too dull, and that will cause irritation," Ben answers, then he explains that shaving against the direction of hair growth will give her the closest, smoothest shave, while shaving with the hair growth will minimize irritation for people with sensitive skin and reduce the risk of developing ingrown hair. 

He takes a few demonstrative slides over her mons first, and then hands her the razor for her to experiment herself as he holds a hand mirror to help her.

Rey is somehow delighted that her brother has turned this into another weirdly useful educational experience. She manages to shave most of her pubic hair by herself, and then Ben takes care of the missing bits that she cannot quite reach for a first-time shaver. And after that, removing the hair on her arms and legs seems a piece of cake.

To her surprise, the whole process is easier and quicker than she expected, and actually kind of fun? Because she almost cannot stop giggling when they are dealing with her armpits.

He stands up, asks her to step into the tub, turns on the shower head and wash her thoroughly with warm water to remove any cream or residual trimmed hair. Then he dries her naked body with a big towel when she steps out, paying extra attention to her privates. "Done. my smooth baby angel."

Rey looks down, even though she has taken part in this, she is still shocked that her pussy doesn't have a single hair around it.

"Wow, I look like a porn star," she says, in awe of how nice it looks, her smooth sex with glistening pink pussy lips in her clear view... and in Ben's.

"Yes, and now the porno begins," he replies, a finger traces down her mons and rubs against her pleasure button, a place he has managed to avoid during the whole grooming process.

"Ben!" Rey moans and her knees buckle. She is both astonished and aroused.

Are they really going to play something wicked again? But at least their parents are not at home, and the domestic help have been given a day off. They can be as loud as they want.

"Remember what I said about this?" Ben kneels down and asks. "It has different names, what are they?"

"Clitty, pearl..." Rey manages through gritted teeth.

"Good girl," Ben's fingers circle around it. "Do you know it is also called sugarplum?"

"As in Sugarplum Fairy?" Rey cannot connect the dots. What does it has to do with the magical fairy from The Nutcracker? Speaking of which, it brings a blush to her face as she recalls the moment she received her first gift from Ben and how far they have gone from there.

"As in sugarplum candy," Ben leans in and buries his entire face between her legs, licking and sucking her clit as if he is tasting a sweet sugarplum, and the feeling is magical!

His fingering and toys are sometimes intense, but sometimes casual, as it doesn't always end with her climax, most of the time, it just left her a hot mess. That kind of playing is different from this crazy stuff she is feeling now. Her body twitches and her head goes light as her body goes gonzo with the unimaginable pleasure.

And she is powerless to do anything when Ben carries her out of the bathroom and lays her on the bed, which have been strewn by a lot of rose petals, giving off heady fragrance. Something she has only seen from TV and movies. Very romantic.

The bed dips as Ben climbs onto it. He drapes himself over her and tucks her strayed hair to one side, then he leans down to kiss her passionately. The chocolate cake they had earlier covers the tangy taste that Rey may otherwise find unpleasant. 

With one hand at the back of her head and another on the small of her back, he pulls Rey closer. They have fooled around in bed for enough times that she can sort of anticipate what is going to happen next, kissing, fingering and dry humping, or toys, which makes her excited and nervous at the same time. Are they going to do something special? This is Valentine after all.

He plunders her mouth hungrily. She tries to kiss him back, but he is forming a tango of tongues with such vigor that she can do little but moan helplessly against his.

She closes her eyes and blindingly clutches his shoulders when Ben's mouth pulls away to kiss her chin.

Soon, she opens her eyes when she feels that Ben is kissing down her neck to the swell of her soft mounds. Her tits are painfully hard as he closes his mouth on her left breast, in an attempt to draw out whimpers from her. His mouth is so big that he almost covers her breast.

Rey bucks her back as he sucks hard and twists the right one with his hand. He then alternates between her tits with licking and sucking and sometimes nipping, which is slightly painful and distracting. Her flushed and swollen breasts are soon covered with saliva. 

Before she knows it, one of his thick long fingers slides down her slit towards her wet entrance before pressing into her wet heat. Rey bites down her bottom lip as the tip breaches her. It slides in easily because she is very aroused. The finger stays there while he caresses her clitty with his thumb, then a second finger pushes in, and they are immediately clutched tightly by Rey's hole, she grips the fabric under her hands, her hot channel has been stuffed so full.

"Still so tight," Ben hums against her rambling chest and scissors his fingers to stretch her. "After all the pussy practice."

"Ben!" she cries out bashfully, but she doesn't know she's asking him to stop or to go deeper. Ben's mouth has moved down to her belly, teasing her navel. Then the digits are removed. 

"We are going to play a new game tonight," he then asks. "Do you know the word 'cunnilingus'?"

"Does it have something to do with linguistics?" Rey barely has a moment to compose herself before the linguist's warm breath is on her cunny. Oh, she suddenly realizes something.

 "Yes, the first part means 'cunt'," he traces his fingers along her vulva, "And the second part means 'to lick'."

Her eyes widen as the broad of his tongue suddenly laps at her soft folds hungrily and maddeningly teases around the clenching entrance.

"Ben!" His name is the only word that she can utter. She moans embarrassingly again and again.

Ben chuckles and mutters how much he loves the taste of her nectar, sweeter than rose and chocolate, and then dives in to savor her pussy again. Rey gasps. Ben is licking her, parting her small lips with wide, long tongue strokes.

Rey can feel herself clench and unclench in confused desire. She bites on one corner of the comforter and digs her heels on the mattress, her entire body is shaking, as she is eaten out thoroughly. Ben was not joking about the "eating" part. Is that really a thing people do in the bedroom?

But then again, before the car ride, she didn't even know people would put their fingers or any other objects inside their privates. And she has been too busy to sneak into their parents' room to check out the rest of the porno stash. The CD-ROM of the old computer doesn't work with DVD while Ben's new computer has password since he wants her to spend more time on spelling bee.

Ben is the only one who provides her a very unusual sex education, a particularly hands-on one, or in this case, a mouth-on one.

What exactly has led to this?

She can't help but recall what happened the morning after the second time they slept in the same bed.

o0o

Flashback

After the second bed-wetting accident, Rey woke up feeling the unmistakable hardness nudging against her backside again. She was only wearing his old shirt and old socks. This time, she hurriedly turned around in Ben's loose hold and stared at it, uneasiness emerged once more. 

Ben, roused and aroused, obviously noticed how nervous she was. "It's okay, just some very normal biological reaction, my love."

Rey could sort of understand that people got aroused when they were close to someone they found sexually attractive, especially when they kiss and have their privates stimulated, but boys and girls had different biology, and she really didn't do anything except lying in his arms, she hadn't been grinding against him or anything, so she asked, curiously. "Why is it... hard?"

"Well, it has to do with the change in blood flow. Have you learned Boyle's Law yet?" The thing about Ben was, no matter what situation was, he always managed to make it into something educational.

"For gases?" she had thought about taking some Chemistry AP classes in the new school year.

"It's sort of the sexual cousin to Boyle's Law, where the volume and pressure are inversely proportional, yes, inversely, not directly," he pointed at his bulge. "Except here, the number of molecules is increasing due to the blood flow. To keep my poor willy from bursting, its volume must expand." 

"That sounds... rational," Rey nodded, not sure what else to say.

Even though Rey didn't know the different between a shower and a grower, it kind of made sense when he explained things like that. Maybe her brother could be her chemistry tutor as well.

"Well, rationality is not the only thing that causes the change in blood flow. It's something much more complicated, and that something is you, my beautiful basherte," he proclaimed veraciously.

Rey blushed, "Having me in your arms made you hard?" She remembered what happened in this bed, in the mall and in the car. 

"Well, your sweet smell and your beauty certainly made me want to 'free willy.' Would you like to see the evidence?" he asked instead. "My curious angel?"

Before Rey could reply, he had lowered the waistband of his sweatpants (he didn't wear underpants). His hard schlong sprang out, pointing slightly toward the left. She almost stopped breathing, just staring at that leviathan incredulously. It was scary and weird-looking, like a sea monster or eel?

At this close distance, Rey couldn't help but make a mental comparison as she recalled the porno she had watched previously. She knew that penises (or penes) probably came in all kinds of sizes and shapes, but she didn't really know what she should feel about the fact that her brother's dick was even thicker and longer than the porn star's. Proud or scandalized?

Ben then sat up on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, his leviathan of a dick swayed hypnotizingly with his movement. She uncomfortably took in the sight of the thick, fleshy appendage. A prominent vein ran across it like a serpent, and beneath it dangled two sizable nuts.

"It's okay, you are free to touch it," Ben said, which was a strange thing to say because she hadn't asked to touch it at all. Why would she want to touch it? She sat up as well, but she was trying to get away from it. However, Ben casually held her small hand and guided it towards his putz. "I know you are curious."

In the end, curiosity did prompt her to tentatively run a finger across it and find it to be warm and supple to the touch. 

"Would you like to hold it?" Ben encouraged, closing his big hand over hers.

So she held the shaft, tilted it in different directions. Then she gasped when she found out that she could not even close her fingers around the base. The thing was hot and a bit damp, clear liquid was leaking out from the mushroom-shaped head.

"Why is it wet here? Did you... come?" she quizzed naively as she slid her thumb across the slick tip. 

"No. It's just precum. It happens when things are feeling... really good. Just play with it," he instructed her. "Explore it and see how it reacts when you touch it. You need to learn this. Don't be afraid, my brave angel."

No, she didn't need to learn this, she was pretty sure Chemistry 101 or Biology 101 didn't involve this part, and she was a little afraid and confused. What kind of brother asked his sister to play with his dick in his bed?

 _What kind of sister slept with her brother when she had a piss-stained bed in the next room, again?_ the other voice asked. _What kind of sister let her brother play with her pussy in a car?_

She took a deep breath and began stroking his schlong up and down. As she moved her hand up that head, it twitched and she nearly jumped. That thing could move? It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. Hard and soft at the same time, and it was pulsing as if it knew who exactly was holding it.

"My willy loves you as well, my sweet angel," Ben said, smiling at her. As if that thing really got its own mind. "That's what I mean by exploring. Stroking it like that felt wonderful, that's why it moved. Keep pumping it and use your other hand to touch my balls, good girl."

She bit her bottom lip and kept stroking his prick up and down with her right hand and moved her left hand to his balls. The bald skin there was weirdly wrinkled?

"Do you know the word 'testify' come from 'testis'?" he asked suddenly.

"No?" Rey raised her head at the suddenly question, her fingers glided over his testes. "Doesn't 'testis' mean a 'testicle'?"

Ben hummed. "The theory is based on the assumption that in ancient Rome, when two men were taking an oath in a public forum, in order to express their truthfulness they were holding and swearing upon their testicles."

"Wouldn't that be really crazy?" Ben knew so many strange etymological tidbits.

"Presumably, if one party broke the oath, his testicles would have been lopped off or busted."

"Wow. That is literally nutcracking crazy!" The ridiculousness of the image made Rey gape.

"Got you!" Ben chuckled. "My gullible angel."

"What?"

"'Testis' actually derives from the Indo-European word for 'three'," Ben explained. "This is because Romans considered witnesses only third parties – people who didn't have a side on a specific dispute and could therefore, tell the story as it really was." 

"So the Roman didn't really swear while grabbing their balls?"

"Well, swearing on the testicles is indeed mentioned in the Torah as 'grasping the thigh' but even that was on the testicles of the king, not on their own," Ben elaborated. "But you are more than welcome to have your way with mine."

The joke did relax her a lot and soothe her uneasiness about giving her first hand job. She laughed, "Don't mind if I do."

"Well, don't really grab them because they are really sensitive. The Torah clearly states: 'Thou shalt not yank on schlong'."

"Are you kidding me again?"

"Look it up if you don't believe me - Deuteronomy 25:11-12."

"Okay? So what do I do?"

"Cup them lightly, then drag your fingernails lightly across them," he continued his instruction, as she stroked his cock and caressed his balls. "That feels really good, my dear angel. I love you so much."

Rey looked at his face, he seemed to be really enjoying this, though she really didn't feel anything except a little weird. But as he kept moaning and praising her whole-heartedly, she also had a sense of naches that she could bring him pleasure with her hands, so she tried to tighten her grip, and he hissed. "If you keep applying more pressure, I'm going to burst."

She let go of his dick and balls immediately, as if she had just been burned.

Ben laughed and gathered her into his arms, they shifted positions until she was on top of him, her legs straddling his waist.

Rey was awfully aware of that hard length probing her buttocks. She could feel herself breathing hard and heat was spreading through her, all of it seeming to be radiating up from between her legs. She was opening her mouth to say something when Ben put his hands on her bottom and lifted slightly.

"Just feel how this drags against you," he was saying softly, and it seemed to her that there was an awful lot of it dragging its way along her butt. When Ben stopped lifting her, Rey could feel his erection slipping between her thighs, and she would swear that it was pressing against her most intimate part. Then she was being lowered and lowered directly onto that cock. 

He kissed her sweetly and muttered how much he loved her, how much he desired her, all the while, he humped his hardness against her crotch rhythmically and encouragingly.  The blunt head slid across her belly. The ridgy underside of his hard putz kept stimulating her sensitive clit and wet folds since she was not wearing underwear. 

The intimate friction felt heavenly. And this time, she didn't feel so scared and confused because she knew what they were doing and what was going to happen. They came at the same time, enjoying the mutual orgasms that erupted between them.

Then he carried her like a little bride into his dim bathroom to have a bath together, she didn't feel so self-conscious as both of their naked bodies were immersed in the warm tub, but it strangely reminded her of her Mikveh, the symbolic dunking to achieve ritual purity.

In the tub, sitting opposite each other, he whispered to her that, on the first night, after she had invited him to share the bed, when he found out she was not wearing any underclothes, giving him her body willingly, it awakened something in him that he never knew existed. Rey was too embarrassed and aroused to correct him.

Ben admitted that no one had ever made him feel this way, made him lose control so thoroughly. As his hands caressed her knees, heat and pride bloomed inside Rey's chest at the thought of being so special, of being so loved. 

When he honestly confessed that he used to pleasure himself with his old socks in his teens, and that was why he zoomed in on her when he first noticed she was wearing them, she gasped loudly as she realized she had been wearing her brother's cum bucket for a long time.

Then she smiled nervously as Ben confessed that he loved every part of her body because she was pure tempting perfection, and he was heels over head in love with her.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'head over heels?'" she giggled.

He chuckled and bent forward to lift her left foot, and held it by the heel.

Had Rey known what was coming she might have resisted it but before she had it figured out, she felt his lips brush against her ankle and arch. It was just a warm soft kiss but she had never been kissed there before. She wasn't sure if she should resist or not, but she was enjoying the feeling of his touching her, just like what happened in the shoe shop.

"I am a 'podophile'," he told her as he pressed his cheek on the arch of her foot dearly. "'Podo' is a Greek word that means foot, you know, podiatrist and tripod. And 'phile' means loving. I am sexually attracted to your fantastic feet."

Was that a thing? She recalled the way he behaved in the shoe store. It kind of made sense.

Then she thought she had heard another word that sounded very similar - pedophile, but she didn't want to bring it up, instead, she asked. "What about pedestrian and pedestal? They have something to do with feet as well, right?"

"Yes, so is pedicure, here 'ped' derived from the Latin word pes, which means foot," he says, "But 'pedo' might derive from the Greek word pais that means children, such as pediatrics and pedagogy."

"What is pedagogy?"

"What I am doing to you," Ben smiled. "Educating."

He tickled the bottom of her foot and she couldn't help but giggle.

Ben then lifted her foot to his lips again and began to kiss the side of her foot and her instep, teaching her the fun of podophila. 

When he brushed his lips over the end of her toes, she leaned back against the tub and let her legs fall apart slightly, knowing he could hardly see her privates in the bubbly bath as he softly planted a kiss on each knuckle of her toes.

Her brain was spinning. She was thinking this was too weird but it felt too good. She moaned softly.

Then she felt his warm tongue lick the creases of her toes, tasting her. The broad of his tongue swiped over her arch, and then to the ball of her foot. It felt so filthy, she wanted to protest, but they were in the tub to clean, so it was probably not that dirty.

She opened her mouth to say something. She wasn't sure what to say. That was really weird, she remarked in the end and he chuckled, commenting that she needed to build a larger vocabulary.

She tried to pull away but he had a firm grip on her foot. Whatever it was that he wanted to do? Still with his hand firmly wrapped around her foot, he pulled her closer. Reluctantly she gripped the edge of the slippery tub as she laid her head on the edge of the smooth ceramic.

This time she felt his plush lips wrap around her toes in a warm wet kiss. She sat up and squirmed a little, uncomfortable with what he was doing, yet oddly aroused by the feeling of his tongue against her skin.

He reached out with one hand and gently guided her back. His hand was stroking across her arm and down her leg in an attempt to soothe her, relax her. This was not something she had ever thought of. She should not feel excited at all by thoughts of having her toes kissed or licked.

But feeling his mouth, his tongue.... her cunny were getting tingled. He hollowed his cheeks and began to suck her toes.

Rey shifted to pull away from him. This was just too embarrassing for her. But he moved his free hand to her knee. Slowly his hand moved up and down her thigh, where she was even more sensitive. He was the only one who had ever touched her there - the only one who had "entered" her body, she shuddered and wondered how the hell had they gone this far?

His fingers found their way to her mons and softly began to stroke her privates. Then they moved lower to rest against her clit and began teasing her in the warm water.

As his fingers worked in circles around her clit, he introduced another digit into her tight hole to search for her sweet spot, the penetration was not as invasive as it had been in the car because he spontaneously sucked at her delicate toes slightly harder. She could feel his tongue moving around her toes, licking, sucking, kissing in an almost reverent and worshipful motion.

Her mind was having trouble accepting it but her body was giving in to him and what he was doing to her became one of the most erotic sensations she could imagine at that moment.

She was sliding down in the tub, too aroused to stop him, too far gone to care. She could feel the warmth of his fingers and her thighs opened wider to grant him better access. She wanted more. So she succumbed to the sensation of his mouth, sucking at her toes, his fingers rubbing her clit and her sweet spot.

She could feel her orgasm starting and she bit her lip trying to keep from crying out as waves of pleasure swept through her body. 

He was creating a suction in his mouth that was not dissimilar to the ones in her pussy (her lower mouth), he even moved his fingers and her toes in and out in tandem. _Quid pro quo_ , he taught her. "Something for something".

She came hard, moving against his fingers and enjoying the feeling of his mouth even though she didn't want to enjoy it. This was wrong.

When his mouth left them, silvery strings of saliva still connecting those toes to his lips, while her head was swimming, her pussy flooding, her body trembling, getting addictive to any pleasure brought by her brother.

Ben seemed really into playing with her feet, almost as much as he liked to play with her pussy, but to each their own, and she really couldn't complain about this because she had come to enjoy it as well.

In the beginning, she didn't even need to do anything, just let him play with her feet to his heart's content while enjoying his pedicure or fingering.

Eventually she began to show some initiative, and Ben loved it when she stimulated his hard schlong with her feet, either using her toes or the bottoms of her feet. He liked to come on them. Afterwards, he would kiss her feet, lick up every drop of his semen from her ankles, insteps and toes.

It gave her an odd sense of pride and confidence and love as he let her run her feet all over his face and hair. Such a sight and empowerment did strange things to her privates.

And it was just a matter of time before she readily complied when he asked her to give him a hand job, which was much easier than playing the piano, or a foot job, which was definitely easier than dancing ballet, while enjoying his fingering.

In the days that followed, he had slowly initiated various naughty ways to play with her privately and intimately, with toys. When Ben claimed that they were going to start some kind of "pussy practice", she thought he was joking. It began with easy fingering, and then with small, thin peg-like objects such as the dreidel and the handle of her comb.

And it was rather hard to say no to a man who practically worshiped the ground she walked on.

Rey remembered she had asked such a naive question when she received her brother's first gift:

_"Why does a young woman put the nutcracker inside her hope chest? What does the long wooden toy have to do with married life?"_

Well, now she understood why, and it was definitely not just a kitchen item like Leia once claimed, unless kitchen items like the wooden spatula that could be used, you know, in the bedroom as well.

Rey honestly never thought of the Nutcracker as a sexual object (maybe that time she thought the head of Ben's dick looked like that toy) until Ben tried to insert the peg-shaped toy inside her, saying "pussy please". He always says "pussy please" instead of "pretty please" when he teases or challenges her to do the unspeakable.

At first she put up a little resistance against the thing which was five-inch long with a girth of about two inches, longer and harder than his fingers, since wood is solid and would not give.

However, Ben had always been very persuasive and patient, and he always fingered her open first, making sure she was well-lubricated. Also, the shape of that _shitake_ head meant that when it was inserted at the right angel, it would nudge against her sweet spot. The first time it happened, she came within three minutes with just the head of that nutcracker inside her, over the kitchen counter.

He later detached its its arms, its clip, sanded it carefully to make sure that the whole shaft was splinter-free. 

And after more encouragement and more practice, she became bold enough to thrust it deeper and deeper inside her pussy and enjoy it herself. It amazed her that she could take the whole thing after a month.

And when they played together with the wooden toy, it would double the fun. Rey once had to sit through a Scrabble session wearing that thing in her cunny, and when it was over, her bottom was a wet mess. Ben jokingly called it "the (K)night of Ren", pun intended, of course.

She still blushed a little whenever she saw it sitting on the nightstand.

Ben even talked about the pussy training blatantly in front of their parents. Leia thought it was about the cat, but it was definitely not about Niney.

They didn't play those mischievous games every night, of course, Ben wanted her to be able to focus on classes the next day, especially when there was a quiz or an exam coming up - he made sure Rey gets straight As (and how kvelled their parents had been), even if it meant he sometimes had to tutor her maths and history - but they always ended up cuddling together by the end of the night.

o0o

Back to the present, the very special Valentine.

The sensation of light stubble scratching the tender skin of her freshly-shaven mound, labia and sensitive clit hood makes the lust in her blood burn brighter. Rey's hips buck when the tip of Ben's tongue prods her entrance, flickering and pushing against it as if willing it to give way, but she instinctively clenches down instead.

So Ben grips her hips and keeps on licking her pussy. The sharp little jabs are driving her crazy and Rey doesn't know what to do except for mewl for mercy like Niney. Thankfully they have closed the door or the cat would witness something that it is not meant to see. But they can sort of hear the cat scratching its little claws outside the door.

He may have heard that, or perhaps he may have not, but he chuckles as his pointed tongue pushes against the tight hole even more insistently. Rey's eyes rolls to the back of her head when Ben somehow manages to wriggle his tongue inside her. She muffles her moaning with a pillow and pushes back until she can feel Ben's lips upon her, his teeth lightly scrapping against sensitive clit hood.

Ben's tongue, long and clever, explores her, teasing every ripple of her muscles and trying to reach deeper into her. It isn't like Ben's fingers or toys. It is less solid, but warmer, moving faster inside her, more intimate and personal, too much and not enough at the same time. _Just a bissel more, please._

Between her trembling legs, Ben's head bobs up and down, and she is wetter than ever. Wetness leaks steadily from her hole and gets lapped up by Ben's tongue immediately. 

She remembers the apple joke and feels like he is eating her pussy right to the core, hopefully this ripe apple won't be poison.

Rey sobs into the pillow as Ben continues to wreak havoc on her cunny with his mouth, pausing every now and then to nip her swollen labia lightly before licking her throbbing clit, and then thrusting his wicked tongue inside her entrance again. She wonders where he has learned how to do such things, but she doesn't want to ponder the possibility that she doesn't like.

Ben is hers, hers only, at the moment, and hopefully, in the future.

That's why she is giving him her body, even though she is still reluctantly frustrated in the sack, so unsure about so many things, especially things that she should not be doing with her adult brother. However, any negative and conflicting emotion is quickly burned away by tantalizing tonguing on the most intimate part of her body.

Rey clenches the sheet tightly and keens repeatedly into the pillow as every flicker against her internal muscles, stretching her, opening herself for Ben, paradoxically amplifying both fullness and emptiness.

Rey struggles to control her trembling limbs through deep breaths. Her hole constricts around his tongue. She is close, achingly close, and yet she needs much more.

Her hips rock back and forth, moaning his name and grabbing his hair. As if reading her thought, his fingers flicker and rub against her pearl, finally pushing her over the verge of fervent hysteria, which stems from the Greek cognate of uterus, Ben once told her.

Rey pants woefully when her climax ends, however, then Ben resumes to lap up her drenched pussy, determined to clean her. A whimper escape from her throat when she is given one last lick over her sugarplum. Her entrance is still clenching against nothing as Ben's tongue leaves her.

Ben is a literal cunnilinguist, she guesses.

She looks up at Ben who stands up and wipes his face with the hem of his shirt. She slowly realizes that she is fully naked while he is fully clothed, but the prominent bulge between his legs is hard to miss.

Rey and Ben have played so many risqué games in bed, yet she still secretly justifies that she is a virgin because, well, they have never done the "real" deal - up till now, he has never put his penis inside her cunny, not even the bulbous head.

He seems satisfied with her hand jobs, foot jobs and watching attentively, almost rapaciously, as they play with the nutcracker - her pussy practice or preparation. But preparation for what? She has an inkling, because let's be honest, the peculiar-shaped wooden toy is basically the mini version of Ben's dick, even though she doesn't want to admit it.

They never really talk about this part in great details, never set a time nor a place, mostly because Rey thinks if she is the one to bring up the subject of "deflowering" again, Ben will probably suggest that they "deadhead" it, yes, that's the kind of word that he will use. Not that she would want to lose her virginity to anyone else. It's the semantics. 

Before she knows it, Ben has stripped and sits on the bad, "Now we are going to play the second part of this new game."

"There is a second part?" She has a bad feeling about this. The thing about Ben's game was, he was the one making the rules, and she never knew what to expect next.

"We have just learned 'cunnilingus'," Ben smiles wickedly and strokes his schlong, "I believe you can probably guess the meaning of 'penilingus'."

She nods uneasily. "Licking a penis?"

"What a clever girl." Sure enough, Ben touches her lips with his free hand. "Remember  _quid pro quo_ , my dear angel?"

The concept is not hard to understand, turnabout is fair play after all, yet it still renders her speechless. Even though she has let her brother do unspeakable things with her feet for so many times, that's because he looks genuinely enthusiastic about it. He is the one with oral fixations, she has never thought about doing anything that filthy.

Her mind is screaming, what kind of brother asks his sister to put her mouth on his genitals? 

 _The kind that has just put his tongue in your pussy and made you come,_  the other voice says.  _You have already learned too many things that cannot be unlearned from your brother. Don't pretend you don't know where this is going._

He was watching her with a look that makes her feel ashamed and guilty. The authority he has employed earlier completely disappeared and is now replaced by tenderness. This man has just given her a mind-blowing orgasm with his mouth on her pussy so she guesses she has to reciprocate somehow, by giving him a blow job.

Yeah, she has heard about something like that, at school - wait a minute, doesn't a blow job mean blowing instead of licking - just like a hand job and a foot job, which are very much self-explanatory - the technicalities are confusing her.

"Oh my sweet angel. You won't know if you like it until you try it, right?" Ben suggests again, there is a slightest twitch under his right eye again. "Consider it a Valentine's gift for each other? Pussy please?"

As siblings, they have crossed so many morally gray lines so far, one lick probably won't hurt, she thinks as she lowers her head, darts out her tongue and tentatively licks his shaft, just for a brief second. The texture is rubbery and kinda of funny.

Ben asks immediately with an encouraging smile. "Do you like it?"

She really doesn't have enough practice to form a negative opinion, so she mutters honestly, "It's all right."

Ben moans. However, before Rey can determine whether that is a happy moan or a whiny moan, she feels a hand caresses her cheek, tucking the stray hair behind her ear, then he lightly presses on her nape, making sure her lips stay close to the shaft. "Great. I knew you would like it. Now keep up the good work, my precious angel, lick it like a popsicle."

She is frozen at once because Ben knows how much she loves icy snacks which he has been treating her after school every day. And before they returned home for the Valentine dinner, he had offered her a strawberry-flavored ice lolly.

Rey feels like she doesn't exactly have a choice as she is sort of subtly coerced into doing something she doesn't want to and will probably get used to or even enjoy as well. 

 _You Skywalkers and your guilt-tripping_ , she remembers Han once remarked.

The only relief is that Ben pays great attention to his body, he grooms and cleans himself religiously and he must have taken a shower after that day's fencing training at the club, so there isn't any unpleasant odor, just his natural musky smell that she has come to sort of appreciate.

Still, his dick tastes.... she doesn't know how to describe it, a bit salty, and it is definitely nothing like a popsicle.

And then his other hand somehow snakes between her thighs, two fingers thrust into her wet hole, and when they locate that sweet spot inside her with a "come hither" like movement, her pussy clenches around his fingers greedily.

He wickedly rewards each of her lick on his hard dick with a nudge against her weakest point. She whimpers, tightens her grip as his dick swells in her hand.

"Do you know that this act is also called 'fellatio'?" He is trying to distract her with weird etymological stories again.

She takes this chance to raise her head, getting her mouth away from his cock. "Doesn't 'fella' mean 'fellow'?"

Ben chuckles with unabashed adoration. He tucks her hair behind her ears gently again. 

"Oh my sweet sweet angel, good call! You can certain treat it as your jolly good fellow. But 'fella' actually comes from Latin, meaning 'suck'. Now wrap your pretty mouth around the head of my cock," Ben is lifting his hips off the bed and trying to push his dick up into her mouth.

Rey whines against the rubbery head, the edge of her teeth must have scratched the schlong because Ben winces and hisses. 

"Cover your teeth with your lips and try to suck it. That's a good girl. I love you so much."

Despite his praises and endearments, it is quite a struggle for her. That thing is too blunt, she doubts it can fit into her mouth, but a fierce jolt onto her sweet spot prompts her to open her mouth wider and let it in. The keppe stretches her lips to the limit. 

"Relax your jaw, my little angel," Ben caresses her cheek as he tries to push his schlong further inside her mouth. "Yes, that's it. You are so good to me. Now try and hollow your cheeks."

She tries to, but it is too hard. She almost gags as the cock head hits her hard palate, the angle is so awkward. _Why would anyone do that?_

"All right, back up a little, use your tongue to swirl around the top, and keep stroking my shaft and balls with your hands like I taught you, my clever angel, you are doing great."

 _Why does one have to be this multi-tasking when doing this?_ The little ballet dancer who can perform a fouetté en tournant en dehors thinks as she bobs on it a little and tries not to think too much about that taste.

His fingers are still inside her pussy, when he adds a third finger to rub against her sweet spot, she can't help but moan against his crown and tighten her grip. Saliva trickles down from her lips to his cock, making everything slicker and smoother.

She pulls and pumps and loses herself in the sensations as she sucks his cock and bucks her hips to meet his thrusts, aware that both of her mouths are filled by Ben.

When he asks her to hum around his shaft, the resulted vibrations cause him to groan and push up abruptly, and the next thing she knows, some warm liquid starts to squirt into her mouth.

Oh no, he is ejaculating! Inside her mouth! That is so gross!

Rey tries to get it out of her mouth immediately, but unfortunately some of his semen spews over her face and chest, she has to close her eyes because her lashes are clouded by the gooey stuff.

Ben licks his jizz off her tits and slides his fingers inside her drenched snatch and pumps them in and out rapidly, pressing strongly upwards all the while, until she can't take it anymore. His other hand taps and rubs her clitty faster and faster, suddenly her orgasm erupts through her. Rey comes so hard that she may have passed out for a while.

o0o

Rey doesn't know exactly how much time has passed when she slowly comes to, but in her stupor, somehow Ben has maneuvered her to lie back and he is hovering over her.

"My basherte, I love you so much," Ben is whispering while caressing from her sides to her hips.

"I love you too, my basherter," she mumbles, without opening her eyes.

"Good, do you know what people do when they love each other very much?" Ben asks.

She somehow recalls that is something Han had talked about, but their father was interrupted by their mother. What do lover do that they haven't done yet?

She moans softly when he spreads her legs wider, and something thick and hard is rutting against her hairless apex, stimulating her sensitive clit and tender slit.

There are hot huffs of breath against her ear, praising what a good girl she is and how much he loves her, how he is finally going to make love to her for the first time, and what a truly special and romantic Valentine's Day gift it is.

Rey's thoughts clear all of a sudden and she registers the strong grip on her hip, and the blunt pressure against her entrance demanding entry into her body. This is not dewy dry-humping or pussy practice anymore. This is the REAL DEAL.

Panicked, she rubs the crusted semen off her eyelids with a corner of the comforter, the first thing she sees is the shiny dog tags hanging from around his neck. When she looks up, he repeats to her, what they are doing is making love, that's what people do when they love each other very much. And he has prepared everything to her liking. It will be truly special and romantic, just like what he had promised to her once.

Her basherter is like a mountain above her, so overwhelmingly big and heavy. Those pretty eyes never leave hers as he keeps pushing forward, forcing his way in.

Her first instinct is to struggle away but Ben holds her fast, assuring her that she will get used to it and it will feel better shortly, just like the nutcracker, but it doesn't. 

Rey squirms backward just as her hole is penetrated by the monstrous head of Ben's cock. Even after having been stretched by three fingers, it's still too big and it hurts so much that it reminds her of the foot stretcher.... no, Ben's foot-long woody is literally a FOOT stretcher.

"Ben!" she keeps crying out his name, going as loud as she can. Niney screams outside the door. But no one in the house will come for her, except the one that is already inside her. If this goes on, he will actually be COMING for her.

"You love me as much as I love you, right?" Ben is staring at her with such seriousness. It's a question that doesn't accept a negative.

"Yes," she nods ruefully. Is love supposed to hurt this much?

The slow burn of Ben sliding into her is nothing like Rey has ever felt before, because his cock is more than twice the size of the wooden toy. The large head just gets stuck at her tight hole.

She can feel Ben tense up above her, and then, much to her relief, he pulls out slowly, but it is only to squeeze copious amount of lube on his dick and around her entrance.

"A little lubrication goes a long way," Ben repeats what he said once and thrusts in and out of her again, every time he pulls out until the very tip remains inside her, he then pushes back and goes a little deeper, but there is still a long way to go.

She blindingly feels around where they are connected, astonished to find out that only half of Ben is inside her, but she already feels too full, too stretched. She feels like she is going to burst. Why is there a subtle bulge on her lower belly? Oh no, is that what she think it is? Because the thing is pulsing.

She looks up again, only to meet Ben's smirk as he draws back and then nudges in again, that bulge is of course moving along with him, as if claiming his very existence inside her body. Rey pants, her entire body shaking in shock, unable to push Ben away.

Rey feels like she is being impaled on his red hot saber. There is an infernal sensation between her thighs. Each moment seems to stretch out to eternity as he moves minutely inside of her vulnerable vagina.

Bare. Raw. Of course there is no contraceptive. There never is. Rey isn't sure about the concept of protection and birth control until much much later, until it is too late.

His hips are insistently pushing him deeper inside of her, as he keeps showering her with kisses and endearments and encouragement, just like what they did during the previous pussy practice, "Pussy please."

Afraid that she is somehow going to fail her practice and disappoint Ben, Rey gasps sharply, her nails are raking red lines on his shoulders and back as she is stretched wider than she is used to. Tears well up her eyes as she bites on her lip, focuses on willing away the raw burning sensation between her legs, showing him that she really loves him with all her heart and body.

She closes her eyes as Ben starts to move in slow, tormentingly long thrusts, touching her in places his fingers and toys have never touched before. Ben keeps kissing her face and whispering to her that he will make her feel really wonderful. Rey is so conflicted but she knows that he never lies to her, so she holds on with gritted teeth, waiting until the pain passes.

Many coaxes and kisses later, her body finally relaxes and Ben can rock into her more easily, sliding past a spot inside her that makes her cry out in pernicious pleasure. When it does, Rey can sort of convince herself to appreciate the ecstasy Ben shares with her, even though she is still over-stretched and inflamingly filled. She moans, grinding up against Ben who grabs a pillow and tucks it under her butt, so as to thrust more deeply with less effort from both parties.

They move more smoothly after this, even though more taking than giving, while trading sloppy kisses. Rey grunts and throws her head back when Ben is fully enveloped by her trembling muscles, the head of his cock is hitting against her cervix, the pain and pleasure mix together as the sound of flesh against flesh echoes in the room.

She wonders, how did she go from fight, flight, freeze to fawn as she is fucked within an inch of her life... no, feeling every inch of his phallus inside her fanny.

His breath stutters and his muscle tightens, a sign that he won't last much longer. He wiggles his hand between their damp bodies to tease her clit in tandem with his movements.

The excruciating climax tilts her over the edge, gasping and unwittingly clenches her cunny down on Ben's cock, making him groan into her hair. Before the last spasms of Rey's inner walls stop, Ben slams himself into Rey a dozen times like a piston, making it hard for her to breathe.

Ben grunts loudly as he suddenly stills, hips press tightly against Rey and she moans agonizingly, knowing he is coating her inside with his seed.

When it is over, he stays inside her until his heavy weight is suffocating her, she weakly grips his hair and ears, so he pulls out and rolls over, pulling her into a tight embrace. The throbbing pain between her legs turns into a sticky mess that is mind-numbing.

She looked down, most of the petals have been crushed by their movements, staining the sheet.

Deflowered, literally.

Rey wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his sweaty chest, but there is no point in hiding her tears. As much as she hates to admit it, especially since this is Ben, her body hurts and her heart aches, despite the orgasm. 

Realization settles in. He has taken something away from her that he cannot return, and he has left something inside her that she can never erase. 

Ben is praising and thanking her profusely and hoarsely, his voice twisted in delight. "I love you so much, you are so good to me, thank you so much, my precious angel. My basherte. We are meant to be together."

Rey doesn't say anything because she doesn't know what to say. Her mind is still untangling so many conflicting feelings. The heady smell of rose and sex is making it hard for her to reason.

Deep inside, she knew this would happen one day, and it did happen at a romantic time, on Valentine, with roses and chocolate, in her favorite room, with the only man she loves. Everything went exactly as she had once imagined, yet why does the whole thing feel so deviant? Why does she feel scared and so sad?

She didn't protest during the whole process, not because she trusts him, but also because she doesn't want to lose him.

When she looks up, Ben is gazing at her with such deep unending affection, touching her as if she is a valuable gem, and whispering how happy he is to finally share this once-in-a-lifetime experience with Rey. It's always been her and only her. His study of Karma Sutra finally paid off. She learns that this is also his first time, with a woman, because she is a woman now. 

Seeing the genuine pride and pleasure on Ben's face, Rey's heart softens. Relief and delight washes over her. He is really hers. Hers only.

This is her first crush, her first kiss, her first love, her basherter, the only man who says he loves her.

She slides a hand up to weave her fingers through his hair and pull him downward so they can rest their foreheads together. 

They regulate their breaths, slowly erasing any lingering apprehension, bewilderment, confusion, discomfort, entrapment, flummox, guilt, horrification and internal justification.

She is actually alphabetizing the emotions, so she thinks she is probably okay.

This quiet intimacy, so different from the rough futzing they have had earlier, calms them. 

Gone is her virginity and innocence, she reckons, but what is she supposed to do?

Sadly, all of this is also of her own making.

She knows that a sister isn't supposed to let her brother bed her every night.

A sister isn't supposed to let her brother touch her private parts in an erotic manner.

A sister isn't supposed to let her brother put anything, let alone any part of his body, inside her pussy. 

Those are things she is supposed to do with a lover, not a brother. But this is Ben. Ben, her brother, not by blood, but her love for him is surely thicker than the blood that is leaking out from her abused pussy, mixed with his semen.

And if she tells him to stop, will he ever want to touch her again? If she says no, will she lose him? Lose the only person who says he loves her every day and every night?

If she tells their parents, what will they do? Will they disown her because they hate the dirty little shlooche for crawling into her brother's bed the first night they met, without underwear, seducing and corrupting their big hero son, the sole Organa-Skywalker-Solo heir?

Before Rey says anything, Ben covers her mouth with his, crippling her ability to protest. There is no need to speak as he continues to kiss down her body and worship it like a gift from the galaxy. She winces and groans when he spreads her thighs again, it hurts so much.

"Here, let me kiss it better, my poor baby girl." 

When he buries his face between her legs to lick her clean, she cards through his silky hair and weeps like the baby girl that she really is.

o0o

Timestamp

When she dances she can let her mind go blank and let her body takes the rein. Muscle memories are better than rote memories. 

Even the simple basics of attitude, arabesque and balancé, rise up from the core and down with grace, are such a relief to her. It is like she can switch off something else in her brain.

Holdo even says with her quick progress, she may consider auditioning for the School of American Ballet's summer program, that way she may be able to join the New York City Ballet and even get a small role in the coming year's Nutcracker show, it will prove to be a great experience for any dancers.

The reason NYCB uses an adolescent Clara is because she can dance en pointe, thus having more elegant and complicate moves. In some cases, Clara also doubles as one of the fairies, because traditionally the second act is considered "a dream". Little dancers cannot dance en pointe, but they can act like real/bratty children on the stage and be relatable to the young audience. Either way, it's a win-win.

In the ballet world, most dancing companies get more than 60% of their total income from the annual Nutcracker performances. And over 80% of girls who become interested in ballet because they have seen their first Nutcracker show. And that's why most dancing schools have an influx of students after the holiday season. That is the real magic. Nutcracker itself, not the story, is the real money-maker and ballerina-maker in the industry.

And if you are a young ballet dancer, chances are you will have at least one chance of playing a character among the hundreds of roles in the Nutcracker, from a little mouse to a house guest to Clara or one of the fairies. It's a rite of passage for most dancers who is aspired to be a professional one day. Many of them still get exited whenever they hear any suites from the Nutcracker after they grow up because the muscle memories are always there.

In the bright-lit dance studio, on the worn-out wooden floor, in her blister-filled dance shoes, she can dance her heart out.

She is nothing, a nobody from nowhere.

She has no father, no mother, no brother.

She exists for no one and nothing, besides the dance.

A dance of pain. A dance of regret. A dance of escape.

She knows Ben is watching her. He cuts quite a figure among the petite dancers near the window.

Other girls might swoon over such a tall dark handsome who shows up with his fencing gear sometimes, practically looking like a knight in shiny armor, but she knows he is not a knight.

He is a joker with a flush of hearts, a creature in a mask that has got his eyes only for his prey, his precious Rey. 

He calls her an angel, but she is far from angelic now.

She has been deflowered, defiled and debased, by him.

He is watching her, watching her toes point, her ankles turn, her knees bend.

Even Ben's saber and muscles cannot disrupt the dance.

This belongs to her. Hers Only.

Heart throbbing. Blood pumping. Arm reaching.

She is free like a bird when she is dancing.

Until she realizes that the bird has been dancing in a cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape aftermath, victim blaming, object insertion, pussy preparation, dub-con/non-con oral and vaginal sex.  
> The transition and the pace of the story is intentionally written this way, and there are a few gap-fillers and even more flashbacks in the coming chapters.
> 
> Also, Brother Ben's textbook grooming techniques are in the END NOTES.
> 
> This is what an ehomaki(惠方卷) looks like:  
> 
> 
> "Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Obi-Wan Kenobi tells Anakin.  
>   
> The sexy Ballerina screencaps come from Pinkworld.
> 
> Hot oil treatment + Inversion method can get your hair grow healthier and faster, 2 inches/week.
> 
> I had a very happy Lunar New Year and I have been obsessed with the new sci-fi movie [流浪地球（The Wandering Earth）](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wandering_Earth). Go see it if you have the chance. It is tremendously mind-blowing, especially for people with size kink. I mean, it's BIG, with hinted pseudo-incest between a big bossy brother and an adopted little sister. What more can a girl ask for?
> 
> BOSS and NINEY always go hand in hand, so here BB-9E becomes a kitty.
> 
> [Hungry Hearts](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hungry_Hearts_\(2014_film\)) is not a porno. It's one of Adam Driver's best performances, he won the Volpi Cup for Best Actor. What Rey sees in the restroom really happens in the movie. There is no hairless pussy in that flick, though, I made that up. If you want to read more shaving kink, go to Alderaan or chapter three of [Beauty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337) which contains daddy kink.
> 
> Why do I write a very explicit urinating scene, because I don't want Rey to have a UTI after this.  
> Why do I write a very explicit shaving scene, because I want reader to do it safely at home.  
> Believe it or not, the keyword of this story is EDUCATION.
> 
> In both Alderaan and Nutcracker, Rey hasn't started her menarche when she meets Ben.  
> [First Moon Party (aka How to Fake Your First Period)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEcZmT0fiNM)
> 
> The fencing aspect of the Skywalkers will be described in detail when the Olympian Fencing arc of this story begins. I have written the Olympian Fencing AU outline in [the comment section of Aldreraan](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/199156295). 
> 
> The idea that Han gifted Rey an antique car actually came from [provocateur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969795) by dankobah
> 
> The nail polish scene is inspired by [What's Found Is Not Always Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636888) by Luvkyloreylo
> 
> The domestic aspect is heavily influenced by [En Pointe de Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331649) by ronandhermy
> 
> The nutcracker (wooden soldier doll) actually comes from my set of six (I call them the **Knights of Ren** ), and their arms are detachable. You can guess why Ben chose the specific shape, yes, right from chapter one, I have decided that the Nutcracker is a dildo.
> 
>   
>   
> Actually, even if the story ends here, I think it's enough. But no, we are going even darker in the coming chapters.
> 
> I am also writing that Honeymoon chapter of [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146/chapters/38660831), and everything is mirrored between the two stories, you will see why when you read the other one.


	7. Mama Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are there anyone looking for plot here?  
> This chapter is about S-Y-N-C-O-P-A-T-I-O-N.  
> This chapter is mirroring what has happened in Ch 3 & 7 of Alderaan, it will make much more sense if you read both stories.
> 
> Happy March, let's begin this month with "March of the Wooden Soldiers".
> 
> The past-tense sequence means a flashback because I really don't want to italicize them.
> 
> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.9.18]

The baby grand reigns over the soundproof meditation room, its dark smooth wood reflecting the afternoon light from the window, which annoyingly settles in a shiny rectangle on Rey's eyes as she squirms on her bench again, fingers running through the chords of "Mama". 

Maz Kanata, the demanding piano teacher, doesn't believe in complimenting much. She keeps correcting her, never satisfied. Rey starts thinking she is purposefully trying to make her give up. Maybe Maz's aim is to shatter the youth's dreams, raised and built by their families' honest, but worthless praises. 

It's not like she has a great ambition to get into the Juilliard school or something. She learns the instrument because her ballet teacher has said that musicality is a must for a top dancer and BOOM, a Steinway & Sons suddenly materializes and private piano lessons have been scheduled for her, twice a week, at HOME - so she won't even waste any time on the traffic.

Rey thinks the Organa-Skywalker-Solos really spare no effort in spoiling her rotten. They are so extra that they can't seem to manage something of a smaller scale, say, a violin or a flute?

But Rey knows better than to suggest such a thing, for all she knows, more private lessons will probably be arranged for her.

After having competed against hundreds of other school bee champions around her age, Rey won the Upstate New York Regional Spelling Bee in March, which was not that great a surprise, she has been trained by a live-in national champion who's got a lot of uncanny memory schticks after all, and to think some serious contestants have to pay a private bee mentor for just a few hours a week.

Since her winning word was  _quixotism_ , her much kvelled adopted family gifted her a pony. Yeah, [a little chubby horse with beautiful orange and white fur](https://66.media.tumblr.com/df1e38165b5713a4149b3ecacb4c3044/tumblr_pr6h51oOq71r1oya5o8_500.jpg).

She still hasn't decided what to call it. Rocinante - the name of Don Quixote's old nag, the name he came up with after having pondered for four days, doesn't seem to suit her new pony, which is the eighth foal that has been born in the stable of the Skywalker Ranch, and yes, just as the name suggests, her family also owns a freaking ranch, so at the moment they just call it BB-8.

They have said that she can start her riding lessons after the [Nationals](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scripps_National_Spelling_Bee), in which all the regional champions (including some foreign champions) gather together to compete. It will be a three-day event held in Washington, DC at the end of May. Ben has already made a reservation at the Grand Hyatt Washington, very confident that she will enter the final round on the last day.

Since National Spelling Bee competitors cannot be older than 14 as of August 31 of the year before the competition, all the children (who have literally beaten millions to rise to the top) have to be accompanied by at least one adult guardian, her mentor/brother Ben naturally will become her designated chaperone for the DC trip, their parents being as busy as they are.

No one (not even her school's bee club consultant) seems to realize how weird it is that an adult brother (who attends her PTA meetings) and a teenage sister will be staying in the same hotel room, well, not a room, it is a luxurious suite. Ben makes sure she has nothing but the best, totally ignoring the fact that all regional champions are sponsored by their local newspaper, which can only cover modest accommodations.

Naturally, the closer she gets to reach her goal - the loving cup of the National Spelling Bee Championship, the more nervous she is.

She knows she should be working harder on spelling bee so as not to let her family down, yet they insist that she should keep up her extracurricular lessons because it is said that music and dance can help relax her and make her mind work better, quicker and sharper.

To Rey, a competitive spelling bee contestant, memorizing scores turns out to be no more challenging than memorizing those long obscure words, but it is a lot less interesting than memorizing choreography, even though both piano and ballet require her to develop muscle memories of her limbs.

She knows music is a true universal language that transcends time and space. Musical notes are funny. You can read them as various weird signs that lie above or below the stave, or you can read them as the combination of letters and Roman numerals. Decoding them is the key, with actual keys.

Even though she is quite dexterous with calligraphy, the fact that she is a southpaw doesn't help much with the majorly right hand inclined instrument. 

Rey slumps over and pads at her baby grand. Her fingers feels like they are going to cramp up, her back and shoulders begin to feel sore, not to mention her thighs are clenching, her legs are quivering even when her feet are not on the pedals.

"Don't slouch," Maz reminds her. "Didn't your ballet teacher tell you the importance of a good posture? Now, start playing Number Five."

She sits up at once, takes a deep breath, flexes her fingers and wrists, then begins to stiffly play "March of the Wooden Soldiers".

She fumbles around and flinches at a few wrong notes, all the while, she keeps glancing at the room's decorations like the golden Victorian clock on the mantelpiece, the samurai helmet on the ash stand, the hardwood floor, the wide square of sun that bursts through the French doors, the man in the garden that reminds her of the nutcracker....

Unlike ballet, which uses a dancer's moves and expressions to show a scene, or singing, which relies on a singer's voice and lyrics to describe the context, playing a musical instrument is such an bizarre idea to tell a story without uttering a word.

And she is not really good enough to combine dancing, singing and playing together like the crazy pianist/rock star that did all those things in "[Great Balls of Fire](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Balls_of_Fire!_\(film\))!", although the movie did give her a lot of strange insight.

o0o

Flashback

The whole family watched the DVD together some time ago, maybe they were trying to give her some incentive to show some more enthusiasm for learning the piano, also to relieve her pressure from the coming national competition. It did feature some show-stopping performances from the lead, yet the plot twist took them completely by surprise.

First, Jerry Lee Lewis really got a ferocious god-given talent on him. The way he fiercely handled the piano and the vocal at the same time was really contagious. No wonder he became a great hit.

Second, the main characters really loved to chew their bubble gum. As in, they chewed it from the first scene, they chewed it while they were talking, singing, playing the piano, driving a car and....

"What the....?" Han asked incredulously when Jerry put his gum-chewing mouth on Myra's lips. "That man is kissing his 13-year-old cousin!?"

"First cousin, once removed," Ben, the man who kissed his underage sister every day, with a lot more tongue actions, corrected him. "Her father Jay Brown was his cousin."

The Browns and Jerry were watching a movie together in the family room, just like what Rey was doing with the Solos, though no one pointed out this fact, perhaps that was a normal family thing to do.

But what happened next was definitely not a normal family thing, after the parents had gone to bed, Jerry and Myra started to make out in front of the TV, and they were interrupted by her daddy.

The whole thing gave Rey some weird deja vu. 

(Once Han nearly walked in on them in the family room. She was sitting on Ben's lap, impaled on his "spear", luckily her skirt was hiding their coupling, and since there was a Scrabble set and stacks of flashcards on the coffee table, Han just muttered busy spelling bees and left, without noticing the undies around her ankle. The moment he got out of the door, Ben began to bounce her up and down on his schlong. And he nearly exploded the second Han returned to get his car keys.)

Then the movie showed that they were clearly in love, because what else would a man look at a girl like.... like the way Ben looked at her, as if he wanted to devour her. They even shared a puff of candyfloss at a county fair.

(That time the Solos went to Coney Island, Ben and Rey shared a hotdog and a glass of milkshake with a heart-shaped straw, and their parent didn't even blink an eye. Ben attempted to finger her during one of the roller coaster rides and gave her a fright because they were sitting right next to their parents. If not for the downside twirl he would have got away with it! Han and Leia begged off after the third ride, and so Ben ate her pussy in the [Wonder Wheel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wonder_Wheel) cabin to overcome the vertigo. She gushed all over the glass panel.)

And the movie got weirder after that. Jerry's band members were talking about the perfect wife, and Jerry took Jay's wife Lois for example.

_"A lady, first and foremost. Quiet and reserved, always stylishly dressed. You gotta get 'em while they're young and take 'em right from their mama, and you raise 'em up right by you to keep 'em true."_

And Jay answered, _"You raise 'em just like you would a bird dog."_

Just as Rey was trying to figure out the southern accent and what a bird dog was, Jerry showed up at Myra's school, took her for a ride and they eloped to Mississippi and got married!

Rey turned to Ben at once, who had an amused look on his face.

The marriage laws in the old days were really crazy. They later found out that Jerry's first marriage was to the 14-year old Dorothy when he was 17. And he married his second wife, Jane, before he had divorced his first one. And he ended up having to go through a second marriage ceremony with his third wife, Myra, because his divorce from Jane was not complete before the first ceremony took place.

Rey could swear she was seeing a pattern there, but she didn't want to admit it. In the end all she managed to ask was, "Could they really get married that young?"

"Well, you still can," Leia, who was a legislature expert, told her in present tense.

_Under[current law](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Child_marriage_in_the_United_States), the minimum age of marriage in New York is 18, but the law permits exceptions to that minimum age, allowing children age 16 and 17 to marry with parental approval, and 14- and 15-year-olds to marry if they have permission from a judge in addition to their parents. Also, it is okay for [first cousins to get married and have kids](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cousin_marriage_law_in_the_United_States_by_state) in 20 states, including New York._

Rey's jaw nearly fell to the floor after having heard that. She thought they had entered the 21st century, but child marriage and incestuous marriage were obviously still something that even existed in a modern city like New York? It gave her some hope, but also more fright.

After finding out the rice and the marriage certificate in Jerry's pocket, Myra's father threatened to kill his new son-in-law with a gun, and Han remarked that was exactly what he would do if he had been in his shoes. "Han Solo always shoots first," he said.

Both Ben and Rey remained eerily silent after this.

But then Jay and Jerry's boss, the record tycoon, convinced him to put the gun down and accept the marriage because there was a possibility that Myra was pregnant (which was a lie, they hadn't slept together yet).

Han cursed colorfully with a grimace, and Rey really didn't dare to ask what he would do if the girl really had a bun in the oven. Leia just giggled.

Myra's mother of course worried about her little girl getting married so young, but Jerry convinced her by saying,  _"Well, don't. Because she's my little girl now. And I love her, and she loves me. So I just hope you'll understand."_

And so they began their marriage life with her mother's reluctant blessing. Leia dabbed off the wetness around the creases of her eyes with a tissue.

If real life was as easy as it was in the movies, Rey thought about her complicate relationship with Ben with a grimace.

When they watched Jerry buying his little bride a house that looked exactly like her doll house, fulfilling her dream - a little pink house with a blue door, a little baby sitting in a high chair, Han remarked, "That is really creepy. It feels like he is playing house with a human-sized barbie. He even calls her Baby Doll?"

And then came the consummation of the marriage, the "creepy mouse" moves, the young couple tangled in bed in a very cringing way.

Rey couldn't help but think of her first time with Ben on Valentine's Day, both girls ended up in confusion and tears, of course hers was a lot more explicit than what was being shown in the movie. She couldn't help but think "capara", which was a combination of "it could be worse" and "nothing bad happened here". At least Ben carefully cleaned her up and cuddled her gently afterwards, unlike Jerry who left his bride abruptly after accusing her, what a jerk.

Their domestic bliss didn't last long, when the British press found out the rock star proudly announced that he had married his cousin who was almost ten years younger than him, he was condemned as a child molester and a pervert by the public. They even threw a stroller onto the stage that he was performing, ridiculing that he was a cradle robber.

Thus the English tour foreshadowed the Killer's downfall from stardom. Until the scandal of the marriage depreciated his image, many had thought Jerry Lee Lewis would supplant Elvis Presley as the "King of Rock and Roll" in the 1950s.

Rey looked at Ben who met her eyes with a subtle twitch under his right eye. She rubbed the back of his hand, and he held her small hand with a wry smile. Their outer thighs were pressing tightly but secretly, her toes tracing over his arch and ankle and he let out a sigh of appreciation.

He was a podophile, but not a pedophile. He was not a child molester or a pervert, she thought, and definitely not a cradle robber, because she was a big girl, no, she was a young woman now. They were basherts. They belonged to each other, despite their age difference and same surname.

They loved each other and as Han once said,  _"Well, kid, you know, when two people love each other very much, they...."_

They made love, that was what they did, Rey was convinced by Ben later that night, when her lithe naked body was squirming under the beheyme weight of her adult brother in bed, hearing those comforting sweet nothings, biting her bottom lip while taking the not-so-unwanted invasion to her immature girlhood. She had learned not to cry out or struggle because it would hurt a lot more.

The nutcracker sat on the nightstand, watching their horizontal pas de deux ending in a silent aplomb.

 o0o

Back to the present, back to the piano.

"Away with the fairies again, little miss?" Maz Kanata asks after Rey has repeated the same mistake. The petite teacher is wearing a pair of thick glasses that make her eyes smaller, her skin more wrinkled.

"Sorry, madam," she mutters. She has been distracted by ballet, school and everything, and by everything, it mostly means Ben, her brother, who is working outside like a gardener - and they do have a gardener (who doesn't just deal with the lawn and the climbing plants on the trellis, Leia is very particular about the orchids in the green house).

Rey has always wanted to start her own little organic veggie garden in the spring, and Ben is plowing the plot of earth that they have chosen - a nice sunny spot. The next step is to turn the hot compost pile that she has been "cooking" all winter and add the compost to the loosened soil to mulch it.

It is still too cold in New York to really begin planting tomatoes or cucumbers, but legumes are good starters.

They have already sprouted some salad [microgreens](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microgreen) and some wheat grass in the green house because Niney has been hacking up fur balls. It is said that the fiber will help keep the feline's digestive tracts clear.

Maz sighs. "Keep playing your chords. Don't make me rap your fingers with a pen. Pay attention."

She gives attention to herself, the cool smooth keys on her fingers, the crisp sheets on the piano, the soft padding on the bench, the light on his flank where the sun and the shirt clinging to his figure. She watches the impressive curve of his eight-pack, the navel a bare dent in the shirt, the bulge between his legs....

Rey is more than a little suspicious that her brother intentionally works in front of the French door when she's practicing the piano to distract her.

"Little miss, if you looked at the keys and the scores so intently instead of the view outside, you would be a virtuoso in a year."

The chords stops. She winces.

"Focus," Maz stands by the edge of the piano, her slender fingers drum on the smooth surface. "You want this delicate, black and white thing, don't you? Your folks are paying a lot of money for this and I have to give you your money's worth. So focus!"

Rey honestly doesn't know how much that piano costs because Ben never tells her, but she hits the chords immediately. 

Outside, Ben lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe his sweaty face. He is wearing a ridiculous farmer's hat that looks entirely too good on him. Their eyes meet. He licks his lips and beams, one of his gloved hands is holding the fork, the other is waving to her.

The moment Rey attempts to lift her hand to wave back, the teacher reaches for the pen on top of the piano, behind the metronome. She smacks it down on her knuckles. The piano clangs.

"Ow!" she gasps, more out of surprise than pain, because Maz never really hits her fingers hard.

"Focus! Faster!"

She runs through the chords in a hurry. Outside, Ben chuckles, shaking his head and going back to work.

After a while, Maz looks at her watch. "I'm afraid our time is up. Keep practicing and make a preview of the following songs. Remember what I said?"

"Practice makes perfect."

"Yes, and pay more attention to sheet reading, not people watching," Maz puts on her coat.

Rey stands up with a wince, stretching her hands and back. She shuffles her feet and walks her to the door.

Maz nods at Ben with a snort as he comes inside the house with two microgreen trays that they have been sprouting in the green house.

"How is our kitty?" Ben asks as he puts the trays down, washes his hands and face in the open kitchen sink. 

"Fed and watered," one of the domestic help answers before Rey opens her mouth.

"Good," Ben chuckles and dries his hands, turning his attention to Rey. "How is your lesson today, baby doll?"

He has taken to calling her that new nickname after seeing the movie, as an inside joke or a painful reminder? She is not sure. He never calls her "baby doll" in front of Han though.

"Distracted," Rey looks at Niney who is rubbing against her heels and ankles. She doesn't have the strength to bend down to pick the cat up. "By you know what."

"In that case," Ben smiles and smacks her butt with a hand towel. "Let me make it up to you, my poor baby girl."

Rey flinches and looks around, the domestic staff are busy cooking and cleaning at the moment, none of them seems to pay attention to the siblings.

Anticipation and apprehension grow at the same time when she is being led out of the kitchen, again, no one seems to think it is strange that an adult brother and a teenage sister hold hands as they walk. Niney trails behind them with a mewl.

To her surprise, Ben takes her back to the meditation room instead of upstairs. 

He closes the door before the cat can come in with a shush, and then sits down on the bench in front of the piano.

He looks at the collection on the instrument. "How are you and Tchaikovsky getting along, my dear angel?"

"Poorly. Maz thinks the suites from 'The Nutcracker' are still too difficult for me, so she recommends the little pieces from his ['Album for the Young](https://cn.imslp.org/wiki/Children's_Album%2C_Op.39_\(Tchaikovsky%2C_Pyotr\))', the easiest ones are more suitable for beginners and early intermediate learners." Rey is starting to learn songs for grade 2 and 3 levels.

"She has made the right call," Ben nods and pages through the collection, which is also called "The Children's Album", it contains 24 pieces which were composed in 1878. If one plays all the short pieces in this album start to finish, it will only take about 30 minutes.

"Which numbers have you been playing today?" Ben asks.

"Number Four, 'Mama' and Number Five, 'March of the Wooden Soldiers'."

"'March of the Wooden Soldiers', very Nutcracker-ish, isn't it?"

"Yes." Rey wrings her hands.

"What does she ask you to do today?"

"She says I need to pay more attention to sheet reading and preview the next songs," Rey says. "That way I can explore expression and drama through chords, but it is so hard for me to grasp those abstract things."

"Let's preview Number Six then," Ben picks up the next sheet and places it upright on the rack, preparing to offer her a private tutoring session.

"What a funny title," Rey remarks as she looks at the expressive title - "The Sick Doll".

"Well, like you said, this collection is meant for children, so it's a good starting point for kids getting into Tchaikovsky. Take a seat, please."

"Okay," Rey shrugs and sits down next to him gingerly. He's all sweaty and musky, at this close distance, his smell is even more intoxicating.

Ben points at the top of the sheet. "What does 'Lento' mean?" 

"Slow."

"That's right. So let's make it slow. As you can see, this piece has two parts, so it is in...."

"Binary form."

"Correct, my clever baby doll," Ben smiles. His way of teaching always starts from tachlis - breaking something down to its component parts - and that's how they actually get the basic work done. And he always lavishes her with warm praise and encouragement. 

"How many bars are there?"

"Four." Another easy question.

"Yes, simple pieces tend to measure in four-bar," Ben says, "See, we open with a G minor which is...."

"An i." Rey answers. "The tonic chord."

"Correct, and the note right before it is a....

"V7," Rey answers proudly, Maz has made sure she gets the Roman numerals all sorted out. "The dominant chord."

"Which is like a tension chord. See, you are doing great. So it's leading us into the next phrase where we see the exact same thing and then we start the next section with another G minor chord. Just look through it, can you see a pattern?"

"Yes," Rey widens her eyes. "It's very symmetrical."

"That's right, a lot of composers do this even in more complicated music."

Ben cracks his knuckles and plays the first section slowly with one hand, ending every phrase with either a V or a V7. "What does it sound like to you?"

"Tension, it sounds like a question." Rey looks at his hands, he has really long and elegant fingers, obviously much more pianist-looking than hers.

"Yes. Tchaikovsky leaves us something unresolved at the end of every phrase. If you were the owner of the sick doll, what would you be asking?"

"'What is wrong with my doll? Why is it sick? Is it going to be okay?'" Rey answers with a series of questions.

"Exactly, my clever angel."

Rey can start to grasp the fun of that, Instead of simply hitting the chords, she gets to be the heroine in the story instead, while her brother, the pianist, plays the role of the storyteller. 

Ben is really good at everything he does, including playing the piano which he also began to learn when he was still a toddler. She once questioned why he didn't teach her himself, but he just smiled and said she needed a sterner teacher when it came to systematic and professional training.

Any yutz could play an instrument, but it took a musician to make music, he then added that it took a musician of a teacher to turn a putz into a musician.

But of course he can give her a few pointers from time to time.

And now Ben shows her the phrase again, with both hands and a little faster this time. Then Rey practices by herself until Ben nods. 

"Now, if we were to write a song and do this twice in a row where we just go from the same chords over and over, how would you feel?"

"Bored?"

"Yes. So one thing that Tchaikovsky does is he varies the bottom notes," Ben points at the lower notes. "What do they look like to you?"

"Up and down, up and down?"

"Yes, the bottom notes are in this constant state of movement." Ben waves his hands and lets her practice the variation of the second phrase. "What does it sound like?"

"A little bit more fresh than they would have by just duplicating the same tonic chord at the beginning."

"Yes, my clever angel," Ben beams. "Now look at the third phrase. Are the bass notes jumping up and down again?"

"No, they are going down, one by one."

"Yes, because in the next four bars, Tchaikovsky takes us on this downward journey."

"Why?"

"Downward progressions are quite common in sad-sounding songs, can you guess why?" Ben's fingers slowly hit the keys from G, to F sharp, then E, and D.

Rey's heart sinks with the falling notes. "Oh, it sounds like it is dragging your emotion down."

"Correct," Ben smiles. "Now your turn."

Rey repeats the half diminished chord, and then again ends it with a V chord.

"What does it sound like?" Ben asks her again.

"Dreadful," Rey grimaces.

"That's what Tchaikovsky is going for. So is your fingering technique, which will be our focus later," Ben chuckles, hands on the keys. "Now let's go on to preview the second section."

He starts with the exact same phrase of the first part, and Rey remarks. "It's the same four bars." 

But then he starts to diverge and gets a little bit more dramatic in the next phrases. The second phrase returns to that tonic chord but his right hand ends up leaping to a higher note, which immediately changes the vibe and gives Rey a fright. "How do you feel?"

"It startles me. But jumping that high almost sounds like the owner is getting their hopes up. Maybe the doll is getting better?"

"But then my right hand is sinking further and further...." Ben demonstrates as he asks. "What does it sound like?"

"The owner is losing hope?"

"Yes, you see that a lot in song writing, the despair pattern." Ben asks her to repeat the second section.

She carries on through a sad descending with her right hand, until the final chord of the phrase surprisingly brings them to a G major chord. 

"Let's review it. In the first section the owner is concerned about the sick doll, asking questions at the end of each phrase," Ben continues, "But at the end of this phrase the owner is getting desperate, because we end with a diminished chord, it's getting more intense."

"But then we suddenly end with a bit of a question again?" Rey tilts her head. "Why?"

"It's more like an exclamation," Ben answers. "A grim realization."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rey repeats the chord. "Is the doll going to....?"

Ben finishes her thought by playing the next phrase, which is similar, but entirely minor chords. "No more questions. No more hopes left."

"Oh, the notes end so low on the piano, I don't think things turn out very well for the doll," Rey flexes her fingers. "What a dark story for kids."

"Yes. If you need more proof, check the next piece in the collection." Ben stretches his back.

"Oy vey," Rey turns the sheet over. "Number Seven is called 'The Doll's Funeral'!?"

Ben gives her a sad smile. "There's more. Keep looking."

"Number Eight is 'Waltz', but...." She gasps, "Number Nine is called 'The New Doll'? Are they interconnected?"

She pages through the collection to make sure there is no more songs titled with the word "doll".

"Well, it depends on how you interpret the trilogy," Ben drums his fingers on the keys. "Do you want a sad ending or a happy ending?"

"If Number Nine were the first, you got a new doll, the doll got sick, died and got buried. That's awful," Rey pouts.

"Had it been the third in the order, it might offer a more hopeful feel. Just think if my doll got sick and died, was buried and how I would appreciate it when a new doll comes along. This is how I would play these 'stories' if I were playing for children." 

"Yeah. This would leave them on a happy note rather than a minor chord!" Rey nods.

Ben stands up and pets her shoulder. "Keep practicing."

"You are a much better teacher than Maz," Rey beams, looking up at him. "When it comes to piano."

"Just piano?" Ben raises one eyebrow. He is leaning against the French door.

Rey blushes immediately. She lowers her head and looks at the keys as she begins to play.

After a minute, she hears the rustles of fabric and the light in the room gets dimmer. Ben has pulled the curtain over all the windows.

She has a sinking feeling about where this is coming - or rather, who is coming. The only relief is that the room is soundproof.

Ben walks towards her. "So how is our kitty?"

"Fed and watered," she repeats what the domestic help has said.

"You know which kitty I am asking," Ben strokes her cheek.

"I'm telling the truth," Rey admits.

"Let me see, baby doll."

Rey stands up and lifts the hem of her dress. The crotch patch of her panties is obviously wet, and it has been in this state ever since she began the piano lesson. 

"We are going to work on improving your technique," Ben sits on the bench, "First, you are going to lose your dress, my pretty baby doll."

She obeys without a question, because there is no point, in fact, the quicker to get it over, the better.

Ben folds her dress neatly and puts it on the spotless floor. "And now your underclothes." 

She takes off her bra without much fanfare, and then her panties, the wet crotch patch sticks to her privates when she peels them off and then she hands them to him. 

Ben takes the panties and sniffs them with a rapacious smile. It makes her shudder.

Now she's left with only her necklace, white lace stockings, shoes and the nutcracker - the so-called "(K)night of Ren" in their more explicit private life. She clenches her hands on her sides.

Ben has made her wear the smooth wooden toy inside her cunny and sit through the whole piano lesson, saying that it would be of great benefit for her pussy practice, but all it did was distracting her piano practice. This is not the first time it happens, Ben always tutors her in a sexual context in private. Fed and watered, full and wet, that's what Ben requires of "his" kitty.

After having pocketed her wet panties, he beckons her to sit on his lap. His right hand moves between her legs, trailing over the swollen labia to twist the base of the nutcracker, teasing her wet slit that's been stretched by the toy. She lets out a soft moan as he adjusts her position, spreading her legs wide and balancing them on each of his thighs. He puts his foot on the pedal. 

The toes of her shoes hook around his ankles out of habit to stabilize her position, also she knows how much he likes being reminded that he has gifted her those high heels.

"The rule is simple, with every correct chord you play, I give your kitty one thrust," he demonstrates by pulling the base of the wooden toy out two or three inches, and then inserts it back into her pussy. She bites back a groan. He squeezes one of her little nubs and says, "And for every wrong chord, I pinch your tits. Understand?" 

"Yes." She is very nervous. Ben always comes up with all those weirdly enticing games that are both creepy and educational. And at this point she really can't say no to him because she knows he will never intentionally hurt her, as long as she obeys him.

His games always leave her panting for more. She doesn't exactly mind her sensitive tits getting pinched, but that doesn't mean she will have to make mistakes on purpose. She prefers the thrust, especially when it nudges against her sweet spot.

He places one hand between her legs and another on her waist, making sure she has an upright posture. Then he whispers to her ear. "Let's begin, baby doll."

She raises her fingers and plays the first two chords right, he pushes the toy in and out twice and a soft sound escapes her lips. She gets carried away with the feeling and makes a mistake with the third one and he pinches her left tit hard which almost makes her cry.

The pain stimulates something inside her core but she isn't ready to give up. She keeps playing and he keeps thrusting. For all the tonic chord, he thrusts shallowly, for all the dominant chords, he shoves forcefully.

Finally, she completes both sections shakily without a single mistake, and as appreciation, he rubs her clit while he nudges the toy into her encouragingly as the minor chord ends.

"Again," he orders. His voice dark and demanding as he adjusts the metronome. "Faster, my dear baby doll."

Music flows in her mind and in her fingers, from the keys to the chords of the baby grand black piano.

She feels all her mixed feelings for her brother pouring out of her and invading the room, she feels the joy and delight for his endearments spring up on the high tunes, and on the low notes, she feels the anger and fear for not having the guts to tell their parents anything, because she is still a frightened baby doll.

And then as she strikes a new chord, she suddenly picks up something she has never felt before - something about the sad fate of the doll, getting ill and died, and then getting replaced by a new doll.

The owner has probably moved on, since there is a "waltz" between Number Seven and Number Nine, however, the old doll is forever buried. The more she thinks about it, the sadder it feels. None of the endings is happy.

As she replays the song, she imagines the whole process as a sick child breathing. While some breaths are strong, others are weak and each one is in agony, while it weakens... but... there is one more... one more... one more... one.... until it stops.

_Oy vey. That is so tragic._

But with the wooden doll keeps vividly distracting her sensitive spot, pulling her to the pleasurable land of sweets, a heat is born into her, growing and making her glow, making her legs shake on his thighs, her heart beats faster and her lower abdomen tightens with an intense want. 

And after three tries, she finishes the piece in one fluid motion while taking a series of quick thrusts that make her dizzy.

Her skin is glistening in sweat, certainly not for the heat in the air conditioned room.

She understands what it means to be playing while consumed by lust, while her body and mind are filled by the same person that she loves, while her skin prickles with the want for him, the desire to make him proud and pleased.

"Bravo," Ben chuckles sanguinely. "Now that's what we call positive reinforcement."

He gently prompts her to stand up, her knees are buckling. Ben puts down the rack and the lid of the piano, placing the sheets and the metronome on the floor, so she can hold onto the piano without worrying about staining the keys or the sheets.

Rey widens her legs, arches her back and wiggles her butt, moaning. "Take it out, please."

"Nope, my dear baby doll," Ben moves his hand away. "I want you to take it out yourself."

Rey grunts and lowers her right hand, but Ben shakes his head and holds both of her hands back onto the piano, then he repeats what he said. "I want you to take it out yourself. Pussy please?"

Realization and humiliation makes her cheek flush. She bites her bottom lip as she focuses on clenching and unclenching her inner muscles. 

Her core and her back get tensed up. The sensation is indescribable as she expels the nutcracker from her hot channel little by little. The peg-shaped wooden toy is thick and unyielding, and it's got a weird round head that gets stuck at her opening. The shape of the nutcracker looks like a mini version of Ben's penis, and that's probably the idea.

"Come on, push a little more," Ben rubs the small of her back, encouraging her. "I know you can do it, baby doll."

She squeezes her eyes, bites her lips and rocks her hips and pelvis, finally it falls onto the wooden floor with a clank and a disgusting squish sound. It's all wet. She curses in dismay, but she is also relieved to get rid of that thing. Her hole is still convulsing tentatively, getting used to the empty feeling.

"Looks like all that cunny conditioning finally paid off, right?" Ben kisses her neck, tonguing the pearl necklace that Leia gifted her, the one she has got so extremely attached to that she wears it every day.

Rey blushes as she recalls what kind of cunny conditioning she has endured after losing her virginity on Valentine.

o0o

Flashback

Her deflowering was so painful and bloody that Ben decided that she needed more pussy practice, and the updated version is called "cunny conditioning" which involved the pearl necklace in an unspeakable manner.

The first time it happened, they were lying on their sides after an easy but pleasurable dry humping session - she was still traumatized by penetrative sex at that time. He kissed her nape and took the necklace off her neck before she knew it. Then he ran it over her breast, belly, and then down to her hips and thighs, playfully and sensually.

She moaned softly as he began to [stimulate her swollen outer lips with the necklace](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b3a4e5bee024b48a1e0c0bea61cd0292/tumblr_pnx5acU51Y1r1oya5o3_400.jpg). She let him go further, and the sensation of [smooth beads sliding against her small lips](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b0286d7af97061a2e79361af22c58e4/tumblr_pnx5acU51Y1r1oya5o1_400.gif) and then [rubbing against her wet slit back and forth](https://66.media.tumblr.com/de776572849316f25ef81ecded15ecb1/tumblr_pnx5acU51Y1r1oya5o4_540.jpg) was so wonderful that she just giggled.

The second time it happened, she had just come from being played by Ben's two fingers, too boneless to resist when he repeated the same sliding and rubbing of the necklace between her legs, tingling her mound. But then he folded the necklace and started to feed the string of pearls into her cunny carefully. They went in easily because she had been nice and wet, and the beads were small and polished, the string linking the pearls meant they were flexible and safe.

The precious but naughty pearls nudged against uniquely pleasurable places, just five or six pearls and she was already a quivering mess, then he pulled the wet pearls out slowly and carefully, bringing out titillated shudders and pants from her.

He then did it again, adding just two more pearls, she was then ordered to try and [push them out little by little, using her internal muscles](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5ec13727de74ffe8cf2b610ca7b30cd6/tumblr_pnx5acU51Y1r1oya5o2_400.gif), which was tortuously hard, since those pearls are of various natural shapes, not the industrialized perfect spheres, so Ben gave her a hand from time to time.

She found out that if she reversed the process, making her pussy suck the pearls back in a little bit, it would actually be easier to push them out. They kept on training until he could completely let go and marvel at the way her pussy worked the pearls all the way out.

She sighed, sated, because the fluttering of her inner walls caused by the climax was totally worth it.

They repeated this pearl pussy play again and again. The more pearls were inside her, the more stimulation they were stirring inside her, and the pushing-out process was all the more difficult and more enticing. And for many times, she came during this process.

They were always careful about leaving the gold clasp outside. She did feel like this was some sort of training as they advanced, until she could take all the pearls inside her and then expel them by herself, pushing her pussy to do something she had thought impossible, and the golden circle provided a safety ring for them.

And later Ben brought her two gold-toned balls linked by a ribbon. They were bigger than marbles but smaller than a golf ball. One was hollow while the other contained a small weight. When Ben told her that they were called[ Ben Wa Balls](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Wa_balls) with a chuckle, she was not even that surprised. The name of those toys suited him very much, she thought as she ground on the hollow ball while letting the weighted one hang by the chain. It was a very private kind of weightlifting, Ben explained.

The balls could create a subtle stimulation, not meant to bring the user to immediate orgasm but rather to tease. It was possible to leave the Ben Wa balls in her vagina for a long time, or use them while seated in a rocking chair or a swing, for an effect that she found pleasurable.

Those toys served as some kind of pelvic floor exercises for her to develop stronger and stretchier muscles to control her bladder. After she began sleeping with Ben, the little pisher stopped wetting the bed - except when Ben made she squirt, but that was another matter, Ben had reassured her that it was okay to take pleasure from it and always laid several big towels on their bed in advance for good measure.

And they combined the toys with their hands, feet and mouths, advancing their sexual exploration, just like what Maz had said: practice makes perfect.

o0o

Back to the present, back to the piano.

"My hardworking angel. Here is your reward."

Next thing she knows, she is being picked up and laid down on the instrument on her back, her knees hang over the edge, her dangling shoes are soon unbuckled. Ben carefully puts away her Jimmy Choo.

Rey, on the other hand, starts to get panic, this is a piano, not a bed, what if it collapses? 

As if reading her thought, Ben smiles smugly, "Don't worry, the Steinway will hold. You are as light as a feather, my little baby doll."

He spreads her legs and gently kisses her thighs, moving upwards, still staring at her, he drags his tongue over her smooth mons and wet folds - Ben has always made sure her pussy remains hairless, her mouth opens in a silent gasp, then the broad of his tongue reaches her clit and flicks the tip over it.

She throws her head back and groans as Ben slides two fingers into her, smoothly since she has already been stretched and shtupped by the wooden toy for a while. Yet her pussy manages to contract around his fingers. He groans, no doubt thinking of how it will feel around his cock. Wriggling his fingers around, he rubs against her special spot, making her groan again. 

Ben's mastery of fingering technique is something close to a wonder.

Her breathing is getting ragged, her legs are quivering next to his head. Determined to make this as rewarding as it is possible for her, he keeps tapping on her spot, and when the time is right, he replaces his fingers with his tongue, thrusting into her wet heat in fast and forceful movements while pinching her clit hood with those two wet fingers. Even though they work out in the gym together, Rey still thinks it is ridiculous that Ben manages to practice his tongue workout on her and in her like this.

Enough of random thoughts, as the tension keeps building up, her eyes shoot open and she keens and trembles with the strength of her first orgasm, well, more like _pianorgasm_.

He feasts on her fluid, calling it sweet nectar and love juice, continuing his assault till she squirts in his mouth. He laps it up hungrily, till it is all gone.

Another rustle of fabric, Rey raises her head a little, he has undressed and is now holding his semi-hard schlong.

She can't stop looking at his penis. No matter how intimate they have become, she is still intimidated by its size and thickness and how hard it can be for the penetration if her pussy has not been properly trained and stretched.

He strokes his own putz up and down, smearing his precum all over the shaft to make it slick, Rey can see it swell in his hand and nods when Ben caresses her ankles, she knows what is expected of her, she leans back on her elbows, clenches his penis between her stocking-clad feet and begins to massage it with her unusually flexible toes and insteps. By now she is kind of an expert at giving a foot job.

The texture of the lace stockings offers some heavenly stimulation to his dick as he kisses her her chin, her neck, her collar bones, and then he takes each boob in his mouth and sucks on them, his tongue toying with her buds, wetting them with his saliva and then licking them dry.

Rey knows this is only part of the foreplay, once the foot job makes him hard enough, he leans down to kiss her knees and spreads her legs wider, standing up and stepping closer, his long legs essentially making his hard cock level with the top of the piano. He moves her butt to the edge. "Ready, my pretty baby doll?"

Before she can give him an answer, the head of his prick begins to nudge inside her snug snatch. She bites back at the intrusive sensation. It's a lot thicker and longer than the nutcracker or his fingers, but at least it is supple, small mercy, well, not so small.

He breathes slowly as they adjust the position, and then presses his forehead on hers, at this angle, he can't get a deep penetration. They look at each other intensively, with love and lust, a soft, little moan escaping her lips, parting for him.

And he dives into her mouth like a starving man, holding her waist close to him, kissing her passionately as everything he does with her. She wraps her hands around his neck. His tongue explores every crook and cranny of her mouth, his hand caresses the underside of her breast, his other hand splays on the small of her back, down to her buttocks.

She holds his shoulders and watches his face, while he enjoys every bit of it and she clenches down on him.

He groans and begins to thrust his enormous schlong into her over and over, increasing his speed and strokes as she moans in pleasure. He traces the outline of her clit with his right thumb in slow circular moves, and then rubs it faster while his left hand rolls and pinches her nipples.

But suddenly, Ben holds her butt and stands up, she has to wrap her legs around his waist, his putz is still buried inside her.

"What?" she asks at the change of position. 

"I wish I could take you on the piano, enter you from behind while you are on all fours. Doggy style, like we did in the green house last time, remember?" Ben asks.

"How can I forget?" Rey moans. She remembers vividly what happened in the glass green house - it was a good thing that the glass had been frosted, because what happened inside was downright dirty.

"But alas, the baby grand will definitely not hold your weight AND mine, so here is the next best thing. Hold on."

He lays her head and shoulders down on the soft padding of the bench while he half-squats, grips her calves and pulls her upwards, her legs in the air, balancing against his shoulder, their considerable height difference makes it a little difficult, but he still manages to enter her.

"It's called the butter churner, and I'm going to lick all the butter clean after I'm done with you, my sweet angel," he says and continues his shoving while carefully peeling the lace stocking off her leg one by one. In this position, he can also play with her now bare feet.

Rey rolls her eyes, knowing all about his foot fetish (she had her own share of oral fixation). However, she is not unaffected by this proclivity. So she wiggles her left toes when they touch his chin, he lets out appreciative grunts as her right foot caresses his face and hair.

He spends sometime kissing, licking, nibbling and massaging both of her feet, his tongue grazes her toes, finally closes his mouth on them. And then he starts his pounding, and gradually speeds up. It is a good thing that she has buns over her head, they help cushion the impact over her skull.

She knows how good his stamina is, thanks to his diligent workout every day. Her body breaks into spasms and she grabs the edge of the bench tightly as her love juice flows out.

Her whole body is vibrating with the force he is applying. She crosses her ankles behind his neck while he holds onto her waist and rams his cock even harder than before, her boobs jiggle as his body makes slapping noises against her, sweat is dripping off their faces and every other part, making the skin slicker and harder to hold on.

He's shtupping her like a rag doll and her neck is cramping and it's getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Ben Ben Ben!" Rey gasps and grabs his calves blindingly. "My neck!"

"Oy vey," he stops thrusting at once and lowers her back on the bench. "Are you okay, baby doll?"

Rey takes a deep breath and rubs the back her neck, easing the tension there. "Can't we do something that won't put any pressure on my spine?"

"Of course," Ben gives her a smirk.

And then next thing she knows, he helps her stand up and presses her back into thick fabric draping over the French door next to the piano. Her hands rub against the edge of cool panel. He cups her breast, tastes her pert hard nipple, [then holds her right leg up and shoves his schlong into her again. ](http://sexpositions.club/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/9_6_4.png)Their height difference forces her to lift up on the tip of her toes.

The deep penetration makes her whine, she can barely register the fact that he is holding her leg up and over his shoulder, essentially making her do a standing split, but after a minute, she feels like her inner thigh muscles are burning despite her naturally flexible turnout.

She shivers and moans at each slam and rocks with him, leans back and holds his shoulders. Her fingers tremble and she squeaks, a shrill soprano. He smirks and thrusts quicker, rougher until she screams. Rey feels her second climax is building. 

Ben slows down a little and kisses her ankle and her heel next to her head. Rey suddenly remembers what Ben talked about "heels over head".

"Come for me, my baby doll," Ben punctuates each word with a long thrust, hitting all the right spots.

She quivers again and nods. Both breathe heat at each other. Damp slaps burst from their thighs. Her fingers loosen. She trembles, opens her mouth wide and then bites down on his shoulder. 

Suddenly, Ben pulls the curtain open. Light spills over their bodies. Rey feels her dam break when he roars and lets go of her leg. Her limbs convulse and kick out from under her. Luckily there is no one in the garden and their fence is pretty tall, but her heart nearly jumps out of her throat and she is so shocked that she stumbles to the floor.

Rey ends up having to support her upper body with both palms and elbows while he moves her hips upwards and enters her from behind, her toes barely touch the ground when both of her ankles are grabbed by his hands. She tries to bend her knees and kick back to get out of his hold, but it not-so-hilariously turns into a weird position where he kind of drives her forward.

"Looks at the plot that you asked me to plow all afternoon," he chuckles. "[And now I get to plow you,](http://sexpositions.club/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/7_38_3.png) baby doll."

"Seriously?" Rey asks with a frustrated huff, but she doesn't have the strength to yank the curtain back.

Sometimes Ben really likes to demonstrate things with vivid visuals, and his pun-intended jokes are the worse.

As he continues his "plow" into her body, increasing his tempo with every move, she glances out through the gap between the curtain, looking at the plowed land, then shuts her eyelids.

In this downward position, blood flows into her head, causing dizziness and she prays it won't take long before he finishes. They have changed at least four positions, for fuck's sake, this is not a porno.

Shortly afterwards, he grunts and finishes the plowing by planting his seed deep inside her.

Cunny cultivation completed, he lets her down on the wooden floor and pulls the curtain back. 

He lies down as well, pulls her in his arms, pushes her hair off her face and kisses her deeply. She relishes in the kiss at the moment. Their tongues wrestle with each other, his hand on her cheek and eyes shut.

She responds by wrapping her arms around his back and moving her body closer to his. They kiss till their lips feel numb, then she rests her head on his chest, licking the bite mark, tasting the salty tang of blood and sweat, while he mutters how much he loves her. They stay like that for a while.

As promised, later he licks all the creamy "butter" off her pussy and thighs. Then they get dressed, discreetly go upstairs for a shower, and then have dinner with their parents.

The cook has made a bowl of salad with the newly harvested sweet pea sprout/shoots. They are easy and quick to grow - it only took them about ten days to grow the organic microgreens with just water and sunlight - and they are delicious and nutritious as well. 

Leia remarks that the legume salad is really yummy and that Benny Beanstalk should definitely seed more.

Ben pets his favorite pussy and smiles indulgently.

Niney munches on the fresh wheat grass leaves on the corner.

o0o

What has started out shy and tentative in their sexual repertoire quickly explodes in a codex of variations on the theme. 

She knows Ben has been reading the Kama Sutra and is determined to try out every single sex position with her on every possible surface, which is like a blessing in disguise, because some of the positions are really awkward, and some are downright impossible if she doesn't have a dancer's flexibility, like that time he entered her while her spine arched over the swing chair in the terrace.

They spend months christening the many indoor and outdoor spaces of the schmaltzy Solo mansion, which is not a small task given her class/spelling/ballet/piano schedule, also they have to keep the secret from their parents and the domestic staff.

Yet they never really talk about their future, or whether they will have a future, and that is always a sinking stone in her heart and she hates herself for not being bold enough to broach the subject. 

Of course they cannot tell their parents and let them know about their pseudo-incestuous relationship, Rey is not stupid. They have watched the movie together, and she has a clear idea of what Han will do, which involves some gruesome violence. She cannot face that consequence.

She knows they love each other, but she is still too young, and he is almost ten years older than her, on top of the fact that he is her adopted brother.

The adoption is both a blessing and a curse. If she was not adopted, she would probably never have the chance to live such a luxurious life and meet the love of her life, the prince of her dreams. If two people really love each other, they deserve a happy ending, the naive girl thinks sadly, but this is not a fairy tale, this is reality.

Sometimes she wonders what would happen if instead of being her adopted brother, Ben was her cousin. The ironic part is, even if they were actually related by blood, it would kind of make everything easier if they were to get married, at least it is legal that way.

Other times she wonders what would happen if 911 never occurred. She would not be orphaned, he would not join the Marines.

And maybe one day, when she becomes an adult, she would meet him, which is very unlikely in a city home to more than 8 million people, not to mention the fact that he is the handsome heir of a rich family, and by then he would probably have been married with kids.

Jealousy rears its ugly little head whenever Rey thinks about the possibility of Ben getting married with another woman and having their kids.

Kids.

Mating. Breeding. Reproduction.

It's funny, because those were the thoughts that she kept thinking about when he dry-humped her the first night.

Rey still has the book about animal and mating.

She still hasn't had her first period, the signal of a girl's fertility.

They have been practically having daily sex for months, sometimes even a few times a day.

They still haven't used any kind of birth control, no pills, no implants, no condoms, and he never pulls out, no matter how she begs him to.

Because they don't need to, Ben tells her after he has ejaculated inside her again, and again, flooding her inner walls with his warm seed.

He prefers to lick his dripping semen off her well-used and well-trained pussy.

The cunning conditioning not only allows her to take his foot-long dick (the man has a foot fetish for a reason) without ripping her tissues, but also to tighten up her vaginal canal after having been shtupped open for an extended period of time.

He always keeps the toys, his fingers and genitals neat and clean and makes sure she pees after every intercourse, so as not to get a UTI (which will be hard to explain to their parents). Ben knows so many things.

No menstruation means no ovulation, which means they don't have to worry about fertilization and conception.

At least they can make love without consequences for the moment, Rey reckons as she takes another load of his seed, while bending over the trunk of the Sierra in the garage. The first load of that day was on the driver's seat when she sat on his lap with her back to the steering wheel, after school of course. Ben is very serious about her education.

As they get better at the "real deal", they are almost always exploring new ways and places to do it, even though deep inside she knows they shouldn't be doing this.

She shouldn't be hiding behind the kitchen counter sucking Ben's cock while he makes [blintzes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blini) for the family.

(She has sort of got used to the taste of his semen, but she still doesn't like it when it is all over her face, and worse when it is in her eyes, which means that she has to swallow. It takes her about a month to finally get over her gag reflex and learn how to deep throat it.)

She shouldn't be playing footsie with Ben's third leg under the breakfast table while their parents are enjoy those blintzes.

(Her heart nearly skips a beat when Leia reminds her that there is some white "cream" around the corner of her mouth. Rey licks it away quickly and picks up the glass of milk that she hasn't taken a sip, trying to cover it up, only to knock it over, spilling all over her clothes.)

She shouldn't be parking her butt on the vibrating washing machine with one leg over Ben's shoulder while the other leg around his waist as his hard schlong drills into her.

(Their sheets and towels have to be washed so frequently that it is embarrassing to just let the domestic help deal with it, so they take matters into their own hands while they are at it. They end up both looking disheveled, and they have to wash their cum-stained clothes there as well.)

She shouldn't be getting down and dirty with Ben in the green house. There is literally dirt all over the place. Her hands and knees are full of schmutz afterwards.

(One moment they are talking about sowing and sprouting microgreens, the next moment she is on her hands and knees, while he holds onto her breasts and plunges his member inside her. He pushes as deep as he can possibly go at this angle, while she keens in pain and pleasure. It does end up with him doing the sowing, but instead of burying the seed in the soil, he plants his seed inside her.)

Not to mention the many other surfaces they shouldn't do it in the house, on the coffee table, over the sofa, on the piano and in front of the fireplace. One time he even fucks her all the way upstairs, thrusting in and out upon every step.

She knows she shouldn't let him touch her as a lover does, trying to reach the deepest places inside of her. And with his leviathan of a dick, the head literally rams up against her cervix when he pounds into her.

Sometimes Rey feels like Ben actually wants them to know, but their parents remain blissfully oblivious.

Once they were "studying" as usual in his room, which involved a lot of thrusting and spelling out loud, they had been working long and hard, deep into the night, until they were interrupted by Leia.

_Rey: S-Y-N-C-O-P-A-T-I-O-N！_

_Ben: Correct! Next word: Rocinante. The name of Don Quixote's steed, it also means a low quality horse._

_Rey: R-O-S-I-N-A-N-T-E._

_Ben: Wrong answer. It's R-O-C. *Smacked her clit*_

_Rey: Ouch!_

_Leia: *Knocked at the door* Are you still busy working, sweetie?_

_Ben: Yeah, we are busy fucking._

_Leia: Excuse me?_

_Ben: We are fucking busy._

_Leia: Watch your language, especially in front of your sister._

_Ben: Sorry, mum._

_Rey: *Giggled.*_

_Leia: Don't be so hard on her, she's just a kid._

_Ben: I know. *Continued to cultivate her cunny with his colossal cock.*_

_Leia: It's so late. You both need to rest._

_Rey: We are going to sleep soon._

_Ben: Yes, sure. *Shot inside her and snuggled her in bed.*_

And she knows some of their escapades are getting more and more ridiculous, because regardless of anything else, it seems like Ben's sole, almost obsessive, objective is making her come everywhere in the mansion.

The symbolism isn't lost on her, that he wants her come on every surface to not only announce her home but also mark everything as their shared territory, making her a true Solo.

Seriously, she has so much "Solo" in her that she can feel the vague outline of his giant dick on her lower belly when he is schlonging her, and sometimes he ejaculates so much inside her that she even feels a little bloated afterwards.

It is exciting, titillating, risky and stupid. 

She knows it's wrong. She knows all of this, but she cannot stop it, or more specifically, she cannot stop Ben. Because she doesn't know how.

Rey loves Ben. And Ben loves her. Ben caters to almost all her whims, her fondness for dancing, spelling, engineering and gardening. He adores her and pampers her, showering her with endless endearments and expensive gifts. It seems like the only way to repay him is her body? Because there is nothing else she can do for him. What can you offer a man who can practically have everything at will?

It is a small relief to know that she can at least satisfy him in the sack, she knows what he likes to do with her and to her, sexually, as he teaches her very well and the twisted bolt of pain-pleasure singes through her during orgasms is more than a little addictive.

However, it is awkward to realize that they have put the cart before the horse. 

She still feels like she knows very little about him outside the almost perfect barbie world - a dreamy bubble - that he has created around her.

There are still many jigsaw pieces missing in the whole B-O-S-S picture. 

She has never met any of his friends - a guy that smart, gentle and rich never has visitors at home? She reasons that maybe his marine friends are mostly still stationed abroad. But what about his old classmates and fencing club members? He never seems to interact or hang out with them in his spare time.

Even Rey has finally made some friends with the bee club members and other dancers at the studio. The girls even have some sleepovers, something very common among girls her age. She doesn't talk about her love interest with them in the slumber parties, of course, even though they all envy that she has got such a tall dark handsome brother who treats her like a precious princess...

... in[ a baby doll](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babydoll).

She is definitely not about to share her much more mature-looking negligee (gifted by Ben, of course) with her teenage friends during the sleepover.

Growing up in foster houses, Rey thinks she is not bad at reading people, she has to, in order to survive, or at least to take less physical or verbal abuse. She knows specific details about her foster parents' likes, dislikes, dreams and goals. And even quirky things.

For example, her previous foster mother, the Japanese-American clean freak, is obsessed with  _origami_ , the art of paper folding. All the newspaper and wrapping papers are recycled and folded into something neat, such as a greeting card or a paper bag. And she ordered Rey to help dedicate their contribution of 1,000 origami cranes and mailed them to the memorial in Hiroshima every year. That is why Rey hates paper cut so much.

Her previous foster father, the junkyard boss, is a huge fan of Arsenal FC, the club of his hometown. The Gooner would wear a specific pair of socks (one red, one gold) during Premier League seasons, completely convinced that he was protecting the footballers' ankles. He was the reason Rey could speak a posh accent and knew how to avoid him when he was drinking after the Arsenal won or lost a game. 

Here, Rey is in the most serious relationship of her existence, let alone life, but apart from her brother's weird proclivity and unquenched appetite for sex, she doesn't even know basic things, like his favorite movie or food. 

She tries to fill in some of those blanks, but it isn't easy. Because Ben seems to enjoy whatever movie she chooses (to be honest, he enjoys the hanky-panky more during any screening, especially drive-in movies) and indulges in whatever food she likes.

Even during the [Fast of Esther](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fast_of_Esther), he sneaks her some [rugelach](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugelach) and lets her eat a lot of [hamantaschen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamantaschen) and drink a lot of grape juice during [Purim](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Purim).

It's a good thing that they actually have a cook now, or she would probably develop diabetes at the rate he's making those over-sugared desserts for her - waffles are pancakes with abs, he jokes and pours chocolate syrup all over the plate. And he always treats her with milkshake, ice cream or frozen yogurt after school every day.

After Han remarks that those things are bad for her teeth (there are ways to spoil her rotten, but he prefers her teeth not to be rotten this way, and also what kind of brother lets her sister eat popsicles in winter anyway), so Ben makes sure the kitchen is always stocked with tons of fruit that she loves, he even gets a fancy juicer so as to offer her a bottle of fresh juice to take to school and another bottle to ballet.

Somehow she finds out he seems to like drinking celery and wheat grass juice (which tastes exactly like the name suggests: grass and yikes!), but that's because it is very cleansing and it makes his semen taste strangely nicer, something Rey will certainly not complain about. Ben is right, salt in small amounts actually enhances the flavors around it and brings out the sweetness.

Questions like favorite color and book are met with her brother's raised brow and bemused chuckle, "Do I look like a 12-year-old girl?"

He sometimes actually acts like one, she recalls the way he paints her nails pink with glitters, the way he helps her sew the ribbons on her dance shoes, not to mention the complicate way he deals with his and her hair.

In the end he does tell her that his favorite color is black and his favorite book is [Ursula K. Le Guin's "The Left Hand of Darkness"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Left_Hand_of_Darkness).

Rey finishes the book with tears in her eyes, crying over the siblings who had to separate after they had produced a baby together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more pictures of my dolls, check out: [Ch 20 of MFA's Reylo dolls fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556/chapters/44491030)  
> The chapter title comes from Disney's Tangled ("Mother Knows Best") and Jessie J's "Mamma Knows Best".  
> There is nothing really dark here, but I am foreshadowing something so hard that you will probably guess what happened before and what will happen next.  
> The pony part is of course inspired by Adam Driver's movie "The Man Who Killed Don Quixote".  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> The pictures of Adam Driver playing the piano come from his Yearbook and a [deleted scene of Girls 1X10](https://66.media.tumblr.com/17c43338db2494caa6a49891047a4abf/tumblr_p65b0wBsqI1weksw2o2_540.gif)  
> This is my weak attempt at giving a piano lesson via writing, lol, credit goes to pianotv, I learned a lot from Allysia. A Steinway model S baby grand costs from 20K to 50K, depending on the conditions.  
> Child Marriage was sharply curtailed by New York legislators in 2017, but this story happened in 2006, so in theory, a 14-year-old girl could get married and have babies (with her cousin) legally in NYC.
> 
> If you have read Ursula K. Le Guin's "The Left Hand of Darkness", you will probably guess which part I am referring to. And if you haven't read it, please be warned that it involved actual sibling incest. This book is a masterpiece. The title came from this poem, which is very "Reylo":  
> Light is the left hand of darkness,  
> and darkness the right hand of light.  
> Two are one, life and death, lying  
> together like lovers in kemmer,  
> like hands joined together,  
> like the end and the way.
> 
> Also, this is[ a very NSFW picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/940c96e63009ee677a8f4a3ba32fab62/tumblr_pnngg2o77B1r1oya5o1_540.jpg) that I envision what Rey looks like on the piano bench.  
> It is just so tempting, like the forbidden fruit.  
> In fact, this picture is the reason I started [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146/chapters/38660831) \- the pseduo-incest cousin story that inspired Nutcracker, our Cousin/Emperor Ben waits patiently until Rey comes of age to marry her, but knowing me, it is not a slowburn, the lust of fire burns even higher over there.
> 
> Interestingly, I kept having weird deja vu when I wrote the Baby Doll lingerie, until I suddenly realized that it was inspired by [Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867460) by 5cents, which is Adapted from the Tennessee Williams’ 1956 film, condemned by the then-powerful Legion of Decency because of its trashiness, “Baby Doll” and play “27 Wagons Full of Cotton.”  
>    
> 


	8. Deleted Scenes from the Cutting Room Floor

Writing is very hard for me, English is neither my mother tongue nor father tongue, so many of my thoughts get lost in translation.

I have a demanding job and work crazy long hours, so I squeeze the little time I have to keep editing, since I am a perfectionist.

I gifted this story to 5cents because she is my soul twin, we talk all day and night, debating many things that I should or should not add to this story.

This is not a real chapter, more like scenes that I discussed with 5cents in the comment session that nearly went to the cut scene floor, 5cents says they are like the bonus feature of a DVD.

My writing process is full of conflicted emotions, I want to explore more, but I don't want to give away too much. There are things that got dumped in the garbage forever, but there are some scenes that are in future projects.

You don't really need to read this chapter if you have read it from start on 4.12. But I just need these scenes to clear the path for the future updates.

In total, I added 20K words to the story after I posted chapter 6 and 7.

In March and April, I basically rewrote the story with a lot more Yiddish words - thanks to my Russian-speaking papasha and Wikipedia, I was able to write it mostly the way Jewish people talk (esp in NYC, but if you see any mistakes, you are welcome to point them out), and Ch1 is the most obvious. All the food is kosher. 

Ch 1 Adding a meal scene, more ice cream and foot stuff.

Ch 2 More foot stuff. And I made the sleep sex more vague.

Ch 3 More Jewish stuff.

Ch 4 I added the lipstick scene and a lot of shoe kink, about 2K words.

Ch 5 is the only chapter that I have deleted something - I really don't like the bra play and nipple play. I basically rewrote the car sex, so it's not even here.

Ch 6 went through the most change and edition, I changed the sequence of the sex, preferring a flashback. 

Old version: second bed wetting - domestic life - Valentine's day - hand job, oral sex - no detail deflowering (just one sentence), no foot job.

New version: second bed-wetting - much detailed domestic life - detailed Valentine's day - flashback about her pussy training (detailed hand job, foot job) - oral - very detail deflowering penetration.

There are a lot more foot stuff, Chemistry 101, I think I add 10k words with a lot of genital jokes.

I deleted the pearl pussy training line and made it to chapter 7 and expanded it.

Chapter 7 has been expanded the second most, I changed the piano sex scene, added much more detailed pearl pussy play and Ben Wa Balls, and a lot of gardening stuff, about 5K words.

 Here is my chapter plan

Chapter 1-5 happens during Christmas and Hanukkah (12.25-1.2 of 2006)  
Chapter 6 happens in Jan and Feb, the deflowering happens on Valentine (2.14 of 2006)  
Chapter 7 happens in March, the Regional Spelling Bee and Purim (3.13-3.14)  
Chapter 8 Cut Scenes that are nearly dumped  
Chapter 9 happens in April, Passover (4.12-4.20)  
Chapter 10 happens in May, the National Spelling Bee aka the DC trip (5.31-6.1)  
Chapter 11 happens in June and July, the Skywalker Ranch riding lesson and Rey's summer ballet camp in SAB.  
At this rate, I may need to up my chapter number since I still want to write about Yom Kippur (10.1-2)

I know some of you are concerned about whether Rey will get pregnant.

Well, it's hard not to get knocked up if she basically has unprotected sex every day with Ben for months, even if she still hasn't got her first period.

 

What is it with menstruation kink or lack there of?

Believe it or not, I write the most when I am on the rag, so my brain works strangely bloody.

 

Exactly how old is Rey?

Does the tag "Ben Solo is crushing harder than a 12-year-old" mean nothing to you? It's like, right up there, right from the beginning.

As with the case of [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146), I intentionally do NOT specify Rey's age as she lost her memory and became an orphan in 9/11, see more details in chapter nine. (But rest assured she is older than 12. Her young age is a very important plot device in both stories, by medieval standard, she is already of marriageable age, but in modern times, she is a literal jailbait.)

 

Why is Brother Ben good at everything and why the age gap and daddy kink?

My father (who is about a decade older than my mother) is an around handyman - he literally built the house we lived in, we were born in the wooden sofa bed that he carpentered (back when it was okay to give birth at home), he made our bedsheets and clothes with a sewing machine. He fixed the plumbing system. And our rooftop garden and bird cages were also handmade by my father and me. He is also one of the most learned men I have ever known. He is multilingual and he plays two musical instruments well. Oh, on top of that, he is also a really good cook, good enough to be once employed in a restaurant until he opened his own deli. That was probably why I have an unusual standard of men - because I always think a proper man is capable of doing anything and fixing anything and providing basic comforts to his family. And so Brother Ben is such an example, people may think he is unrealistic, but to me, that is just a family man.

As for the linguistic aspect, it's really not that difficult to be fluent in several languages when you grow up in the right environment and work hard enough, especially when your life depends on it, and that's what brings food to the table.

 

 

Why is Ben so obsessed with foot fetish?

This story is very Lolita-ish, if you watch the 1997 movie, you will see foot fetish is strong with the whole thing.

Foot is penis-symbol/surrogate  - castration complex - which is very common for people with mother issues, a cliche trope for Jewish men. Do Jewish people love their mom? LOL what kind of question is this? What culture doesn't love their mom?

 

And some of you are wondering whether Leia is in on this.

Well, just look at all the chapter titles.

 

Will they have a happy ending?

Why wouldn't you think so? Have I ever not written a happy ending for any of my stories?

 

This is a morally gray story. Do you know how dark my first Nutcracker can be?

The darker version of Ben had gone to juvenile prison for killing Snoke (who was an actual pedo) before he enlisted, and that was the reason he joined the Marines, to give himself a blank slate - also because the air force would not take someone with a criminal record, even though Leia had made sure Ben's juvie past never went out.

In my first draft, the reason Marine Ben comes home is because he has been bombed and lost one hand, and that's probably why he looks normal but is a secret psycho, the PTSD cuts too deep. He is suicidal before meeting Rey - who is about 8 years old, a tiny little dancer at this point.  

His line upon seeing Rey in the hospital is also "Are you an angel" but then "who is going to take me to heaven?"  
He will do everything to make her his.

Darker Ben did not start a sexual relationship with Rey immediately, he stayed gentle and patient with her, helping with her homework, etc, pretty much like the present Nutcracker, san a hand, and much slower burn.

When middle school Rey started to gain interests from boys at school. Ben went all out protective brother mode.

One day Ben drove her to a school friend's party (because he did not trust any boy who came to the Solo house to take her out) and warned her not to get drunk. 

But she still got too drunk to stay conscious, when she woke up, she found herself in the basement, raped and lost her viriginity, but she didn't know who.

In a panic, she cried and called Ben to pick her up and insisted that he should not call the police and get a rape kit because she was too humiliated to let their parents or any of her school friends know.

Even though she took some Plan B, she still got pregnant, and before she could make up her mind to get an abortion, Ben told her that if she wanted the baby, he could be the father - he would tell their parents that they were in love and had a baby together, and that he would take any blame from their parents, they could even get married to make the child a legitimate Solo because he really loved her from day one, despite what had happened to her.

Rey was so grateful, and the fact that she had always had a crush on her handsome kind brother, that she confessed her love for Ben and they eventually had pregnant sex. Han and Leia were shocked by Rey's pregnancy but by then it was too late to get an abortion, so they let the siblings marry.

What Rey didn't know is that Ben was the one who secretly roofied her and raped her - repeatedly, even when she was unconscious at home to make sure she gets pregnant, and yes, of course the baby is HIS. 

Rey would then give up ballet and focuses on prosthetics or artificial limbs, she ended up taking part in First Robotics High School competition, getting sponsored by NASA.

And there is actual incest in the first draft: Rey is the love child of Leia and Luke, yeah, I know, some of you are probably screaming yes or no. That was why they can get away with first cousin/half-sibling marriage, Rey is a Skywalker while Ben is a Solo, and a 14-year-old can marry with the permission of both parents and a judge in New York before 2017.

 

  
So the present version of Nutcracker is actually way less creepy, right? 

 

 

 

Also, to the cowards who read such an explicitly tagged rape fantasy and had the nerves to post vicious threats to me and my family: FUCK YOU.

Obviously they didn't even read my tags and warnings. So I think you'd better read the disclaimer before you go on.

My stories contain underage sex and pseudo-incest elements, and those elements are essential to the plot, I won't apologize for what I have written. All my stories contain dark, disturbing elements or fetishes, that is just the way my brain works.

These are fanfictions, I don't make money from them, in fact, I spend way too much money on them.

If you are social justice warriors, go do something righteous in real life, stop harassing fetish writers online! I will spam all unkind comments.

I know what I am writing is trash, but if you choose to jump into my bin and disdain MY garbage for being dirty, then that is YOUR problem.

 

 

Anyway, if this is not your tea, you may try the sweet fluffy smutty version: [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146) 

 


	9. Mother Nature, part 1: Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm about 20K words into the first draft of "Mother Nature" and I kept editing, and then I thought, at this rate, I was never going to finish it before Passover (April 12-20 of 2006) was over, so let's post some. 
> 
> If you see those little numbers [1][2][3][4][5][6][7], it means they are new elements that are mentioned in Ch1/2/3/4/5/6/7 after I edited the story in March and April, so you might need to re-read the story to get a better sense.
> 
> Oh and do I need to tell you that the Daddy Kink is Strong with This Story?
> 
> This chapter is mirroring what happens in Ch 6 and 7 of Alderaan, you can read it as a stand-alone, though it is recommended that you read Alderaan first because that story is already complete.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.7.20]

fIt is late when the man of the house returns home, solo.

The mansion is quiet. The domestic help have left. No one greets him except Niney the cat[6] who wanders over and rubs against his leather shoes with a soft mewl when he gets off his car. 

Kneeling down, he caresses between the kitty's ears and then rubs under its jaw with a fond smile. Niney enjoys his touch so much that it squints one eye and purrs. He feels like he can see stars in its pretty dark eyes.

He never knew he was a cat person until Rey insisted on bringing the little black beauty home from the shelter. 

The garage is clean and neat as usual, all the tools are organized by size first and then by alphabetic order, thanks to Niney's handy owner.[1] The sight tilts the corners of his mouth up again. 

His much improved mood prompts him to go into the kitchen first and get some treat for his favorite pet.

He holds the cat in his arm and checks the counter, there are some covered leftover braised brisket and latkes[1] with a note that says he can microwave them if he is hungry. He is not. He got a pastrami sandwiches[3] and some French fries[1] on the way home. 

However, the golden brown potato pancakes look so enticing, so he picks up one, dips it into the homemade applesauce on the latke plate and takes a bite. He frowns. It's cold and oily, too sweet and a bit too salty at the same time.

He remembers what Leia said about the making of latkes is all about tears, blood and a little guilt.[1]

He guiltily offers the half-bitten latke to the cat. Niney licks it first with its little barbed tongue, and purrs happily. So he grins and puts it on the counter for it to dig into.

He picks up the note and reads it again, wondering if anyone else would recognize the calligraphic handwriting. If he didn't know any better, he would probably say the girl is an uncanny copycat. She imitates her brother's handwriting down to every right-tilting stroke. Niney finishes the pancake and starts to lick his fingertips for more.

However, the girl gave herself away by writing on the back of the note (which is essentially one of those white flashcards that she carries around), asking him not to feed Niney too many scraps as he is wont to do.

Such a sweet little thing. He covers the leftover and taps Niney's pink nose, telling it, "Sorry, kitty, no more."

He sets the cat down after a final long stroke. Niney walks away with a whine. It settles on munching the wheat grass on the corner instead. Thanks to the fiber of those green leaves, it has finally stopped coughing up fur balls. He opens the refrigerator for a drink, he checks but could not find any ice cubes, then he sees the bottle of green wheat grass juice[7] inside, he unscrews it and takes a sniff, wrinkles his nose, decides against it, puts it back and closes the door. 

Entering the family room, he finds it empty. So he walks out to the terrace for some cool air. There is a flashcard left under the swing chair [7], the nest-looking one Ben specially got for Rey and the little bird loves to perch on it. He picks up the card, it's the word "opusculum": a minor work.

There are so many flashcards stashed around the house, he has kind of lost count at one point but he misses the good old days. It took Benny Beanstalk three years to win his national spelling bee championship, but Benny Beanstalker (as Leia loves to call Rey jokingly since she follows Ben around everywhere[4]) reached the nationals within a year[7]. A sense of pride puffs up his chest, what a remarkable girl. 

He looks up and sees that the lights in the green house are on. He walks into the garden, but there is no one inside. The LED lights are set on a timer to help the microgreens and seedlings there to grow quicker and stronger. He knows how much attention Rey is paying to her organic vegetable gardening project. The little mechanic has even installed an automatic irrigation system since she is worried that her busy study/ballet/piano schedule will not allow her to tend to the plants as frequently as she would like to.

Also, automated lighting and watering is actually more economical and effective than manual labor. The system will not waste any of their resources, instead, it will produce even more energy.

The garbage will do, she explains.

The girl doesn't exactly have a green thumb, per se, but she sure has a green mind.

The water comes from the melted snow and the rain that she manages to collect and filter from the rooftop into a big tank. Natural fresh water is good for plant growth since it contains more nutrients than tap water which has been sterilized. And a green house environment can save them the trouble of pest control. They don't need to worry about mosquitoes or other unwanted insects or even critters.

Throughout the previous fall and winter, she built a mountain of a hot compost pile and she still keeps adding to the pile as it decomposes. Again, if he didn't know better, he'd say the girl is a hoarder of useless things. She made it by collecting all the leaves and lawn trimmings from around their neighborhood. Most of their rich neighbors have big gardens and so they also have gardeners already. And they really can't accept the girl's proposal to do their mowing, they are not that stupid. The girl is the apple of the Solos' eyes. 

They know she is part of a charity case and the reason of Leia's favorable polls, but they have been warned never mention this to the girl. They say [it takes a village to raise a child](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It_Takes_a_Village), well, in this case, it takes a neighborhood to shelter a girl.

The neighbors' gardeners usually just put the leaves in large garbage bags outside their gates and let the cute polite girl take them home with a little cart and a big smile, thinking it is just a child's fancy phrase for an eco-friendly project.

What those grownups don't know is that this little mechanic kickstarted the project by laying a 200-meter-long coiling hose inside the whopping 3X3X1m compost pile and connecting them with one of the water supply outlets. The key is to make sure the brown (carbon) to green (nitrogen) ratio as close to 2 to 1 as possible, and somehow the girl made it work.

Once the compost pile started to heat up, it was literally steaming, as hot as 85 degrees Celsius! Rey buried the remains of the rats (thanks to Niney) in the compost pile, and in a matter of day they became bones - nitrogen, potassium, phosphorus and magnesium are all important fertilizers, claims Rey, who surprisingly has no qualms about literally getting her hands dirty.

The hot compost pile could heat water to 50 degrees at a rate of 1 liter a minute which she uses to provide heating to the green house and hot water to the kitchen all winter.

She has also placed another big tank in the middle of the compost pile with some nitrogen-heavy compost, and that's where their food scraps and all the other waste go. She has put a lid on it to prevent the smell from spreading. She lets the compost "cook" and then distills enough methane - with a balloon filled with water - to provide gas for the kitchen and to run an electricity generator that she jacked from an old car.

It is even more effective than a solar panel since the methane system would not be affected by elements like rainy and cloudy days.

He remembers how she pitched the idea nervously with a detailed 30-page plan, because she needed the money to buy the parts that she could not recycle from what they already had. As if the Solos would not readily grant the girl everything she wanted.

They can take the girl out of the junkyard, but they can't take the junk out of the girl yet. Rey practically danced in the hardware store - seriously, what kind of girls get super excited by the rare spare parts of a garbage disposal!?[3]

Then he knew that the girl planned to recycle their old washing machine[2][7] and turn it into a shredder. Sometimes he really wonders how that pretty little head comes up with all those acute ideas.

The modified machine can shred branches so they decompose the fallen pine tree after the storm more quickly and effectively. As for the tree trunks that are too thick to be shred or chopped up, she lays them as the base of the raised beds, saying she also wants to experiment with [Hügelkultur](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%BCgelkultur).

And the most surprising thing about it, is that Rey has fallen in love with gardening just because of that child's book "Benny Broad Bean"[1]. And given her previous harsh life in the junkyard, she came up with this complicated system without having studied any serious STEM courses as Ben has only been her tutor for a little while[6].

Honestly, the girl is a genius, full of raw, untamed power.

Sometimes he wonders that, instead of a ballerina, the girl is more likely to grow up to be a scientist, and she will literally change the world if her current self-sufficient project works so well. And she will probably survive even when an apocalyptic disaster hits.

Oh wait, she has already survived 9/11 with all her limbs intact[1]. His smile turns into a bitter one. Not so much her memory.

He looks at the tendrils of sweet peas that are starting to tangle and climb up the sticks, then he thinks about how Rey follows in the footsteps of Ben, from calligraphy to spelling bee, from piano to engineering. They are like two peas in a pod. Both are over-achievers from a young age. They are so close that they are practically joined at the hips.

The little girl sitting on Ben's lap as they study together diligently has become a common sight in the family room. No one questions their intimacy as Rey gets straight As and becomes a national competitor, she is going to skip grades in the coming school year, just like her brother.

On the outside, she is such a girly girl with cute little buns and freckles, sunny and peachy, especially with her new tutu, designer dresses and shoes since the Solos love to spoil her rotten, but he knows that on the inside, she has got the brain of Tesla and a spine of steel.

He wonders if Benny Beanstalker will become interested in fencing[6] next. Ben has begun to work as a part-time instructor at his fencing club and is preparing to return to competition mode. She is such a fast learner that she will probably kick Ben's ass in no time, he chuckles at the image.

He then smiles at Leia's poor orchids[7] that have to be moved into shaded isolation because they are too sensitive to light.

Organa VS Organic

0:1

The things a mother would do for her children.

Before he walks out of the garden, he notices the rose beds seem different, maybe they have been trimmed recently.

When he makes his way upstairs, he hears a familiar tune, their song, humming softly from the bedroom, he gets that lop-sided smirk on his face because now he knows what she is up to. And he is more than up for it.

He quickens his pace and enters the en suite bathroom to find her lying back in the tub, eyes closed, wet long hair wrapped in a towel, several candles lit, just enough rose petals strewn on the water surface around her to remind him what he misses the most. The air is filled with heady fragrance.[6]

He smiles at her indulgently, "There's my sleeping beauty."

Her eyes quickly flutter open to see him properly, her pink skin practically glows in the candle light as she grins wide, showing those pretty pearly whites. She greets him in that sweet voice, "I missed you, Daddy."

The word "Daddy" makes his heartbeat quicken and his blood goes south. It is a game that they have been playing for some time now. Nearly ten years her senior, he likes to take care of her in every other way. He never regrets falling in love with the petite girl since she was merely a teen and she has since blossomed so exquisitely.

"I missed you too, baby," he takes off his jacket, then unbuttons his shirt as he walks over to her, "Hot oil treatment, huh?"

"Grooming is very important."

He nods approvingly while lifting his shirt off. The Organa-Skywalker-Solos are obsessed with their hair care routine and he never gets tired of combing the luxurious soft hair.

By the time he reaches the edge of the tub, he has undone his belt and walked out of his pants and underwear. His leviathan of a schlong springs out from its confine. Always so excited to see his little darling.

She leans up out of the water to slide her hand up his strong thigh. He enjoys the enticing view of her perky tits as she traces her fingers over his adonis belt, outlining the unique structure with her dainty fingertips.

He notices her new French manicure but doesn't comment on it. He knows that Leia has taken Rey to the mall again for some much-needed retail therapy, their Passover preparation has been such a drag-out effort, but the Solos honor traditions. 

"How was your day, Daddy?"

"LONG, baby."

"Oh, that must be very.... HARD, Daddy."

"Yeah, and it is getting HARDER. Have you been a good girl, baby?"

"Of course, we've done so much shopping and cleaning today, Daddy."

As he steps in to join her, she leans back into the big tub, biting her lip as she watches his growing hard-on slip out of view, settle into the petal-filled water with her. She sees a smirk steal across his handsome long face, he always enjoys seeing her ache for his big fat cock.

They sit there for a moment, only a few inches apart, looking in each other's eyes. Searching, thinking, planning. But just as she opens her mouth to break the silence, he lifts one of her feet from the water to check the toe nails, the same style as her fingers.

He tickles the bottom of her foot and she giggles.

"My baby knows what I like," he singsongs and takes the small foot with both of his hands, indicating to her to walk with it up his body, his chest, then to his face, and then gently rub it all over his face. 

He kisses every knuckle of her delicate digits. She wiggles her toes and he begins to lick and suck each one of them. It feels like in heaven, with his tongue between the slit of her toes. When he moves his mouth away with a "pop", her toes are glistening. He loves that her second toe is longer than her big toe, like a Greek goddess.[4]

While he is licking her sole and heel, she stretches her other leg and rests her foot on his crotch, nudging his privates suggestively. "Of course I do, Daddy."

Then she gives his boner some massage with that foot, rubbing the shaft and the gland in turn, then also paying attention to his balls. She arouses him even more by using her toe nails to slightly exert pressure on the mushroom crown of his schlong, until he almost cannot take it anymore.

He smacks one big kiss on her arch, grins and lifts both of her smooth legs over the edges of the tub, settling himself between her thighs and kissing her hard, wrapping his hand around her head, careful not to mess up her towel-wrapped hair.

Pressing into her pretty doll face, probing his tongue into her sweet little mouth, pushing her against the tub as his other hand quickly finds her stiff nipples under the water and he twists one hard and then the other. Her chest rises in response and she reaches out for him, placing both wiry arms around his neck.

Soon his big hand begins moving down her stomach and down between her toned legs. With his other hand starts to knead and fondle her soft mounds, his grip tightens just as he slips two fingers into her velvet wet slit. She is always hairless down there, baby smooth, just the way he likes it.

She had been shaving frequently at first, but later, in order to save time and effort, she finally decided to undergo those expensive pain-free and hair-free laser treatments.[6]

The moment he pinches her little pearl, she gasps against his lips and lifts upwards, he breaks away from their kiss to ask her, "Was that too much for my baby?" as he starts to slowly pull his fingers back away from her.

She quickly shakes her head as she looks at him with those big doe eyes that he loves so much, "No, Daddy."

He soon slams his fingers into her, with his thumb nudging her clit, whispering, "Good. Because we're going to work long and hard, DEEP into the night[7]."

Then he resumes their frenching. Rapidly his finger fucks her, hitting her sweet spot that he knows so well, and she knows she is going to climax soon, it has been a long day and this is all she has been thinking about. She is so hot and so ready to come.

She mewls, "Daddy Daddy, I'm coming."

She can feel her pussy tightening and he knows she is close, so he quickly pulls his hand away and says, "Not yet baby." He grabs her arms and pulls her towards him.

She lets the strong man move her onto his lap, slowly sliding his cock up into her as she sits on him. She groans as the blunt head of his hard schmuck penetrates her. It is still a stretch, even after all these times.

Her mouth agape, forehead pressing against his, her arms wrapping around his neck as he starts bouncing her up and down on his cock. Her tits bob titillatingly along with the movement. This won't be long, they're both so ready for it. They watch each other's faces closely, each seeing the other getting closer and closer to orgasm as they breathe heavily, moaning and grunting, her mouth open and his teeth gritted.

"Are you ready for Daddy to come, baby?" he asks her as she feels him tensing up, his hands gripping her hips even tighter.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm ready," she shakily responds as she feels her pussy tightening around him.

She starts shaking as her orgasm rips through her body and she cries out for  _Daddy Daddy Daddy, so good Daddy, schtup your baby harder Daddy faster Daddy deeper Daddy please_ , her pussy throbbing against him, pushing him over the edge and he begins coming hard inside her.

Water splashes around and overflows the tub, his pace slows to hard single thrusts with each shot of seed until he is finally spent.

They pause only a moment as they catch their breath, eyes still locked. He pulls out, but gathers her into his chest and wraps his arms around her, he leans back against the tub with her plastered against him, basking in the afterglow.

Kissing the top of her head, he says, "You are so good to me, baby."

To which she replies meekly, "Always for you, Daddy."

"I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Daddy," she nibbles his big ear, still being very affectionate.

He caresses her back and her side, eventually his hand falls between their bodies. He feels around and finds out she has somehow grown a little soft around the middle. He freezes at once and asks her with a bit of uncertainty. "You are not.... are you?"

She stops as well, realizing what he meant, and then she bursts into laughter and pinches his big nose. "I don't think so, you putz. Didn't you told me that.... wait a minute, you really want to be a Daddy, huh."

He sighs. "I would love to be a Daddy in every sense."

"Hmm. Up for another round, Daddy?"

"Daddy would like to go down on you first, baby."

"Daddy is soooo good to baby."

"Anytime and anything for you, my baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reylo picture comes from [Ch 13 of MFA's Reylo dolls fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556/chapters/43803625)
> 
> In chapter 6 of Alderaan, the main reason Rey was elected Queen of Naboo was her sunny-looking recycling campaign, and "The garbage will do" was the opening line of her victory speech.
> 
> I bet you never saw it coming, how did this story turn into a hot compost and gardening 101?
> 
> Well, right from Chapter 1, I have stated that Rey started the compost pile, but no one could have guessed it is a monster of a hot steaming pile.
> 
> The hot compost and methane system is really workable, even in cold places like Siberia! Of course you will have to make a super big pile to make it work though. It is called the Jean Pain Method. 
> 
> I am a gardening fanatic and I personally made a 3X1X1 compost pile and it worked pretty well, I collected all the leaves from my neighborhood and hoisted them to my rooftop with some help from my papasha since I'm a bit handicapped so I could not do much heavy lifting.
> 
> The hot compost pile provided my house hot water for six months. My brother turned a washing machine and an old fan into a shredder, and he also started a solar energy project when he was only 12. 
> 
> So I think if we could do it, Rey can do it better. 
> 
> My original plan was to let Rey raise chickens and pigeons as well because I have more than 10 birds, but then I thought better and decided to make that in my other Farm girl AU.
> 
> I could probably write 10k words about gardening and compost without a smut scene, but this is a PWP, so accept my gratuitous smut. lol
> 
> They are doing Daddy Dom/little girl (DD/lg), that's why Daddy is capitalized but baby is not.  
> Guess which song she is humming?


	10. Mother Nature, part 2: Nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mirroring what happens in Ch 3 and 6 of Alderaan, you can read it as a stand-alone, though it is recommended that you read Alderaan first because that story is already complete.
> 
> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.8.13]

o0o

"Unbelievable," whispers the other Solo in the house, noting the incessant moans and grunts being carried through the pipes.

"Do they think we are deaf or something?"

"It might have something to do with getting old."

"Pardon?"

A sigh.

"You know, hindered senses and everything."

"It certainly doesn't sound like it."

"Perhaps memory loss, maybe they forget we are in the house as well."

_-"*Oh baby, Daddy's cock is harder than geometry.*"_

"Oh no he didn't! Is that a simile or a metaphor?"

"That is a comparison."

"I will not be able to see geometry the same way again."

Another heavy sigh.

"I can't believe they are going at it.... Again!?"

_-"*Oh Daddy you are so amazing please harder please Daddy.*"_

And a lot more colorful expletives that are automatically getting filtered.

"And here I once thought we were quite wild in the sack."

"Were? We still ARE!"

_-"*I'm coming again, Daddy you are so good to me, oh Daddy.*"_

"All right, I will give them that."

"Most impressive," Ben mumbles as he performs a little salute with two fingers. "Kudos to Daddy."

Rey raises her head and stares at the ceiling incredulously. "Shut up, don't you think kvelling over your father's virility is more than a little bit creepy?"

"Yeah, probably," Ben chuckles. 

Honestly, their parents are ridiculously horny, considering their age. And their lovemaking is extremely passionate after Han has gone away for a business trip and/or Leia has returned from a shopping spree. Ben jokes that they are having an extended "physical congress". 

And unlike Rey and Ben, no matter how many surfaces in the Solo mansion they have christened on so far, they at least make an effort to do it discreetly (for example, Rey always makes sure the garage is spotless after Ben shoots his load there, which is quite a lot[7], the same thing goes for the swing chair, at least it is in the terrace so the smell of sex and stains of bodily fluid disappear quickly), their parents are not exactly being quiet about it, especially when things happen in the bathroom, the noises are carried down by the plumbing system.

Rey sneaks over in her white socks and closes her bathroom door. Note to herself: never do it loudly in her bathroom that is directly below their parents' en suite. Ben's bedroom, which is next door to hers, is much safer.

Ben - who is sitting on her twin bed, even with his back on the headboard, his ridiculously long legs are almost hanging over the edge of her bed - mentions something about the magic of "little blue pills" which Rey really doesn't want to know about, as far as she knows, drugs are bad.

"What is it with the whole 'Daddy' and 'baby' business?" Rey asks, she still can't get over the image of two middle-aged people doing it, especially when those two middle-aged people are her parents. Let's face it, people in their 40s and 50s are "ancient" to the little girl, no matter how high maintenance and well-kept Leia is. Rey wanted to bleach her eyes after that time she walked in on them in the family room. "I mean, the baby part I can understand, but why Daddy? Isn't that weird?"

Why would anyone want to turn a perfectly healthy and legal relationship into a pseudo-incestuous one when it obviously is not? This is really beyond her. If she were given the chance, she of course would not want to keep her relationship with Ben like a dirty little secret.

She is secretly relieved that Ben has never even called her "sister", nor has he ever asked her to call him "brother", and she intends to stay that way. They are never real siblings anyway.  

"Some people prefer to call each other special nicknames when they are being intimate, my basherte," Ben answers. "Frankly speaking, it can be quite a turn-on. I would not mind if you also would like to call me Daddy in bed."

" _Et tu, Brute?_ " Rey widens her eyes, noticing the way he says "not mind", as if calling him Daddy is doing HER a favor instead of the other way round. That is a turn-off for her! "Are you serious?"

Ben nods. "Would you, baby doll?"

"Why would I want to call you that?" Rey shudders. "I have already had a Daddy, who is upstairs schlonging our Mummy. They are practically making more babies right there for all we know. And if I call you Daddy, wouldn't that make him my granddaddy?"

Ben chuckles. "Granddaddy Han, the Daddy of daddies."

"Shut up!"

Rey covers her mouth to stop herself from giggling too loudly. She can't help but wonder whether she and Ben would be that freaky deaky when they are at their parents' ages.

With Leia singing praise for the elephantine proportions of Han, who has more than ten years on his wife, Rey knows what is up and the little girl thinks she can kind of relate.

And if Ben is anything like Han when he is at his father's age, then maybe she has something promising to look forward to. Yeah, things are definitely looking up.

"How is your maths homework?" Ben asks, changing the subject as he finishes grading her other exercise books, while Rey is working at the desk, trying her best to solve the maths problems by herself.

They actually spend way more time studying than having sex in private, shocking, right? Ben always makes sure her education comes first, and then, well, either one or both of them can come.

Rey is studying advanced courses because she plans to skip grades in the next school year. She must be sufficiently advanced in her current school curriculum first, so that she can move forward in all subjects, rather than in only one or two areas.

When she was first adopted, the poor girl's schooling was seriously lacking due to her labor time in Plutt's house, so she was struggling even in the 7th grade, but with her very hands-on (or mouth-on) private tutoring, she quickly works her way up while her tutor constantly goes down on her in the process as some positive reinforcement.

National spelling bee contest participants cannot be older than 14 as of August 31 of the year before the competition, nor can they be past the 8th grade as of February 1 of that year's competition.

It took Ben - who had determined to crush his rivals to the ground (and Han had been probably like: "What is wrong with you, son? It is only a spelling bee, not a galactic civil war, okay!?") - three years to get his championship, and that was the reason he did not skip grades until he was 15 years old, and by then he had already taken additional special advanced classes privately to pave his way to earlier college admission.

Rey intends to do something similar. When she comes back from the Nationals, whatever the result is, she does not intent to take part in it for a second time since she is going to skip to the level that is more appropriate for her cognitive abilities, with the help of Ben of course.

The time that Rey skips may create a knowledge gap if she has not studied the material already taught to the students in the grade being entered. While she is bridging this gap, she will likely find the new material challenging. It may be demoralizing to leave a situation in which she is a top performer into a situation where she is struggling with the material, so in order to make sure she will successfully catch up to match her seniors, Ben is helping her to fill in the gap, and she really can't complain when Ben "fills" her to the brim as well.

Entering a new grade means she is taken out of her existing peer group and put into a new group, essentially leaving friends behind. Although this may be perceived as a problem, and certainly being displaced will be a trial for most students, Rey doesn't have too many friends to begin with. Let's be honest, her only close friend is Ben and by now she is more easily able to relate to mature adults than children her age.

"This geometric problem is harder than your cock," Rey puts down her pen and stretches her arms over her head, twigging what Han said earlier in a moment of passion. She normally avoids talking like this in polite company, even though Ben is perhaps the politest person she has ever met.

Ben's right eye twitch at that, "Very funny, little miss." But there is no sense of reprimand in his baritone.

She points at the ceiling and rolls her eyes. She does not even need to imitate Leia's over-sugared tone as she has a naturally girly voice. "I think Daddy has ruined geometry for me."

"Poor baby, do you know the sign above Plato's Academy was said to have read: 'let no one ignorant of geometry enter here'?"

"No?" Rey has read "[Sophie's World](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sophie%27s_World)" so she knows about Plato and other philosophers, but she is even more confused about the world after reading that book. She has an inkling that Ben is going to tell her some other bizarre ancient stories as is his wont. "Are you tutoring me maths or history?" 

"Why can't I do both at the same time?" Ben shrugs, continuing his pedagogy[6]. "And Archimedes, you know, the Eureka guy, was even killed by a soldier because he refused to leave a proof unfinished."

Nothing perks a girl up like science and a murder. "A proof?"

"Simply put, a proof is a convincing argument to demonstrate whether something is true or false. For example, if all dogs have four legs, then, is everything with four legs a dog?"

"Of course not. Niney, who has four legs, is certain not a dog, nor is my chair."

"Right."

“Oh, I get it now, so is a mathematical proof," Rey points at her textbook.

Ben picks up her book and reads the chapter she's been working on. "[Pythagoras' theorem](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pythagorean_theorem), interesting."

"Well, it is interesting to know the square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides. But things turn much more difficult and less interesting when I need to compute square roots." She shrugs. "And not all right triangles have perfect square roots like 3-4-5."

"But you get all the answers correct, my clever angel. Good proofs are undeniably true. His proof is as true today as when it was first written 25 centuries ago and has formed part of the foundations of modern mathematics."

"That's... awesome."

Ben pulls her to bed to sit next to him.

"Do you know legend has it that Pythagoras celebrated this discovery by sacrificing to gods a hecatomb?"

"A hecatomb?"

"100 heads of cattle."

"That was quite a lot!" All she can think about is how to deal with so much beef steak afterwards. Could they even eat that? The Greeks are weirdly obsessed with numbers. Surely they are good with money and [finance](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_government-debt_crisis), she reckons.

"But in practice, as few as 12 could make up a hecatomb."

"A dozen sounds much more practical." Yet it was still a lot of meat. 

"In Russia, however, the theorem is commonly known as Pythagoras' Pants, there's even a short verse claiming that they are equal in all directions."

Rey giggles, trying to connect the dots, the shape of triangles?

"But interestingly, it is actually more widely known as the 'Bride's Chair' all over the world."

"That's funny." 

"It has many other names, the Arabs call it the 'Figure of the Bride'. The Greeks call it the 'Theorem of the Married Women', while the famous Indian mathematician and astronomer, [Bhaskara](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bh%C4%81skara_II), 'the Teacher', is said to call it the 'Chase of the Little Married Women'."

"Was the mathematician obsessed with his little bride?" Now this is even funnier.

"No, it is in fact a mistranslation of the Greek word νύμφη (nymph) applied to the theorem by a writer in the 13th century."

Rey repeats the Greek word, "Nymph, as in 'a young girl'?" 

"Yes, especially one who is sexually attractive, like you, my nymphet." 

Ben gathers Rey to sit on his lap, with her back to his front, and then he kisses her hair and fondles her chest against the over-sized sweater - it is actually his sweater. Ben just likes the way the neckline slips over one of her slim shoulders so he can kiss the smooth freckled skin there as well.

Rey blushes, Ben always finds ways to flirt with her, no matter what. "Why use nymph though?"

"This Greek word originally meant 'bride', because girls married young in ancient times, and so 'nubile, nuptial, connubial' all came from this root. But it could also mean the larva of certain insects. The figure of the right triangle with the three squares suggests a winged insect but later it was translated as 'bride'. Probably out of respect of the famous mathematician and his theorem."

"And it is certainly more romantic and more memorable that way. Isn't a nymph also a goddess or something?"

"In Greek and Roman mythology, any minor female deity associated with water, forests, grotto is also called a nymph. They are spirits invariably bound to places, not unlike the Latin genius loci."

"Genius loci?"

"The protective spirit of a location," Ben puts her hands on his knees. "The word 'genius' comes from 'knee', in ancient times, there was a Roman custom of a father acknowledging paternity of a newborn baby by placing it on his knees."

"Are you kidding me?" Rey asks, pulling her hands back, she is not so easily beguiled after his last Roman joke that involved lies and busted testicles (aka literal nut-cracking).[6]

"No, this one is real. Later it came to associate with genus, 'birth, race, stock' and also, 'human, soul, spirit'. The words gene, genius, genuine, generation, ingenious and even engineer all derive from this root," he explains. "Isn't that ingenious?"

Genes and genetics are really an ingenious thing, she nods.

And the genes not only determine that Ben becomes a great fencing sabreur with great hair (obsession) like all Skywalkers, he also has the same particular taste like his father.

There are some telltale signs that tell her that Han is also a "foot" man, the obvious "proof" being Leia's constant changing nail polish colors, and she always wears sexy hosiery and high heels. And not once has she caught Han and Leia playing footsie as well.

Rey has become hyperaware of those things once she gets to understand the Solo men's podophilia.

As they are talking, Ben prompts her to bend her knees, so his left hand is able to fondle her wiggling right toes. He teases and plays with each digit through her socks, it might seem like childish, but with his right hand getting closer and closer to the triangle area of her crotch, Rey knows what he is going to do, without a doubt, is nothing like a child's play.

After having his time with her toes, his left hand moves upward, hiking up her sweater, feeling up her flat belly, and starting to caresses the underside of her soft mound. Her nipples are already painfully erected, her body is easily attuned to his sensual touch.

She is not wearing her bra under the sweater, because Ben told her the steel frame would hinder blood circulation while she was sleeping, so she does not bother with it when she returns home from her class and takes a shower.

She has grown another inch taller and her breasts have grown another size bigger over the past two months, besides her much improved diet and vigorous dancing training, probably also thanks to Ben's daily "massage" and fervent attention, which means enthusiastic fondling and suckling. When hardened, the size of her nipples would double and their color turns to a rosy red. Not that her perky tits are really that impressive, because Ben's big hand can still easily cover the whole span of her soft curves.

With another prompt as he twists his nipple, she spreads her legs wider, offering him her hairless pussy. She's not wearing panties under her white skirt either - there is no point when Ben is present, he will either get rid of them or ruin them eventually.

Ben hums appreciatively as he explores her tender wet folds that are still slightly swollen.

"Our kitty is baby smooth, good job."

Not that long ago, she did what Ben had taught her to do - nervously telling Leia that wearing a revealing leotard for ballet required her armpits and her nether regions to be always "clean" since the stretchy fabric cannot cover much, but shaving constantly had become such a nuisance due to her busy study/ballet/piano schedule, not to mention she easily got razor burn and ingrown hair unfortunately. Her blush and embarrassment was real, but she of course could not tell Leia that her son prefers to suck his semen out of his sister's hairless pussy.

Their mother nodded understandingly as she listened and patted her shoulder. She was in fact very happy that Rey trusted her enough to tell her this sort of personal stuff. So, Leia gladly took her to her favorite beauty salon for some expensive but expert laser treatments which take around 10 sessions but have a long-term semi-permanent hair removal effect. Apparently Leia has been enjoying their service for years.

The mother and daughter had some nice facials and nail care while they were at it together as well. She calls it a relaxing female bonding time. Grooming can be rather enjoyable especially when it is done by professionals. Rey looks down and sees her newly-manicured nails, she knows how much Ben loves the short round style, particularly because she will not be raking red lines all over his shoulders and back when he stabs her with his red hot saber again and again.

He first gently massages her soft inner and outer lips, then paying much attention to her pearl which is already hard and actually protruding slightly from the hood. Whenever he comes close to her clit, she squirms. Her pussy is positively dripping by now.

"Let no one ignorant of geometry enter here," he repeats what Plato had said, even though what he is doing is nothing platonic as he slips his thick long fingers inside her tight wet cunny. She always prefers him over the Nutcracker.

Ben is the first and only man that has ever entered her body. And she likes to think that he will also be her last, because she is not interested in any other man, besides, well, Keanu Reeves, but what girls (or boys for that matter) don't like THE ONE anyway in the early 2000s?

She has to bite back her groans and whimpers throughout the vicious fingering, because unlike their parents, she can't let others know what they are actually doing.

Before she falls over the edge of climax, though, Ben, sensing her tightening muscles, suddenly pulls out his wet fingers, he also stops twisting her tits.

"Wait what?" she asks flusteredly, her hole suddenly feels impossibly empty, clenching against nothing. She is so close. 

"Call me Daddy," Ben whispers against her ear.

"Pardon?" She squirms, desperately needs his fingers back inside her cunny, where they belong.

"Call me Daddy, or I will not let my baby come."

"Are you serious about this?" Rey grits her teeth. She moves her hand downward, trying to finish herself off, but Ben sees through her attempt and grabs her wrist with one hand.

Digging her heels on the mattress, she tries to buck her hips for some friction against his palm, but Ben will have none of that.

He just uses the pad of one fingertip to keep circling her clit hood without really touching it the way she wants, because he wants to draw out what HE wants. "Go on. Say it."

More than once, she feels like her life is being dominated by a soft hand, an iron fist in a kid glove, most likely a black one.

"Fine," Rey finally gives up in frustration, just like she has given up so many things for Ben, and not all of them voluntary. Her reasoning crumples. Just a stupid word. The galaxy won't explode because she calls him this. "Daddy."

"What does baby want from Daddy?" he nips at her ear tip, where she is rather sensitive.

"Baby wants to come." Her face is flushed from her want and embarrassment. Why does Ben have to complicate this!? 

"And what does it have to do with Daddy?"

"Baby wants Daddy to make her come," Rey closes her eyes.

"Good girl," he thrusts his middle and ring fingers inside her immediately and crooks them upward, attacking her spongy sensitive area that he knows so well, while his thumb nudges against her littler pearl, creating double titillating pressure from inside and outside of her. "Come for Daddy, baby doll."

She climaxes with squirts of gushing love juice and her sounds muffled because she has to cover her mouth with her other hand. There is a small puddle under her butt. They will have to change the sheet again, much to her chagrin.

"You are as wet as a nymph," he licks his drenched fingers clean. "And your cum is as sweet as nectar. What a good baby for Daddy."

The Solo men and their ridiculous kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more pictures of my dolls, check out: [Ch 14 of MFA's Reylo dolls fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556/chapters/43859689)
> 
> I finally get to post the part that sprang this horrible terrible monster of a story! I got the idea of this section five months ago!
> 
> In Vladimir Nabokov's 1955 novel Lolita, Humbert finds he has a hebephilic fixation with certain girls ages 9 to 14 which he identifies as nymphets.
> 
> In this 1896 painting of "Hylas and the Nymphs" by John William Waterhouse, Hylas is abducted by the Naiads, i.e. fresh water nymphs.
> 
>   
> John William Waterhouse also painted "Ophelia", and as you know, [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146) is based on Ophelia trailer. And I wrote Nutcracker based on Alderaan.  
>    
>   
>   
> 
> 
> In Chapter three of Alderaan, Rey is acting exactly like Lolita when Humbert first met her, and in Chapter six of Alderaan, Ben describes the moment he met Rey, who emerged from the water, like a literal nymphet.  
> So everything comes to full circle.
> 
> Pythagoras' theorem is a fundamental relation in Euclidean geometry, and Edna St. Vincent Millay wrote in her sonnet "Euclid alone has looked on Beauty bare".
> 
> Euclid alone has looked on Beauty bare.  
> Let all who prate of Beauty hold their peace,  
> And lay them prone upon the earth and cease  
> To ponder on themselves, the while they stare  
> At nothing, intricately drawn nowhere  
> In shapes of shifting lineage; let geese  
> Gabble and hiss, but heroes seek release  
> From dusty bondage into luminous air.
> 
> O blinding hour, O holy, terrible day,  
> When first the shaft into his vision shone  
> Of light anatomized! Euclid alone  
> Has looked on Beauty bare. Fortunate they  
> Who, though once only and then but far away,  
> Have heard her massive sandal set on stone.


	11. Mother Nature, part 3: Sannakji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mirroring what happens in Ch 3 and 5 of Alderaan, you can read it as a stand-alone, though it is recommended that you read Alderaan first because that story is already complete.
> 
> This is a short chapter (and by my standard, anything less than 3K words is short, 5K is half-decent, 10K is a normal one). But I promise I will post the story every other day, and if I don't do it, I will probably never finish the 20K-word chapter.
> 
> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.
> 
> [Last edited on 2019.9.5]

o0o

Flashback

All Jews would eat kosher food, but whether they only eat kosher food depends on their level of observance.

The Solos only keep things kosher at home during traditional holidays and on formal occasions (that's why they have two kitchens). When they are eating out, they don't really do that as they love to experience new exotic things and open their eyes with an open mind.

Also, you can't go to a Korean restaurant without ordering something that contains pork, while seafood (fish and shellfish) is the main part of Japanese cuisine. And the way most dining places handle their ingredients is definitely not kosher.

The Solos were walking through the heart of [K-Town](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koreatown,_Manhattan) in Manhattan between Fifth Avenue and Sixth Avenue, after having seen an afternoon show on Broadway.

Around them there stood numerous bakeries, grocery stores, supermarkets, bookstores, consumer electronics outlets, video rental shops, tchotchke and stationery shops, hair and nail salons, noraebang singing bars, nightclubs... Their interiors were lit and everything looked fancy and exotic.

The night had only just started to sweep in. It seemed like if you hurried, you could still catch up to the dusk sun on its way.

They finally found the decent small Korean restaurant that had been recommended by one of Han's associates. When they entered the establishment, the host, who was wearing a traditional blue and red Hanbok, her wrap-around skirt was as full as a bell - greeted them with an enthusiastic "annyeonghasimnikka" - the polite, formal version of hello in Korean.

It was still early, and there were only a few customers inside, so they were served quickly even though they hadn't made a reservation. Each of them ordered a dish that they had never tried before. 

Then Han and Ben decided to try out some Korean beers as well, and they asked for the waiter's suggestion, so the waiter, who was also wearing a Hanbok but one with loose unlined pants, brought them glasses of refreshing lager to go with the food they had ordered.

They did not need to worry about DUI as they were going to call a cab back home after the meal. Mitaka the chauffeur had done his job of taking them to the Broadway and was given the rest of the day off.

Since Rey could not drink anything alcoholic yet, she chose a beverage with some cartoonish Hangul on the bottle - turned out it was sweetened mango juice.

It was warm inside, with some interestingly rhythmic K-pop music flowing all over the place, there was also a permanently lingering smell of kimchi - salted and fermented vegetables - in the air.

The deco was very K-traditional, Rey guessed, since she knew Japanese, she could recognize some of the Hanja (in fact, like Kanji, they were traditional Chinese - Han characters) on the calligraphic decorations on the wall, though most of them did not make too much sense, she and Ben both wanted to know more about the art of doing calligraphy with ink and a brush. Ben normally used pens and quills. 

The colorful [banchan](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banchan) - a collective name for small side dishes served along with cooked rice in Korean cuisine - tasted a little bit too sour or too spicy, but in a nice way that turned everyone's face slightly flushed.

Having lived in that Japanese-American foster house[1][4] for some time, Rey was the only one in the Solo house who could handle a pair of chopsticks as naturally as a knife and fork, and so the other Solos copied the way she manipulated the slim sticks to pick up the veggies they wanted, even though she was a little surprised by how heavy the metal chopsticks could be, the restaurant also provided big round spoons for them.

Ben, who had always been a fast learner, seemed to have a hard time picking up this schtick.

And so Rey, who was sitting next to him, had to feed him some soft, slippery kimchi herself. Ben opened his mouth adorably and swallowed whatever she fed him. He said thank you and tried to peck on her cheek sweetly every time he tasted something nice - any excuse to kiss her in front of their parents, really.

She also had to wipe the corner of his mouth with a napkin before he put his lips on her face because she did not want her face to get oily - her teen hormones made her skin extremely prone to go pimply overnight, which would be a headache - Leia giggled, thinking Ben was just playfully teasing his little sister like a normal brother and Han just huffed as usual.

They were acting kind of like a silly lovey dovey couple rather than doting siblings until one of the kimchi contained such hot green pepper (which had been sliced so thin that he mistook it as some sort of kelp) that he had to cough it out immediately like Niney - a subtle comeback from her as she knew very well that his dumb play was all a farce.

Ben always wanted to display some weirdly public affection with her, especially when their parents were present, a kink that she could never understand. He washed the pepper down with some [dongchimi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dongchimi) - watery cabbage soup - and she patted his shoulder with a glint in her eyes that was both an apology and a warning. Their parents remained oblivious. 

Things turned a little bit strange when Ben slipped one hand down into her lap as they ate, and then he reached over and squeezed Rey's knee.

She looked towards him in alarm, and sure enough, then he put his hand on hers, grabbed it and wrapped her fingers around his erection - yes, he was definitely having a hard time.

His cock was as hard and vibrant as always, hadn't he....?

Somehow he had unzipped and took it out of his pants, in a restaurant! Albeit at a corner table with not so great lighting, but still.

Rey shot him a glance that looked something like "Are you nuts?"

And Ben did have the balls to just smile back at her as he pumped her small hand up and down his cock, smearing and spreading the precum over his thick shaft to smooth the way.

All the while, he continued to make inane schmooze with their rather disinterested parents about the show, secretly reminding her to do some "quid pro quo".

It was so embarrassing and awkward, she was being guilt-tripped into jerking her brother off under the table with their parents sitting right across from them, in a public place! This was even worse than previously when Ben fingered her in the Broadway theater (next to their parents) where the lighting had been rather dim, and it was not like she had even asked for that!

Now that she thought about it, she wondered how far she had fallen into the rabbit hole of engaging in weird sex acts in unlikely places with Ben, whether she liked it or not!?

Rey hoped the under the table jerk-off session would not take too long, so she tightened her grip by the end of each downward stroke, making sure her fist smack onto his balls - fortunately, or unfortunately, she had become a sort of expert at bringing Ben off with her limbs, which meant that she also knew his most sensitive spots.

Ben, either accidentally or purposefully, knocked one of the chopsticks off the table. "Oops, could you be a dear and get that for me please, my sweet angel?"

Finally being able to let go of his schlong, she sighed, nodded and crawled under the table, and there he was, continuing to stroke his long dick at a leisure pace.

Rey rolled her eyes as she located the metal stick, but before she could come back up, she felt some unyielding pressure on her head.

OH NO!

Ben was guiding her head towards the bulging mushroom head of his boner.

His glistening cock was so close and she widened her eyes, trying her best not to gape because her mouth watered at the sight, damn her conditioned reflex.

She considered just did what he wanted, grabbed that schlong and stroked it up and down quickly until he came.

But Ben obviously wanted her mouth on him as he added more pressure on her buns, burying her face into his groin, forcing her to lick his shaft and wrap her lips around that blunt crown and let the ridgey shaft slowly slip deeper into her mouth, she had to produce more saliva and relax her throat.... by now she was not a stranger at giving him a blow job, and she was pretty sure she gave good head, if Ben's low appreciative ramble was any indication.

However, was he seriously thinking he could get away with making her suck him off and take his jizz, as she no doubt would have to swallow it - not that she would put up too much of a protest anymore because the taste of his semen had become kind of sweet after he started his wheat grass regime[7] - or it would splash all over her face and hair and that would cause even more trouble since she could not even use the milk excuse[7] anymore - under the table, right there, with their parents...?

Wait a minute, there was a series of unreasonably rhythmic rustles - not coming from her cock-sucking mouth - prompted her to twisted her head slightly and squinted her eyes in the rather dim, narrow space under the table as she wasn't sure she saw it right, because Leia's small hand was in Han's tenting crotch, and the way it was moving up and down meant that...!?

No wonder their parents never noticed the siblings' weird behaviors, they were practically doing the same thing!? Too busy and too distracted by the matter at hand, so to speak.

No wonder they had intentionally chosen this corner high table when there were quite a few empty tables in the middle of the restaurant - that, and the fact that traditional Koreans usually enjoyed their dinner while sitting on the floor, so the tables in the center did not exactly have much leg room. Both Solo men were sitting next to the wall, well hidden.

This was really beyond bizarre. She was so shocked that her head bumped into the underside of the table - it was a good thing that she had some buns over her head to protect her skull[7].

Ben moved his hand away immediately, asking if she was okay with a concerned look. At least he still got some common sense in his head - the one between his big ears.

Rey muttered nothing, wiped the saliva and pre-cum off her lips with the back of her hand, and slowly climbed back up. She could not even bear to look into their parents' faces directly, having known what they were doing under the table. She decided not to tell Ben anything about their parents' illicit behavior, in case he would make some rather unsavory puns.

She summoned the waiter over and politely asked him to bring them a new pair of chopsticks and new napkins - God knew what else the patrons of this Korean restaurant had done and whatever filthy bacteria was on their floor, the thought made her skin crawl.

Better safe than sorry. She really didn't want Ben to use the dirty chopstick and have the runs in the small restaurant's toilet later as she recalled what happened in the beginning of that porno - "A Hungry Heart"[6] - the one she found in Leia and Han's bedroom while she was installing their new television and DVD player.

And the reason she picked up that disc was because the male lead on the cover looked rather like Ben with his long face and pretty eyes.

She tried her best not to think about how the male lead met the blonde outside the filthy stall and sparked their romance as she discretely moved her hands downward. It was weird for a teen girl to hold her brother's genitalia and think that this was HERS, but Rey did. She would not want him to spark any romance with anyone else in any unlikely places. She was called Benny Beanstalker for a reason. She squeezed and pulled the hard cock, feeling the veins throb in her hand, the barest amount of her well-manicured nails scraping over his narrow slit, arming his coming explosion.

Rey finished Ben off as quickly as possible and covered his ejaculation with the new napkin in time so as to avoid the mess. This was not romantic at all, but at least it was efficient and clean, she thought as she rubbed his cock head with the soft fabric, twisting and squeezing it a little bit to milk it dry.

Ben grunted harshly, while nibbling some julienned white radish to hide his gasp.

"Good job," he remarked after he had tucked his tender flaccid flesh inside his pants, petting her thigh. Rey fought very hard not to roll her eyes.

There, she had done it. She discarded the napkin and hoped Ben would not come up with any other creepy antics during their mealtime.

Then a super surprise came, all four pairs of shoes bumped into each other under the same dinner table when they were being served [sannakji](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San-nakji) - sliced raw octopus.

Everyone nearly jumped when they found out that the suction cups on the leg pieces were still active! The things were still writhing in sesame oil and seeds. Wouldn't that be a choking hazard?

Rey was not a stranger to raw seafood as she had eaten her fair share of sushi, though she really was not a fan of raw meat, at least sashimi would not wriggle in your mouth, yikes!

Leia had a slightly panicked expression on her face while Han had a rather painful one. Either that was his orgasmic face like Ben sometimes did (the father and son were so alike in certain aspects that it was borderline uncanny), or... anyway Rey secretly hoped Leia didn't twist or sprain his junk too badly when they were shocked by the moving octopuses.

The young girl sighed and facepalmed, having never thought that one day she would have to worry about her naughty adopted parents' well-being like this. The things she did for the Solos. 

However, the host - who turned out to be the owner and the mother of the waiter, a middle-aged woman named Mrs Kim, came over and assured them that they were totally safe with a very thick accent. So one by one they tried the raw octopus, and found out that it was surprisingly tasty and fresh. Let's just say it was a vivid experience.

"Octopus comes from the Greek word, 'octopod', remember what we talked about 'pod'?, Rey with an E?" Ben smirked after the owner left, never missing a chance to quiz her for the coming national spelling bee competition.

"Foot," she answered immediately. How could she have forgotten that? Her foot was being licked and kissed within an inch of her life when she was being taught that word. Not to mention they had also talked about how he was a podophile (but not a pedophile).[6]

But at least Ben didn't make that stupid "Octopussy" joke that she had been dreading.

"And 'oct' means eight, you already know octave from your piano lesson, right? So what does octopus mean?"

"Eight feet or eight legs." The evidence being the dish right in front of them. Although technically, those are long-arm octopuses.

"Correct, my clever angel."

"Wait a minute, then why is October the tenth month of the year instead of the eighth?"

"Well, before the Gregorian calendar was widely used, the ancient Roman calendar only had ten months. Now, the first six months honor various deities, while the rest are just numbers. September means the 7th month; October means the 8th; November, the 9th; and December, you know, the 10th."

"So how did July and August come into the calendar?"

"Have you heard about Julius Caesar?"

"The Roman general?"

"Yes. It was named by the Roman Senate in honor of Julius, it being the month of his birth. Julius also created the Julian Calendar."

"Julius, Julian and July," Rey wondered, "Does August have anything to do with Augustus, the first Roman Emperor?"

"What a clever girl you are. Yes, this month was chosen because it was the time of several of his great triumphs, including the conquest of Egypt."

"Speaking of Egypt," Leia said gleefully, "Passover is coming soon."

Han pinched the ridge of his nose. "Oh, the joy of spring cleaning."

"And a lot more." Leia smiled, "It's our spring festival!" 

Han said, "Relax, there is still a month."

Leia drawled, "But we should start the preparation before [Nisan](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nisan) arrives." 

"Niisan?" Rey asked out of instinct. "Is Uncle Luke coming?" She hasn't met the man yet. 

"Nisan is the first month of the Hebrew calendar," Leia explained. "And yes, my brother is coming for the Passover Seder. How do you know?"

"What a coincidence, I first thought you said 'niisan'," Rey drew out the "ii" part as "ee", "It literally means 'bigger brother' in Japanese."

"Fascinating," Ben grinned. He was always curious about anything linguistic.

Asian languages were not his forte, so Rey got to teach him a thing or two when it came to Japanese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more pictures of my dolls, check out: [Ch 15 of MFA's Reylo dolls fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556/chapters/43963195)  
> Han and Leia are probably having more sex in this story than any other Reylo, just saying, lol.
> 
> In Ch3 of Alderaan, Rey intentionally teased Ben with a foot job under the table while they were eating with her adopted parents and grandparents (the Naberries).  
> In Ch5 of Alderaan, Rey gave Ben a hand job under the table while they were talking with her friends in the cantina.
> 
> When I was at Rey’s age, I could not even speak English, but I started to learn Japanese when I was in primary school. English was a subject taught in middle school. I studied Korean when I was in college.


	12. Mother Nature, part 4: Matinée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! I am so productive because I have eaten too much kimchi.  
> Just... smut.  
> And Brother Ben's usual creepiness.  
> Seriously at this point I don't even need to add new tags because they have pretty much been covered, lol.
> 
> PS, I added about 1K words for Part 3, a lot more about Korean culture and under-the-table naughtiness, and you will probably know why Rey had to jerk Ben off and suck him off in the restaurant after reading this. It is "quid pro quo".
> 
> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.
> 
> So the event in Part 4 actually happened before Part 3, but I wrote it as a flashback.
> 
> In fact, the future flashbacks are not in chronological order as I experiment with various styles, this story is like a playground for me to practice writing.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.7.15]

o0o

Flashback at the Matinée

Their illicit relation at the Broadway matinée had started innocently and gradually, just like it had always been, beginning with Ben telling her about the interesting origins and minute differences of words - the man was like a walking dictionary - under the pretense of helping her prepare for the spelling bee.

And Rey knew that was because his only entertainment in the Middle East had been reading the dictionaries and he used a tome as his pillow. Sometimes she wondered how much the lonely desert and wars had changed the man, he seemed to have an irresistible urge to lecture people, or just talk non-stop. He sure did not get that from either of his parents.

To make herself more comfortable, the moment she sat down, she toed off her heels - the only reason she wore those killers for this outing was because they matched nicely with her new dress and Ben and Leia always loved to doll her up with pretty girly things.

While they were waiting for the show to begin, Ben casually told her. "The word 'matinée' came from matin, 'morning'. Matinée literally means 'morning performance' in French."

"But aren't we at an afternoon show now?" Rey tilted her head to look at the ticket again. The performance was set to begin at 2PM.

"Yes, when it entered English, it has come to mean 'daytime or afternoon performance'."

"Oh, then, the first time we attended the Nutcracker ballet, it was an evening show. Is there a specific name for that as well?" Rey asked.

"Yes, my clever angel, it is called a 'soirée', in French, 'an evening performance', which parallels nicely with matinée."

"Let me guess, the word 'soirée' originally meant 'evening'?"

"Correct! It comes directly from French and was formed from the word 'soir', meaning 'evening' or 'night'. The French make a subtle distinction between 'soir', which refers explicitly to the time of day following sunset, and 'soirée', which refers to some duration of time, usually translated as 'evening'."

"English speakers don't seem to use different words to distinct them, though?" Rey asked.

Ben nodded. "Yes, but you can understand the difference between 'I'll see you tomorrow evening' and 'We spent the evening practicing spelling bee' - one refers to a time of day and one refers to the passage of time."

"I see," Rey nodded as well.

"From the idea of a period of time evolved the second meaning of 'soirée': a party that takes place during the evening. As is typical for words that have been borrowed from modern French, soirée in English signifies the fancy version of a simple 'party': an evening event that is formal or refined in some way."

"The French seems to make everything fancier."

"The German, though, seems to make things harsher."

"Why?"

"Do you know morning is 'morgen' in German?"

"Guten Morgen?" She had heard about this greeting.

"Yes, and the play we are seeing, is about a [morganatic marriage](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morganatic_marriage)."

"They get married in the morning?"

"No, it derived from the Latin phrase _matrimonium ad morganaticam_  and it refers to the gift given by the groom to the bride on the morning after the wedding, the morning gift, ie, dower."

"What's so special about this gift?"

"Because according to some medieval German cultures, this is a marriage by which the wife and the children that may be born are entitled to no share in the husband's possessions beyond the 'morning-gift'."

"You mean, no inheritance, why?" Rey did not even know why she picked up on this immediately.

"Because generally, this is a marriage between a man of high birth, such as from a reigning dynasty, and a woman of lesser status, a commoner...."

"Simply put, a marriage between people of unequal social rank," Han interrupted.

"In some cases, a woman could also marry a man of lower rank morganatically," Leia added. 

"So that is why the play is called 'Left-handed Marriage', because the husband gives his left hand during the wedding ceremony instead of the right," Ben concluded.

"Oh, I thought one of them was left-handed," Rey didn't know what to say after this information dump. "Either that, or someone lost their right hand."

A moment of awkward silence as the Solos looked at each other with unreadable seriousness.

Then Ben changed the subject, "Do you know what my name means?" 

"[Benjamin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin)...." Rey tried to think, she had never even thought about this. But that was a very common Hebrew name. "From the Bible?"

"Yes, it literally means 'son of the right hand'."

And then all three adults chuckled at the same time.

Rey was baffled. Was that supposed to be a joke?

Why did the Organa-Skywalker-Solos seem weirdly familiar with this morganatic marriage concept, though?

She tried to think for a reason, both Leia and Han were very successful but....

The Skywalkers were famous for their fencing and faith, the Naberries were famous for their ballet and music, the Organas were famous for their wine and politics, but she really did not know much about the Solos besides the fact that they were immigrants.

The light went dimmer and the curtain came up to signal the beginning of the show. Ben uncrossed his legs, caressed her shoulder and down her slim arm, asking quietly if she was feeling a bit cold since she was shivering and keeping her arms in front of her chest.

She was wearing a sleeveless dress, the hem of her dress barely covered her knees when she sat down and the air conditioner was a bit on the cool side, she nodded. So her brother, ever the gentleman, voluntarily took off his jacket and lay it on her lap to keep her warm. Then he resumed to casually drape his long arm over her bare shoulder, offering her more warmth.

She should have known any seemingly kind move of Ben's was a warning sign itself.

Sure enough, later, somehow his hand found its way between her legs. 

Training to be a ballet dancer meant Rey also had started to observe and learn from other professional performers from an insider's perspective, even though the show was more like a mix of ballet and jazz, each step, each arc, each turn was giving her new-found inspiration and appreciation for those dancers.

It took one to know one, by then Rey had known that the performers on the stage were all well-trained and well-conditioned athletes. How could anyone watch these muscled, powerful dancers jump and cavort about the stage and think they were not athletes? Male or female, they had all gone through sweaty hard work to become this lithe and flexible.

And Ben had reaped the benefits of Rey's classical ballet training as she had been able to perform the bedroom acrobatics only dancers and gymnasts were capable of. But at the moment she would rather not think about how wide she had spread her legs for Ben and how deep she had let him enter her when her body was folded at a certain angle.

She focused on the dancers' powerful and graceful bodies glistening in the spotlights. As they performed a particularly touching pas de deux, she wondered what it might be like to dance with Ben like that, intimately and openly, without any shame, or doubt.

Ben of course could dance waltz and a few other dances, part of his princely upbringing. And he led well despite his height. 

Even though the male lead and the female lead are of unequal social rank, at least they are allowed to get married in the end.

Even though Ben and Rey's bodies had joined in a dance older than any ballet, it was not exactly the kind that could go public.

The notion caused a stirring inside her, and she crossed her legs automatically. Her toes bumped into Ben's shin.

  
  
"Sorry," she whispered immediately, Ben's politeness had rubbed off on her.  
  
She felt Ben lean over to her, his lips deliciously close to her ear. His thigh brushed over hers, and his musky smell whisked inside her nose.  
  
"Quite a dance, isn't it?" His whisper stirred her. Not the words so much but the way he said them, and the closeness of his lips.

Ben hadn't been giving a running commentary throughout the show, and that was quite unusual for someone so pedantic. She missed his voice, because he could make any boring stuff exciting and inappropriately sexy. Now that she thought about the Skywalker side of his ancestry, he would probably make a charismatic cult leader or something. She shook the weird idea off.

Ostensibly he was sparing the people sitting directly right behind him - he was unusually tall, after all - but she knew why he leaned close.

He wanted to look down at the front of her dress, gaze at her perky tits and shadowed cleavage, despite the dim lighting. He could never had gaped at her like that in public, and his boldness inspired her. With tantalizing slowness she leaned to him, her thigh rubbing his, her arm touching his sleeve, her lips practically brushing his ear.

  
  
"Like schtupping without touching," she whispered, hoping their parents - who were sitting right next to Ben, would not hear her. And the moment she said it, she regretted it immediately. She should not stoke the fire of lust in Ben.  
  
His body stiffened noticeably, and she could almost feel his blood run south. She leaned back immediately, and this time he kept his thigh against hers. Energy seemed to arc between them, causing a slow heating inside her, as if her body resisted the charge and grew hot, like a toaster filament. She knew it was his move, and she waited.  
  
She didn't wait long. He leaned over, placing a hand on her leg under the jacket. 

His lips met her ear, and his tongue traced the outside curve. She felt her nipples rise and begin to harden. 

  
  
"I like schtupping with touching."

Yes, he definitely liked that, she was quite sure, in private or public.  
  
The moment his fingers squeezed her thigh, she put her hand over his, and even subtly elbowed his ribs to warn him, but he didn't remove his hand. Her heart roared ahead at a breathtaking pace. His fingers burned her tender skin. Her ear tingled where he had touched her. She remained in place as he slid his hand up her thigh.

It was like history repeating itself. And this time, she wanted to cut it as soon as possible before things turned into one of their car/dining room fingering.  
  
"Stop," she whispered a faint warning.  
  
Her shyness didn't surprised him, but it also failed to serve its purpose as it seemed to embolden him, as usual. His hand crept up her thigh like a spider, feeling over her lace pantyhose and across her warm, toned thigh, to the crease where leg met hip. The heat from her groin warmed his long fingers.

 

She tried to pat his wandering hand away, but he would not budge, as usual. And she could not exactly make a fuss out of it as she didn't want their parents or the other audience to notice that her brother's hand was between her legs, molesting her right there in the middle of a theater. 

Was she seriously going to let Ben do this to her, again? The only relief was that he didn't ask her to stroke his boner as well.

She turned her head and tried to see if people around them had noticed anything unusual. They hadn't. The matinée didn't have a full house, so the seats on her right side were empty. Han, who was sitting on the left side of Ben, looked like he was going to doze off, while next to him, Leia was engrossed in the performance on the stage.

She wondered how far she might let the spider creep, but her body answered for her as she could feel the tingling from her core. Even with her legs crossed and her white lace pantyhose, his long fingers managed to find the silk front of her panties - they were the softest and thinnest kind that would not create panty-lines.

When the spider grooved the lace and silk into her, she froze as his fingers dove over her underwear, towards her heating wet slit, locating her little pearl.

As a finger slid up and down on her, rubbing circles around her sugarplum, she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched down against nothing. Striving to control her breathing, praying that the music stayed loud, her hands grabbed his wrist until her knuckles were all white, but she could not stop the wickedly flexible movement of his long fingers at all.

His fingers primed her cunny like he always did, forcing her to uncross her leg and offer him better access.

"Let the soirée begin," he whispered into her ear, licking her soft earlobe and delicate cartilage.

She was not cold at all at this point. She almost want to fan herself with the program. His fingertips stimulated her most sensitive spot, and she quivered uncontrollably. She was seconds from release. Her pupils dilated. Her toes curled and pointed, her lips bitten swollen. She grabbed his wrist, almost wanted to guide him to move quicker, harder, deeper....

The curtain came down for the intermission.  
  
The lights turned on.

People around them started to stand up to stretch.

Rey let go of his wrist, and Ben drew his hand back after righting her dress swiftly, but the gusset of her panties was tilted to the side in a not so pleasant way.

Rey put on her heels, stood up slowly and awkwardly as she straightened the hem of her dress. She wanted to giggle as Ben pulled his jacket back to cover his own lap.

She told Leia that she needed to use the facilities and Leia said she needed to powder her nose as well. Without looking at him, she slipped past him with their mother, knowing he couldn't follow, not for a while. His embarrassment made her almost laugh. It was so ironic and delicious.

She and Leia exited the auditorium, going to the lady's room together, knowing her own cheeks flushed, knowing that her nipples poked against the dress. She just hoped Leia would not notice that glow of an aroused female. It was a good thing that the waiting line was short. As she hid in the toilet stall to adjust her lingerie, she felt her body cool, her blood settled.

The show was so much more titillating than normal.   
  
Afterwards Leia took her to have some refreshment and meet up with Han in the lobby, but Ben was nowhere to be seen. She asked their father where Ben was and he shrugged, saying he had headed towards the men's room. When they returned to their seats, Ben's chair was empty. She was surprised when it remained empty after the lights dimmed and the music began. She took off her shoes again, the joyful performers on the stage were making her feet itchy to dance along.

They were several minutes into the show when he slid back into his seat with a muffled sorry, laying his jacket over her lap again. They saw the show quietly for about half an hour. She didn't move. He didn't move. She didn't know how she should feel, delighted or disappointed?

In the end, she was not disappointed. At one point, he leaned across, and she expected a whisper. Instead, he puffed hot air into her ear and then started to nip on her sensitive ear tip, his fingers crept between her legs, toying with her sugarplum and soft folds against the fabric again and again.

She wanted more, but she also didn't want him to go further. This is a public place, and their parents were sitting right next to them!

However, those things didn't seem to bother Ben at all. In fact, it might excite him further more as he quickened his rhythmic teasing to the beat with the music on the stage. She was almost boneless after this.

Suddenly, Ben's hands raced up her thighs to her lower belly under the dress. Before she could process it, his fingers hooked on the elastic waistband of her lace pantyhose and pulled it down in one swift movement, tearing away her silk panties in the process - they were ruined - baring her hairless cunny, albeit still hidden by his jacket.

Rey's heart was hammering, she was so embarrassed. She tried to squeeze her legs as close as possible and gripped his hand, silently begging him to stop, even though she knew it was in vain. The big man lifted her bottom easily off the seat, and her pantyhose was soon peeled from her hips to her thighs, granting him free access to her dripping pussy.

His big hand forced her thighs open and went straight for her cunny, hot and wet already for him.

His fingers sank into her tight tunnel, locating and rubbing her sweet spot immediately, stoking the fire burning within. Again, she could not do anything about it, helpless, powerless to Ben's assault. She was positively shvitzing by the end of that. 

She twisted her neck and glanced around, but she did it slowly, so afraid that their illicit movement would be caught by people around them.

None of the strangers seemed to notice anything vile was happening right under their nose. And again, Leia was focusing on the stage, while Han was seemingly dozing off, with a little snore. He really wasn't the artsy kind of person.  
  
His ministrations lasted only minutes. Her orgasm came in a wave that lifted her almost out of her seat, she mewled and her pussy clamped down on his fingers, squeezing and milking and rubbing. She could not breathe for some seconds. 

She could barely remember the climax of the show that they had been seeing as she nearly drenched her seat when SHE reached her crescendo while everyone was clapping and shouting bravo, and Ben grinned smugly, as if he was the one being praised for his unusually skillful performance.

He removed his fingers. In the dark, she saw him lick his fingers with a gusto, and she felt herself wet again.  

On stage, the dancers leaped and twirled. 

It took every ounce of her will not to twitch as he used her ripped panties to clean between her thighs, then he helped her pull back her lace pantyhose and smooth out her dress. All the while he kept whispering what a good girl she had been and kissing her hairline. As usual, he collected her ruined panties, inhaled deeply and pocketed them. She didn't even want to know the state of his pants - he might have gotten off in the bathroom during the intermission for all she knew.

She settled back into the seat, her heat ebbing. 

It was a good thing she was wearing a little black dress so the stain would not show. Also she was wearing the perfume - "Millésime Impérial"[4] - Ben gifted her at Creed, a little bit too generously, but as it turned out, the strong salty citrus odor covered the smell of sex well. 

Neither would dare walk out without buttoning their overcoats. That simple act alone comforted her. She could button her overcoat to cover her up. What a feeling to relish. Even though she knew she could not stop Ben from taking what he wanted in anywhere.

When Leia asked her about the show when they walked out of the theater, Rey just remarked that it was inspirational.

How inspirational, their mother would never know, even though Leia nodded knowingly as she held her husband's arm.

Ben linked his fingers - the fingers that had been inside her and brought her to orgasm not that long ago - with Rey's with a smirk as they walked side by side, looking like a picture perfect family on an nice outing in one of the busiest districts in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more pictures of my dolls, check out: [Ch 16 & 17 of MFA's Reylo dolls fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556/chapters/43978333)  
> The pictures I am showing here are the ones without the "jacket" covering Rey's lap, obviously Ben could not really finger her without any cover, but for dramatic effect, let's imagine the jacket was "invisible" in Reylo's eyes, lol.
> 
> The reason I mention Morganatic marriage (left-handed marriage) is because the Skywalker men's tendency to lose their hands in canon, and my left hand is a bit handicapped in real life.
> 
> In my [Trio Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845778), I talked about Benjamin's origin as well.


	13. Mother Nature, part 5: Drive-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my favorite part so far.
> 
> This chapter is mirroring what happens in Ch 7 of Alderaan, you can read it as a stand-alone, though it is recommended that you read Alderaan first because that story is already complete.
> 
> This part is referring to Part 3 of Ch9  
>  _Asian languages were not his forte, so Rey got to teach him a thing or two when it came to Japanese._
> 
> But in fact, this is a detailed expanded scene from one sentence in Ch7:  
>  _Because Ben seems to enjoy whatever movie she chooses (to be honest, he enjoys the hanky-panky more during any screening, especially drive-in movies) and indulges in whatever food she likes._
> 
> This part has major "Orphan (2009)" vibe.  
> Also, the Lolita kink is strong with this part, Ben totally stole some lines from Humbert.
> 
> Go to END NOTES for a trigger warning.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.9.18]

Flashback at the Drive-in Cinema

Ben took Rey on her first Warwick Drive-in movie trip[7] to watch "[Lost in Translation](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_in_Translation_\(film\))", an Oscar-winning film about two lonely Americans in Tokyo. 

They chose the film because the title sounded very tempting to two language lovers, but as it turned out, the movie made communication with the local seem hopeless.

And the director probably knew how boring the movie actually was, so to keep the audience awake, half of the movie was just the female lead prancing around her hotel room in her panties - the opening frame of the film was literally her butt in a pair of pink undies, even though Rey had to admit Scarlett Johansson did have a very nice peach-shaped butt.

Surprisingly, what Ben spotted first was her Jewishness.

"Huh?"

"I'd spot a schnozz anywhere," Ben just explained plainly, calling it his Jewdar, whatever that was. His obvious disinterest in Scarlett's sexy body puzzled Rey, in a sort of cute way?

When the characters complained about their "worst lunch" because the restaurant asked their customers to cook their own food, Rey remarked, "They must have done it wrong. Beef hotpot is supposed to be super delicious!"

They later justified that by going to a Japanese restaurant to see exactly how delicious it could be and the whole family was very impressed, and that was the reason the Solos took time to explore various exotic cuisines when they were available.

And then there was the L-R sound confusion that had become a running gag throughout the movie.

_-"*Lat pack. You know lat pack?*"_

_-"*Rat? Rat pack.*"_

And at one point the female lead, the one grew up in New York, asked, _"*Why do they switch the Rs and the Ls here?"*_

 _"*Oh, for yuks. You know, just to mix it up,*"_  the male lead who was having a middle-age crisis answered.  _"*They have to amuse themselves. 'Cause we're not makin' 'em laugh.*"_

To which Rey stopped sipping her milkshake and remarked, "Bill Murray has really gone downhill since Groundhog Day. That was a bit..." she curled her tongue, "Rrrrrrrude."

"Why?" Ben asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Tell me, Ben with an E, how many R sounds are there in English?"

Ben raised his eyebrows, "As far as I know, we have trilled Rs, tapped Rs, labial Rs and retroflex Rs."

"Good to know. What about L sounds?"

"For L vocalization, we have a clear L and a dark L. In some case it doesn't vocalize at all, such as half and palm." 

"Right. So Japanese has 'ra ri ru re ro', which sounds a bit similar to both L and R," Rey wrote down "らりるれろ" on one of the flashcards that she carried around. "Those are the five syllables in Japanese that contain the tongue-flap sound."

Ben tried to repeat after her, and she smiled when he did it correctly on his first try.

"When they are romanized, they are spelled with the letter 'r'. But the Japanese R sound is actually closer to English L-sound 'la' than it is to the 'ra' sound."

"Does that mean your name is pronounced as 'Lay' in Japanese?"

"My Japanese foster mother never got my name right," Rey managed a bitter smile. "She actually just called me '[Akira](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akira_\(given_name\))' or '[Kira](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kira_\(given_name\))' because they both mean 'sunlight'."

"You ARE my little Rey of Sunshine," Ben tilted her chin and kissed from her neck to her lips gently, he never left a hickey in places that could not be covered by her clothes, "Light of my life, fire of my loins, my sin...."

"My cos, my tan, my cot," Rey rolled her eyes, calculatedly turning the Lolita quote into a trigonometric joke, but then she kissed his cheek and Ben chuckled.

"My basherte."

"My basherter," she buried her head in Ben's broad chest and mumbled while Ben caressed her hair.

To be honest, since she had suffered from a severe concussion in ground zero, which resulted in her unexplainable amnesia, she didn't know whether Rey was her real name - "Rey" was the only word she could utter when she woke up in the hospital like a blank slate, nor did she know her exact birth date since they never found her birth data or dental record, so in fact she didn't even know her exact age.

So many people were badly injured or even lost their lives in the disaster, and she sort of counted herself lucky since all her limbs were still intact.

So many people had been forever changed and displaced after the event, so many people needed better care, yet when the war started, it caught the attention of most public, and resources were limited.

_The number of people believed to have been killed in the World Trade Center attack hovers around 2,780, three years after the attack. No trace has been identified for about half the victims, despite the use of advanced DNA techniques to identify individuals. Six weeks after the attack only 425 people had been identified. A year after the attack, only half of the victims had been identified. 19,906 remains were recovered from Ground Zero, 4,735 of which were identified. Up to 200 remains were linked to a single person. Of the 1,401 people identified, 673 of the IDs were based on DNA alone. Only 293 intact bodies were found. Only twelve could be identified by sight._

_New York City Medical Examiner Charles Hirsch had the difficult job of informing the friends and families of the victims that the remains of their loved ones might never be identified. The forensic investigation ended in early 2005, when the medical examiner's office stated it had exhaused efforts to identify the missing._

She lost her identity and her biological parents (or other relatives) - she never remembered what they looked like or their names, nor did she know whether they were alive or not, the chance of surviving the collapse of the skyscrapers was so slim, and no one came to claim her even after they had posted her photos on TV and newspapers for months.

She didn't know which possibility would made her feel better, they were dead or they abandoned her.

When she entered the foster care system, she was assigned a new surname, "Doe", she guessed it came from Jane Doe, which sounded as fake as it could be, and a new birth date, "September 13", the day she was rescued from the ruins, they thought it was like the beginning of her second life or something, how ironic. 

Her foster families never celebrated her birthday anyway.

They determined her age by judging her bones and teeth at the time, and she had suffered from severe malnutrition so she was probably older than what was on her new social security document, and this was the only and last year she would be able to take part in National Spelling Bee since she planned to skip grades after that.

Then Ben's question pulled her back from her memory lane.

"So what you are saying is, when a Japanese speaks English, it is very likely that both Rs and Ls become Japanese Rs?" 

"Yes, there is no difference between 'glass' and 'grass', 'light' and 'right' or 'led' and 'red'."

"It must be hard for a Japanese speaker to learn English then."

"There are thousands of these English words that Japanese speakers have to relearn with Rs and Ls, which are two sounds that Japanese ears weren't tuned to distinguish in the first place." She was speaking from experience.

Ben nodded. "I see. So forming all of these structures could be very difficult for someone who is not used to producing that."

"Exactly. You would probably think I was also talking funny because those words were just 'garasu', 'raito', 'redo' to me during my Japanese foster care phrase. Notice the additional vowels?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because Japanese is much more restrictive than English in terms of consonant clusters. It almost always ends a syllable with a vowel unless it is a sequence of a nasal or approximant. So if a word has a consonant cluster such as  _strengths,_  it will totally mess up a Japanese speaker."

"Your accent was a unique hybrid, like a lion with stripes," Ben chuckled, and she held back a bitter grimace. "Something you could only get if you were brave enough to venture beyond the comfort of your mother tongue."

Ben was the kind of person who could turn her nightmare into something nicer (because she didn't want to think he was in fact her worst nightmare).

"But the thing is, even though I could probably speak English before 9/11, during my time in that Japanese foster house, it messed up the way I talked and acted because the couple mostly spoke in Japanese and only let us watch anime at home." She had been only 10 or 11 when she was being homeschooled by the Japanese.

"Why?"

"Because that house also had some much younger and hyperactive foster siblings, and keeping our eyes glued to colorful cartoons seemed to be the easiest way to do babysitting."

And her clean freak foster mother loved to YELL at her in Japanese non-stop when her housekeeping could not meet her impossible standard.[4]

"I see, language immersion at a young age does have a great impact." He spent a major part of his early childhood in Europe while Leia was working as a diplomat, and he had nannies and even au pair growing up, that was probably why he spoke fluent French and German.

"Yes, and when I was transferred to Plutt's house, they thought I had a speech disorder because I mixed up all the Ls and Rs with all sorts of weird vowels at the end of each syllable."

She didn't know Leia had told Ben how much of her past... that Leia knew of.

There were so many things that she did not understand in the Solo house, yet she also had some secrets that the Solos didn't know.

Remember the day after the Nutcracker show, while they were making waffles and cutting strawberries, she pouted because Ben said he didn't trust his little angel with a knife, it was not safe?[3]

Because she had done way riskier things than using a knife in the kitchen in her previous foster houses.

After having been beaten again and again and being called "gomi" because of her ongoing bed-wetting problem, she could not stand the clean freak anymore and, in desperation, nearly stuck her foster mother's fingers inside their garbage disposal unit in the sink to show who exactly was a piece of trash. 

Before she could really do it, she was dragged away by the clean freak's husband, and Rey would have bitten a chunk out of his arm had he not been wearing a thick jacket. And to this day, she still would not acknowledge them by their name, they were just the clean freak and her husband.

That was the real reason she was transferred from the Japanese house to the Plutt house. The clean freak had been truly freaked out by the little pisher.

And the transfer of houses also meant a transfer of education, her weird accent and weird name had made people deem her as a freak and she was bullied at school.

Things had got so bad that she had to fight back at one point, with a broomstick, using moves she learned from watching too much [Dragon Ball](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball), which resulted in the meanest kids being sent to the ER because she broke their noses and ribs, yes, plural, she did not pull a punch as she beat the shit out of them.

And then she was not just deemed as a freak, but a dangerously violent freak with speech impediment. 

So when the school authorities asked Plutt to send her to special education and therapy which could be very expensive, and the miser, who had already been unhappy that he had to pay for the injured's medical fees, was so grumpy that he pulled her out of the public school altogether and called it "home schooling" as well, when in fact he just forced her to slave away in the junkyard for more than 12 hours a day "to earn her keep".

And he forbade her from watching TV because it had an obviously "bad" influence on her violent behavior, unless it was time for football (the Gooner didn't like to use the word soccer).

"So how did you work it out?" Ben asked her, caressing her lips. There was a minute twitch under his right eye, as if he could secretly feel how awful her past had been.

"Well, Plutt and his wife are royal watchers from London, and the junkyard's radio was always on BBC, I thought the only way to get rid of my weird accent was to learn the proper English one, so I listened carefully and imitated the way they talked." So as to make them feel like she was part of the family that she never belonged to.

Plutt didn't mind her mumbling nonsense as long as she worked hard in the junkyard, mostly in and under stolen cars, taking pieces apart deftly and swiftly for him to sell at a better price.

She also let Ben believe that she could not drive when in fact she could maneuver the gear stick like a pro. Ben thought he had taught her so well - to be fair, he had, as she could handle HIS stick pretty decently now.

A big man's ego was not something you should intentionally bruise, or your body would likely get bruised, that was the lesson she learned from the bulky junk boss, and his wife, especially after he was drunk. 

There was a reason she had three tattooed stars on her left foot, not because she really liked tattoos, but to hide the cigarette burn scars inflicted by her previous foster parents.

she had her share of nasty fights in the harsh foster houses and neighborhoods. She was not above throwing a dirty punch when necessary, but she also learned not to pick fights with those whose size was much bigger than hers[4].

It was a good thing that no one in her previous foster houses had been interested in her in a sexual way, Rey realized belatedly, while Ben showed her his intention the moment he met her in the directest way possible. He fell for her, heels over head.[6] He awoke something in her that she had never known it existed - lust and love. And he lavished her with sincere praises and expensive gifts and... multiple orgasms.

She had been so used to force but she had so little defense against kindness and love.

So at least by now she was more than willing to stroke his ego and his junk. 

"That's why you can speak the Queen's English even when you grew up in Queens?" Ben cupped her face and kissed her forehead, his eyes were full of pride and admiration. "You are truly amazing, my clever clever angel."

She nodded with a blush. She had found out that, in America, having a posh accent[4] somehow made you sound smarter and others would look past a few things when you talked like a proper lady with good upbringing, rather than a dirty junkyard rat with a weird name.

She could not say she really liked the name "Rey" because it sounded more like a boy than a girl. She constantly felt like she was a nobody from nowhere, an outsider in anywhere, until the Solos took her in.

In fact, when she was adopted, Leia suggested that, since her life was turning over a new leaf, maybe she should also take a new name, so in the end, they chose "Rachel".

There were three reasons for that.

1\. It sounded like a longer and formal version of Rey, so she got to keep her old name and she could easily answer to both names.

2\. Having a proper feminine name meant she would not be teased at her new school and it was such a common Hebrew name that no one would ever misspell it, that was why they didn't choose "[Rachael](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Blade_Runner_characters#Rachael)" as Han suggested.

3\. It was associated with "beautiful" and "ewe" - she thought that was probably Leia's subtle way of keeping her "Doe" status as they could both mean a female goat.

(Also, Rachel Green from "Friends" made this name very popular.)

So now she had a nice new name and an even nicer new home.

She was Rey, plain Rey, in the morning, in her brother's old shirt and old socks.

She was "kiddo" when she handed Han the morning paper and black coffee.

She was "sweetie" when she kissed Leia's cheek goodbye before she was taken to school by their chauffeur.

She was Rachel at school, clean, smart, sunny and peachy, meek like a lamb, never showing the slightest bit of violent tendency.

That was the reason she spoke a posh accent in her new private school as she reinvented herself as the pride and joy of a famous politician and a successful businessman. 

She didn't really care for the snobbish brats with [vocal fry](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vocal_fry_register) or [uptalk](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_rising_terminal). She was not interested in becoming a Mean Girl or a Queen Bee.

Her teachers and classmates treated her with awe and respect as she worked her way up to become the top performer in her grade, as she worked her way up to become the first regional spelling bee champion in her school, as she worked all the way to Washington freaking DC for the nationals.

Yet in Ben's arms she was his basherte, his baby doll and, mostly, his angel with various endearing adjectives - amazing, little, dear, sweet, clever, precious, pretty, naughty....

"Rey with an E" was only used when Ben quizzed her spelling bee, but Rey would not be the name that got engraved on the loving cup if she really won the national championship. It would be Rachel Solo on the dotted line.

She heard everything and saw everything, if she worked hard enough, she could also learn and become anything.

Ben didn't comment that she had already begun to speak a Yiddish brogue at home like all Solos.

Her forte was imitation and immersion, not just the kind that involved literally getting dunked in a mikveh.[1][6]

The only thing they both liked about the movie was when the escort was asking the male lead to play out a hilarious rape fantasy:

_-"*Lip my stocking.*_

_-"*Lip them? Oh, rip them!?*"_

"Okay, that part is really funny," Rey crackled when the two characters tumbled to the floor and broke the lamp, "I will give them that."

At one point, Ben put his hand on her thighs and asked, "May I LIP your stockings?"

It was Rey's turn to raise her eyebrows this time. She put down the empty milkshake cup.

She knew that getting hanky panky during a drive-in movie was almost like a rite of passage for everyone. It was labeled as a passion pit, after all. 

It was not like people really went to a drive-in theater for the plot or to solve their existential crisis. And it was not like she hadn't been hearing the light groans and moans, not to mention the rhythmical rocking of cars around them. There was a reason they were sitting in the backseat throughout the movie.

She knew what was coming, or rather, who was coming.

"These are La Perla premium pantyhose that cost like a ton of money,"[5] she bent one of her knees and nudged the spiky heel of her Jimmy Choo[7] against his tenting crotch, showing him her thin crotch panel. She always wore a skirt around him for easy access. "Are you going to 'lip' them or 'rip' them?"

Ben answered by taking off her heels, raising her right feet to his mouth, and put his lips on her nylon-clad tiptoes with an indulgent smile. 

She experienced a tingling sensation as Ben's plush lips exerted just the right amount of gentle pressure and suction. When she was being kissed, she could feel Ben's finger cusp through the fabric of her tights and got exhilarated about this erotic sensation. She used her other foot to massage his tenting crotch, offering him some [ _ashikoki_](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/ashikoki).

Rey whimpered softly as he kissed upward, from her tiptoes, to her arch and ankle, over her knee to her inner thigh.

He then buried his head between her widespread legs, licking and kissing her damp covered crotch while she squirmed and carded through his hair.

She had gotten so hot and aroused in the meantime that her pussy had become wet with juices and she sensed that some of them would start to flow out to her crotch area.

Soon afterwards, against her totally unconvincing protests, "Iya, please no, Mister Solo! Just lip them, don't rip them! Yamete!"....

(Rey thought she had done a better job than the escort in the movie, she threw in some Japanese words just to spice things up.)

...Ben ripped along the seam of her nylon, "I will buy you ten more."

Then he pushed the skimpy fabric of her thong aside and carefully took out the Ben Wa Balls from her vagina.[7]

"Finally," she sighed in relief.

"It's time for more phonetic lessons," he said, "We are going to learn about 'bilabial'."

"What?"

"A speech sound articulated with both lips." With that, he put his lips on her labia, sending arousing vibrations to her core. 

"You are a true...." Rey exclaimed as she climaxed. "Cunnilinguist!" [6]

"If you can still manage a word with so many syllables, then I need to work harder."

After that, he buried his "chinchin" in her "bobo", and rendered her ability to speak into incoherent babbles.

They didn't even care about the ending anymore. Insomnia, existential ennui, and culture shock be damned. The car was soon rocking rhythmically.

When they returned home, they told their parents they had a blast, and of course they were being completely honest, Ben's semen was still leaking out of her perfectly ruined pantyhose, down her inner thighs, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of 911 victims, child abuse and violence (fail attempt at mutilation) .
> 
> In Ch 7 of Alderaan, Rey revealed her real name was Kyra Rey. She gave the name Kyra to her imaginary friend (her vod). She learned languages and changed her accent during her time in the junkyard. She usually defended herself with a quarterstaff. She stabbed another scavenger to death because he attempted to rape her and Rey buried the corpse in the quicksand. 
> 
> If you read the previous three Reylo Rapey Reveries, you would know in my stories, Rey is always dark, if not darker than Ben.
> 
> And what a coincident that one of the biggest drive-ins in New York is called "Warwick", because it is at 5 Warwick Turnpike, and if you are familiar with Star Wars, you know Warwick Davis is the actor that appears in various ST movies! I didn't even know I am referencing him there in my first draft.
> 
> The 911 data came from: http://911research.wtc7.net/wtc/evidence/bodies.html
> 
> The word "chinchin" was explained in Chapter Six, it's pee-pee, wee-wee, in short, a penis.  
> The word "bobo" can mean "baby", "doll" and "cunt", and I think it fits perfectly well here.
> 
> If you would like to see more pictures of my dolls, check out: [Ch 7 of MFA's Reylo dolls fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556/chapters/43488812)
> 
> Thanks to Vox for the L and R
> 
> For young children, watching a lot of anime/cartoon is the quickest way to learn a foreign language and I am speaking from experience. 
> 
>  
> 
> In my [Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105), which is another AU of this AU, Rey escaped foster care, grew up in NYC, learned ballet, became a polyglot and met Ben on a camming site.
> 
> By the way, do you know that in the Bible, Rachel was the mother of Benjamin?
> 
> Rachael is the essential experiment in "Blade Runner", starring our Harrison Ford.


	14. Mother Nature, part 6: Olympian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some Olympic world building because I actually plotted this back in last summer, before I even planned Alderaan.
> 
> RIP Peter Mayhew, may the force be with you.
> 
> Part 6 is a direct continuation of Part 3.
> 
> See END NOTES for a trigger warning.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.8.11]

o0o  
Back to the Korean Restaurant

"Tell me more. Would you call me 'niisan'?" Ben asked her, continuing the subject of how to call an older brother in Japanese.

"Well, niisan is a bit formal, I would probably just call you 'ani-'"

Leia suddenly burst into laughter, interjecting her.

"Pardon?" Rey looked at her. "Ani" literally meant "big brother", she was going to say "anata", but thought better of it because she could not actually explain to their parents why she wanted to call her brother that.

In Japanese, "anata" literally meant "you", but the Japanese did not really say "you" in your face because this word was strictly reserved for a woman to address her husband. There were dozens of ways to call the other party depending on a social or professional context, like "omae", "kimi" and the most common was to add a "san", "kun" or "chan" at the end of a name, yeah, you'd think many Japanese talked in third person.

"'Ani' is exactly what my mother used to call my father Anakin."

To think that Padme used to call her husband that gave Rey some weird sense of.... belonging.

"May I know how Grandma Padme and her husband met?" Rey asked, she was really not close to her late adopted grandmother enough to call her "Bubbe" or "Bubby", which just sounded weird.

"Well, when they met, I think my mother was around your age, 14 or so," Leia said. "He was one of the viewers of her performance. Let us just say it was love at first sight. She was a ballet dancer at the Royal Academy."

And Padme would later go on to become "The Queen" because of her excellent performance of both Odette and Odile (the swan queen and the black swan) - most notably pulling off a seemingly endless series of fouettés en tournant, bobbing up and down on one pointed foot and spinning around and around and around 36 times in the Black Swan pas de deux, overtaking Pierina Legnani's record of 32 turns in Cinderella.

Out of nowhere, Rey suddenly had something similar to the whole "Great Balls of Fire"[7] déjà vu.

"Did they have a large age difference?" 

And it took her some mental practice not to burst out the question whether they were somehow related, for all she knew, they were probably cousins or even uncle and niece, you know, considering the Skywalker twins had been separated at birth and the secretive nature of their marriage.

_That time when Ben taught her the word "avunculate" - a special relationship exists between an uncle and his sisters' children and then...._

_Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets because obviously there was a specific term for an uncle/niece marriage. She remarked that people in the old days were really weird, but no, Ben told her, it seemed to be still legal in certain part of the world now. And the Talmud endorsed such marriages._

"I don't think five years is that much of an age difference," Leia answered, "But it was definitely puppy love."

"Grandpa Anakin was 19 years old at the time?" Rey did a quick math, all right, so maybe they were not that weird, and five is a totally acceptable age gap. 

"No," Ben corrected her, "I think he was 9 years old."

"9 years older?" Rey thought she heard it wrong. The fact that Han was more than ten years older than Leia helped Rey secretly justify her relationship with Ben. Nine years really did not make so much difference.

"No, he was literally only 9 years OLD because he was 5 years younger than Bubbe Padme."

"Oh."

She almost wanted to bang her forehead on the table for her faux pas. What a stereotype way of thinking, obviously not all men were older than the women they were romantically involved with.

However, a 9-year-old boy and a 14-year-old girl? Now that was.... something that took some to digest. No wonder Leia said it was puppy love, they could not have done anything "mature" at that age, right?

But then again, Ben took her to his bed when she was around that age and she had since come to getting used to it and even enjoying it most of the time - a fact that she could not publicize, nor could she deny, so she thought maybe anything was possible behind closed doors. Ben was a mensch in the streets, a monster in the sheets.

Well, not exactly, they had made love standing up, laying down, bending over, and in one position that might be considered upside down. She'd get bored or he'd get tired and then he'd pick her up and toss her into a new arrangement before sliding back into her sopping cunny and restarting a rhythm that quickly outpaced her desires.

And Ben somehow had a weird exhibitionisic tendency to get her involved in all sorts of illicit acts in many public places as well, today alone, he fingered her in the theater during the matinée and then he made her give him a hand job and a blow job under the table that they were currently sitting at, not that long ago.

And there was a reason Rey always tried to go to the bathroom with Leia during their family outings to prevent any unsavory advancement from Ben, because one filthy experience was bad enough.

The Solos were still talking about Anakin and Padme when Ben added with an admired expression, "And he was already an accomplished fencer at the time. A marvelous master."

Rey really didn't know much about their grandpa, except the fact that Anakin Skywalker was the proverbial prodigy - the CHOSEN ONE.

If [Mark Spitz](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Spitz) was the face of men's swimming, [Carl Lewis](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Lewis) was the face of track and field, then Anakin Skwalker was the face, name, and most controversial personality in all of men's fencing.

Like most competitive fencers, Uncle Luke and Ben chose to specialize in one weapon only, while Anakin was a true versatile master of saber, foil and épée.

In the 1952 Helsinki Games, at the age of 20, Anakin won his first gold medal in individual saber and reached to the quarterfinals in individual foil and individual épée, though he did not advance from first round in the team épée competition (he beat his component but his other two teammates lost), he already impressed the world with his fluid moves, handsome face and cute little braid. He went on to collect more and more Olympic and world titles. 

Eight years later, he won the gold medal in individual saber and team foil competition, silver in individual foil and bronze in individual épée - making a record that no one could break to this day, he was still the only Olympian fencer who had won medals in all three individual disciplines in one summer game, and the only fencer who was good enough to have won medals in all six categories.

It was said that there was a certain fencing move that was even named after him - "The Skywalker".

And then he disappeared from the face of the earth.

No one knew what happened to him - rumor had it that he changed his name to Darth Vader and got involved in some sort of Nazi-like cult.

24 years later, Luke Skywalker emerged, another golden farm boy that almost appeared out of nowhere, breaking the near 20-year-old deadlock of Team USA's saber medal blank since Anakin's absence.

Without enough world titles under his belt, Luke somehow still made it to the Olympics - it was said that he had been trained by Anakin's own masters Kenobi and Yoda - he had qualified to the 1984 Los Angeles Summer Olympics through host option, being an alternate for United States' Men's Team Saber event, which meant that, he might have not even had a chance to compete in the first place.

But against all odds, he got the shot - Biggs Darklighter, one of the US sabeurs and his good friend, accidentally got injured before the semifinals - and Luke won the right of way, as the defender, he parried the attack and made an immediate riposte - using the infamous move invented by his own father.

Luke went on to become a three-time Olympic medalist and two-time world champion, then he worked as a professional coach at his own Tatooine Club until he retired. As far as Rey knew, he was now living in the Skywalker Ranch, practicing Back to Eden Organic Gardening.

It was said that Ben was very likely to bring forth "The Rise of Skywalkers" again as he had taken up fencing before he could properly walk. He had been trained by his uncle, who else? It was his legacy, after all.

_Ben had taught her the word "nepotism" with a smirk. The word literally came from "nephew", a reference to the practice of popes appointing relatives (most often nephews) as cardinals during the Middle Ages and Renaissance._

Like classical ballet, piano and equestrianism, fencing could be an expensive and exclusive hobby since it was very time-consuming, even though competitive fencing was one of the five activities which had been featured in every modern Olympic Games, Rey had been only vaguely aware of this sport before, not to mention that was something a normal kid would ever do.

As it turned out, the national spelling bee championship was not the most impressive feature in his resume, or rather, Ben had a completely different resume under his alter ego, multi-time fencing saber world champion.

Professionally known as Kylo Ren (which was a portmanteau: Ky was from Skywalker, lo was from the initials of Leia Organa, and Ren was from Ehrenreich - his father's old surname before being anglicized[1]), he didn't want the Organa-Skywalker-Solo side of his family to be over-publicized.

First, the Organas were too politically correct, second, the Solos were filthy rich, and third, no one really wanted to live under the shadow of their legendary relatives, especially when it involved a cult that had done some terrible deed called Order 66.

But the media still managed to find out his Skywalker legacy, in the end, it did cause a riot... scandalously - because it was discovered that Darth Vader and Order 66 had been the culprit of a mass murder in the 60s. Shit literally hit the fan and he had to drop out of that year's All America.

Kylo Ren had already taken part in Cadet World Championships and Junior World Fencing Championships. By the time he was 19, he was the youngest saber fencer among the world's top 25.

He was actually a First Team All-American, All-Ivy League, and finished first at the NCAA Fencing Championships with a 22-1 record in his junior year because he skipped grades. He literally could be on top of everyone as long as he put his mind in it, and he probably worked harder than anyone to win his second Pan America after an accidental injury that prevented him from attending the Sydney Olympic Games in 2000.

Leia and Han had paid big bucks to get him physical therapies and plastic surgeries, so the scar - a cut right across his face that near took out his right eye - was barely there anymore, but Rey could still feel the tiny scabbed bump when she kissed his eyebrow. And that was probably the reason he had a slight twitch under his right eye whenever he was sulking.

Not long after the Darth Vader media kerfuffle, the Twin Towers fell down, things turned really sour at one point and just as suddenly, Ben quietly gave up everything - he even threw all his fencing trophies and medals away, as if trying to erase this part of his past, that explained the missing photos from their family albums - and went to the Middle East, much to the grimace of his parents and United States Fencing Association.

Rey never knew the reason behind his decision to join the Marine Corps besides patriotism, maybe that was his way of redemption? And with the terrorist attacks and the wars going on, the public soon forgot all about the once promising shooting star.

After having spent nearly four years in the desert, Ben returned home and joined the professional fencing club that was on the same block as Rey's ballet studio - seemingly the perfect excuse to be her chauffeur. 

He also started to work as a part-time coach there - but that was because the club was "paying" him to stay in the club, he rarely did any actual teaching there. He vigorously trained six days a week - which was quite a lot for "a hobby to kill time" as he claimed.

Rey once overheard that one of the reasons Leia had been able to pull him out of the Marines so easily and Columbia University had accepted him so eagerly was because USFC had been trying to get him back into full-time competition mode - even though he had had a four-year hiatus, the previous Cadet World Champion was still right at the peaking age of a professional athlete.

And lo and behold, Team USA was on the horizon for recruitment. America failed to win any fencing medal in the men's events in both Sydney and Athens, so they were trying everything they could to win at least one in Beijing. It was time to bring back Big Ben, who might be their last hope as a Skywalker was a practical shoe-in.

Keeping up with the Skywalkers, they said. With the 2008 Olympic Games in about two and a half years, Ben still had plenty of time to go back to full-on combat conditions for his qualification when he returned to the states, he would have to take part in regional competitions and then nationals, kind of like spelling bee, but once he got back his FIE ranking, he might be unstoppable.

She knew all of this because she had been trying so hard to understand Ben better, trying to get to be bottom of his weird proclivities. And the more she knew about her brother, the harder-working she was as she tried to be more up to speed with him, though she still felt like even if she stood literally en pointe, she could barely reach his height. 

Rey was in awe of him most of the time, and sometimes, she still could not believe that this almost perfect human specimen really loved her back. 

However, Ben convinced her of his sincerity by impaling her on his "saber" enough times with enough force.

Speaking of which, Rey still could not get over that time he showed her his grandfather's grips.

The absolute fencing visconti grip of his épée was weird enough; the Italian grip was legal, but was not used in modern fencing, it could be viewed as a transitional step on the path to the pistol grip; the long grip pommel with pistol style prongs was no longer illegal for competition, but of course it was okay for them to spar "naughtily" with them in private.

Rey was still blushing when the owner, Mrs Kim, came over again.

"How are you enjoying the sannakji?"

"Very good, thanks!" Han gave her a thumb-up.

"Would you like to order some other dishes?" she asked, seeing the banchan was almost all gone. The thing about Asian restaurants was, the host always wanted you to order more.

Since they were enjoying such a nice family time here, Han asked what she recommended and she prattled off a list. The Solos ordered what they were interested in after making sure there would not be any more surprising ingredients, and Mrs Kim shouted the order to "Oppa!" several times and the chef appeared behind the counter to answer her loudly.

"Excuse me? What does 'oppa' mean?" Ben asked politely. Rey guessed it probably meant the chef or his name.

"It means 'bigger brother'," the owner answered with a smile.

"So the chef is your brother?" Rey immediately asked.

"No," Mrs Kim answered, "He is my husband Mr Kim. We are a mom-and-pop restaurant."

"But you call him 'oppa'?" Leia asked.

"Yeah. It's a Korean thing. I call him 'oppa' because he is older than me."

"But if you do have an older brother, how do you call him?" Han asked while glancing at his wife.

"Oppa," she answered, as if that was the most natural thing in the world. 

"Wait a minute, do Korean women call all older men their oppa?" Ben asked again.

"Of course not. We only call an older man 'oppa' when we have some 'special' feeling for them."

"Wouldn't you mix up?" Rey asked, a little overwhelmed, obviously there were a nation of women who would literally call their lover their brother?

"No. It's very nuanced, very complicate to explain, like I said, it's a Korean thing," she shrugged and walked away.

The whole thing was just so weird that the Solos remained silent after that, because they didn't even know what to say. Han kept glancing at his wife in a way that Rey could not understand, while Ben could barely hold his smirk.

Talk about cultural shock, indeed.

But then Ben broke the ice by remarking, "Koreans don't seem to mix up L and R like Japanese do?"

"Yeah, I notice that," Rey nodded, "But they seem to pronounce all dark L sounds wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Leia asked.

Ben tried to point out the nuanced difference between a clear L and a dark L, but Leia didn't seem to be as interested, so she soon changed the subject by bringing up the holiday again.

"Passover is another one of our big holidays."

"Like Purim?" Rey asked.

"It lasts for eight days, sweetie."

"Kind of like Hanukkah?" Rey looked at Ben who nodded with a smile. 

"We will have more fun."

Given it was Ben, Rey reckoned he had some weird holiday games up his sleeve again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: brief mention of Ben's old injuries - his right eye had nearly got taken out.
> 
> Ben's injuries and plastic surgeries are mirroring what has happened in Alderaan Ch6, Empress Rey was amazed by our Renperor's smooth body, and he told her he couldn't remember how many times he had been dunked in the bacta tank. And he intentionally avoid telling her the real reasons he got injured so badly.
> 
> I think I suffered from a little ptsd after viewing Avengers 4 and I took some time getting my hands dirty in my garden to relieve the angst.
> 
> Who thought this story would involve so many fencing terms? If you need any real life references, Anakin is like [Albertson Van Zo Post](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albertson_Van_Zo_Post), while Ben is like [Eli Dershwitz](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eli_Dershwitz) \- he is the Jewish genius, the best of the best of our time.
> 
> The whole Olympic fencing stuff has already been mentioned in the third part of this series, [Where the Heart Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546694) because all my stories are interconnected or mirrored in some way.
> 
> The first draft was about 500 words and I felt like cheating if I didn't post something more than 2K words. I was originally trying to squeeze in a bathroom sex scene, but then I think I could totally expand it into a full scene, so that's it. 
> 
> In Alderaan, Ben is Rey's adopted second cousin, once removed. Where I come from, Ben is thought to be Rey's (adopted) uncle, not cousin. And avunculate marriage is legal in Russia.
> 
>  
> 
> Part 7 is already finished, like, a month ago, I just needed to get the Olympic part sorted out before we can go on our merry way to filthy smut.
> 
> My nephew took up fencing since he was five years old and he impressed me a lot, nowadays, fencing is more available for middle class families in big cities, but it is still not a popular hobby in small towns, some may have never even heard of that. I also lurked a lot of online fencing discussion boards to get many of the English terms.
> 
> This is an Absolute Fencing visconti grip, super kinky, right? Blink and you will miss that fact that Ben has fucked Rey with this thing, I only described it in one sentence because I am planning to write the whole scene in much greater details.
> 
>   
> The long grip pommel with pistol style prongs is referring to Kylo Ren's crossguard saber, I don't think anyone would miss this, but I just like to point out the obvious.
> 
> If you want to know more about the Korean "Oppa" and Japanese "Anata", here are the links:  
> https://lovingkorean.com/2012/10/22/what-does-oppa-mean/  
> https://www.quora.com/In-Japanese-what-does-the-word-anata-mean


	15. Mother Nature, part 7: Purim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part came from a line in Ch7  
>  _Even during the Fast of Esther, he sneaks her some rugelach and lets her eat a lot of hamantaschen and drink a lot of grape juice during Purim._
> 
> It is also a continuation of Part 6:  
>  _Given it was Ben, Rey reckoned he had some weird holiday games up his sleeve again._
> 
> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.
> 
> See END NOTES for a trigger warning.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.9.3]

o0o  
Flashback of Purim

The Solos started drinking and talking after [the Fast of Esther](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fast_of_Esther) ended on Purim Eve.

"So what's so special about [Purim](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Purim)?" Rey asked, after having finished the delicious triangle cookie - hamantaschen - that Ben handed her, this one had been filled with poppy seed. 

"Well, if I told you that the Jews have their own Halloween of sorts, would you believe me?" Han answered while stroking Niney on his lap, he spent the least amount of time at home, but he made sure to have some quality time with the cat whenever he was here.

"Really?" 

"If I told you that on this day, we are actually commanded to get drunk, would you believe me?" Leia added, picking up her glass of red wine again. "Anyone old enough to drink, that is."

"What?" Rey put down the glass of grape juice that Ben had poured for her.

"If I told you that men are encouraged to dress up like women, would you believe me?" Ben smirked, taking a sip of his father's favorite whiskey. It was rare for Rey to see Ben drink any schnapps.

"No way!?" Rey started to think all the Solos were ganging up on her to pull a prank, or that they were all being too schickered. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's true, all of it." Han concluded and clinked his glass with Leia and Ben's.

"So what exactly do we actually commemorate on Purim?"  

"Where do we start?" Han looked at Leia, face flushed.

"Right from the beginning, I think," Leia giggled, "So way back when we Jewish people were kicked out of Judea, for the second time?"

"First time," Ben corrected her, then he looked at Rey and explained, "We got kicked out of Israel/Judea... a few times."

"Yeah, we got kicked out of Spain twice, we got kicked out of the Netherlands three times, we got kicked out of Mainz four times...." Han added. 

"And we got kicked out of France and Bavaria five times," Leia added, "But who's counting anyway." The Jews, of course.

"Bless the gentiles, honestly they were God's appointed travel agency," Ben remarked with a grimace.

Rey didn't know whether he was joking or not, but Leia and Han laughed so hard that Han started to cough, obviously some of his drink had gone down the wrong channel.

As a holiday tradition, the Solos actually told the same Purim tale every year even if they had already known it by heart, that was why the three adults could finish each other's sentence. But this year with Rey around, it was more interesting as they got to see a naive girl's first-time reaction. 

"So we were in Persia, and we were under the rule of [King Ahasuerus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ahasuerus), and his beautiful wife [Vashti](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vashti)," Ben continued.

Then he looked at Leia, who put down her glass and continued the story, "So one day, the king was having a party, he was really drunk, so he ordered the queen to showcase her beauty, wearing her crown only...." Leia then paused with a wink.

Rey caught the drift, "The king wanted his queen to be naked? In front of everyone?"

"Yeah, this was ancient Persia and men were terrible," Leia croaked, "But Vashti refused. So the king sort of divorced her immediately."

"Oh." Rey widened her eyes, "What happened then?"

"So the king then decided to hold the empire's biggest beauty pageant, where the most beautiful women in Persia would come to audition to be his next wife," Han answered, finally recovered from his cough.

"What?" This was ridiculous.

"I told you, men were terrible!" Leia rolled her eyes and poured herself another glass. "And ancient Persia did not have any kind of government that could be labeled 'sensible'."

"Yeah, for example, the king's royal vizier, [Haman](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haman_\(Bible\))..." Ben added.

And Leia and Han suddenly yelled at the same time, which shocked Rey a little bit. Were they really so sloshed?

"This smug schmo always wore a funny hat that shaped like this," Han picked up a triangle cookie from the tray on the table with a huff, "Anyway he made an unreasonable law that said everyone in Persia must bow down to him when he passed."

Han took one bite of the dessert, winced because the apricot filling was obviously too sweet for him. Naturally he moved the half-bitten cookie to Niney, who lapped at it happily and finished it in a short time.

The cat licked his fingers for more, and the moment Han reached for another cookie, obviously intending to bring it to the cat, Rey raised her eyebrow. "Daddy."

Han froze at once. "Yes, kiddo?" He always called her kiddo because he thought she was like a cute little lamb.

There was an unspoken rule in the Solo House, whenever "Daddy" was uttered, Rey got what she wanted.

"Niney has been coughing up fur balls, it should not be eating too much rich sweet food," she explained, her voice sweeter than the apricot.

Han put the cookie back immediately with an apology, Leia just shook her head and giggled.

"Where were we? Ah, yes, guess who refused to bow down to him?" Ben chuckled and refilled her grape juice.

"The Jews?" 

"Correct, my clever angel. So one day he passed a Jew named [Mordecai](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mordecai) who did not bow down to him, so he asked the Jew to explain," Ben turned to Leia.

"Mordecai answered, 'Are you God? I don't think you are God. I think God would have better taste in hats?'" Of course the fashionista would have a beef with ugly hats.

"He was so furious that he plotted to kill not just Mordecai but the entire Jewish minority in the empire," Han continued, shaking his head.

"Yeah, genocide, really original," Leia flicked her pretty fingers.

"Having obtained the king's permission and funds to execute this plan, he cast lots - 'purim'," Ben wrote it down on one of her flashcards, "To choose the date on which to do this, the 13th of the month of Adar."

"And of course Mordecai was really afraid that shit would hit the fan," Han added, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"But there was no time for plotting or fear because guess what," Leia interjected, "It's beauty pageant time!"

Her mother obviously knew what a girl liked because Rey perked up at once.

Han continued, "And guess who Mordecai had enrolled in it? His niece and foster daughter, Esther."

"Some rabbinic commentators state that she was actually Mordecai's wife, since the Torah permits an uncle to marry his niece," Ben added. "Remember 'avunculate', my pretty angel?"

"What?" Rey asked, why did Ben always have to bring up those weird incestuous tidbits in the middle of a conversation?

"Anyway, that's not the point," Han interrupted, rolling his eyes, "Esther did not reveal her origins. She was so zaftik that she found favor in the king's eyes at once, and was made his new wife."

"She was also really smart," Leia added, "And she had a solution to Haman's plot." 

"What did she do then?" Rey asked.

"She stopped eating and prayed with all the Jews for three days." Ben smirked. "That's why we have the Fast of Esther."

"Did it work?"

"Not exactly, after that, she sought an audience with the king, and used the oldest trick in the book," Leia picked up a cookie as well and winked at Han. "Give him some....hootchie cootchie."

"Give him what?" Rey asked, she had never heard of that.

"Nookie," Ben answered.

"Is that something to eat, like a cookie?" Rey asked as she finished her third cookie, this one was filled with dark raspberry.

She reached for one more, she was not a cat, so she could eat as many as she would like to. And she got a good excuse, she was a teenager, so she was always hungry, not to mention she had just finished the Fast of Esther, though to be fair, Ben had sneaked her some rugelach during the fast.

Just then all the adult Solos burst into laughter again.

"Oh my innocent angel!" There were tears in the corners of Ben's eyes because he was laughing so hard.

Han explained. "The king got lucky, if you know what I mean."

"Oh," now Rey really got it. Nibbling her cookie, her lowered her blushing face.

Leia swatted his husband. "Anyway, her pillow talk was so powerful that the king swore to protect her at all cost."

"Soon they held a set of banquets, inviting many people, including Haman," Ben said. "The man who was attempting to kill all the Jews."

"So Esther told her 'lucky' husband that someone was try to kill her." Han added, then he picked up his newly filled glass.

"The besotted king claimed that he was going to kill that potential murderer," Ben continued.

"Yeah, the putz had exactly one problem-solving method. Then Esther revealed that she was Jewish," Leia lifted the Star of David around her neck, "And she pointed at Haman, saying he was implicitly plotting to kill her."

"And so the king had Haman and his sons hanged on the gallows on which he was planning to hang all the Jews," Han said. "The entire Jewish people was saved. So, that's Purim."

"And to commemorate this miraculous story, and to honor Esther's awesomeness, every year we celebrate Purim," Ben continued. "The Festival of Lots."

"We donate money to charity, and we [give little food gifts to our friends](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mishloach_manot) in order to spread the love," Han made a high-five with his son. The Solos had always been big on philanthropy. 

"We also dress up in costumes and we are supposed to get intoxicated," Leia picked up her glass, "It's so that we can't tell the difference between heroes and villains."

"It's to emphasize the topsy turvy nature of this holiday, and of life," Han clinked his glass with Leia again. "L'chayim!"

The baked couple touched their foreheads lovingly.

"It celebrates the power we all have inside of us to be courageous, to be heroic, and to be the deliverers of truth and salvation."

Only Ben could be so eloquent at this point, considering he was obviously a little bit drunk as well.

"Oh, also, it wouldn't be a Jewish holiday without this delicacy," Leia pointed to the triangle cookies on the table. "That's why they are called hamantashen, legend has it that it symbolizes Haman's triangle hat."

"Oh, I see," Rey got it now. They had been digesting their enemies!

Ben leaned over to kiss her cheek. "My sweet angel."

Then all of them raised their glasses.

"Chag sameach!"

By the end of the night, Ben and Rey had to help their very drunk parents back to their room and even tucked them in bed, then they closed the door and went downstairs.

The moment they arrived at the landing, Ben cornered her and tried to make out with her. He kissed her neck and kneaded her tushy.

Rey rolled her eyes and whispered, "Can't you wait until we get back to your room?"

"Then what's the point of getting them drunk?" Ben chuckled. One of his hands crept under her dress, playing with the lacy edge of her panties.

"I knew it!" Rey flicked his big schnozzle.

Ben had been making sure their parents' glasses were always full the whole night. And he personally drank them under the table.

However, Rey didn't really like the idea of getting groped in the landing, even with their drunk sleepy parents snoring in the master bedroom. And she knew that the moment Ben got inside her panties, she would not be able to resist his advancement. Last time it happened, she ended up getting thrusted upon each step with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

So she yanked his hand away and dashed downstairs, but Ben's long legs caught up with her easily in the hallway.

He hugged her from behind, and walked her into his bedroom while nuzzling her hairline, "It's time to have some nookie."

Rey frowned a little. Ben had always been very affectionate, but he was being unusually touchy-feely tonight. And His breath was literally intoxicating.

She managed to close the door and lock it, the moment she turned to face Ben, she found that he had already stripped.

"That was quick," she remarked, staring at his muscular form and hardening schlong.

Looking at her, as she stood there by the door, Ben whispered with a leer, "I love you so much, baby doll."

His fingers unzipped her dress deftly, and soon she stepped out of it, wearing his favorite pink baby doll. 

Ben kissed her slim neck and palmed her firm tush, then lifted the spaghetti straps down her shoulders, and since she really wasn't that "zaftik", the nightgown fell right off, revealing her soft mounds.

"Oops." But Ben did it intentionally, of course. He tucked the delicate negligee down gently and slowly as he rained kisses on her breasts and down her belly, he liked the idea that she was a beautifully wrapped gift waiting to be opened, so even her lingerie were all very expensive stuff now.  

Finally she was topless. Ben took a deep breath as he knelt in front of her, his eyes were focused on her torso intensely as he spoke, "If you were my queen, I would kill anyone who lay their eyes on your beautiful body."

That was quite possessive. Rey nearly snickered, remembering what Leia had said, the putz really didn't have too many creative problem-solving methods.

"Do I get to a have a crown?" Rey joked.

"I would get you a crown, a very special customized crown," Ben teased her belly button with his tongue, making her giggle, "As long as I get some...."

He continued to kiss downward, and even used his teeth to pull her panties down her thighs and legs, she stepped out of them as well.

He was practically on all fours now, kissing and licking her feet.

"You're so beautiful, so fierce, so brave. You would be a warrior queen, cause a thousand wars, topple governments, move mountains, wrap the galaxy around your little toe." Ben's voice was husky and nasal, and he sounded as if he had no doubt about every word he was muttering, even though she could not imagine herself being elevated to that kind of level.

Yet his praises and endearments had always been like aphrodisiac to her ears, empowering her not just as a woman, but as a goddess, With each devoted verbalism, she felt her heart flutter and her chest puff up, her tits erect and her privates tingle.

"Come on," she stepped away. "Let's go to bed."

The moment she turned, Ben gave her tosh a potch, he always enjoyed the sight of those cheeks jiggle.

Ben's long legs beat her to the bed. Crawling onto the center of the mattress, Ben lied on his back and said, "I want you to sit on me." 

"Are you sure?" She kept thinking how weird the position would be, which side should she face? 

Before she could make up his mind, Ben maneuvered her to straddle his chest and nudged her toned thighs apart. Moisture began to pool between her legs as she watched Ben's face emerge beneath her parted legs. Every inch of her skin below her neck was hairless as always, just the way Ben liked it. She could guess what Ben's next step was and her body reacted accordingly.

With her legs widespread, he could play with her pussy and she was beyond feeling embarrassed at that point. 

Her hips loosened by their own accord and spread further for Ben's attention. Pink nipples tightened and screamed to be touched and she could feel her pussy getting wetter as the hot air puffing from his nose came into contact with her privates.

The scent of cookies, whiskey and their arousal filled the brightly lit room. Ben didn't allow the lights to be turned off when he was claiming what was his.

Oh, there was a reason her body was reacting so strongly. Ben didn't just like her pussy, he revered it. He loved the way it looked, the way it smells and most of all, the way it tastes. He once even claimed that everything between her legs was an altar to him and like the faithful he brought his best to worship.

Then Ben pulled her further forward and then upward, practically making her sit on his face. Due to their size difference, she flailed her arms backward to find purchase, only to rest her palms on his belly, feeling his heaving abs. Even though Ben was so huge and strong, she was still afraid that she would smother or suffocate him.

She ended up supporting both of her palms on each side of his obliques and dug her heels into the mattress, so as to reduce the pressure on his neck and face.

Lifting his head, Ben nuzzled between her legs and she heard herself sigh nervously. As she waited anxiously for the first strike of his tongue, Ben whispered, "Hello kitty. How are you?"

"Huh?" Rey hurriedly looked around, there was no sign of Niney. Surly Ben was not talking to their cat, right?

Ben pressed his face lovingly against her outer labia and inhaled before he hummed and continued.

"You're such a sweet kitty... so pretty." Now Ben was lightly running his finger down her slit. "You are the prettiest kitty I've ever seen, so perfect."

Okay, Ben has told her in the past that her small symmetrical lips make her pussy as tantalizing as a delicate flower. What he had never done was tell this directly to her cunny. Or should she say, Kitty? Apparently, her pussy had a name too. This was getting a little odd. Why was he talking that way? Was this some sort of new game? Ever since Hanukkah, they had played various naughty games that involved her "kitty".

Squirming a little, Rey said, "Ben, what are you doing?"

But Ben shushed her.

"I'm having a conversation with my Kitty." Ben looked up at her and smiled. His dark eyes were glazed. Rey realized he was probably more than a little bit sloshed, or, was it possible that he was drunk on her kitty!?

Without another word, Ben returned to his conversation with Kitty. "Sorry about that, now where were we? Let me see. Oh yes, I was talking about how perfect you are, Kitty. You really are, sweetie, absolutely perfect."

The whole time Ben was talking directly to a body part he was also slowly stroking her. The love in his voice was evident. This wasn't the kind of love built on a lifetime of having one's back - they knew each other for less than three months at that point (Purim of 2006 was from March 13th to 14th) to be more precise, 80 days, and she had sort of lost count of how many times they had had sex, probably over three digits now, because they sometimes did it a few times a day, Ben was all about varieties.

Ben wasn't just acting silly, he was talking to what he had always claimed was his favorite place in the world, being a literal cunnilinguist.

Immediately she felt herself opening further as tingling consumed her. Squirming, she giggled softly and said, "I don't think she can talk."

The words felt silly coming out of her mouth but there was no point denying what was apparent, she was enjoying this new kind of attention immensely.

"Did you hear that? She doesn't think you can talk. Isn't she silly? You talk to me all the time. You tell me when you are happy, you tell me when you are nervous, you tell me so many things, and right now, you are telling me you need some loving."

"Well, that's true."

Placing a small kiss on her quivering entrance, Ben looked up and spoke directly to her, "Kitty and I have our own relationship." Without another word he returned his mouth to her pussy. "Isn't that right, Kitty? You're my sweet baby, aren't you?"

"I think she has to go through me." Rey was now talking about her cunny as if it existed outside of her as well. This was getting even stranger. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten so many cookies. Maybe those poppy seeds were making her head spinning. 

Her body didn't care one bit and she continued to grow more aroused. It was weird, she had heard about people doing dirty talk, but Ben was doing "kitty talk"?

"That's funny, isn't it Kitty? She thinks she's in charge." Ben chuckled softly, sending vibrations to her core and she clenched her pussy out of instinct. He knew her body so well, since he was the one to awaken her first sexual arousal, and also the one to teach her everything about sex. 

Quickly her mind flashed to all the times Kitty had let Ben play with her when she hadn't thought it was a good idea - humping, fingering, his grandmother's dreidel, his nutcracker, his cock, his mother's pearl necklace and Ben Wa Balls... all sorts of pussy practices, and it got kinkier and kinkier, even his grandfather's weird-shaped fencing grips....

Every time she thought something was impossible and too much, Kitty took it in stride and enjoyed it in the end.

Ben was right. Oy vey, Kitty had been calling the shots all this time. Since she had felt that first tickle low in her belly, Kitty has decided on what they did or didn't do. That meant if Ben was being criticized for thinking with his little head, she was worse. She had spent the past months listening to a much smaller head.

With a small moan she settled back and relaxed into Ben's care. As his voice became a low murmur she considered her vagina. Now seeing her pussy through Ben's eyes, she didn't think of it as a part of her. Kitty was much more than just something that was functional, she was something more mysterious, more powerful. She released a moan both soft and womanly.

Ben chuckled again.

"That's better. What? You want me to get serious?" With that, she felt Ben's tongue slip between her folds. "You taste so sweet."

Ben's words embraced her in a wave of raw sexuality. Unconsciously, she pressed her hips down. 

Ben continued with his leisurely exploration. First, his tongue made long strokes from her clit to her slit. Then he plunged his tongue deep into her folds and slurped at her insides. Yummy sounds accompanied his movements as he continued to relish her body. Nibbles continued until he held her sugarplum in his warm mouth.

She whimpered. Need had replaced desire and was now demanding release. "Please, Ben."

Ben hollowed his cheeks to create a suction on her most sensitive part. His tongue circled her engorged nub over and over again. Then as he lapped up the juices her body was producing, she realized Ben was right. Kitty did talk to him and her arousal was her language.

When she was approached with reverence, Kitty became willing to do anything for the one singing her praises. More than once she have found herself in a position or in a place she had never even considered doing - in the car, in the mall, in their patio, kitchen, greenhouse, laundry-room, garage, family room, and that time even in their parents' bedroom.

Inflamed, Kitty didn't consider consequences.

With his face pressed to her, Ben continued to wreak havoc in her body. Feeling worshiped, she began to glow under Ben's continued caresses.

"What a beauty..." Ben's voice stopped as his tongue wiggled itself up to the underside of her clit. He wasn't talking to her. Kitty was the one Ben was talking to. Roughly Ben licked the tiny textured spot that always made her gasp and try to wriggle away.

Yet Ben was ready and held her lean thighs tightly in his strong hands. she wasn't going anywhere. With her heels on each side of his head, Ben continued rapidly licking the underside of her clit. Jolts of electricity ripped through her and grew.

Before a few seconds had passed, she felt herself becoming crazed with built-up lust. she needed to come and she needed to come now!

"Please, don't stop..." her words were replaced by muffled gasps and pants as she began to climax. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through and soon the sound of Ben's slurping was replaced with different moans. She had to lie back and rested on her elbows. "Stop... stop... too sensitive!"

Ben stopped lapping at her clit long enough to laugh at her request. "Did you hear that? She thinks we're finished."

Smiling wickedly at her, Ben resumed making out with Kitty.

"No! I'm not kidding... stop!"

Ben just continued as she begged him to cease. He wasn't listening to her. Kitty was the only one Ben was interested in.

Pretty soon she wasn't fighting, she was cooing. Positively primal was how she felt as she ground her sopping wet pussy against Ben's searching lips. With finesse, Ben's tongue gently began stroking her clit. Each time he touched her highly sensitive nub she nearly yelped. Her back arched, her toes pointed, her knuckles white.

"Calm down Kitty, I'll go slowly. You know you want more; you are even thirstier than I am." Ben's voice was playful as he spoke to her fluttering pussy. And Ben was right, Kitty understood every word he was saying. she knew that as she felt thought replaced by instinct.

Ben began suckling her pink outer lips enthusiastically into his mouth. Ben was French kissing her labia. Her body tensed as the tightening low in her belly rapidly grew. Ben's tongue rapidly flicked at her clit.

It was too much and soon she found herself biting down on her lips. Being the thirsty kitty Ben said she was, Kitty was soon delivering more nectar to his open mouth. 

She bit her lower lip and panted non-stop as she felt the second climax building deep inside her.

Rey had no choice but to lie back on his thighs for better purchase with her arms wide.

Then she found out that was exactly what he wanted: her buns kept massaging the length of his hard cock as she squirmed violently thanks to his amazing cunnilinguist skill - if any men could get off on eating pussy and rubbing hair, it was definitely Ben - and he ejaculated all over the back of her head and even her neck with a loud grunt.

She guessed Ben always walked the talk, he did give her a very special customized crown in the end, albeit one made from his semen.

Her second orgasm was even more intense than the first and she was soon trembling and making little cat-like mewls.

She squirted all over his face - not the first time it happened - and Ben remarked he would rather drown in Kitty's love juice, what a way to go.

With a shiny face, Ben licked her clean. "Thank you, Kitty."

He spoke as if he had just received sustenance. The thought of Ben feeding off of her was the hottest thing she could imagine.

Ben's voice changed as he carefully moved her boneless body onto the bed, then he sat up and looked down at her with unending admiration. Knees had fallen wide to the sides of her body, her pussy was in full view, gaping and throbbing.

It was obvious he was now speaking to her when he said. "Come on. let's get cleaned up, baby doll."

He wasn't talking to Kitty anymore, but the love in his voice was still there. The whispered intensity of Ben's voice made it clear.

He carried her - bridal style as usual - into the bathroom and washed her hair while she rested in the warm tub, all the while continued their spelling quizzes.

In a way she was glad to go back to their old routine.

By the time the hot-oil treatment was finished, she could barely open her eyes.

She won the Upstate Regional Spelling Bee the following week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Inappropriate representation of Jewish holiday traditions (but fully respect their faith), brief mention of violence and death in the Purim story. I don't put "genocide" in my tags because there are so many tags already, and I doubt anyone looking for a PWP would be also looking for a massacre, but to each their own, that's why I labeled this story as "Graphic Depictions Of Violence".
> 
> "Nookie" is the word 5cents taught me in her [Candyleg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742656/chapters/41861030)
> 
> If you would like to see more pictures of my dolls, check out: [Ch 19 of MFA's Reylo dolls fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556/chapters/44382526)
> 
> Everything I know about Purim came from the Russian Jews in our community, Wikipedia, Mayim Bialik and swanjolras. Different households might have different Purim stories, so if you think it is not historically correct, just think this is fan-fiction.


	16. Mother Nature, part 8: Dreidel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I actually started this one two months ago, and 5cents had read part of its first 500-word draft, but I later expanded it into a 10K-word monster. This part happened somewhere in Chapter Six, it was like a gap-filler:
> 
> _And it was just a matter of time before she readily complied when he asked her to give him.... a foot job.... he had slowly initiated various naughty ways to play with her privately and intimately, with toys. When Ben claimed that they were going to start some kind of "pussy practice", she thought he was joking. It began with easy fingering, and then with small, thin peg-like objects such as....._
> 
>  
> 
> It is also a continuation of Part 6:  
>  _Given it was Ben, Rey reckoned he had some weird holiday games up his sleeve again._
> 
> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.
> 
> Go to END NOTES for a trigger warning.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.8.29]

o0o  
Flashback of Hanukkah

It was the last day of the Festival of Lights, also known by some as Zot Hanukkah, Ben told Rey. This day was particularly auspicious for the fulfillment of prayers.

After dinner, the Solos helped Rey practice spelling bee as usual in the family room. In fact, anyone with a stack of flashcards could help, but it was much funnier and fluffier with her families when they took turns to quiz her. Even Han put on his glasses to read the definitions on the back of the cards.

Leia obviously found his bespectacled look very arousing, because she practically pressed her boobies against her husband's arm and often breathed unnecessarily and huskily into his ear. And in return, the corners of Han's mouth tilted up, his hand kept wandering up and down the smooth skin of his wife's thigh.

Rey tried to ignore the fact that their parents' feet were tangling together in the narrow space between the coffee table and the sofa... the same place where Rey had walked in on them on that fateful night. And ever since that unfortunate incident, she suddenly found herself being able to read all those subtle body languages.

Oy vey! Hadn't their parents always been this lovey-dovey? And why was she the one who felt so embarrassed? Rey wanted to facepalm so hard.

Ben didn't seem to notice or mind their parents' behaviors, maybe he had long got used to them. So this was what happened when you were raised by unusually affectionate parents, because Han and Leia didn't even blink an eye when Ben kissed Rey on the cheek every time she answered a round of quizzes correctly.

Throughout the night, he stayed lovingly normal, well, as normal went, her brother was the National Spelling Bee Champion that kind of normal, meaning he would come up with words like "emmetropia" and "yarborough" without using a flashcard - obviously his quizzes were the most challenging, which meant Rey had to really focus on the pronunciation, origin and definition and try to gauge the spelling.

By 9 o'clock, Han decided to retire, saying he needed to get up early the following morning and Leia immediately stood up with him, asking the siblings not to stay up too late - but the glint in their eyes as they exchanged a meaningful look and Han's playful smack on Leia's tush before they practically raced upstairs told Rey that Han was probably getting IT up.

Oh no, she should not be thinking about what they were going to do in their bedroom.

It might just be regular, schemuglar, married stuff to them, but Rey could really do well without that image in her mind.

Ben and Rey quizzed for about another half hour, then he yawned and stretched. "We should probably go to bed as well."

Uneasiness rose as Rey thought about what THEY were going to do in their bedrooms, or bedroom, now that she had slept with him twice. Was she going to sleep with him again?

It might seem ridiculous at her age to be wetting the bed again and again, but every time Rey wet her bed in this house, she slept in Ben's dry bed while her sheets and mattress were being aired, it was like another bad habit. She in fact spent more time in his bedroom than hers.

Even after Ben had returned home from the Middle East, she still kind of did that. Ben even took the blame, helped her clean up her mess, and he did it swiftly and efficiently. Rey trusted him so much that she didn't think too much about sleeping with him for the first time, little did she know unspeakable things would then happen between the sheets.

In the mall.

In the car.

In his bed again.

And then in his tub....

By now Rey had lived with Ben for a little more than a week (her teen crush on him had been way longer than that), yet she felt like he had totally changed her perspective and her body.

He lavished her with expensive gifts and ardent attention, treating her like a princess and teaching her so many things. More importantly, he told her he loved her, he even called her his basherte from day one. Love at first sight, heels over head, he had claimed as he kissed her foot.

Even though she still thought his proclivity was a bit weird, she knew she had to reciprocate his feelings. It was not like she hadn't been masturbating to the thoughts and sounds of him every night. And physical intimacy was so much better than fantasies. 

Rey had been suspicious of many things at first of course, because she never thought she would deserve such nice things, not to mention coming from someone as princely as Ben.

She still worried that all of this, including this pseudo-incestuously intimate relationship with Ben, was all part of a very elaborate long dream, she was so afraid that one day she would wake up in that tiny dingy room in the junkyard, holding the worn-out magazines with beautiful ballerinas (say, what were the odds of being adopted by the cover girl's daughter?), handsome movie stars (say, what were the chances of meeting an adopted brother that looked like a younger and taller version of Keanu Reeves?) and romantic stories.

Padem Naberrie's most famous performance had been The Swan Lake, but Rey loved and hated Sleeping Beauty the most. She didn't even dare touch the thorny briar roses surrounding the fences of the Solo Mansion. But boy had she been longing for a true love's kiss!

And after she got it, she could not get enough of Ben's love. And he kept bringing her orgasm after orgasm which was quite addictive. She never knew such euphoria existed in the world.

However, Rey also knew they were adopted siblings and the thing between them - whatever that was - should probably stop as soon as possible.

She could live without luxury things, or carnal pleasure, what she cherished the most was the Solos' kindness and affection, she could not even imagine what would happen when their parents found out the siblings' "loving relationship", and she really didn't want to hurt their parents' feelings and rock the boat in this new house, not to mention the possibility of her being kicked out!?

No, she definitely did not want to be abandoned again. And she could not even go back to the junkyard since Leia had made sure Plutt get prosecuted for the illegal stuff he had committed.

So for now Rey kept mum about it, she didn't know how long this "dirty little secret" would last, but she knew it would end one day. Life had been hard on her and she knew nothing good would last. She was a scavenger, she was good at picking up fallen, damaged pieces and find value in them, but would she be able to pick up her own valueless pieces after everything fell apart?

With a sinking stomach, she avoided eye contact with Ben and turned to the coffee table. She told herself she should not dwell on the inevitable, she should try to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Let's clean the table first," Rey decided to delay the bedding arrangement, even for a little while.

She checked the snacks on the table, making sure the contents of those BBQ-flavored Diddles, Tam Tam Crackers and Swedish Fish were all empty. The stingy part of her would not let anything good go to waste. And she relished every chance she got to have something sweet and fizzy, preferably icy!

She was still not used to a luxurious life that allowed her to take whatever she wanted from the kitchen. Unlike her previous foster parents who put padlocks on their pantry, the Solos gave her free access to all sorts of beverage and snacks. And since they kept things kosher during the holidays, she got to taste a lot of yummy new things that were never on sales in the discount stores that Plutt frequented.

Rey still secretly stored a loaf of challah, a jar of peanut butter and some compressed biscuits in a shoe box under her bed, next to the duffel bag that contained bottled water, her old clothes, a crowbar, and many other survivalist tools, just in case, even though now that she was sure the Solos would never let her go hungry again. One could never be too careful, she guessed she had been traumatized by the whole 911 thing and was easily triggered by any apocalyptic events depicted in the movies.

Ben and Rey shared the remaining [sufganiyah ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sufganiyah)\- a deep-fried doughnut filled with jam topped with powdered sugar, then he filled her glass with the last of the Coca-Cola and screwed the yellow cap (meaning Kosher L'pesach ) shut. He chuckled when Rey told him that she was going to use the bottle in her next project.

She had been gathering pop cans and bottles. Once she got enough material, she was going to line the cans up in a wood frame, paint them black, install a fan and made an off-grid solar air heater. The large plastic bottles were going to be cut into large petal-like pieces and serve as the fan as they had a natural curve, though she intended to use hot water to cure the arcs to be more to her liking.

While she was drinking the cold soda, Ben told her that the word came from Arabic, meaning "to split".

She looked at those tiny little bubbles that kept splitting from the bottom and rising to the top, she thought it probably made sense, while trying her best not to think about baking soda and bed-wetting.[2][6]

She downed the drink and chewed the little ice cubes as she disposed of the garbage in the bin, then picked up the empty glasses and entered the kitchen with Ben, who was carrying their parents' half-filled Manischewitz wine bottle.

While she was rinsing the glasses, Ben's front started to press against her back, his lips next to her ear, something similar happened not that long ago when he tried to relieve her burned finger, but this time both of his hands were around her waist, feeling her up.

Rey swayed her hips a little, half-heartedly trying to get rid of him but secretly enjoying his attention, and Ben obviously saw through it and took that movement as a sign that she was grinding against his groin, for he pressed harder and chuckled. "My naughty angel." 

Rey bit her lip, feeling an electrifying sensation between her legs. Ben's schlong, thankfully not fully erected for the moment, was still prominent enough to stimulate her privates from behind. Anticipation and apprehension rose as she ploddingly put the glasses away. Her mouth felt dry all of a sudden as one of Ben's hands wandered up and down her outer thighs and hips.

All things considered, they were not that different from Han and Leia in that lovey-dovey touchy-feely way. And such a thought should be wrong, she hated herself for relishing such illicit things with her adopted brother.

Ben hummed over her hairline and her sensitive ear tip, stoking the fire of her lust, "Would you like to play a game before bed, my dear angel?"

A game before bed? That sounded really fishy, fishier than the Swedish Fish he had been chewing, but of course Rey would not say that to him.

"What game?" she turned in Ben's loose hold to face him.

Ben caressed her cheek dotingly. "It's the last day of Hanukkah, as a tradition, we should play a little [dreidel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dreidel), my love." 

"Dreidel? Isn't that a kid's game?" Even though she had never played dreidel in her life, she really didn't want to be treated as a little child by Ben, especially after what they had done in bed.

"Don't be so hasty to judge, my pretty angel."

Ben held her hand as they made a beeline for fireplace in the family room. He took an elaborately carved spinning top from a small box that had been placed next to the Menorah.

"This is Bubbe Padme's. When I was young, I always brought the sevivon out during Hanukkah and I am the best player in the family."

Rey smiled, she loved it when Ben talked about his childhood because his Bar Mitzvah picture was how she developed her crush on him in the first place. She desperately wanted to know more about him. But why didn't he mention this family tradition after the waffle breakfast? Well, maybe Scrabble was more important to him when he became a spelling bee contestant. She looked at the wooden toy again, she could sort of understand the significance of a toy, even one looking as little as a top.

"Why do you call it sevivon?"

"It's Hebrew, while dreidel is Yiddish, both words mean 'to turn'."

"That makes sense. So the game is to turn the top?"

"Yes, my dear angel. I'm going to take you to the cleaners." His smile was a wicked one.

"You should probably explain the rules more thoroughly first though," Rey giggled.

"My bad," he said as he displayed the four-sided top in his hand. "See the letters on each side? Together they represent the first letters of the saying, 'Nes Gadol Hayah Sham', which means, 'a great miracle happened there'."

"There?"

"Israel. For this reason, dreidels in Israel replace the letter Shin with a letter Peh, to represent the phrase 'Nes Gadol Hayah Poh' - 'a great miracle happened here'."

"Oh, that's very localized, I think."

"Some also claimed the four letters cyphered Babylon, Persia, Greece and the Roman Empire, the four ancient empires that tried to destroy Israel."

Rey took the top, marveled at something this small containing such a heavy history. The girth of the wooden top was bigger than her thumb. It was painted with blue Hebrew letters on each of its four sides. The colors had faded with age but the dreidel looked perfectly serviceable. The edges were all very smooth and the tip of the top was of an oval shape, not the common sharp pointed one.

"What does Gimel mean in this game?" she asked.

"Gimel means 'grant'. If that side lands facing up you get to take the whole kitty."

"Kitty?" Rey widened her eyes. What did this game have to do with a cat?  
  
"It's a gambling term, a pool of money built by collecting small amounts from certain pots."

"What a funny way to put it," Rey thought out loud. "But we are not gambling, right?"

Ben chuckled, "Well, the word 'gamble' came from old German, meaning 'pleasure' and 'fun', and that's what we are going to have."

"Okay." Rey handed the dreidel back to him.

He continued his explanation. "Opposite that is the letter Shin, which means 'share', you have to pay into the kitty."

Rey then asked, "What about the letter Nun?"

"Nun is 'nothing', you don't have to do anything, and opposite that is the letter Hei, 'half', you get half of the kitty."

She hummed in agreement. "So what are we playing for?"

Ben grinned and said, "[Hanukkah gelt](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanukkah_gelt)[1] is the usual prize."

"Oh no, I've eaten all of them over the past week!" Rey covered her mouth. She really had a sweet tooth. She had wondered why she was given so many chocolate coins, but she never thought it was intended to be part of a traditional game.

Was that the reason Jewish people were notoriously good with financing, because their children had been trained to gamble with fake money at a young age?

"Well, then I have a variation we might consider. We each start by putting one item from what we currently have into the kitty. Pairs like shoes and socks count as one item each. The person who wins all of the other's items wins the game."

"Isn't that just the dreidel version of strip poker?" Rey immediately caught up, even though she had never played that kind of naughty games. 

"My clever angel." The smile on Ben's face indicated that it was.

"Are you serious about playing this game right here? What about...." Rey glanced at the stairs and then the ceiling, indicating where their parents were.

"I'm pretty sure they are rather occupied right now, you know," Ben smirked, looking up as well.

"Oh."

They could both hear the faint noises coming from above and understood what was probably transpiring up there, but neither of them commented on it further.

"So, are you game?" Ben was looking at her with such intensity that she blushed.

"No," Rey replied, then she saw Ben's right eye twitch a little at her answer, so she hesitantly added. "Not here."

"My room then?" Ben's eyes softened immediately as he suggested. "It's warmer there."

Rey knew how warm his room could be but that was not the reason they were going to play dreidel there. The reason? It was STRIPPING dreidel, for God's sake.

They needed privacy in case one or both of their parents suddenly decided to have a nightcap downstairs after they had their fun. And she really did not want the couple to walk in on them doing.... whatever they were going to do.

Softly humming "[I Have a Little Dreidel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Have_a_Little_Dreidel)", Ben grabbed the toy and her hand and led her upstairs. The marine's voice was so deep and hypnotizing, like a Siren's. She was spellbound - and she used that word not because they had just had a spelling bee session.

Rey kept biting her lips, debating whether she had made another bad decision.

Once they were back in his room, he made sure the heating radiator was working properly and locked the door. 

He pulled back the comforter, hefted the largest book from the shelf - a volume of his encyclopedia - and put it in the center of the bed, placing the dreidel on top of the book's smooth hardcover, indicating this was where they were going to spin the top.

Ben then sat down on the mattress, back to the headboard and made himself comfortable.

He looked so handsome, Rey thought as she sat opposite him gingerly. Her legs shifted demurely under her skirt because she couldn't sit with her legs crossed liker her brother, it was not lady-like. She had been instilled how to seiza - sit properly - by her Japanese foster mother, however, it also meant her eating habit might seem a bit odd, for example, the Japanese thought it was rude NOT to slurp the soup.

"Shall we begin, my pretty angel?" Ben asked. "What will be your first item in the kitty?"

Rey took off her Hello Kitty watch - yeah, she knew how childish that thing looked like, but it was a _kawaii_ one and the watch was lined with glittering stones! Han gifted her this watch before she was officially adopted. This was her first watch and she loved it, even though at that time she did not know it was actual 18K gold with real diamonds.

She remembered hugging Han so hard and calling him "Daddy" for the first time, and Han barely hugged back, he just petted her head awkwardly, responded with visible relief and discomfort as if the cuteness of the Hello Kitty was killing him, so she thought the black leather wristband was his last compromise, she doubt Han could handle any more pink. And ever since then, every time she called him Daddy, he just kind of acted funny in a rather endearing way. 

Rey placed the watch next to the encyclopedia. Ben raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "What? A watch counts as an item, doesn't it? And Hello Kitty in the kitty has a nice ring to it."

"What a cunning girl you are," Ben shook his head and took off his Rolex, placing it next to her Hello Kitty. Then he handed the top to her. "Traditionally, the youngest member of the clan is the first to spin the dreidel."

She took the stubby handle in her fingers and placed the worn point on the hardcover. Looking into Ben's eyes, she smiled and gave the top a spin. Ben hummed the first phrase of Sevivon while the blue and brown toy twirled into a blur. It skittered a tiny bit, slowed and fell over.

"Shin," Ben said, "You have to put something in."

Pouting, Rey took off her Tiffany bracelet with the gold dice and added it to the watches.

"My turn," Ben grabbed the top and deftly spun it, whistling the same tune as before. It bobbled to a halt, showing a Shin as well.

He took off his cuff-links - a pair of gold dice with diamonds - and put it next to her dice bracelet, another match.[4]

Rey took the top and spun it, the dreidel ended up falling over the edge of the book and onto the mattress and kept spinning for a few seconds. She guessed even with the large size of the encyclopedia, it was still not big enough for the unpredictable movement of the top.

But she was very happy to find out that she got a Gimel.

"Winner takes all, beginner's luck," he smiled and let her took all four items (two watches, a bracelet and a pair of cuff-links) from the pile and put them on her side.

"Now, the kitty area is empty, what do we do?" she asked.

"We each need to put another item to the pot, and then it's my turn to spin." 

Giggling, Rey picked up her slippers from the foot of the bed and Ben did the same. They basically had a spotless floor so the slippers were mostly for the cold.

Ben picked up the dreidel and took his spin. This time Rey picked up on the tune and hummed along with Ben.

Nun.

"I don't have to do anything, your turn," Ben said.

Rey spun a Shin, so she took off her cashmere and placed it in the kitty area.

Ben spun a Shin as well and added his cardigan to the pile.

Rey then got a Hei.

"Take half of the pile," Ben said.

So she took half of the kitty - her cashmere and her slippers back - but did not put the sweater back on. "I wonder how long will a beginner's luck last?"

Ben just smirked and spun a Nun. So he didn't need to do anything again.

Rey spun a Shin, she took off her pearl necklace.

Ben then also got a Shin, so he took off his dog tags.

Rey noticed he had been doing "quid pro quo": watch for watch, dice for dice, slippers for slippers, sweater for sweater, necklace for necklace. So she thought about what they could match next.

But then Rey got a Hei again, so she picked up both necklaces and took a closer look at those oval metal tags, then she noticed both tags were debossed with the same information.

"They are identical?" From TV and movies, she had seen soldiers wearing multiple tags around their necks, but she just assumed some of them were from their brothers-in-arms as some sort of souvenir!?

"One of the tags could be collected from a soldier's dead body for notification," Ben explained with a wiry smile, "While the duplicate remains with the corpse if the conditions of battle prevent it from being immediately recovered."

Rey widened her eyes. No wonder they were called 'dog tags', because of their resemblance to animal registration tags. The brutality and dehumanizing connotations of war suddenly struck her. She wondered how many comrades he had lost.

"Then I am so glad that you returned home with both of them," Rey kissed his tags with the ball chain. They were warm and musky, like him. Now she could not imagine a world without Ben.

"And I'm so glad to return home to you." Ben smiled genuinely. 

Rey looked at the print on the tags again. They had got his last name, first initial; blood group, his social security number, branch ("USMC") and gas mask size (L), and then there was an H on the fifth line.

"What does H mean here?" Rey flipped it over.

"H means 'Hebrew'," Ben explained, "American dog tags normally include the recipient's religion as a way of ensuring that religious needs would be met. For example, RC stands for Roman Catholic."

"What if someone is an atheist?"

"Then it's 'NO PREF' or left blank. Actually, some personnel have them reissued without religious affiliation listed, out of concern that identification as a member of a particular religion could increase the danger to their welfare or their lives if they fell into enemy hands," Ben answered calmly, though there was a slight tick under his right eye again. "It could be a matter of life and death, my precious angel."

"Oh." Rey looked at his slightly crooked big nose and the tiny scar that nearly split his eyebrow, she knew she should not be stereotyping people, but Ben looked as every bit of a mensch even without a tag to indicate his designation.

"Okay. It's my turn now," Ben changed the subject and spun the dreidel again.

He got another Shin, so he unclasped his suspenders with a smirk. Earlier before they went to the synagogue, Rey had remarked that his pants are unusually high-waisted. "The stakes are getting higher."

Rey giggled. Then she got a Nun for the first time. She didn't have to pay anything, and she really didn't had anything that matched his suspenders.

Then Ben got a Gimel. "It's about time some luck came my way." 

He took away the whole kitty (his cardigan, his slippers and his suspenders.)

The kitty was empty again, they each needed to contribute another item to the pot.

He added his black socks to the kitty. So Rey took off her white socks - technically they were his but she had a habit of wearing them as her leg warmers even after she had already put on stockings, even after she knew he used to jerk off in them as some sort of cumbucket[6] - to match his socks. 

After Ben got a Shin, he took off his dress shirt.

Rey spun another Nun.

Then Ben's top bobbled to a Shin again, he took off his white wife-beater (Rey always thought that name was ridiculous)[6] and she was treated to an incredible view of his strong arms and muscular broad chest - Rey thought he looked rather like an industrial-sized refrigerator, but then her smile froze as she noticed the scars on his right bicep and on his left waist.

Why hadn't she seen those before?  _Because you had been mostly drooling over his delicious abs in the gym_ , her mind reminded her. _And earlier in the dim bathroom, you were both immersed in the water._

Since he was very tanned, presumably from the desert sun, the wounds were barely noticeable to untrained eyes. But the closer she looked at his body, the more old scar tissues she found, littering all over his torso. Some of them looked like he had been cut by a sharp object, some even looked like burned marks. But all the major scars seemed like they had been treated. Had he gone through any surgeries? 

Out of nowhere, she suddenly began to wonder if Ben had ever been captured and tortured but Han and Leia never mentioned anything about POW. There were still so many pieces missing in the whole B-O-S-S puzzle. His colorful medals did show his heroic acts, though. He must have gone through a lot out there, cruel things Rey could not even begin to imagine. But he made it out alive.  _My brave Ben._

With a sinking heart, Rey twirled the top and got a Shin. This was a little bit discomfiting, she thought, but she unbuttoned and added her blouse to the pile.

"I suppose I could have just added my stockings but you are already topless, it won't feel right," she giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, suddenly felt the courage to be a little flirty and showy.

After all, this man had faced so many harsh things in the war so he really deserved something nice, even if that meant giving him some eye candy. And she had already slept and bathed with him. It was not like he hadn't seen her naked. And Ben was the only one who made her feel more confident about her body.

Rey was wearing the new bra with the cute pearl ribbon. It triggered a memory from the car, but she ignored it.

The push-up design of her bra created an illusion that she had a deeper cleavage. A sense of kvell puffed up her chest because she saw that Ben almost could not take his eyes off of her as he groped about for the dreidel.

Gaining a bit of control, he spun the top and came up Gimel. "Looks like I'm not losing my touch."

Delighted, he whistled and took the whole kitty. (Two pairs of socks, two shirts and his tank top)

"Now we need to contribute another item to the empty kitty again," Ben said as he pulled out his belt and put it next to the book.

"Again?"

Rey thought for a while, she didn't have a belt, so she pulled her skirt up to her mid thighs, revealing the end of her lace stockings. She rolled each stocking down one at a time, shaking them out so that they imitated sheer pennants flying in the breeze. A couple of careful folds over her arm and the stockings soon joined the kitty.

"Your turn to spin," Ben said.

Rey twirled the top and got a Nun, and then Ben got a Hei. Unsurprisingly, he took her stockings, stroking them lovingly, then bringing them to his nose to sniff the soft fabrics. With an indulging look in his eye, he added them to his pile with a smirk.

Rey spun. Another Nun.

"Nothing again," Ben shook his head, grabbed the toy and twirled it.

Shin.

Ben took off his suit pants, and was now down to only his black briefs and while she still sported her bra, skirt and panties.

Rey bobbed a Shin and pouted.

What should she took off next? The most likely choice was her skirt, but....

Rey propped herself up on her knees, her hands moved to the sides of her waist, just as Ben thought she was about to pull down her skirt, she discreetly lifted the back of it, reached for the waistband of her panties and pulled them down quickly, she stood up and peeled her underwear off her knees and ankles, trying her best not to reveal her privates during this process, then she placed them onto the kitty and sat down.

Pants for panties.

Ben swallowed and spun.

Gimel.

He took the whole pile (his belt, his pants and her panties) and before laying them nearby, he raised her underwear to his nose and took a deep inhale while looking at her. Yeah, that was the kind of thing he really loved to do, especially now that she knew about his "peculiar interest" in her. Rey shuddered a little bit.

The kitty was empty again, so they had to contribute another item to the pot.

Rey looked at Ben, he was down to his shorts, was he going to....

But much to her surprise, Ben smirked and reached for the back of his head, and took off his kippah, the small black brimless hat that he had been wearing since they went to the shul earlier.[1]

Which reminded her of something she also had. 

She reached behind her head, and took the scrunchy off her ponytail. Her long hair now fell to her back.

She put the scrunchy next to her kippah. Quid pro quo.

Rey's dreidel fell on Shin.

"Oy!"

She had no choice but unclasp her bra. However, before her boobies bobbed into full view, she quickly pulled the elastic waistband of her fluffy skirt up so it covered her from her chest to her mid thighs. She bet Ben absolutely never saw it coming - a girl's long skirt could also act as a sleeveless mini dress.

Ben groaned in disappointment, twirled and got a Hei. There were three items in the kitty, he gleefully took away her bra with a twirl. "I think this one counts as more than half."

He curiously wrapped her bra around his thick waist and found out the stretchy material could barely cover his girth, they both laughed. He put the bra away.

Rey spun and got a Hei as well. She pouted but took his kippah out of spite.

Ben got a Gimel and took her scrunchy.

Oh no, she had only got her skirt on, and he had got only his underwear, did that mean they were both going to be naked?

Ben was waiting for her to take off her skirt first. His hands were on his waistband. Rey could not stop looking at his crotch. There was an obvious indication of dampness darkening his briefs.

Then an idea suddenly came to her. She unexpectedly returned his kippah from her side to the kitty. 

Ben scowled, but before he opened his mouth, Rey explained. "There is nothing in the rules that says I have to pay with a new item or even my own items. I put something I have and that's what I did."

"What a cunning girl you are," Ben remarked again, chuckled and returned her scrunchy back next to his kippah.

Rey took a spin and got a Gimel.

She took the kippah, and left her scrunchy as the new kitty. While Ben paid with his suspenders.

And in this way, they were able to prolong the game by trading items back and forth, took and gave, until finally, Rey somehow lost all her items.

Ben looked exultant. He glanced at the small pile of clothes collected at his side and then at Rey, who had got nothing else to contribute beside the skirt that she was wearing. The tip of his tongue peeked out and he licked his plush lips, making them shine under the light.

She was down to only a skirt! While Ben was almost cleaning the pot. And she still had to pay into the empty kitty.

Ouch, the odds were really not looking good. She had bent the rules twice already, and now she was really at her wit's end except to do what needed to be done.

She slowly stood up, hands on the waistband of her skirt, placed her feet firmly on the mattress and pulled it down. The skirt falls to her feet. She deftly kicked it into the kitty area.

Now she was fully naked, and so she sat down immediately, with one arm across her chest, she huddled her bent knees and crossed her ankles as a last effort to maintain her modesty.

Ben looked at her hungrily, returned her watch to the kitty and repeated what she had said. "Hello Kitty in the kitty has a nice ring to it."

Rey looked at the watch and pondered, "I always want a kitty."

"You want a Hello Kitty toy, my dear angel?" Ben asked. It was an educated guess, her ear muffs, mittens, slippers and even the prints on her duvet were all Hello Kitty. 

"No, I want a real cat. I was not allowed to have any pets in the foster houses."

The clean freak simply could not stand any stray hair, while the junkyard boss was even crueler.

The naked truth was: it was a very cold day, she accidentally found out that a stray cat mom had just given birth to her kittens in the backseat of a wrecked car that got all its windows broken, the heating was broken as well. She put them in a cardboard box and tried to sneak them inside the house, but the noise and smell annoyed Plutt so much that he threw the box out and locked her inside the closet without giving her lunch and dinner. The following day, she cried and buried the little frozen bodies before she was put to work again.

She shook her head, forcing the tears back. She didn't know what suddenly came over her. Such a sentiment should be beyond her by now.

Ben's face softened, noticing she was having a flashback of bad memory. "If you really want a kitty, how about we go to the rescue center and get you a cat later?"

"But what about Mummy and Daddy?" She worried that the couple would not allow a pet since this was a big house with a lot of expensive antique furniture, and having a pet meant she had to be responsible for it, not that she was irresponsible, but with her spelling bee and upcoming ballet lessons, she would be much busier. That was the reason she never brought up the subject.

"Don't worry about that," Ben smiled confidently. "Let me deal with them."

Rey guessed the couple would probably never say no to their big hero son who had just returned from the war, so she nodded gratefully. "Thank you so much, Ben."

"Anything for you, my basherte."

The endearment that melted her heart.

It was her turn to spin, with her mind clear, she thought about the outcomes.

Nun: nothing.

Hei: She took half of them, either her skirt or her watch.

Gimel: She took one item and paid the other to the new kitty to continue the game.

Shin: She....

"Wait, what if I got a Shin?" Realization hit her, "I have got nothing else to lose."

"Or you would get a Gimel, a Hei or a Nun, either way, it's a 25% chance," Ben just shrugged.

Rey thought for a moment and decided to try her luck, she got a nun.

Ben hummed and got a Hei. He took her skirt.

There was only her Hello Kitty in the kitty and it was her turn.

Rey picked up the dreidel, which suddenly felt much heavier. Carefully she placed its tip on the encyclopedia and flashed her eyes over Ben, spun the dreidel once more, with a lot of necessary fierceness.

It seemed to spin forever. Ben continued to hum and the top whirled and whirled in a blue and brown blur. She looked down and the dreidel was still spinning.

Ben had nearly completed an entire chorus of Sevivon when the top began to wobble and slow. With an audible series of knocks, the squared off sides clicked on the hard cover, the dreidel came to rest.

Shin.

25% chance her ass, literally. 

"Game over. I lost, right?"

Ben shook his head, "No, the game ended with one person winning all the items, your Hello Kitty is still in the kitty. So I haven't won yet."

"But I have nothing to pay into the kitty."

"Are you sure?" Ben was staring at her, but she found out his eyes were focused on HER kitty, which was partially hidden by her feet and ankles.

A grim realization hit her, harder than... the cherry-popping in the car. But she had still got it, right? Because they still hadn't done the real deal.

Was she serious about this?

Think about it this way, would she really rather lose her virginity to anyone else?

Her tall dark handsome princely basherter who loved her and showered her with sincere praises and expensive gifts and promised her a kitty!?

He was her first crush and her first kiss, it would not feel right if her first time was not with him.

It was a no brainer. 

But was it really wise to put something like that at stake? For a children's game? 

Only it was definitely not a children's game right from start. The moment she found out that it was a stripping game, she should have known it was nothing pure and naive. And Ben had warned her not to be so hasty to judge.

Rey belatedly remembered what Han had said about never playing any games with his son, especially if one was a sore loser, and something about Ben being a master game player. Just a little dreidel and she was suddenly considering giving him [droit du seigneur](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Droit_du_seigneur) (right of the lord) - she remembered blushing all the way to her ear tips when she read about this weird medieval practice. Native speakers also called it _droit du cuissage_ , because the maiden was expected to part her thighs for the lord for her first time....

Had he planned this all along? Was he waiting for her to bring up the subject? This was after all a gamble of chance. He could not have possibly predicted the outcome of the game, right?

Then again, what did she expect when the game involved literally taking off their clothes? It would of course come to something explicit.

"Does the game require the kitty to be a physical item?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Very creative thinking, my clever angel," Ben answered bemusedly, obviously sensing her inner conflict. "What do you suggest?"

"I supposed I cannot pay with my..." she tried with a joking tone, testing the water. "Virginity?"

The moment she uttered the word, Ben raised both eyebrows and burst into chuckle. "You are not serious, are you, my love?"

This was definitely not the reaction she had expected. Did she misread the situation? Wasn't he after it? "Pardon?"

Ben elaborated, "This is something that could not be returned once it was taken."

Then why hadn't he think about this before he stuck his fingers inside her? And why did he use past tense? Did he think he had taken it from her already?

After all, it had been so painful and there had been blood when his digits came out of her pussy.

Rey blushed at the memory. What a schnook she was, to think that...

But before she could reply, Ben continued then, pointing at his own crotch, "And I don't think this is something you could take right now, my little angel."

Rey looked at the "package" between his legs, the size was so intimidating that she could feel her cunny start to tingle. No, she definitely could not take that monster now. "You are right."

"As much as I love you and desire you, I want our first time to be truly special and romantic," Ben said, caressing her cheek gently. "You would like that as well, right, my sweet angel?"

Rey nodded and leaned closer to his touch. Because who didn't want that for their first time? She wanted candle-lit dinners, roses and chocolates and a lot of sweet nothings, all the tooth-rotting fluffy stuff from romantic movies before they actually did it in a comfortable environment on a special date.

"So my suggestion is," Ben drew his hand back and said slowly, "Something you can give freely, without much repercussion."

"What are you talking about?" She thought about the kitty cat... oh no. But she thought quickly and caressed the long hair in front of her chest, relief washed over her. She could cut some off, no problem. "My hair?"

Ben burst into laughter again, "What are you, Rapunzel, or do you think I am a sea witch?"

"Huh?" she was at a loss. He could not possibly know Rey thought of him as a Siren earlier when he was humming, right?

His eyes were still on her bottom as he shook his head. "Think again?"

So she turned on her thought gears again, Ben was not just staring at her kitty, he was also staring at her feet.

Then she suddenly remembered a sea witch made a deal with the little mermaid to trade her voice for her feet, then her sisters traded their hair to save her....?

She wiggled her toes tentatively, and his eyes followed the movement immediately. She remembered how he kissed, licked and sucked the hell out of her feet.

"Then I will pay with my..." she spoke slowly. "Feet."

Ben chuckled immediately, but full of anticipation this time. Bingo. "And how are you supposed to offer your feet to me?"

Now that she thought about it, it was not like she was going to chop them off or anything as ridiculous as that. She thought Ben would appreciate her offer since he loved her feet so much.

However, kissing, licking and sucking her feet was like servicing her (because she could not deny that she had come to enjoy at least part of it). So if she made an offer to give him something, she should be the one to service him, right?! But of course Rey did not want to have anything to do with HIS feet, that was just nasty.

As he eyed her feet, his crotch was also tenting obscenely. An idea suddenly came to her.

"What about this?" She stretched one of her legs, got around the big book, and inched her toes closer to the fruit of his loins, hoping to get her idea crossed.

"Oh, yes!" Ben swallowed audibly as he stroked her ankle with unabashed admiration. "What a good deal. I can collect it later after I win."

There wasn't a little doubt in his voice.

"You are so sure you are going to get a Gimel next," Rey snickered, "It's only a 25% chance."

"Never tell me the odds," Ben spun the dreidel.

"What if...." Rey stopped.

The top wobbled and, sure enough, it landed on a Gimel. Ben always got what he wanted.

"I won." 

"You won."

Rey gaped as Ben moved the encyclopedia, the dreidel, the watches and the jewelries to the bedside table, then he brushed all the clothes items onto the floor and sat back.

"Shall we begin?"

Rey moved both of her feet onto his lap, and nudged her toes against his bulging crotch, "Like this?"

Ben hummed and groaned appreciatively as she applied more pressure on his clothed cock, moving her heels back and forth.

After a little while, Ben suggested, "Why don't you take my briefs off for me, my dear angel?"

So Rey bit her lip and tried to do so. She made an effort to hook the elastic waistband of his underpants with her flexible toes and pulled it down, Ben's sizable schlong sprang out. She asked again, "Like this?"

"Good job, my sweet angel," Ben lifted his hips, so she was able to peel his undies down his thighs with her toes, and it was a matter of seconds before she got rid of his briefs.

Now both of them were wearing their birthday suits. Ben settled down with his legs wide spread, moving her small feet back to his crotch.

Rey swallowed hard as she stared at his schmuck, looking even more intimidating now that it was proudly erected, clear precum was leaking from the tiny slit on top, so the shaft was damp already. The head was so blunt, the balls were so full, the veins were so prominent and the shaft was so long....

She gasped as she made the inevitable comparison, the thing was actually longer than her feet?

No wonder the man had a foot fetish, she guessed. He literally had a foot-long schlong right there! It was a good thing that she was not losing her virginity that night because she could not imagine how that thing was going to fit inside her.

"What do I do now?" she asked, not really sure how to proceed.

Taking her ankles in either of his hands, Ben pressed the sides of her slender feet against his hard cock. "Try massage it, my dear angel."

Rey uneasily shifted her feet up and down his warm, dribbling shaft while he leaned back on to the headboard, resting both of his palms on the mattress.

She shuffled closer and bent her knees so as to make her ministration easier - and by doing that, she was actually showing him the pink slit of her bare pussy, because Ben's eye fell between her legs immediately, drunk on the sight.

Rey clenched her cunny out of instinct, without any physical stimulation, she still felt herself get a little wet down there.

Somehow she imagined herself was pedaling on his genitals horizontally, and every time her heels made contact with his balls, he twitched and groaned approvingly.

"My dear angel, can you try squeeze my shaft with your toes?" Ben suggested again, scissoring his fingers to show her how to do it.

Rey nodded, she wiggled her right toes and moved them up, but much to her dismay, his shaft was too thick, her big toe and second toe were split to their limits, and they still could not cover half of his girth. So she moved her left feet to help, and soon she got a better grip on it. She tried to pump him up and down, squeezing his thick shaft between the gaps of her digits.

"You are doing so great, my precious angel," Ben kept praising her favorably, as if she was doing God's work by giving him a foot job. "Do you know that...."

"Don't you crack another weird Roman joke[6]," Rey interrupted him as she held onto his ankles, "Or..."

She stamped on his nuts slightly harder than necessary. Her threat was empty, of course. With his arms thicker than her thighs and his thighs thicker than her waist, Ben could probably snap her limbs like twigs.

"My my my, little miss..." Ben's right eye twitched at that but he shut his mouth after because Rey kind of remedied the situation by clamming his schlong with the bottoms of her feet. 

After a while, Rey remarked with an uncomfortable smile, "I felt like my left foot is a bit cramping up."

"Oh my poor baby," Ben grabbed her left foot, lifting it and running it over his chest, his neck and his chin, pressing her sole against his chin so he could inhale the scent between her toes.

Oh no, he was doing it again. Rey bit her lip and wiggled her toes helplessly and embarrassingly.

Ben took her foot, rubbing and massaging her sole. He arched and worked his way to the balls of her feet, watching her with lust and desire as he worked the kinks out of her foot. Without warning or provocation, Ben wrapped his mouth around her delicate toes, sucking them all at once - he really had a big mouth - then each one individually and reverently.

Was this really arousing to him? Podophilia was so weird.

How could someone enjoy something so unsavory as if he was on top of the world?

Foot fetish was an acquired taste, she thought. And Ben really seemed to love her tootsie. He was sucking her toes like his life depended on it.

Rey was in awe, and she felt her pussy throb a little at the sight and feeling of worship she was receiving. Her other foot was still on his groin, she started to give him a little reward. Recalling what he had taught her during the previous hand job, she ran her toes back and forth over his shaft, tugging and squeezing the crown of his schlong with every upward stroke, pumping and rubbing his balls on every downward movement. 

He reached climax at one point with a loud grunt. Her only warning was that slightly painful expression, then ropes after ropes of pearly white semen flew across her legs, landing on her belly and chest. The last of his ejaculation did not shoot far, making her right foot a sticking mess. She winced, thinking about the cleanup.

But she was also tired - who would have known giving a foot job could be so tiring? 

So she leaned back on her elbows for better purchase, but in the end she just lay down on the mattress, and let Ben massage and lick her foot clean - he didn't seem to have any qualms about consuming his own jizz? Yikes! But Rey was too exhausted to care at that point.

"You can also play with yourself, you know?" Ben suggested in between lapping at her toes. "We can both have fun."

Why didn't she think about that?

"Okay." Rey moved her right hand up to caress and pinch her tits, stimulating them the way she liked.

"Why don't you go down your Mons Venus?" he suggested.

"Where?"

He pointed at her pubis, and her face reddened. What a strange name for her pussy. But then again, this was the man who told her about Greek feet and the goddess of love[4], and he was currently kissing her tootsies.

Her right hand wandered down and carefully found her little pearl. She teased it with circular movement at a rhythm she found pleasing and relaxing, then she pressed her pleasure button harder and quicker, and moaned softly as she felt Ben was sucking on her toes again.

Feeling a little bolder, she ran her fingers along her wet folds and sank her index finger inside her entrance gingerly and tentatively. This was the first time she fingered herself - and yet Ben was the first one who had entered her pussy even before herself, the thought shocked her more than a little bit.

As she explored herself, her inner walls felt warm, soft, sticky and a little ridgy? She vaguely remembered Ben had touched a spot inside her that was extremely sensitive, so she rotated her digit around slowly, trying to look for it.

But much to her dismay, she seemed to be unable to locate it even after she had buried a whole finger inside. Why? She grunted in frustration and pulled it out.

"Need a hand?" she heard Ben's question, or offer?

And before she could reply, one of Ben's fingers had already slipped inside her velvet hot channel and magically found it on his first try with a crook of his knuckle - the position was about two inches up on her anterior vaginal wall, not on the back or on the side, and it was not as deep as she thought.

She whimpered and looked up, Ben was smiling smugly, so she slapped his face slightly with her foot, but he just smacked a big kiss on the ball of her foot and continued to stimulate her sweet spot.

 

When Ben began to thrust his finger in and out, she threw her head back onto the mattress and closed her eyes, just enjoying the sensation of her pussy throbbing and aching for more.

"So tight," Ben added another finger and immediately met some resistance. "I think we need to start some pussy practice."

Rey thought he was joking, she had never heard about anything like that, but Ben had always had a way with words. Some of his spelling quizzes were so bizarre that she doubted he had made them up on the spot, until she checked the dictionary and found out they actually existed.

She could feel Ben keep spreading his fingers inside her, trying to open her up. 

He was also caressing her leg up and down with his other hand, coaxing her to widen her thighs, so she complied without a fight.

After a while, Ben withdrew his fingers, and she moaned at the loss, but soon her cunny was getting filled again. Rey clenched down immediately and felt something was not right.

It was not his fingers, it was something bigger and harder. She had a bad feeling about this.

Ben had told her he wanted their first time to be truly special and romantic, so he could not possibly have tried to....

She opened her eyes at once and struggled to prop herself up with her elbows.

Much to her relief, Ben's cock, still long and thick but also flaccid at the moment, was hanging out there, about three feet... no, two feet away from her pussy, and his hand was still between her legs, but his fingers were not inside her.

Then what was it....? She gasped as she had her first glimpse of the stubby wooden handle between her wet folds.

Oh no, Ben had somehow inserted the top into her twat!? Why would he want to put something like that inside her!?

What if they could not get it out!? The thought horrified her as she clenched and unclenched, trying to push it out. But she could not expel it no matter how, the wooden top was thicker but shorter than her thumb, and it was hard and unyielding.

"Ben!" She protested, but she did so with some constraint because she of course did not want their parents to hear her scream in her brother's room, naked in his bed, with some traditional Hanukkah toy inside her pussy.

No one would believe that this started out as a seemingly innocent holiday children's game!

She tried to reach down, but Ben held her wrists in a vice with his big strong hand. 

"Pussy please," Ben just shushed her and held the little handle with two fingers. He kept pushing it inside and tilting it upward, aiming for her g-spot that he knew so well. He also started to flick her clit. "My sweet angel, it's time for you to have some fun. That's the point of gambling." 

Then as he continued his attack on her most sensitive and private part, she slowly resigned and surrendered.

As the climax built up, she had an inkling that this one was stronger and more pressing than all previous ones.

How come? She pressed one palm on her lower belly and felt the bitty bulge and then a familiar affliction from her fanny, she recalled the several glasses of cola she had drunk during the spelling bee. She hadn't used the toilet since dinner because she had been having a bee in her bonnet about the practice.

The bee... resulted in pee.

She suddenly had another grim realization: even though she was not losing her virginity tonight, she was soon going to lose her bladder control.

Rey tried to shake Ben's hand away, but of course he would not budge.

"Ben, no, stop, stop. I need to go," she turned her head towards the bathroom, hoping he would get the hint. "Badly."

"It's okay, let it go." Ben answered, his eyes were focusing on her pussy.

"No, I need to pee!" She was practically screaming under her breath. This was so embarrassing.

"I said: Let. It. Go." Ben looked up at her, there was something in his eyes that she recognized as rather predatory. He quickened his ministration, the dreidel kept nudging her sweet spot and his thumb kept flicking her clit. "Luzim. Let nature take its course, my little angel."

Oh no. 

She thought back as quickly as she could. Ben had witnessed two of her bed-wetting incidents and he never showed any aversion to body fluid and body odor. He loved licking and sucking her feet. He took pleasure in smelling and playing with her used footwear and underwear.

All those signs indicated that this imminent accident might not be an accident at all!

Had he planned this all along? 

Because he was the one who kept refilling her glass during the spelling bee, and he made sure she drink the last of the soda before he proposed this dreidel game.

Oy vey. Ben really was much weirder and wickeder than she thought. 

She tried to squeeze her thighs but he kept them apart with his knees.

Her brother was the bee's knees at this.

Her face was so flushed that she felt like it was burning.

"P... plea... se, Ben...." she kept stuttering out her begging, but every utterance took away her will power to hold it.

"Come for me," Ben pinched her clit harder than she expected, and she had no alternative but to let go. "Gimme all."

And once it was out, there was no way for her to stop it any more.

It exploded out of her in a long, sustained, extremely relieving blast, squarely onto Ben while he kept stimulating her privates. Rey barely had time to feel guilty and ashamed about it before she felt the first twitches of her crescendo.

Ben finally let go of her limbs and pressed down on her lower belly, so she covered her face with her palm, not willing to face or smell the warm liquid that was no doubt forcing its way out of her body like crazy, while experiencing the most humiliating and titillating orgasm.... orgasms?! Because they came like a wave after another, lapping over each other before the previous one ended.

"Ben," she cried out, her body curling forward in ecstasy. She squirted another burst of liquid when she came again, her contractions were like a catastrophic train wreck that could not be contained at all.

After she had gone through the tempest, it was finally all over, she was a sobbing and sopping mess. Overwhelmed. Shattered. Deluged.

She knew this was a sea change in their relationship, one that could not go back.

Lying in a pool of her own urine, she squeezed her wet thighs uselessly and blinked up at him through teary lashes, slowly removing her hand.

He was smiling down at her proudly. His face and chest were all wet and there was still some clear liquid dripping down his nose and his chin.

Rey had read that some animals peed on something to mark their territory, yet now that she had covered Ben and his bed with her piss, the feeling was quite opposite, it was Ben who had claimed her.

"That was really beautiful, my squirting angel," he licked his lips, tasting her, owning her. "You are amazing. Thank you so much."

That was really embarrassing and gross! So filthy, so dirty and so debasing. 

She once thought Ben's pussy play was outrageous, but his piss play was even more outrageous.

And she hated herself for enjoying such unearthly multiple euphoria because she knew she would not be able to stop Ben's future sexual exploitation on her.

He took out the drenched dreidel from her throbbing cunny and spun it on her flat belly, it twirled and twirled, leaving wet lines trailing all over her skin. It landed on her navel with a Gimel - Gimme all.

She had given him all. Shared (Shin) every last drop in her kitty.

Ben did nothing (Nun) half (Hei) way.

Rey disgruntledly moved away from the uncomfortably wet spot and tried to kick him, but he grabbed her weak foot easily and placed kisses on it instead.

He kissed his way up to her knee, her thigh, her belly and her chest. Rey raised her hand to his head, but she was too exhausted to even grab his big ear.

He spent a long time worshiping her nipples, gleefully whispering how beautiful, desirable and sexy she was and how much he loves her and adores her. Useless sweet nothings, as if that would change the fact that she had lost the control of her basic body functions and ruined the sheets, again. 

If she thought the dog tags were dehumanizing, then what about this!?

No, he was the one that caused this mess! It was not her fault.

You know what was worse than wetting the bed? Getting pleasure FROM wetting the bed. And the worst? Getting pleasure from FORCING someone to wet the bed.

Rey just closed her eyes and let him carry her into the bathroom to clean up, hearing him hum "I Have a Little Dreidel" that annoyed her and soothed her.

She loved him and she hated him.

And she could not get rid of him, nor could she get enough of him because he was worse than an addiction, she thought.

That night, she had to sleep with him again, in her own bed this time. And a twin bed did not mean it would sleep two people comfortably - a twin bed actually meant a single bed that came in a pair as most America families had two children - but he sure snuggled up to her contently.

In the days that followed, when Ben suggested that they played with the Nutcracker privately, she was not even that surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Inappropriate representation of Jewish holiday games (but fully respect their faith), brief mention of war and animal cruelty, losing control of bladder, forced orgasms, golden shower (including very mild description of urine consumption).
> 
> In case you haven't noticed, Part 8 also explained why they adopted Niney the cat, and why Ben called Rey's pussy "kitty" in Part 7. 
> 
> The squirting also happened in Ch6 of [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146), it was also the first time Alderaan Rey got a foreign object inside her, but it was her who initiated the foot play and then the sex, so her reaction was entirely different.
> 
> [Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178) is probably my most hated story, lol.
> 
> If you are into watersports and female ejaculation, you can also read my [Beauty and the Beast.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337)
> 
> If you would like to see more pictures of my dolls, check out: [Ch 19 of MFA's Reylo dolls fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556/chapters/44581561)
> 
> "A sea change" first appeared in Shakespeare's "The Tempest".
> 
> A big thank you to StacyplusS who wrote a poem for this story. It was amazingly beautiful. Go read her work: [My Basherter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778981)  
> One day I might go back and write another part based on this poem.
> 
> This was written without a beta, if you spot any typo or mistake, feel free to comment below, I will get back and edit it later, but I have a pressing job, so long for now.


	17. Mother Nature, part 9: Fixer-upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been living without proper internet connection for about a month now. I wrote most of this on my phone.
> 
> Unlike the previous sections, this one is a time jump and some flashback together.  
> This part is mirroring what happened in Chapter 3 of Alderaan.
> 
> Remember that broken garbage disposal unit from Chapter 1, 3 and 9?
> 
> [Last Edited on 2019.8.11]

o0o

Sunlight streams through the blinds of her bedroom, a quiet Sunday morning. 

Rey wakes up before the alarm clock sounds as usual. She and Ben are used to getting up before six o'clock, doing an hour of morning workout in the home gym before going to school. They spend most of their car drive doing quizzes.

On a normal school day, Rey has a short lunch break, gets off school at as early as 2PM, and then she has three hours of ballet/piano lessons while he gets his fencing training in the afternoon. And the evening is spent on spelling bee and advanced classes. 

Ben is literally her all-around private tutor. Both over-achievers may be very smart and have good memories, but it does take time and effort to win competitions and skip grades. They both work their asses off. 

Well, mostly her ass.

She winces as she sits up, her poor bum is still sore.

It's been a long time since she slept alone in her own bed. Ben left for his out-of-state fencing tournament the day before.

Now that he has restarted his competition mode, it is time for him to get back his FIE ranking, starting from various small regional contests, and then gradually getting his national qualification. The further he advances, the fiercer the competitions will be of course, however, Rey doesn't doubt he will take part in All America soon. 

He is Kylo Ren, after all. And the USFA have their eyes on him already. The shoe-in Skywalker is rising again.

Ben kissed her goodbye sweetly and promised, right in front of their parents, that if their schedules allowed, he would take her with him during summer holidays for his future competitions, and she would be able to visit new places and open her eyes. Leia and Han nodded, of course they didn't need to know that meant Rey and Ben would also be able to have wild, loud sex in luxury hotels like that time they traveled to Washington DC for her Spelling Bee National Competition.

Rey clung to Ben like a koala bear before the departure. Their parents mistook her red-rimmed eyes as a very emotional farewell, as if she was sending her brother to the battlefield or something, well, sort of, she guesses, but she in fact shed a few tears of joy as she was the one that suffered the casualty.

Before he left, Ben had made sure to schtup her hard and long enough to remember him in his absence whenever she walks, sits or bends over.

He showed his love from the bottom of his heart, and ironically Rey had to take his love with the heart of her bottom.

Honestly, Rey is a little glad that she can finally take a breather. Sex with Ben might be great, but several times a day, as if making up for the days he's gone? Is that kind of stamina even normal? 

Considering their parents' hyperactive sex life, she guesses it is normal for the Solo men. She hopes Ben will put all that big dick energy to good use, like beating his rivals.

And her poor puffy privates could really use a break after having been plowed and pounded within an inch of her life, in the maternal nursing station at the airport, no less.

They were supposed to take a stroll in the airport's bookshop and possibly get some ice cream while they were waiting for the delayed plane, and how they ended up in the locked nursing room was still kind of beyond her. She wailed so pathetically that people probably thought there was a baby with hernia inside. And he sure sucked her nipples hard enough, as if trying to milk her.

What a silly thought, she thinks as she gets up and makes the bed, noticing her pebbled tits and deciding to do some relaxing laundry since she doesn't need to go to school or the studio this morning.

As she carries the clothes hamper and walks towards the laundry room with a limp, she recalls her three stages of washing in three different houses.

In her first foster house, you'd think with all the high-tech household appliances the Japanese have invented, they would have something decent to wash clothes and dishes, but no, the clean freak did not trust any washers and demanded all the children to hand wash everything - they even had to clean the wooden floor with their hands and towels like little monks - to build character, she claimed. What kind of character-building required you to go without a mop? Moping around, however, all the kids had sure been doing. That's why Rey had so many tearful memories of scrubbing her piss-stained sheets, futon and tatami. Also, the Japanese were big on line-drying. Rey actually preferred the sunbathed smell of fabrics, even though their towels were always crunchy, and in snowy winter, it might take up to 72 hours for any clothing to dry.

Then in the Plutt house, they had a small washing machine under the kitchen counter, next to the dish washer. Obviously that's a thing most English people are used to. And that's why many British washers are front loaders, and those things eat socks and knickers like no one's business. Until Rey discovered where that sock-eating monster lived - there was a lining that created that waterproof seal. Pull back that lining, and bam, socks galore! And the British used a European washer-dryer combo that was rubbish. Even small loads came out wet. The fact that Plutt was a miserly junkyard owner unfortunately meant that many of their household things were quite trashy as he literally recycled them from the garbage piles, and Rey had developed quite a few hacks to battle the easily break down appliances and even the plumbing system - and that job was literally shitty. 

Now in the Solo house, they not only have TWO kitchens, but also a specific laundry room with a top-loading washing machine, a high-end tumble dryer, various fabric cleaners and softeners, and Leia still prefers to ask one of her assistants to send most of their clothes to a dry-cleaner, which is like a wonder and a waste of money to Rey, who can understand that their expensive suits and gowns need proper dry cleaning and ironing, but she still feels funny and rather uncomfortable about her underwear being handled by others - until Ben.

When she first arrived at the Solo mansion, everything looked so luxury and lavish, it made the exiguous ex-scavenger experience such extraneousness that she desperately wanted to be accepted as their real child, a true Solo. So she did something she was rather good at: imitation and immersion. 

And what better ways than doing what their existing biological child has done?

Her pet project was "Being Benny" and she did almost everything with WWBD = What Would Benny Do? 

Rey didn't know Benny from Adam then, but the door to his room was always open, so she snooped all over the place - his pictures, his books, calligraphic tools and spelling trophies, analyzing and deconstructing the beautiful boychik, looking for the missing jigsaw puzzle pieces, being obsessed with him, living him, breathing him. She was a teeny-bopper possessed.

And she ended up spending more time in his room than her own and taking to wear his old shirts and socks (without asking, because he was not at home at the time and Leia didn't seem to mind). Remember the Goldilocks joke?

Also, she has been diligently working for spelling bee and trying to skip grades, it might seem like a child who is trying to follow in her hero's footsteps, but Han is not wrong about her being a copycat, imitating whatever Benny could and would do. She even goes as far as downright copying Ben's handwriting to every right-tilting stroke - despite the fact that she is naturally left-handed.

Leia calls her son Benny Beanstalk, and so Rey once thought, emulating whatever Benny would do was like climbing up that bewitching beanstalk, it would not be an easy effort, but at least she had got a digestible direction, and there was only one way up in her life now. 

That seemed quite promising, right? Luckily, she has a very steep learning curve, and so she ascends that stalk as smooth as possible, winning the school spelling bee and then the regional bee, and she is going to skip grades after the summer.

Coming from the foster houses and scavenging for her life, she just picked up a lot of tricks to survive and her moral sense is as grey as her old jumpsuit. She is also a hoarder, and many of the things that she hoards are of questionable origins, just don't look under her bed, okay?

Rey has a very "unique" sense of things that belong to or don't belong to her, and sometimes she takes things without asking, such as Han's whiskey. She does not think of that as stealing, not when she put it back after taking a bitter sip, especially not when the thing that she takes is not even a physical thing, such as an identity.

In a way, since Rey lost her identity in 9/11, she, as a nobody, has been actively trying to replace Benny as the Solo sprout (only offspring) in the house. She has even started to talk like the Solos in their unique vernacular with a lot of Yiddish slang - ever wonder why her liberal use of "oy vey" and sch-words?

Rey is basically Benny 2.0 or even Benny 2.0+, and that's the reason Han feels a little bit unsettling - Rey somehow took after Ben even before she met him in person, combined with the fact that Rey looks uncannily like young Padme, which means that from an outsider's view, with her new hairdos and dresses, runty Rey actually appears to be more like Leia's child than big Ben does (who thankfully resembles his father), and on more than one occasion, someone remarked that they were "like mother like daughter", it had been so awkward that they could almost hear the crickets.

But Leia takes a liking to this because she, as a mother, was also looking for a child to take care of when her only son was abroad, and like she says, she is glad to finally have a daughter to doll up and even spoil rotten.

However, Rey is by no means a spoiled brat. Far from it, she is probably the perfect daughter a mother could dream for.

In order to ensure her status (or as Plutt had taught her, to earn her keep) in the Solo house, Rey also did something that Benny would probably not do - voluntarily taking up all the housework and even persuading Leia to cut back their cleaning service. ("Am I not good enough for you if you need to outsource such simple duties at home?" Rey didn't say those exact words, but her dewy doe eyes delivered the dispatch definitely.)

She is not exactly doing chores like Cinderella because the Solos treat her with kindness and respect, and she enjoys being as busy as a bee in the beautiful big abode, with a very trusty vacuum machine. Also, the fireplace in the family room is a fancy one with some electric fire, it is even connected to a fake chimney.

And to make doubly sure that Solos needed her, Rey did something Benny would definitely not do: setting up subtle sabotages.

Now that was a problematic part.

Years in the foster care has taught her that being useful is the key to secure her position in a domestic environment, that, and never showing her true colors.

She knew what she was good at, fixing broken things, however, things in the Solo house were mostly of top quality. When opportunity did not present itself, she spawned some.

And that's why within 24 hours after Rey arrived at the Solos, the machines in the mansion commenced malfunctioning.

o0o

Flashback on Rey's first arrival

"Oy vey, I'm such a klutz!" Leia sighed from the kitchen. 

"What's the matter, Mummy?" Rey perked up immediately and walked into the dining area.

She called Han and Leia "Daddy and Mummy" sweetly right from the beginning because she thought the names would forge a more intimate parental bond with them. Actually Baby Benny called his mother "mommy", not "mummy", but her new parents never corrected her because they thought her British accent was so cute. (And of course Grownup Ben doesn't call their parents that anymore.)

Han and Leia did not need to know that Rey called her Japanese parents "okaasama" and "otousama" and her British parents "mum" and "pop", catering to their preferred way of address.

"The dish washer went on the fritz again," Leia said. "Every time I run the machine, it pumps out okay, but as soon as it quits, all the dirty water flows back into it! As you can see, nothing gets done. I have forgotten how much I hated doing the dishes, but suddenly I remember very well!"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, you must be very upset, Mummy." Empathy was the key to gain trust, the next step was to offer some consolation. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You are such a sweet child, but the machine is broken and Han is not at home, I should probably call a mechanic or something." 

"May I have a look, Mummy?" 

Leia nodded and stepped aside. "Do you know how to fix the appliance, sweetie?" 

Rey walked closer to the washer and squatted down. "I will certainly try my best for you, Mummy."

She began to remove the contents of the dish washer, stacking them in the half of the double sink farther from the device. She reached into the silverware basket and pulled up all the knives and forks gingerly.

After taking off the Hello Kitty watch that Han gifted her, Rey then straightened and reached her small hand into the waste disposal beneath the half-sink basin next to the dish washer, feeling for the output hole. Something she knew Leia would absolutely not do, not with her dainty manicured fingers - the woman carried a bottle of hand sanitizer wherever she went - and the sizable shiny stones on her rings. 

Rey's experienced fingers found the problem straightaway – or at least half of it. Blocking the port were some potato and onion peels - something Rey had intentionally put away when they were preparing the meal and later she secretly stuffed them inside the port. 

Well, time was tight and Rey really hated wasting good food.

"I think I know what the problem is."

"You do?"

"Yeah, the out port is clogged by some old food scraps," Rey wiggled her nose and turned to look at Leia, "When was the last time you cleaned the dish washer, you know, ran it empty, Mummy?"

Leia shrugged, "I have no idea. Isn't a dish washer supposed to clean itself when it cleans the dishes?"

A major misconception, meticulously what Rey had guessed. "Oh, I'm afraid this type of model needs some regular cleaning, or it could get pretty messy down there in time."

"What should I do then?" Leia asked with some concern, shuddering a little as she thought about how many bacteria were collecting in the port down there.

Rey picked up a coffee cup, "Could you scoop a cupful of dirt from the garden, Mummy?"

"Why?" Leia asked.

"You will see," Rey winked.

"Okay," Leia said and went out to the garden with the cup.

And while her mother was doing the simple task, Rey did something even simpler - running her stained fingers over her nose and forehead to demonstrate that she was literally doing the "dirty" work for her mother.

"Oh sweetie," Leia noticed this immediately when she returned to the kitchen, she picked up a piece of kitchen paper to wipe her face carefully with a giggle. "There you are."

"Thank you, Mummy," Rey managed her sweetest smile, making sure that she revealed her dimples and at least eight of her white teeth - which were thought to be her best features. 

Leia petted her cheek dotingly and Rey leaned in closer to enjoy her contact. God knew the poor girl was touch starved and Leia had a lot to offer.

Then Rey take a look at the cup of dirt, swallowed a little bit as she told herself that it would work, and dumped the content into the disposal.

"Why did you do that?" Leia asked.

"You will see," Rey smiled again as she discerned which switch controlled the unit, ran some water into the bowl and turned it on.

At first, the water, brown with soil, began to rise in the sink, but then, as the coarser grains of dirt scoured away the peels, quickly swirled away and down the drain.

"Wow, that's wonderful! You are so smart!"

"That's half of it", Rey said, "I think there's another problem."

To further impress her mother, she used a fork to unscrew the four screws holding the facing of the dishwasher, then the panel itself. Removing a spring-clip, she took out the check-valve, pretending to fuss over it for a little while - of course there was nothing wrong with it but her mother didn't need to know that.

She scraped off some non-existing dirt from the surface and put everything back and buttoned up again. "I think that's it."

"You really know your way around machines!"

Yes, she did, Rey could probably dissect a whole car and assemble it again, alone, given enough time.

"I picked up some schticks from.... you know," Rey answered honestly, paying attention to put on a mournful and thoughtful expression to remind Leia how miserable her life had been in the foster houses without actually uttering it, and her mother ate that up immediately. Rey thought Leia probably had some god complex, the woman chose politics of all professions. "I'm so glad to have you now, Mummy."

"Me too, sweetie." Leia caresses her buns.

Rising again to her feet, she began placing the dirty dishes and silver into the dish washer.

"Where is the dish washer detergent?" Rey knew where it was of course, she had checked every cranny and crook in the kitchen the moment she got the chance to be alone, but she needed Leia to feel "involved" here after Rey had finished the "heavy-lifting".

"Here," Leia reached under the sink and withdrew a box of detergent and poured a measured amount into the appliance.

Setting the dial at the correct point, Rey closed the locking lever. The machine started up nice and normal.

"Now we wait," she said confidently as she washed her hands in the sink, then she put on the kettle to make her mother a nice cup of tea - there was still some English in her that she could not quite shake off, though she had mostly got rid of the habit of bowing when meeting her elders.

After the washer had completed its coursing and spraying, it pumped out smartly and stopped before going into "rinse".

She opened the door and found the bottom dry. With a satisfied nod, she re-closed the machine and allowed the rinse cycle to proceed. The washer finished washing the dishes without a glitch after that.

"You are such a godsend, sweetie!" Leia hugged Rey happily and tightly, literally smothering her. "I wouldn't know what to do without you, my golden girl!"

With a glint in her eyes, Rey buried her head on her mother's shoulder and smiled, it was rare for her to indulge herself in some motherly love. She was getting a little bit dizzy as well, probably from the amount of heady perfume Leia had put on. Everything about her new mother was so posh, prim and princessly.

Now it was time to go for the jugular.

"I'm so glad that WE fixed it together, Mummy." Leia's eyes shined at that, so Rey added, "Daddy would be so kvelled when we tell him."

And he was. Even though Rey gave Leia all the credit, of course he did not believe "her highness" would touch something as dirty as the garbage disposal to deal with any electric products herself.

There was a slight uptick in "accidents" at home, Leia might be a klutz, but she was actually not as clumsy as she and her husband thought. They never suspected anything because after Ben's enlistment and before Rey's adoption, they rarely cooked proper home meals themselves and Leia seldom did housework (apart from a chauffeur and leagues of assistants at work, they also had domestic help and some catering service, for God's sake), so the parents thought the appliances were probably just getting old and "acting up".

Rey arranged all those "accidents" artfully, they were always quick and dirty fixes, she justified that by thinking that she never actually broke anything, just a little "tweaking" here and there.

No, she was definitely not a "home wrecker", more like a "fixer upper".

The toaster, the microwave, the oven, the mixer, the waffle maker, the coffee machine and the tail-light of the Falcon.... Even Han was impressed after that.

Harmless to the hearth, however, horribly helpful to her.

From then on, whenever things went wrong or needed mending in the house, Rey would be the first thing on their parents' minds. And she thrived on being needed and wanted, irreplaceable.

That was why the garbage disposal unit mysteriously broke down the day Ben returned home, she was running out of better options - she had already "broken and fixed" almost all household appliances at that point.

Rey admitted she went a little bit too far with the unit, but she needed the reassurance that she would not overstay her welcome or usefulness now that their real child, their big hero son was coming home. Also, even if she could not fix that, it would still help her compost project.

And really, her parents were supposed to ask her to repair the old DVD player, which would be a five-minute job, tops, Rey was the one to sneak into the master bedroom to loosen its transportation lock, after all. But Leia probably just needed an excuse to buy a newfangled model and a much bigger and higher-definition TV for you know, artistic appreciation aka viewing pornographic movies.

And sadly, she did not know her messing with the old Solos would result in herself being messed up by the young Solo rather terribly later.

Everything you do has consequences. And karma is a real bitch.

Of course, things got dramatically changed the moment the real Benny Beanstalk stepped inside the house.

Because Rey knew from that moment that she could never replace or beat the real deal who was totally different from the idolized version in her mind.

Big Ben was broadly better!

The besotted bobby-soxer became Benny Beanstalker.

However, when Rey finally reached the top of that beanstalk, she suddenly remembered that the first person the poor child saw up there, was the grisly giant. 

[Fee-fi-fo-fum](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fee-fi-fo-fum)!

And she was afraid that she could never be able to fix her broken big brother from the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would write that nursing station sex one day, probably.  
> In Ch3 of Alderaan, Rey manipulated a trip with her foot, and Ben reckoned all the Naberrie women are manipulative af.
> 
> We had "let it go" last time, so we have "fixer-upper" this time, of course they are inspired by Disney's "Frozen", at this rate, they will probably build a snowman in a flashback... in Part 11.
> 
> There is a lot of alliteration in the story because I am trying to create a nursery rhyme feel for this fantasy with a fairy tale title.
> 
> A side note, I had ordered TWO machines but they hadn't arrived yet so I could not take pictures about my Reylo dolls having some good old washing machine sex yet, sigh, the things I do for Reylo.
> 
> It's the same dish washer that I mentioned in [Not Bad At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351400), in which Ben also has a Darth Vader vacuum machine, which is also featured in [Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105), didn't I say all my stories are interconnected in some way? When I mentioned domestic kink, I actually meant household appliances, lol.  
>   
> Also, there will be a companion ficlet soon, it's a Reylo SexBot story that nobody knows they need until they read it, probably, 5cents joked when she was reading part of the first draft.


	18. Mother Nature, part 10: Schlepping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, we talked about how Rey messed with all the domestic appliances at home:
> 
> _And really, her parents were supposed to ask her to repair the old DVD player, which would be a five-minute job, tops, Rey was the one to sneak into the master bedroom to loosen its transportation lock, after all._
> 
> And then 5cents prompted me with "Dirty DVD Playing Player", so here we are.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.9.4]

Flashback

Once entering the master bedroom, she went straight for the entertainment unit in front of the four-poster bed. She picked up the remote control to turn on the TV, the usual holiday show was on, not something she was here for, so she switched to AV1, opened the drawer, picked the DVD she was interested from the collection.

After she took the disk from the case, she frowned a little at the machines.

Why did they make the entertainment units with the slot for the DVD player right down at the bottom?

She knew she was not tall, but it was not like the Solos were dwarfs who were happy to be working with objects that were at ankle height.

Set up a perch for the player to make it reasonably higher. Chest height would be good. People could just stroll over, stick in the disk and stroll back to their seat and watch. But then again, the floor and the carpet were so spotless - thanks to Rey's diligent housekeeping - that she could probably just roll over to turn it on and then roll back?

The seemingly childish yet lovely idea brought a smile to her face, perhaps the girl would do just that. Leia and Han both wanted Rey to be enjoying her remaining childhood in the much more comfortable Solo house, carefree. They would not mind even if she was rolling on the floor, snickering and snacking (and not minding leaving tiny nosh scraps on the carpet), instead of being a little bee that's always busy studying, cleaning and fixing things up.

The things Rey would do for the Solos.

Shaking her head, she picked up the DVD remote and pressed Open. To her surprise, the machine didn't open. The little dotted light on the corner of the player showed that it was connected to the power outlet, essentially ON.

Even after she slapped the clicker on her palm for several times, the remote still would not work. It might be the battery, was her first thought. When was the last time the DVD was being used? She shrugged and switched the batteries between the TV remote and the DVD one. She knew the TV remote worked so those batteries were good.

She pressed OPEN on the changed remote again, but it still didn't react. That was weird. Did the DVD remote somehow go kaput after having not been used for some time? 

So she squatted down, placed the disk on top of the player, and located the OPEN button easily. She pressed and the tray automatically surged and tried to open, but couldn't with a strange fizzling sound. For some reason it was stuck.

She tried again, but this time she was ready to give the tray a helping hand when it tried to open. She managed to get a couple of fingernails behind the door of the tray and tugged. But she must have underestimated her force as the player got pulled up with its tray half open, the smooth disk slid off the top of the machine in the process.

She gasped and sat back onto her bottom, letting go of the device, the tray shut immediately like a clam and went silent, no more fizzling sound. Was that a good sign or a bad sign? She didn't want to push her luck.

Not wishing to unintentionally damage the machine further, she prayed that the player hadn't actually been broken and reached her hand towards the panel behind the television, where the power outlet was. As far as she knew, anytime an electronic appliance went wrong, unplug and restart was the best routine.

However, as with most entertainment units, there would never be just one plug on the outlet, there were also lines connecting the TV set, the VHS machine, the loudspeakers and the amplifier. 

She knew the DVD plug was just there somewhere, but she had to twist her head around to trace the cords from one end to the other carefully, so as not to grope around and accidentally get electrified by sticking a finger into a hidden socket, which brought unpleasant memories from the past.

Unfortunately like most appliances, the lines were all of the same dark color with similar girth that had collected a fair amount of schmutz over the years - Rey obviously hadn't thought about cleaning this part, but why would anyone do that, they were behind the television after all - she brushed the dust away with a sneeze and opted to remove the power strip with all the plugs on it at once, better safe than sorry.

Also, she should probably pick up the disk before it was forgotten in the.... where was it again?

It seemed to have fallen into the narrow place between the entertainment cabinet and the wall. She stood up, but could not see anything from the dark slit - even if she could see the disk, her arm could not squeeze inside and reach for it, to be honest. So she tried to gauge the weight of the whole thing, and decided immediately that there was no way she could schlep the wooden thing with a heavy television and several machines - especially those two big ass loudspeakers, the Solos and their size kink - away from the wall.

So an easier option was to remove the DVD player from the bottom slot and see if she could find the disk from there. 

As she was dealing with the tangling cords after removing the device, she sighed heavily.

The bottom slot was at ankle height, she could not do her job by just bending down. She had started by kneeling and progressed very rapidly to hands and knees, head down, bum up and bad language sotto voce, she didn't want to raise the concerns of her family, especially now that Ben had returned home, especially when the contents of the fallen disk was something she didn't want him to see.

Where was the dirty disk again? She huffed in dismay. Wasn't the thing supposed to be round and shiny? It was certainly not a needle in a haystack. Yet she seemed to be unable to locate it in the dark, she almost had to squeeze half of her slim upper body into the narrow space under the television. Her cheek was practically pressing against the wood - at least the place where the player used to occupy was dust free.

She squinted her eyes to look closer for the damn disk. Both of her hands were reaching inside the narrow space behind the cabinet. 

"What are you doing?" came a familiar deep voice.

The suddenness of the voice, rather than the question itself, gave her such a start that her head bumped into the wooden panel. "Ouch!"

It didn't actually hurt that much as she had a bun over the top of her head, but she cursed silently.

Heavy foot steps closing in quickly, another question, with some concern this time. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm trying to get the disk, it somehow fell to the back." Even her voice was muffled in the narrow space.

"You mean this?" A pause and a chuckle. "What a naughty girl you are."

"Uh...." She blushed a little, knowing that he must have found the empty DVD holder near the TV and saw the explicit cover. 

"Do you need any help?" The voice behind her asked. She could almost imagine one corner of his mouth tilting upward with a smirk.

She shook her head out of habit - she didn't need any favor for this one, but the angle must be wrong, since the TV set was rather heavy, the wooden panel had been weighed down to a slight U-shaped dent after God knew how many years, and there was something protruding from the upper corner - the strayed end of a large splinter or a nail? she was not sure - and it somehow tangled with her hair, making it impossible for her to slide backward without risking hurting her scalp, unless her bun was undone.

Oy vey, that was one of the perils of having long hair - Leia had always loved to experiment with various hairstyles herself, and ever since Rey had been adopted, her enthusiasm for hairdressing had gone up another notch. 

That was why currently she was in a dilemma. Her updo of the day was pinned by several braids. It would be a headache just to undo it with two hands. What made matters worse, the space was too narrow for her to twist her elbows and wrists around to get herself out of the knot. She was stuck there like a fool, a tangled Rapunzel. 

But at least she was not the only person in the room. So she naturally called for him, in defeat.

"Yes, give me a hand, I'm stuck! It's my bun."

"Come again?" The voice asked slowly. His hand gently settled on her shoulder.

"My bun!" she emphasized while shrugging her shoulders, suggesting him to go ahead and undo it.

"Your bum?" The hand that had been on her shoulder slid upward instead of downward - from a certain point of view.

Why was he touching her there?

Perhaps a little detail should be added to the situation, which probably helped explain what happened next. Head down, bum up - this meant that her skirt, which was a little on the shortish side, rode up her bottom somewhat, showing off her underwear. Having been the only person in the room, this didn't particularly worry her. But then again, she was not alone now.

She tried to wiggle her tush out of his grasp - because his hand was now on her lower back, and it was getting lower and lower. "No, it's my bun!"

"Your bum?" He mispronounced it again, with obvious amusement, his big warm palm still on her. "It seemed fine to me."

"No, it's my bun, help me undo it, I'm stuck!"

"Oh, I see." His hand lingered for a brief moment, then finally lifted. "Gladly."

When both of his hand settled on her again, it was a quick work of undoing... unzipping her skirt.

The fabric pooled around her knees and she kvetched. What was the point of having those big ears if he couldn't understand her? "Oy! I asked you to undo my bun, not this."

"Oh, sorry." There isn't a little bit of sorry in his voice as she felt a hand gently landed on her back, while the other one began to caress her bum. It was the locations of those hands that gave the emphasis to the way they felt.

Understandably, when she felt a hand groping her in such a personal manner she squealed and tried to scramble to her feet - but she stopped the moment she felt a sharp pain threatening to tear her hair out. Damn her bun!

"Ouch! What are you doing? I just asked you for a hand...."

"And I'm giving you a hand. In fact, I'm giving you both of my hands." That was when she found that nice gentle touch on her back was a hand that was holding her very firmly in place. "Don't get your panties in a twist, baby. You should let your hair down more. Daddy's got you."

The words made her hair stand on end. On the other hand - well, there was no other way to put it - the hand groping her bum was having fun. It was actively playing with the edges of her panties, twisting them back and forth, teasing her pussy. What a dick!

Her heart was racing and she was thinking along the lines of, was he serious about this, when she was stuck and practically vulnerable to his advancement?

Realization hit her harder than the wooden panel over her head. Admittedly this was not the right time nor the right place for that, but of course the cheeky bastard would choose a situation like this to fool around with her. That was just so typical of him. Trust a Solo to cop a feel when she was bending over any surface.

She clenched her hands in tight fists and snorted in dismay. 

What should she do? A good question, but she had no clear answer yet, when he started to knead her buttocks, she shrieked. "Get your paws off me, you putz!"  
  
That was effective, that was. He totally ignored her, as though she hadn't spoken. He just kept on massaging and playing with her lingerie. 

"Now now now, was that the proper way to talk to your Daddy?"

His voice was so annoyingly smug that it was getting in her hair.

She could not even move her knees since he had knelt behind her, trapping the movement of her feisty feet, essentially preventing her from kicking him in the balls. He knew her too well. She schtuched him out, cursing colorfully, giving a detailed description of him, his personal habits (but carefully avoiding his ancestry because of reasons) to the nth degree.

"What a naughty girl you are. First you tried to see a dirty movie, then you bad-mouthed at your Daddy," he clicked his tongue. "What's to be done about that?"

Was he serious about this? He pinched one of her cheeks hard, which earned him a yip.

"Let go of me, you...." Before she could finish her sentence with more crude words, both hands actually let go of her, for a brief second, then those fingers hooked the elastic band of her panties and pulled them down to her mid thighs. She shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Schlepping."

Wait what? The word schlepping could have many different meanings in a Jewish household, such as dragging, hauling or even parenting. But what kind of schlepping involved stripping one's smalls? Before her mind could process this, his hand gave her the answer by coming down for the first slap on her tush and was greeted by a couple of squeals. The first squeal was a protest at the sudden sting. The second, and louder squeal, was a more strident protest about his actions after the spank.

Instead of lifting his hand, he had slid it across her bottom and between her legs, rubbing sensually against her mound. What kind of bum deal is that?

"It's in the book of etiquette for schlepping," he told her. "The idea is that after each disciplinary potch you give a little massage. It detracts from the sting of the spank and reminds the punished what they have done wrong." It was just so typical of him to give a little shpiel as he did some ridiculous thing to her. As far as she knew, she had done nothing wrong and what he was committing was borderline domestic violence.

"You know what you can do with your book of etiquette?" she snapped, remembering what they talked about during the Nutcracker show.

"Mm, no, not really," he answered, his hand coming down for another firm spank before gliding forth to do the appropriate massage. "Why don't you tell Daddy, baby?"

She was strongly tempted to do so, but thought against it, not while she was essentially presenting him her bottom at his mercy. She remained schtum instead, biting down on her lip. If he wanted her to say sorry, then he was in for some huge disappoint, she would not schnor or yield to that, despite his so-called schlepping. She hoped he was not schickered. 

Both of them knew how stubborn she could be, and ironically, she thought about how Ben explained the word "ungershpart" during earlier's spelling bee practice, the first half of the word _unger/yinger_ meant young, while the second part,  _shpart/shfart_ meant smart, as in hurt!

The spanking progressed and she found herself slowly writhing about. It wasn't that the spanking was particularly hard. The disciplinary slaps stung but they were not exactly excruciating. More warmed up her bottom and made her very much aware of it, and of the man smacking it. No, the real problem was that little massage that followed each spank. Sometimes it would be a quick flick of his hand against her clitty. Other times he'd rub back and forth several times. She never knew what to expect.

That constant rubbing against her pussy was giving her schpilkes. She was feeling hot and restless. The heat from her bottom seemed to be leaking into her groin and spreading through her. She was not willing to admit that maybe the heat from within her groin was reaching out and adding to the heat of her bottom. Whatever, she was feeling hot and restless and surely he was going to finish the spanking soon or she'd just have to start screaming.

He was groping her down there again. It was too much. Where was the so-called schlepping?

"You're not spanking me," she gasped.

"Mm. I know. Enough is enough and all that sort of nonsense. This is a lot more interesting."

She twisted about, not wanting to think about how that hand rubbing her privates was making her feel.

"If you're done with your schlepping then you need to stop that as well," she managed to gasp out.

"Stop what?"

"That," she rocked her hips slightly, unintentionally grinding herself on his palm. "Would you please get your hands off me now?" Then she added, even though she didn't want to talk like this, desperate times called for a desperate measure. "Daddy, please?"  
  
"Good girl, but no, I don't think so," he replied. "Daddy is enjoying this." The cheeky bastard.  
  
"Well, I'm not. Please stop."  
  
She might just have well saved her breath. What was worse, he was doing more than just rubbing against her mound now. His fingers were sliding in between her pussy lips and exploring inside her, rubbing and massaging.  
  
"Listen, I don't like this," she lied. "Please stop it."  
  
"Nonsense. You're quite enjoying it. Do you think I can't feel how hot and wet you're becoming? I'll bet you like it if I do this."  
  
Have you ever tried to scream with your mouth closed? That was what she did. His fingers touched something inside her that seemed to set off a minor explosion of some sort. Her mouth snapped shut with shock at the same time as she tried to scream, resulting in her making a most pathetic sound.  
  
"Mmm. I thought you'd like that. Would you like to try it again?"  
  
She didn't get a chance to say no before his fingers were busy touching her in that place again, resulting in a second strangled scream.  
  
"My baby is nice and wet for Daddy," he said approvingly. "You may be protesting a little but you like what's happening."  
  
As far as she was concerned, it was irrelevant whether she liked it or not. He shouldn't be doing it. He should just back off and leave her alone, and she told him so. He just chuckled and kept on massaging her, fondling her and she could do nothing but moan incessantly about _Daddy_ and _please_ as she came.  
  
After ages of torment, when the contractions of her inner wall stopped, he finally chuckled and asked, "You know what they say, spare the rod and spoil the child?"

As if deeming her punishment was over, to her surprise it seemed he stopped stroking her and teasing her all together, drenched digits actually pulling out of her flooding fanny.

"What's your point?"

"This is Daddy's point, baby." And his rod rammed into her spoiled snatch, right on spot.

"Oh," she let out a schrai, but she could already feel him pushing forward. The fabrics of his half-done pants came into contact with her smarting bottom, forcing her bum to tilt higher up.

"You want to be a stuck-up, and here you are," he sighed, sounding very much gratified, as if he had been holding off for some time. 

Have you ever had [a hot dog at Wendy's](http://www.dreamakeryang.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/WENDYSWebsite-HotdogPage-210316-03.jpg)? When they make them, they take the bun and skewer it on this fat steel spike. This makes it easy for them to insert the hot dog. She now knew exactly how those buns felt when they were jammed down on the spike. His wiener just came surging into the middle of her bum. No, scratch that, his was a Mega Dog that was nearly splitting her!  
  
She supposed, all things considered, he had prepared her quite thoroughly, stretching and making sure she was wet enough before penetrating her with that foot-long schlong. He was just determined, and his manhood made sure she knew it. It firmly pushed its way along her vagina, insisting that there was room, and her poor passage just stretched to fit on command.  
  
"There you are, schtupped so fucking full," he said softly. "Doesn't that feel good?"  
  
Did he honestly think she would admit to him that being stuck by him to the brim felt good? If she had to say how it felt she supposed she'd say it felt natural. As though, yes, it belonged there. Though this was definitely no something she expected when she came into the room for the DVD.  
  
He just left it sitting there, and he was busy unbuttoning her blouse. She don't know why, seeing he had already stuck her with that thing. She found out when he had pushed the blouse as high as her bra. Busy thick fingers unclasped the bra and pushed her blouse downward.  
  
With bra and top out of the way, hungry hands closed over her breasts and started playing with them. She'd admit that she kind of like having her breasts touched. It was not that she had actively encouraged him to grope them, but there may have been a time or two when she was a little slow to protest.

Right now he held both her bare breasts and started massaging them and twisting her nipples. The fact that he also had his cock where it was as she was on all fours added a whole new dimension to the experience. She was literally being fucked like a bitch.  
  
Like it or not, she was feeling hot and excited and, she would admit it, lustful. She was starting to want him to take her. She wanted him to stop stalling and start really taking her.  
  
"Now don't forget to push," he told her, and she could feel his cock pulling out of her. What the hell did he mean, push, she wondered. She was still wondering when he stopped withdrawing and started sliding back into her, and with his words fresh in her mind she just sort of pushed towards him as he came.  
  
"Attagirl," he said, already pulling back for another run, and she shepped naches from having got it right and pleasing him. Then she felt furious with herself for shepping about pleasing him. Damn it, she wasn't supposed to be pleasing him.  
  
There wasn't much she could do about it, though. As soon as she felt him driving back in, there she was, pushing to meet him again - as far as her stuck head would allow her, that was.

This time she was feeling highly sensitive and his cock charging in seemed to be doing all sorts of wonderful things to her. She couldn't help squeaking when she felt him hit home, and couldn't wait for him to pull back and do it again.  
  
He moved along right smartly, setting a pattern that she could follow easily, and she found herself rocking back and forth as he drove repeatedly into her, every thrust feeling better than the one before.  
  
At the same time he was squeezing her breasts, massaging them in time to the tempo of his cock charging back and forth, and she could feel the excitement of her breasts reinforcing the excitement building up in her loins.  
  
It was about that stage that she lost all sense of coherent thought - because she was literally not staying in the right head space, seeing her head was still stuck in the narrow slot.

All she knew was that he was driving into her and setting her on fire and that she was responding, meeting his every thrust with an eager push of her own. Soon they were both schvitzing heavily, making the motions smoother.  
  
All her attention was on this dick that was doing such deliciously devil things to her body, seeming to be growing in size every time he came charging in. It just went on and on and on. Vaguely she was aware that she was panting and making funny noises, and somehow her bun had come undone during this back and forth of physical congress, but that was irrelevant. All that concerned her was the fire inside her and it just kept on flaming hotter.

The man behind her kept thrusting in and out of her, heaving more and more heavily. If he finished before she completed her ride she would just naturally have to kill him. She hope he understood this. He was the one who started the whole fucking business, after all.

As if sensing what she was thinking, he snaked a hand from her swollen chest down to her mons, finding and flicking her clitty.  
  
Whatever he did just pushed her over the top again and she climaxed with one glorious burst, everything was just washed away by the feeling raging through her, and he was considerate enough to let her take a breather before fucking her harder.

"Daddy's coming!" he panted over her shoulder.

An idea suddenly came to her, if he wanted to keep on doing this, then she should....

"No no no, don't come in me, Daddy," she moaned loudly, "Mummy hasn't put me on the pill yet! We can't have a BUN in the oven!" 

"What!?" he muttered, surprised, with a sudden charge forward like a berserk pile-driver, she was taken totally by surprise. Not that she had a chance to react or anything since she could not see what was going on. Next thing she knew, some weight was lifting off her head, because....

"I have a bad feeling about this. Oh fuck, no!" 

All she could feel was that he hurriedly pulled out of her, and then a big thump as something heavy smashed onto floor right next to her. What had happened?

"Are you okay?" After everything seemed to settle down, he helped her out of the slot with her messy bun half down and what she saw really astonished her.

The TV set was somehow on top of the DVD player lying on the floor, both broken. Considering where her torso used to be, he must have tried his best to prevent it from falling on top of them when he pile-drove into her and bumped into the cabinet forcefully, thus the wooden panel got splintered while being crosscut.

Who would have thought that his schlepping resulted in spelching?

And she doubted that even if she hadn't removed the plugs from the outlet, nothing could have stopped the heavy television from tumbling downward.

"That was..." she paused, noting the dreck around them, then commented, "literally by a hair's breadth."

It was not the first time he fucked her so hard that they broke something, but this was the first time they broke two domestic appliances at once.

After making sure not a hair of hers was actually hurt, he smacked her bottom again. "Don't you play dirty again."

"That should be my line!" she managed to take the rest of her clothes off, there was no point of wearing them anyway. "You were the one who insisted on playing this Daddy/baby thing."

"You were the one who left the case of the rapey porno with some very graphic description on it to show me what to proceed from there!" he huffed. "How was I supposed to resist when you were wiggling your enticing ass at me in those lacy undies and killer thigh highs the moment I stepped inside? Do you think I would really buy that you've got your bun stuck inside a cabinet, for fuck's sake?"

"That was exactly what I...." she suddenly realized as she read the contents on the front cover of the disk holder -  _Dirty DVD Playing Player: Dicky Daddy gets to spank and fuck the Bratty Baby who gets stuck!_  - and shut her mouth.

Seriously, that was the plot? She knew people in the adult industry were probably underprivileged when it came to proper education, but boy, what they would do for rhymes?

And he literally followed the instruction to the letter. Should she tell him the truth?

 _What might the man make of me_ , the whole matter was a marvelous mistake?

Yeah, she was laying it on thick for alliteration as well. 

"It nearly gave me a major case of blue balls when you mentioned 'Mummy'! Contrary to public belief, not all Jewish men have mother issues."

His dripping cock was still sticking straight out from his crotch. It amazed her that he managed to maintain an erection even after the accident.

"Spare the rod and spoil the child, you said. Would you like me to kiss the rod, Daddy?" she asked, back in character, while crawling over to grab his schmuck and smacking her lips because...  _Spoiler: Sucks to be a Pussy Pie_ was written on the back of the DVD cover, which was what had caught her interest in the first place. It was a double feature reel.

"Very much so, baby," he replied and guided his purple cock head into her warm, wet, welcoming mouth. He held onto her head gently rocking his hips.

Tasting the mixed fluid of both of them, she closed her eyes and teased his glans with her flexible tongue, adding more suction. She knew he was ready to shoot his load soon, undoubtedly after all the confusion and excitement.

The first rope of semen hit the back of her throat, the force and volume nearly making her gag. She managed to swallow and jerked the root of his shaft, savoring the creamy goodness that filled her mouth. She sucked the remaining essence off of him and gave him a final drag over his schlong.

"How's that for my schlepping?"

"Perfect, my princess!"

They both collapsed on the floor, avoiding the wreckage of the appliances.

"Thank fuck the kids didn't hear the noise and come charging in," he sighed. "Last I checked, Rey and Ben were busying building a s... superduper snowman."

The girl had shown her brother the huge compost pile and he was obviously very impressed. Yeah, the size kink was strong with the Solos.

"Aww, that was so sweet," she giggled with schmaltz, very pleased that the siblings got on like a house on fire.

"I don't think even Rey could fix a broken TV and a DVD player that have been smashed to pieces. How do we explain to the poor kiddo that we.... " he asked with a grimace, no doubt thinking about initiating the awkward conversation about birds and bees with their teen daughter. "We... fucking broke those machines?"

"I don't think we should tell her at all," she answered. It was better for their new daughter to be blissfully ignorant of certain things in the Solo house for now. After all, the little girl still hadn't started her menarche yet. That was the reason she hadn't put the Rey on any birth control as there was no need. "In fact, I think we should just buy some new models."

"Good idea. May I suggest...."

"No, I will be the one to choose the make and the size."

"It's your call, your highness."  
  
He dropped doting kisses on her head as she toyed with his chest hair, knowing very well that some much needed retail therapy was in order.

Daddy, on the other hand, had more schlepping to do, he should check with the auto dealer again to make sure that antique Ford Sierra would be ready to be delivered in time for Rey, now that Ben had received his Hanukkah gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, this flashback happened between the Waffle Breakfast and the family room walk-in.  
> What do I do when I face a writer's block? Write some silly Han/Leia smut, of course.  
> I got this picture from an online toy shop. This entertainment unit does not exactly look like what I described in the story, but very close. 5cents provided the title of "Dirty DVD Playing Player", and the stuck idea came from watching too much Pornhub, a shoutout to Jodi West, the Queen of Stuck porn, lol.  
>   
> .  
> In case you need some visual about Wendy's Hotdog and Mega Dog.  
>   
> I don't think it will take me another month to update, hopefully.
> 
> I will try and fix the typos after I recover from my bad cold and insomnia.


	19. Mother Nature, part 11: Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of August and it has been so sweltering hot that my area had five power outages last week. My dizzy mind made me write something ❄️Frozen❄️ but 💗Fluffy💗, so... 🎶Do you wanna build a snowman⛄?🎶
> 
> This part came from a quote in Part 10  
>  _"Last I checked, Rey and Ben were busying building a s... superduper snowman."_
> 
> [Edited on 2019.9.19]

Flashback after the Waffle Breakfast

 

After having a big lunch - brisket with the gravy soaking the bread, corned beef (Ben had convinced her to give up the first cut because it would be too dry, so Rey reluctantly added it to the bin for the compost pile), pastrami on rye with mustard and cole slaw, a side of kishka, a sour pickle and rugelach filled by apricot with nuts (because raspberry jam were too goyishe, Leia remarked) - which were like soul food to Rey since she became a Solo, they resumed their spelling practice in the family room until Leia yawned and said she needed to take a nap and went upstairs.

"Let's take a break then," Ben put away the Scrabble set and flashcards.

Rey stood up and stretched, she looked out and shivered with excitement despite the warm air coming out of the vent at her feet. "It is still snowing."

"That is quite a lot of snow," Ben remarked as the flakes fell softly, drifting freely to the ground.

"Looks like six inches or so. They are predicting eight or nine by tomorrow." Sitting by the fireplace, Han looked up from his newspaper.

It was by definition, a very white Christmas, though they seldom used the C word at home.

Humming the tune of [Waltz of the Snowflakes](https://youtu.be/GS_gumNLHhM?t=96) from the Nutcracker, Rey glided and bounced over to the glass doors that led out to the terrace and overlooked their garden. The snow left a blanket of frosty white along the fence and over the lawn. The trees were covered with dollops of nature's icing and the path leading to the greenhouse was all but invisible.

Luckily, the Solos didn't need to shovel their own walks and driveway because they usually hired someone to do so, just like all their rich neighbors.

Rey was greeted by a gust of cold air as she slid open the patio door to a slit. She smiled sweetly as some snowflakes snuggled up to her squinch.

All was quiet, save for the occasional whistle of the wind or the whoosh of snow sliding off of the heavily laden roof .

Rey licked her lips and swallowed, the icy snow looked like sugar frosting on a gingerbread house - another Christmas thing she could not have in this house. But she told herself rugelach was better.

She became lost in the solitude of the silent snow. Thinking back to all the winters spent in her previous foster houses, always cold and hungry.

It seemed so long ago and now she was warm and sated in the Solo house with loving families. Her world had been literally shattered by the 911 and then shuffled by various houses of cards.

Rey felt like she was in a giant snow globe that someone had shaken, causing the snow to whirl and fall over the scene before her, the untouched whiteness covering and burying her miserable past, purifying and beautifying everything. She would never go back, the past was in the past.

Mother Nature had closed up for the winter, covering the fancy-schmancy neighborhood with sheets of snow. She would wait to return in the spring and allow her treasures to bloom and change the landscape back to green, and by then, Rey would kick start her vegetable garden project.

Rey wasn't sure how long she had been standing there basking in the wonderment of nature and its mysteries. She was startled to feel a woolen blanket lightly draped over her shoulders.

Ben's hot breath greeted her ear as he repeated what he said the night before, "I can't let my little angel catch a cold."

With a shudder, Rey replied, "Thank you, but the cold never really bothered me." She had a weird penchant for ice cube and icy drinks. Rey was used to the cold, and many other things worse than the cold. "And I love snow."

"Me too. I miss the snow and even the cold. It's quite a refreshing change from the desert heat." He leaned closer and whispered in a secretive manner, "Don't tell anyone but I really don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere."

Rey giggled and looked up at her handsome brother, she knew he was perhaps covering up something more unpleasant with jokes, there were tiny scars and lines on his young face indicating how much he had weathered. Hardships she could not imagine out there.

She clung to the blanket tighter. They stood there for a moment watching the snowflakes dance and twirl before them, falling in an ethereal ballet to the earth below, each one joining the countless others that fell before them creating a whole new world.

Ben broke the silence, vibrations ran from his chin to her scalp, "It's like being in a giant snow globe."

Rey faced him again, a perplexed look with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked. "My little angel?"

Rey grinned, looking into his eyes as if he had peered into her mind and saw something familiar there. "I was thinking about the exact same thing a few minutes ago."

"Serendipitous," A slight twitch under his right eye as he beamed at her, making her heart all warm and fuzzy again.

She could not help but think about the word "basherts", soul mates who had such a strong connection that they moved in an eternal circle of joined spirituality. But then the thought crystallized like an icy blast as she silently reprimanded her own stupidity because Ben was her brother, she should not be thinking of him as her basherter....

"Do you know that, just like they don't use real snow on the stage, there isn't any actual snow in the snow globe, either?" Ben suddenly asked, breaking her train of taboo thought.

Last night, during The Nutcracker's intermission, Ben told her that the "snow" falling from above was styrofoam or small pieces of tissue paper, which could get slippery, and that was why Balanchine (the famous choreographer who co-founded the New York City Ballet) did not include a lot of fierce and quick full pointe work throughout the Waltz of the Snowflakes sequence, for safety concerns, and that was also the reason the variation was placed right before the intermission, so that they could hurriedly clean the stage up for Act II.

"Then what is inside the globe?" she asked, wondering if it was the same material used as stage snow.

"Ashes of bone," Ben told her and, seeing her astonished expression, added, "And sand or even porcelain."

"Oh, bone in porcelain," Rey nodded, "The Plutts, my previous foster parents, sure love their [bone china](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bone_china). The British are very specific about how they drink their tea, they even argue about milk in first or tea in first."

Actually there was no room for argument, they ordered her to pour a certain amount of milk first, or there was no tea for her. And in an English household, tea could mean a meal.

"I have heard about that. This is such a distinctively British habit that during WWII, British spies acting undercover on the continent were specifically warned to pour the tea first in a cafe, to avoid being caught by the Nazis."

"Wow, I just thought it was all about the flavor."  

"And an indication of class," Ben added, "I read that only those wealthy enough to afford top-quality porcelain would be confident of its being able to cope with being exposed to boiling water unadulterated with milk."

"So there is even scientific proof for that," Rey marveled, and then confessed, "I don't really like milk or sugar in my tea, honestly." In fact, she really did not like to fuss over tea much as the Japanese were even more peculiar about their [Way of Tea](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_tea_ceremony). But Rey liked iced tea.

"Me either, I prefer the raw flavor and texture," Ben hummed in agreement. "The Arabs usually drink tea with dates, which act as a sweetener."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Rey would love to ask more about his experience in the Middle East, but didn't want to trigger any bad memories as she suspected he had some issues with the war, the evidence presented itself the previous night, or did it?

Just then, Ben changed the subject.

"Looks like it's letting up," Ben observed that the snow had mostly stopped, then he asked, "What do you say we take a stroll in the garden before someone comes along and shakes the globe?"

"Great!" Rey replied immediately, then she asked gingerly, "Could we build a snowman?"

They didn't have a Christmas tree at home, but she still hoped that they could have something that would get her into the spirit of holidays.

"Of course, we can even make some snow angels that are as lovely as you!"

"Oh!" She was blushing hard again.

"Bundle up first, kiddo!" Han cautioned, shaking his head with a wiry smile.

"Yes, Daddy!"

Rey rushed upstairs and back to her room to change into clothes suitable for snowman building. When she got down, Ben, in a dark beanie, was putting on his father's overcoat hanging by the foyer. And even more surprisingly, Han was buckling his son up while whispering something to him. She knew Ben was perhaps a Mummy's boy, but he was in fact closer to his father than she had thought.

When Ben noticed Rey, he turned immediately and beamed broadly at her.

"You look so adorable, my little angel."

Ben's glove-clad hand flicked her Hello Kitty earmuffs and she covered her flushed face with both of her hands - also clad in pink mittens that matched her muffs and her watch. Before Hanukkah, Leia gifted her this lovely set, something so cute that Han looked like he was in physical pain as he walked backward and entered the open kitchen.

When they were selecting sturdy boots to put on, Rey noticed that, like his father, Ben had really big feet. He chuckled as they compared their socked feet side by side, he bumped into her toes with his. "Such tiny tootsies."

"All right, you two can bond over a snowman and enjoy yourselves," Han interrupted them, handing Ben a carrot from the refrigerator, presumably to be the nose of their snowman. "Meanwhile, I'm going to enjoy my afternoon delight."

Ben chuckled at his father's plan, puzzling Rey who asked, "What?"

Han just coughed and shook his head.

"Nothing, let's go and set up a stupendous snowman," Ben put the carrot inside his left pocket.

"Only you would use the word stupendous instead of big," Rey giggled.

"Alliteration is amusing. Can you think of other words that begin with an S and also mean big?" Ben asked, acting like the very responsible spelling bee mentor that he was.

"Hmm... Sizable?" Rey answered, then she added. "Supersized?" And she was stuck.

Ben shook his head and said, "Looks like we need to build your vocabulary as we build the snowman."

"Superduper," Han quipped, knowing that was definitely not a spelling bee word.

Ben opened the door for her, and Rey dashed into the garden at once. A few wisps of snow still fell, but a weak sun shone overhead and it wasn't as freezing as she had expected.

"Don't get your sister too wet...."

She could vaguely hear that Han was warning his son about something, but she didn't catch how Ben replied as the rasping of her nylon snow pants was the only sound that covered her giggles of joy. She opened her mouth wide to catch some drifting snowflakes. They tasted icy and refreshing.

Ben follower her out, his long legs easily caught up with her. They leisurely walked along the perimeter of the yard, passing the SEASONED half-court which Han had it paved even before Ben was born and they used to play catch and H-O-R-S-E, and that was how he got into sports and spelling in the first place. He also implied a SPLENDID tree house project before Leia's diplomatic work in Europe. So many things in the Solo house had SCHMALTZY value.

"There's a saying, 'the family that plays together, stays STRONG together'," Ben summed up.

Rey nodded in wonderment. 

He then noticed the huge compost pile that Rey had been "cooking" near the greenhouse. It was obvious as it was the only place in the garden that wasn't completely covered with snow - the steaming heat from the hot pile was melting the ice.

It was hard not to feel a little self-conscious after knowing what kind of wholesome childhood Ben had had, and there she was, stockpiling smelly schmutz, despite the Solos' attempts to clean her up after taking her out of the junkyard. A tinge of uneasiness emerged but quickly suppressed as she told herself she should be grateful for everything her new parents had done for her, they even allowed her to hoard so much junk.

Much to her surprise, as she explained her hot composting method, he nodded with sincere admiration rather than abomination. "That's quite a SIGNIFICANT scheme."

He then suggested that if she would like to try an organic veggie garden, then growing from seed indoors would be useful because it would give the plants a head start.

"Even if the weather outside isn't warm?" Rey questioned.

"Yes, we could use the greenhouse, move some of the compost inside to make a hot bed, that way would result earlier and longer harvests than would otherwise be possible. It's STRATEGIC for tender crops such as... beans," he raised his eyebrow at her. "And if we have enough compost material, maybe we can get hot water by winding a long hose inside it and even capture some methane by placing a cistern in the middle."

"So how do we do that?" Rey asked. That sounded really fascinating.

Ben explained with a smirk. "I got the idea from an article written by [Jean Pain](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Pain), a French forest guard and inventor. I can translate it if you are really interested in it." Apparently the desert was so boring that his only entertainment was reading anything he could get his hands on. "And I would like to test those SEMINAL theories with you too."

"That's great!" The way he emphasized certain words made her almost giggle again, then she remembered how Leia felt about her precious flowers in the greenhouse. "But what about the orchids? I don't want to presume anything..." 

"Don't worry about it, the greenhouse is SPACIOUS," Ben answered with a raising eyebrow again, and Rey realized that he had been hinting S words that could mean "big", both figuratively and literally. "And I don't think our parents would say no to a SUBSTANTIAL amount of healthy food."

They would probably never say no to their big hero son, but Rey of course didn't say that out loud.

Ben got a small bucket from the greenhouse and put it under the water tap, explaining that snow became suitable for packing when it was moist and compact. Making a snowman of powdered snow was difficult since the newly fallen crust would not stick to itself.

Rey was very kvelled to have a brother that knew so many things.

"You are so smart, like the hero in [Groundhog Day](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Groundhog_Day_\(film\))," she remarked, "In the second part of the movie, of course." Because he was a total schmuck in the first half.

Ben looked up, there was a slight twitch under his right eye again, then he asked, "How long do you think he was trapped in that STEADFAST time loop?"

"Well, to master so many skills, including the piano, dancing, French and ice sculpting..." She made a rough mental calculation, "Ten years?"

"That was too short," Ben shook his head, "Allotting for the down time and misguided years he SQUANDERED, it was probably more like 30 or 40 years."

"Wow!" That was like a lifetime to the teen girl.

"But with proper guidance and education, you can make SENSATIONAL progress in leaps and bounds," Ben then asked. "Anyway, where are we going to put this SUBLIME sculpture?"

"Out here on the corner," Rey stomped through the snow, pointing toward the corner of the yard, a virgin patch of snow, unmarked by footsteps. Their snowman would not be visible to anyone driving by on the main road of the neighborhood. She did not want to share this delightful thing with anyone.

"SUPERB," he agreed, noting the position meant the snowman would have the wall as its backdrop, fending against the elements.

So they got to work, first spraying some water over the spot they chose, then each trying to roll a round snow ball from scratch.

It had been a while since Rey built a snowman of any decent size - she could only set up small ones in the backyard of the Japanese house, while Plutt's busy junkyard meant most of the snow were too dirty and muddy to touch but she had managed to make miniature ones on the window sill which thawed quickly.

It was a lot of work. When the globe got too heavy for her to push, Ben took over and easily rolled it to its resting place. Her hands were a bit numb as she stood watching him work, effortlessly, creating their frosty.

"SWELL! We are almost done!" she announced happily when he hoisted it on top of his much bigger snow boulder.

"Not yet, we still need another sphere, it's STAPLE, " Ben answered, starting to make the third orb with compact snow.

"What?" Rey was confused, in all her years of snowman-building experience and from all the anime she had watched, she only needed to make two balls - one for the body and one for the head.

"One for the head, one for the torso, and one for the bottom," Ben playfully threw a handful of snow towards her butt. "STEATOPYGIAN!"

"Oy!" Rey squealed in surprise, and when she realized that word could only mean "big booty" in this context, the slim girl pouted and grabbed some snow to get back. Her ass was not fat at all!

 _He should have known better than anyone else since he literally had first-hand knowledge about the real size of her bottom - the night before when they slept together, he had groped and ground against her bare butt.... or had he? Was it real or a dream?_ Rey was so confused.

When her snow smacked his shoulder, Ben chuckled loudly, "My bad, you should be callipygian!" And at her puzzled look, he explained, "You know calligraphy, right? Calli- means beauty, while steato _pygian_ and calli _pygian_ have the same suffix 'rear', so callipygian means your tush is very STRIKING."

Then he struck her ass directly with another handful of snow to emphasize his point.

Rey blushed again and flung more snow at Ben, and this time, he laughed and fought back, with each aim, he threw in an S word like SHOWY, SLICK, SNAZZY, SPLASHY and STUNNING....

Of course, she could never really get angry at someone whose counterattack was continuously complimenting her. The snowman-building soon turned into a snickering snow schemozzle. Before she knew it, they were frolicking near the frosty fence with frozen fractals all around. His appetite for alliteration affected her as well.

Ben never really hit her with much force, he only got one ball very close to her muff, and Rey feinted getting busted and bent down with a yip.

He rushed over in concern, but got hit by her snowball square on his head. Disoriented a little bit, he slid and fell onto the snow-covered ground.

It was Rey's turn to rush over, however, with a trip of his big boot, Rey stumbled and landed backward on the soft ground as well.

"All's fair in love and war," he said.

Lying with arms and legs outstretched, they both guffawed so hard that Rey could feel icy tears around the corners of her eyes. She blinked hard and could not remember the last time she laughed this much, not even during the Nutcracker show.

It lent a frisson to her thought and body.

"We should make some snow angels while we are at it, let's see who finish first," Ben suggested, subtly stroking her competitive streak. "Three two one, go!"

Turning the game into a small competition, both of them started to sweep their arms and legs against the snow, creating troughs through the snow, the drifting flakes like icing on their fronts.

After a while, Ben sat up first and helped her up off the ground. They stood back to admire their creation. Two snow angels lay side by side before them, one big, one small, as if ready to fly back up to the heavens.

"Yours is like an archangel," Rey remarked, noting the extra long wings and gown.

"And you are SERAPHIC."

Her brother really needed to stop talking like that, Rey thought as she blushed.

"We should get back to the snowman," she said instead.

They stacked the third ball on top, making it almost as tall as Ben!

Then they started to decorate it, Rey dug up pebbles and gravels from the yard to add facial features, Ben took off his beanie and pulled it over the top of the snowman's big round head, but it wasn't stretchy enough to fit well.

Rey unwrapped her hand-knitted scarf and then circled it around its neck, deciding that a three-sphere structure was better than a two-ball one, as the stones that served as "buttons" looked funnier.

She got a couple of sticks from the compost pile to act as its arms. "What do you think?"

"STAGGERING," Ben remarked as he added more compact snow to the base to stabilize the huge snowman.

She drew the star of David in the center of the snowman's chest with her finger, "And STATUESQUE."

Taking out Han's carrot from the left pocket, he placed it in the center of the snowman's face. "It's certainly got a SCHNOZE for the look."

"Yeah, very SHTOTTY," Rey noted. The Yiddish word meant "fancy" or "cool", which fitted perfectly for the snowman.

He tucked both hands in his pockets to observe the snowman from different angles, then he smirked smugly, the corner of his mouth tilting upward at exactly the same angel like his father often did, as Ben pulled some dark fabric from the right pocket. "I have a SUPERDUPER idea." Even his voice was as deep as Han.

Rey giggled as Ben replaced the uncooperative hat with his father's kippah. 

"Happy HANukkah."

Like his mother, he managed to make a joke out of Han shamelessly, something Rey was not brave enough to do it herself but was now relaxed enough to titter with him.

They both laughed out loud again as they stood looking out over the quiet yard. Their voices seemed muffled beneath her earmuffs.

Lifting her arms up to the sky, she opened her mouth to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Waiting for the cold flakes to stick to her lashes, she was surprised instead to feel a warm wetness touching her skin. It spread across her face and on her lips making her skin tingle.

o0o

Rey opened her eyes to find Ben peppering her face lightly with kisses. She smiled up at him, realizing she had been dreaming of a time long ago back when... well, not that long ago, but it felt like a lifetime away, back when she was still kind of as innocent as the virgin snow (well, maybe not that innocent, but definitely a virgin), and how much she had learned during that period of time, the piano, dancing, French.... and sex, so much sex.

In a nutshell, she had been sculpted into exactly what Ben wanted.

Sometimes she wondered if she had been trapped in a time loop. But if asked whether she would like to go back in time, she would still not change her mind about Ben, not for all the tea in China.

And she hoped she would get a happy ending like the heroes in the movie did.

"Did you have a good dream?" Ben tucked her hair behind her ear. "My amazing angel?"

"Yes, a very good one," she answered softly, then she added. "Daddy."

Rey could feel his smile as he spooned her from behind, kissing her nape.

Their legs tangled together, his hands were on her belly, cuddling his creation.

"Daddy love you so much, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look how cute Rey's earmuffs and mittens are.  
>   
> 
> 
> Thanks to 5cents for providing the Reylo TEA gifs.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In the military, referring to unpleasant, unchanging, repetitive situations as "Groundhog Day" became widespread soon after the movie's release in February 1993. Fourteen years after the movie's release, "Groundhog Day" was noted as common American military slang for any day of a tour of duty in Iraq. So, even though Rey might not know it, just by mentioning "Groundhog Day" alone, she triggered a PTSD episode in Ben already, though he hid it well.
> 
> I love "Groundhog Day" and "Edge of Tomorrow" and I in fact have a Reylo Time Loop AU planned, it is called "Reyload: the Return of the Jedi", lol, though I doubt I would really write it anytime soon.
> 
> Born and raised in the very south, I didn't have a chance to see and feel REAL snow until last year when I traveled to Shanghai where I also visited Disneyland there. Huge posters of Kylo and Rey were facing each other on top of the entrance to the Star Wars area (Galaxy's Edge). In the gift shop, they sold Kylo and Rey's toys in a package deal. And the fireworks that night also featured their snow fight. Just spread the word: this is the way Disney is selling Star Wars now - Reylo in a nutshell.
> 
> In North America, snowmen are generally built with three spheres, while in Asia and in the United Kingdom, two spheres are commonly used. This came as a culture shock to me when I was reading the manga ["NATURAL" by Narita Minako](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/NATURAL_\(%E6%BC%AB%E7%94%BB\)) who is one of my favorite comics artists, everything she draws is amazing.
> 
> In case you need some visual about how to make snow angels (I did not know that was a thing before reading BJ fanfics):  
> 
> 
> And this is what I envision a "Jewish snowman" looks like:  
> 
> 
> The "virgin snow" is an important concept in [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146), because in Mandalorian, it means "a blank state", also, it means the snow white wedding bedding on which they have their first p-v intercourse, thus completing the Alderaanian Bridal Consummation, the so-called ABC that has been hinted throughout the whole story.  
> In fact, the last scene of this chapter is almost the same as the end scene of Alderaan.


	20. Mother Nature, part 12: Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's three stages of washing in the Solo house.
> 
> If you still haven't seen the EPIX D23 trailer, consider this a spoiler.  
> Read the NOTES first for a trigger warning.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.9.8]

o0o

Another Hanukkah flashback

After making a quick tour of the house collecting all the dirty clothes she could find, Rey went into the laundry room where she started to sort through the pile on the worktop that could also be used as an ironing board.

Leia's fancy lacy silky items were too delicate to undergo the spinning of the washer, and her mother would not deign to hand wash them (and she probably wouldn't want Rey to do so either), thus they were sent along with their expensive suits and gowns to the dry cleaner on a weekly basis by her assistant, so Rey only needed to deal with the usual schmattes, such as her undies, pajamas, cotton socks, stockings, sweats, flannels and bed linens, as she had done countless time before.

Rey didn't really mind doing the laundry, even if most of the items were not of her own, as long as the machines were running smoothly, it would save her hands from being scrubbed raw and dried from the soap and her back and shoulders from hunching and aching, like what happened in that clean freak's house.

The wash-and-spin cycle took nearly an hour, which would give her ample time to do some other chores, she was very good at multitasking. And if she still got some time after everything was done, she could always pull out the stack of flashcards from her pocket and review her spelling bee words.

But first, she needed to divide the clothes up by color. She picked up the first item from the pile - the off-white henley shirt that belonged to Ben, her new brother, whom she had only known for a little while, yet so many things had already happened between them.

She checked the soft fabric to see if there were any stubborn stains that might need some pre-treatment. The hem and the neckline were a bit worn out, there were some tiny curly threads fraying along the edge - like all the old shirts he had left behind, the ones that had been used as sleepwear by Rey.

She also noticed that there were three button holes on the front, but with only two buttons left, the top one was missing. She was about to ruffle through the basket to look for the missing button when she recalled that right from the first night, he had been wearing the henley with just two buttons up, showing his dog tags.

Rey wondered how long Ben had had that shirt and when he lost that button. Would he mind if she stitched a spare button on it for him? It would not be too much work. She had always been a handy fixer - she had to, growing up in foster care, most of her old clothes were hand-me-downs, either too big, too small, or too ugly.

She had a sewing kit and last time Han was quite happy when she voluntarily mended the split on the sleeve of his leather jacket. Leia was also much impressed that Rey had embroidered a sunflower over her book bag - to cover the ink stain that she wasn't able to get rid of.

Her skills for various handicraft - origami, needlework, and knitting - had been first taught by her previous foster mother. She might loathe the clean freak, but she had to admit the Japanese picture tutorials were much easier to follow than the common text-based English instructions. She also found the repetitive purl and knit movements soothing in times of depression, and rather helpful while she listened to and answered to her own recorded voice quizzing words on the old Walkman (she scavenged from the junkyard) - another useful way to practice spelling bee when she was alone and/or doing mindless chores.

Both of her parents seemed rather kvelled to receive her hand-knitted matching scarves as holiday presents, despite the fact that they had already had a lot of designer products.

Now that she thought about this, perhaps she could give Ben such a gift, after all, she had received his Nutcracker and his help, and it would not feel right if she didn't give something back. 

In fact, the idea that Ben wearing something that was handmade by her got her so excited that she brought the shirt closer to her face, she would need Ben's measurements to make a vest or even a cardigan - that would be a much more complex project than a simple scarf, but she would love a challenge.

She wondered what colors and what patterns he would like, or whether she should keep it a surprise secret beforehand, and how many new yarns she would need if she knitted a matching pair, a big one for him and a small one for herself, just like Han and Leia's gifts, how lovely they would look.... such a literally tight-knitted family.

But then a whiff of Ben's smell drifted into her nose. And she was hooked.

Rey looked back to make sure that the door was closed, then she took another deep breath, inhaling the very manly musky odor of Ben, so comforting, so mesmerizing. She couldn't help but bury her face deeper into the stretchy fabric, relishing the intoxicating smell, imagining herself in his arms again, face against his broad chest.... but then she recalled how that smell overwhelmed her while he was rutting between her legs.

Her ridiculous thoughts unraveled as she flung the henley shirt back down. 

What was she doing!? Acting like some love-sick school girl?

What a schnook, Rey shook her head as she forced herself to finish the sorting.

White, yellow, pink, green, blue, purple, black.... 

A pair of black briefs was the last item she fished from the basket, Rey stopped and frowned a little, Han never wore anything like that, so that could only mean they belonged to Ben.

Memories of Ben pleasuring himself with her panties suddenly flashed before her eyes and she shook her head quickly. It might have been a misunderstanding after all. She had checked her underwear drawer (she had never even had a drawer of her own in foster care, let alone a drawer that was specific for her underwear) that following morning and the supposed "missing" pair was back inside, clean and dry, and....

She looked at the male's briefs in her hand again, this pair was still warm and a bit damp. Ben must had just taken them off after his post-morning workout shower along with his marine green shorts.

Slowly, she flattened the black fabric and took a closer look. As tight fit undies went, this was quite a huge pair since the fabric had been obviously stretched out by their owner.

Unlike Han and her foster fathers and siblings' loose boxers, there was a strange pocket on top of the bulging crotch patch in the shape of a Y.

Curious, she poked her finger along the seam and found out that it was essentially a fly-like covered opening.

She compared Ben's briefs with Han's striped boxers side by side, and realized that must function as the part that allowed for convenience in urinating while standing. 

Male and female bodies were really different. Rey could not even fathom how to pee while standing up with underpants on - wait a minute, she had done so, humiliatingly right in front of Ben, during that unfortunate incident!

She should really stop thinking about her bed-wetting problem. So she focused on.....

No, she should not start thinking about which hand Ben would used to hold his schlong as he peed either. 

 _Right hand,_ her mind answered. _You had seen and heard how he played with himself._

And he did it regularly, not so quietly before bedtime.

There were many ways to call this action, beating off, jacking off, jerking off, tossing off.... so many "offs".

The act was formally known as "masturbation", she had looked it up in the dictionary, the word was from Latin verb masturbor, conjectured to have originated from a contraction of manus ("hand") and turbō ("disturb, throw into confusion").

And she was properly confused with the matter at hand, so to speak. When she was younger, she could not understand why her foster father Plutt called people he disliked a "wanker". And after knowing the meaning of "wank", she still could not understand.

Was it supposed to be a bad thing? Giving yourself pleasure? Wasn't it some kind of self love?

Now that she had tasted the euphoria that came with flicking her little "bean", she almost could not stop her hand from reaching down when she heard Ben stroking his big beanstalk next door late at night. She justified her own naughty acts because it would help her sleep better and strange enough, her nighttime incontinence did not bother her after she reached a climax, thanks to Ben. 

She wondered if Ben had been thinking of her as well, and she still could not push back the image of Ben pressing her panties against his face after he came, and an idea suddenly came to her. If he really had done so, then why couldn't she have a try as well?

She lifted the briefs to her nose, and took a tentative sniff.

If anything, they smelled exactly like his henley, only stronger, tangier, must have been all the sweat after his workout, glistening over his muscular body... which brought her a dreamy smile.

Then her smile froze. With a flushed face, Rey dropped his briefs like they were on fire.

Oy vey, she was worse than a love-sick school girl, she was a pervert that secretly enjoyed smelling a sibling's dirty undies! 

 _Aren't you and Benny Beanstalk two peas in a pod?_ her mind quipped sarcastically. 

She finished sorting all the clothes and began loading the first batch into the washing machine, light color ones first as a general rule.

Rey absently set the wash cycle and started it up. The water filled up automatically. She barely registered the low hum of the washing machine starting its cycle, her mind already wandered off to something that was definitely not inside Ben's pants. As she turned away, there was a niggling feeling that she had forgotten something. She scowled at the washing machine for a moment before she remembered.

Damn. In her haste she had forgotten to put any washing powder and fabric softener in. She picked up the detergent box and was surprised to find it almost empty. It was still half full the last time she had done the laundry. Someone else had used quite a lot of that stuff in the meantime - then she remembered, Ben must had washed the clothes in his big duffel bag, and her bed sheet.

She sighed.

They had stocked the other cleaning products (family-sized packets bought bulk, something Leia would not have amusingly done if Rey had not accompanied her on their first grocery shopping trip with wild eyes) up on a high cabinet above the washing machine, so she leaned on tiptoe over the rumbling washing machine, trying to reach the handle.

The moment she got the box, Rey gasped as the corner of the vibrating washing machine slid under her crotch. The flash of pleasure that shot through her as it grazed her sensitive privates made her legs go a little weak, and she had to brace a hand on the machine to prevent herself from crumpling to the floor. The motion made the corner slide up over her clitty again.

She groaned with a surging rush of embarrassing desire, almost like having been electrified, she jumped away from the machine.

_No, you are stronger than this!_

Rey managed to unbox the new detergent and pour a measured amount (never wasteful was her motto) of powder inside and closed it again.

She resolutely rushed out of the room and vacuumed all the rooms on the ground floor, trying to put that strangely titillating sensation between her legs away.

She did not return to the laundry room until it was time for her to put the washed clothes into the dryer. She put the second load - the dark color ones inside the washer, she did not forget the detergent this time, and then resumed to do some other cleaning - the wooden handrail of the stairs could always use another polishing.

When she walked into the laundry room for the third time that day, only to find the washer was on the last of its spin cycle.

She bit her lips, debating whether she should follow her desire. 

At last, experimentally she walked closer and tiptoed again, at just the right height that her pleasure button was pressed against the corner of the machine through the fabrics of her skirt, tights and panties. As if it read her mind, at that very moment the washing machine began spinning faster, making the whole thing shake and hum more vigorously than before. The sensation on her clit of the vibrating metal made her feel light-headed.

She had wanted to take this slower, but the novelty of this exhilarating new method was rapidly pushing her over the brink.

After she reached her crescendo, she knew this would be another dirty little secret in her private time from now on.

o0o

Post-Valentine Flashback

The arrival of her new brother caused a chain reaction, and one of which was that the laundry saw more activities than before, not entirely because of the increasing number of her dancing clothes and his fencing training gears. 

Rey schlepped the dirty laundry into the room with a heavy sigh. She desperately needed some "me" time in the small room.

It had been a week since they had done the REAL DEAL, her real first time being so messy, imagine the horror she had faced when she realized that she had to deal with the stains on the bedding the following day.

There was no more Schrodinger's virginity. The proof had been right there, bloody and bulky.

Ben had viciously viscerated the last vestiges of her virtue on Valentine.

And Rey felt like she had got only herself to blame.

They loved each other and they lost their virginities to each other, wasn't that beautiful for basherts?

So why was she still traumatized by the whole thing?

They were not Adam and Eve, well, more like, he was the serpent, and tasting the forbidden fruit meant being penetrated by his schlong.

None of the toys - the dreidel, the comb or the nutcracker - none of them could have prepared her for the sheer size of Ben.

She had been bleeding slightly the following two days. The spotting on the gusset of her leotard had not stopped until the third day. One of her fellow ballet dancers had slipped her a tampon and urged her to get changed in the bathroom. "Sucks to be a girl, right?"

Yes. Rey had nodded. Though the kind girl didn't known what had really happen to Rey, and the "sucking" part was not even the worst. She had no idea how to use that thing! Rey could only shamefully wrap a black chiffon skirt around her butt to hide the stain.

But she knew Ben had torn something apart inside her, both physically and psychologically.

And she wondered whether she could fully heal by herself. Because she knew she could not go to see a doctor, nor could she tell anyone, definitely not their parents.

She could not fathom what a scandal that would stir up if the Solos' dirty laundry got hung out in the air.

From time to time, memories of that painful penetration still invaded her mind. 

She could still feel her privates throbbing, tingling, prickling, even though Ben had left her cunny alone for a week now.

Her reluctance and resistance against penetrative sex after Valentine's Day was not unfounded due to that constant cruel reminder. She did not want anyone to touch her privates, including herself.

And Ben worked hard to regain her trust. Endless compliments, kisses, cuddles and expensive gifts helped, to some degree.

He had promised there was nothing wrong with her.

"Your first time is supposed to hurt, I would never forget how tight your cunt has constricted on my cock, like a vise," Ben had told her and kissed her, before they fell asleep. "If it hurts, you will always remember."

God forbid she could ever forget that! She had nightmares about that.

Rather counter-intuitively, blood and hot water did not go well, despite the fact that she had pre-treated the soiled fabric with some baking soda, like he had taught her.

She cried again when she was trying to fold the freshly dried sheets from the tumbler, she found out that the washing machine still could not completely erase the stains. They were still there, even though just some pale yellow spots, almost invisible to those who were not looking for them. But she knew they were still there.

Stupid! Useless thing!

She kicked and banged on the machine repetitively in a fit of anger and frustration.

And the poor washer, which was running the rinse cycle of the second load of the day, suddenly became disconcertingly loud. 

"What's going on?" Ben asked after a little while, summoned by the noise, he entered the laundry room and closed the door.

"I.... I am not sure," Rey quickly wiped her eyes and lied. She knew it was probably her own doing. For once, she actually made an appliance dysfunctional not for the sake of subtle sabotages. 

"What have you put inside, my dear angel?"

"The usual, the sheets," Rey bit her lip, not daring to look him in the eyes. "And then the clothes. Overuse, perhaps?"

"Maybe. This model has been in use since I was a kid after all," Ben agreed and patted the top. Which meant the machine was probably older than Rey.

The machine chose this very moment to give a series of clicks and grunts, then come to a rumbling, shuddering halt, only to start up again, visibly spinning the load of soapy water and clothing into the other direction.

"That's not normal, even for an old machine," Ben commended, lifting his hand. Previously, the washing machine had been barely louder than a whisper. 

Rey clenched her hands into tight fists, she needed to work on a solution for that issue. This currently loud monster of a machine was not making her life any easier. It had been some time since she touched connectors, valves and cables and suchlike. She asked, "Should we get the tool kit from the garage?"

"As long as it does its job without blowing up, I think it's fine." Ben shrugged and tossed a smile at her. The skin under his right eye twitched a bit. "Little miss."

Which froze her on the spot. Because she had come to associate "little miss" with something not so good.

She wonder if Ben already knew how she had lost her temper and took it out on the washer.

Rey had once thought that Ben was so smart, so perceptive, as if he could read her mind, the snow globe, _oh so romantic_.

But the problem was, they were not really in sync. She never actually knew what was going on between those big ears.

It was obvious to her that he was not exclusively talking about handling electrical household appliances at this point. That was another one of his habits, just like that smile. He talked about one thing but simultaneously meant another.

And the other thing was usually emotional. Or sexual. Or both. In any case, more important than the original topic, at least to her.

They hadn't even dry-humped for a week due to her sensitive private issues. Though she could not avoid his word plays and how he had been hinting about IT, which unnerved her.

_"Rey with an E, [TOO-nah-dur-ring]," Ben had quizzed as he massaged her feet, two days after Valentine._

_"May I have the definition, please?" She had been rotating her ankles, the day's petite allegro practice had not been easy on her joints._

_"A rapprochement. The reestablishment of cordial relations," he had explained._

_"T-O-N-A-D-E-R-I-N-G?"_

_"I'm afraid it starts with T-O-E," Ben had answered as he weaved his fingers in between her toes._

_"Of course it does." Rey had rolled her eyes and wiggled her feet out of his grasp._

_However, it still had ended with him blowing off all over her feet and licking his own seed off her toes. He could always find release in her other body parts._

Right now, she didn't know what to say but also knew that giving no answer was also inevitably an answer in its own right.

He huffed a laugh through his nose when she stood like a deer in headlights and didn't reply.

Rey composed herself, "I think I'd better check it."

"Of course," Ben shrugged. "My clever angel."

First step, turning it off, because water and electricity was a recipe for disaster.

Rep pressed on the button that start/stop the machine, but nothing happened after a few tries. Oh no, this was not looking good.

Like all big household appliances, it was directly connected to a socket, that was how the machine got its juice. If she wanted to switch it completely off, she would have to pull out the plug on the back, which could not be reach easily because it was hidden by the washer itself.

Why was the circuit designed this way? It was beyond her. But then again, this was an old house, so it was probably built back when people hadn't even considered they needed more sockets for more electronic products. The dryer next to the washer was obviously a much later model.

Rey guessed that, in order to fit the plugs of both machines in the only receptacle unit on that wall, they had had to move the old washer to the corner of the walls so as to fit the tumble dryer snugly in between the washer and a marble sink with an washboard slope, all three of them were heavy and solid, so there was very little chance of pulling any of them back and approaching from the side.

The only way to look behind the washing machine and get to the plug was to bend over it.

The back was also where the water supply and drain was. The machine was set to do those things automatically, but if needed, they could do it manually.

Rey knew that somewhere in the house, there was a power board or fuse box, and everything ran off from that. She briefly consider switching the whole ground floor off from the board, but then again, it would mean cutting the lights off.

Rey took a quick glance at the back, the gap between the machine and the wall was too dark for her to see it clearly.

"I think I need a torch."

"A torch?" Ben asked with a rising eyebrow, amused by her word choice.

"A flashlight," Rey corrected herself. Her British vernacular slipped from time to time.

To her surprise, Ben immediately reached down to his belt and unclasped a small laser pointer from his key ring, clicking it on and handing it to her. "Here you are."

She took the pointer, thinking about how Ben often used it to play with Niney who would chase the laser light, jumping up and down. She reckoned a cat's toy would have to do for the moment. "Thank you."

Leaning over and lowering herself on top of the loud washing machine, she felt almost like she had mounted a living beast. One who was heavier and bigger than she was. Her upper body was flat across the top, her rear hanging over the side.

The machine rumbled and bucked rhythmically underneath her, the vibrations tickling in her belly. She tried to ignore it, stood on her tiptoes to come all the way forward and shone the pointer into the gap.

It was narrow, only about a hand's width of space to keep the machine from banging against the wall, and to accommodate the two water hoses, one input, one output.

"What do you see?" Ben asked.

"I see two water hoses," she began a running commentary, "This one is leading down into a funneled draining hole in the floor, and that one is leading to a bibcock...."

She heard a chuckle from behind her.

"What?" she turned her head.

"You just said bibcock."

Did the British and American use different words for this?

"Well, a bibcock is..." Rey forgot the explanation she was going to give when the solid weight of her brother's body started to push against her.

It was very gentle at first, could almost be construed as an accidental brush against her, then more insistent, like he was maybe trying to steady her as she wobbled a little on her toes, but eventually, it was entirely obvious that it was intentional, and what his intention was. He settled onto her like a blanket, with his legs pressed against the backs of hers and his front covering her lower and middle back, and his groin....

"A bibcock, also known as a sillcock or a petcock, a cock that penetrates a foundation sill, right?" he asked. His voice was so low.

Was it really necessarily for him to use so many cocks in one sentence? Could he be any less subtle when the cock squeezed between their bodies was, in her opinion, big enough for two people.

She could feel the vibration of his voice in her nape, and one of his hand landed on her sensitive lower back. When she shied away from the sensation, she ended up pressed harder into the smooth top of the washing machine, which was also vibrating, sending bright little shock waves through her entire body.

Suddenly the cool, windowless washing room felt stiflingly warm to both of them, the feverish heat generated by and emanating from the seam where their bodies met, yet neither of them tried to pull away.

It had been a week since she had found any release, after all, a week of celibacy was quite unusual for her, considering how sexually active they had been before Valentine. And the guilty part of her knew Ben would not let this one go, not after she had broken the washer.

"Yes," she said through grit teeth, answering both the voiced and the unvoiced question.

The machine gave another startling rumble, halted, and the water audibly gurgled out through the other hose even as the machine started up again.

"Good," he said, again meaning everything at once.

Then the vibration changed its pitch and he moved his body just so, moving her smaller body right along with his, tentatively, titillatingly, until her pelvic was right on the corner of the vibrating machine, his clothed cock right between her legs.

And suddenly she felt as if she was a tuning fork, struck at just the right note.

But she had no time to think about the private piano lesson she had just finished before doing the laundry, because all of her body hair pricked and stood on end as goosebumps skittered over her skin from top to tootsies, sweat broke out in her armpits, on her chest in the valley between her small breasts, at the small of her back, and between her thighs.

There, the excruciatingly pleasant tingling was the strongest, the loudest. Exhaling made it worse, but so did inhaling, and so did holding her breath, which she did until her head spun and stars sparkled behind her eyelids.

She clenched the laser pointer and her teeth, vulnerable to his advancements, soft in the way he kissed and nuzzled from her nape to her ear, licking and nipping her sensitive eartip, murmuring sweet nothings, hard in the way his fingers kneading her tush, his schlong rutting against her privates, in counterpoint to the jolts and jerks of the vibrating machine.

There was a giant wave that rose, a yawning, moaning pressure that expanded in her abdomen like she had never felt, and just before she thought she would painfully split open with it, there was a crest and then a free fall so sweet that tears of joy shot into her eyes and a small, tremulous shriek of delight fell from her mouth.

As her whirling mind landed, softly, on the ground again, her forehead sank to the smooth, cool surface of the washing machine's top.

Somehow, the washer had gone completely silent and still, finally finishing its spin cycle.

She froze and trembled. Then she was a little surprised that during the whole process, he did not even flip up her skirt and reach inside her panties.

Rey felt rather than saw him lifting himself off her and was both disappointed and relieved.

It left her feeling cold and clammy with sweat, but the rest of her was very, very warm indeed.

"I guess it's all right then," Ben remarked, helping her stand up.

"I'm not so sure," Rey caressed the smooth surface. "We might need to test it again."

Ben grinned and gathered her into his arms.

They tried it again and again in the days that followed, which meant more sex, with more varieties, more passion because Ben was nothing but creative, in bed, and everywhere. Who would have thought of her cunny conditioning involved her pearl necklace and something called Ben Wa balls?[7] 

"Practice makes perfect," as the saying went.

As her pussy practice progressed, they also focused on her other pair of lips.

Blow by blow, that was the way he had trained (or guilt-tripped) her to give head.

And she hated herself for slowly giving in, getting used to and even gaining pleasure from it.

His love was all-consuming, including her.

Ironic, because she was the one to take all of him. 

She had worried about the fact that they did not use any protections. She was not a complete idiot. But Ben had told her that there was no need to worry, because she still hadn't started her menarche, and that was why she could not get a prescription of pills or implants. 

The way he talked about it, with just a tiny touch of regret, made her shudder.

And the thing was, with Ben driving her to school, to ballet, basically taking her everywhere and back home for more private tutoring - somehow this grownup ass of a man wrapped his life all around his teenage sister like a... Benacle.

She could not play truant since her private school was big on student safety with security guards and cameras everywhere - given that most kids came from affluent families. And if she dared cut class, her parents would be notified at once in case they needed to issue an Amber Alert (obviously children of politicians and millionaires were coveted abduction targets).

In short, she did not exactly have a free moment long enough to venture out on her own.

One time she shyly told Ben that she needed some rubber, he drove her to Sanrio and got her a luxury Hello Kitty pencil box and a year's worth of school supplies.

So the next time she said she needed some raincoat when they happened to drive by a drugstore, and luckily, he actually stopped the car.

She lingered around the aisle that sold contraceptives and was at a total loss.

She didn't even know that condoms came with different sizes and different features. Ribbed and dotted, what did that mean? That was how naive she had been, and Ben caught her gawking there.

"Is this the raincoat you want?" he picked a package - the one with the biggest size and biggest price tag. "Little miss?"

Rey nodded nervously, with a sinking heart.

Much to her surprise, Ben paid for the condoms and a large bottle of lubrication confidently, ignoring the side-eye of the salesperson.

When they tried to put them on that night, all three of them fucking broke because they were still too small and too thin for his foot-long schlong.

Rey swore the galaxy was conspiring against her as she was being fucked, within an inch of her life, feeling every inch of his phallus inside her fanny afterwards.

So much for the prophylactic option. 

But she knew she would still have to fight for her freedom, even if that meant she had to fuck her way out of the funk.

One day they fucked so hard on top of the vibrating machine, with her left leg over Ben's shoulder while her right leg around his waist as his hard dick drills into her, the poor old washer finally gave up the ghost all together.

(Well, it might have to do with the fact that Rey had used a wrench to adjust around one foot of the washing machine, shortening the little screw-in leg, and deliberately putting it off balance.)

Rey turned the machine into a shredder, which quickly and effectively chopped the branches of the fallen pine tree after the storm, adding more brown material to her compost pile.

The Solos bought a brand new washing machine, a Bendix, which, had become a running joke between Rey and Ben.

o0o

Back to present, Part 9

You know the stereotype joke about Jewish people having relations with a hole in the sheet?

It is true, all of it.

Rey feels like at the rate they are having sex, it will be a wonder not to wear out a hole in their sheets. 

During one rather vicious round, she had personally ripped a hole in the sheet with her bare hands. She mended it of course. She is a fixer-upper.

Rey yawns again as she sorts the clothes. The low and rhythmical hum of the sheets spinning in the new washing machine is like soothing ambient music.

Ben left the day before for his tournament. It is almost like a wonder, the fact that he is willing to leave her side to take part in something seriously.

It means now he has trusted her enough to leave her alone and free, for a while.

Even though this is not something she should have to work for in the first place, she is proud of herself for having gained that trust.

God knows how many body fluids have been transpired for that.

Rey lazily wonders what she should do, and this is when she picks up Ben's briefs again.

A smile appears on her face as she recalls how she had been horrified about herself for having sniffed her brother's underwear.

If only that naive girl knew what would happen next.

Rey casually flips his undies over, and there it is, a telltale drying stain at the front. She knows what it is of course, she had given him a hand job the day before, as a compromise because her pussy and throat had been so sore. And he wiped himself clean with the stretchy fabric.

Bringing the soiled briefs to her face, Rey breathes in the heady smell of her brother's cum. The familiar alkaline tang makes her mouth water. Damn Pavlov's dogs.

She glances at her Hello Kitty watch and raises one eyebrow, it has been less than 12 hours since she last had sex, and she is horny already.

Well, time to enjoy some self-love on the Bendix? Using Ben's cum-stained underwear as a masturbatory aid?

Bendix-Ben combo seems like a pretty perverse idea.

Ben will probably laugh out loud when he calls her and asks about her day.

Rey has a cell phone now, a Nokia. She doesn't use it much, not really a fan of texting like teens of her age, but she can answer Ben's phone privately, without worrying about their parents or the domestic staff overhearing their conversations which can be rather naughty.

Talk about naughty, an idea strikes her as she is sifting through the laundry taking out the delicates. She picks up Ben's underwear again. Why not? The morning air wafts against her nether lips as she quickly slips out of her lacy panties, and into the stretchy briefs, her butt fills up the fabric nicely.

She has thought about just burying her face in the briefs as she gets off, but the coolness of the crusty stain as it rests against her lower belly feels for some reason even naughtier.

A familiar sense of shame washes over her at feeling lust towards her adopted brother, but the vague sense of wrongness only makes the titillation more potent. She feels her pussy clenches with arousal, and almost on its own volition her hand has slid down under the elastic band of the briefs.

She manages to stop herself before her fingers reach her clitty. 

No, let's try it on Bendix. She walks closer to the machine, until the corner of the washer pushes gently again her pussy. The initial effect is always startling, almost electrifying. Rey leaps backwards.

"You will do just nicely, BenDIX," she pets the top of the machine with a wicked smile.

Steeling herself this time, she places both hands on top of the washer and gently brings her pelvic back towards the machine. Through the thin fabric of the briefs she can easily feel, and appreciate, the deep and rhythmic vibrations of the washer's motor and rotating drum. She pushes harder into the machine and feels vibrations increase deliciously. She licks her lips, her mouth has suddenly become very dry, and her heart is beating faster.

Fantastic, she thinks.

She moves her hips up and down slowly, allowing the corner of the washer to stroke up and down her slit. At the bottom of the stroke her legs quiver as the vibrating machine touches her clit. Rey is now in an erotic world of her own. All thoughts of incestuous relationships, ballet, piano, homework and mundane things replaced by one single thought -- she has to come, and come hard, on her own terms.

Rey steps back and turns her back to the machine, then nimbly hoists herself on top of the machine. She and Ben have done this for so many times that she knows the machine can safely hold her weight.

With one slim leg dangles over the front of the machine and one over the side, she can see the corner of the washer poking out from under her open thighs. The sensations is even better in this position, and seems to go through her whole lower body. She finds that if she leans forward and pushes her pussy hard against the top, the vibrations is magnified enormously, and so is the pleasure.

What a marvelous device, totally worth the price and the name!

As the machine whirs and trembles, Rey rocks back and forth, controlling the feelings in her loins to just how she wants them, and she wants them intense! Lifting her right hand, she pulls and twists on her small tits, and almost brutally grinds her covered cunny into the washer top. Love juice flows out of her cunny freely, damping Ben's underwear and the washer top. She could almost hear it squelching as she rocks back and forth.

Suddenly there is a click from the washer and it begins to spin. The sudden increases in vibration almost make her come on the spot.

Oy! She yips and clings onto the machine shaking with passion as the intensity becomes almost too much.

The spin stops after just a few seconds though, and Rey composes herself. 

She knows that the short spin is just before the final rinse cycle, and that the final spin lasts three or four minutes. She is in for a hell of a ride! During the final rinse she is preparing herself, and building up for what she expects to be an overwhelming orgasm. She rocks back and forth, pulling and pinching her nipples, rubbing her clit frantically against the fabric.

Her timing is perfect, she is on the brink of orgasm, when she hears the click and the motor goes into overdrive.

She bites back the scream as the spin cycle takes her over the edge.

Orgasm seems to follow orgasm as she bucks on top of the machine, and succumbs to the constant shuddering of her body in the throes of orgasm. Just when she thinks she can take no more, another click and the machine starts to slow. She heaves a deep and satisfied sigh, and looks down at her sweat soaked body with immense happiness.

Good boy, Bendix!

She gets off the machine, takes out the sheets and puts it in the dryer. She grabs a towel, wipes the washer top clean, and then throws it in with the delicates, including Ben's and her underwear for the second load of washing. 

When she fishes her phone out of her pocket, she is a bit surprised to find there is a text message from one of her school friends, asking if she would like to have a sleepover.

Without any hesitation, she sends back a text, politely asking for a rain check, citing she has ballet and piano practice.

Rey is not lying, and she also wants some more "me" time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: the second part contains explicit description of rape aftermath and PTSD signs.
> 
> I think I need to point out the symbolism that nobody would care.  
> If you still haven't seen the EPIX D23 trailer, consider this a spoiler.
> 
> The laser pointer means Ben's lightsaber.  
> Bendix-Ben combo means the new weapon of Rey, lol.
> 
> If case you're still wondering, the Festival of Lights lasts for eight nights and days, but the way I write it, it feels like it has been lasting for longer than eight months, and I still haven't started the Passover arc of this story yet, *facepalm* because Luke, Lando and Chewie are driving me crazy in that arc.
> 
> 5cents told me how she craved Hello Kitty pencil box since 6th grade, so I think I have to give her one in this story (friendly reminder that Rey was a 7th grader here).
> 
> I will try and fix the typos when I'm available.
> 
> Expect the next part to come out within 10 days, because the first draft has already been written, but I'm still not really happy with the way certain things turn out, it is too dark, even for Nutcracker standard.


	21. Mother Nature, part 13: Challah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was stress baking again and then I thought, well, let Reylo make some challah as well.  
> [Edited on 2019.9.15]

Back to School Flashback

The first week after the holiday break was a blur of activities, updated schedules and a lot of adjustments, Rey fell asleep on the ride home because she had been so excited yet so exhausted after Thursday's dancing practice and a large cup of frozen yogurt - the word is derived from Turkish and originally meant "to knead", or "to thicken", Ben had told her. He always picked Rey up with the promise of some sort of fancy icy treat, something the seventh grader had been eagerly looking forward to every day.

When they arrived home, Ben gently carried the sleepy child back to the house since he had not only become her spelling bee mentor, but also her designated driver and overall caretaker - he had even attended her PTA meeting to arrange her new curriculum.

Ben let her take a nap on the sofa next to the fireplace in the family room, covering her with a blanket and waking her up for a light supper he made when Leia returned home from work.

During dinner, Ben suggested that they should enjoy a peaceful [Sabbath](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shabbat), which surprised Leia, because just as they did not always keep things kosher, they did not strictly observe the Shabbos every week.

To them, Hanukkah was like a honeymoon - intense but brief. The Sabbath stood in judgment upon the Jews and called into question the things that should merely engage but, in fact, overwhelm they. That was why, at sunset on the eve of the seventh day, words did not create worlds. The magic worked only when people wanted it to.

Leia joked that the Sabbath was like a marriage that was ordinary and lasted for years. And on the basis of the Sabbath, one could build one's life, but not all did.

The Solos had failed the Sabbath, had been failing to observe the day of rest and renewal, not because in the ordinary and everyday they did not find an above and beyond. The opposite was the case.

The common life of every day demanded the Sabbath. The workaday world required it, the working person languished without it. But the Sabbath's magic and message of the sanctification of time - remarkably relevant to the human condition at the threshold of the twenty-first century - present a vision altogether too austere, too penetrating.

Leia and Han's work usually required their attendance (if not hosting) at various social functions during weekends and sometimes impromptu business trips, the fact that Han was not at dinner that night exemplified this - he had gone abroad for an important meeting and would not return until Saturday.  

The concept of Sabbath was even a bit peculiar to Rey who had been put into labor without a whole day's rest during her Plutt phrase. If they were to observe the Sabbath, the Solos could only engage in restful activities from sunset on Friday evening until the appearance of three stars in the sky on Saturday night.

According to [Halakhah (Jewish law )](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halakha), she would not be able to sew a stitch or do the laundry. Though she could still read and practice spelling bee, she could not put the finishing touch on her reading report. 

The Sabbath laid down a judgment on the fundamental issues of modern civilization and, specifically, demanded restraint, dignity, reticence, and silent rest - not commonplace virtues. Lacking in sentimental guise, the Sabbath did not appeal to resentment and fear and did not address individual and family alone.

Hanukkah was but once a year and, in all the hocus-pocus of lighting the menorah and spinning the dreidel, easy in its cultic complexity. But the Sabbath, and, in its wake, the festivals and the Days of Awe, these were another matter.

They questioned. They disrupted. They did condemn. And they took place every week, or, with the festivals, [less] often, turning one place into another and one time into another.

However, since it was Ben's request, and seeing the wide-eyed curiosity of Rey, who was a total sucker for family traditions and rituals, Leia nodded in agreement after making sure her weekend schedules were all clear, so that Rey would be having a great time embracing the true Jewish lifestyle, lighting candles, reciting blessings and having festive meals with her new family during this occasion.

And that meant they should prepare to stock up for the Shabbos meals since they would not be able to kindle a fire or do any laboring work during the observance.

While the siblings were cleaning the table and loading the dishes, Leia made a few phone calls to order the kosher dishes to be delivered for Friday and Saturday from her favorite catering contacts.

When their mother was going to dial Zaro's Bakery, which boasted of the best challah in Manhattan, Ben made another suggestion that maybe this week they should hand-made their own [challah](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Challah) after surprisingly finding out that Rey still did not know how to make it, even though the girl had already learned how to braise brisket and bake kugel (from a cook book, not taught by Leia).

"We can buy chickens, meatballs and pasta, but nothing beats a loaf of homemade challah," Ben caressed Rey's buns lovingly. "And it's time for our little angel to learn our family's challah recipe, just like how you learned it from your mother, and grandmother from great-grandmother, don't you think? It's an essential part of participating in this mitzvah, after all." 

Rey smiled sweetly up at him, loving the idea being a true family member.

Leia hesitated, like a lot of women, she was a bit intimidated by this process because she did know how time-consuming and complex it could be without a functioning mixer - the one that had gone on the fritz after her last failed attempt.

Even though Rey had sort of fixed the machine, it could now only be used for simple mixing, not bread-making because the dough hook had been broken and could not be replaced at a moment's notice.

"But we would have to literally hand-made the challah, without the help of the mixer."

And to sweeten the pot, he added, "I can help you, just like in the old days when grandma was around."

"Let me check if we have all the ingredients," Leia was stalling, "We need at least five pounds of flour because two big loaves of challah are required for our Shabbos."

"I picked up two bags of King Arthur high-gluten flour when I did the grocery shopping earlier," answered Ben, who had been making Rey's favorite waffle breakfast, "We also have enough yeast, sugar, eggs and walnuts. Kashrut, guaranteed." Meaning he had bought things from fancy kosher shops.

"Looks like you have covered all the bases, Benny Beanstalk," Leia put her hands on her hips.

And so Ben went for the kill, "I really missed our homemade walnut challah, even more than the latkes, when I was out there, Mummy."

He intentionally imitated the way Rey pronounced the word, and gave his mother a big puppy look, with a little twitch under his right eye.

"All right then, let's do it!" Leia could only consent with a sigh.

The things a mother would do for her children.

Rey "yay" happily and clapped her hands with delight, and Ben smirked, but then she remembered the Skywalkers and their guilt-tripping.

Ever since his arrival, Ben had been gradually changing the dynamic of the Solo house, taking up the duties of taking care of Rey in a way that was much appreciated and apprehended.

And by doing so, Ben somehow made Leia feel lacking in her own parenting, even though he clearly knew that Leia was a career woman and not really a big fan of any chores, especially cooking, considering her mysteriously clumsy tendency to break domestic appliances.

He had just basically roped his own mother into a reluctant baking lesson.

"Okay. Here they are," Leia placed all the required items on the island counter of their kosher kitchen and wrung her hands, "Shall we begin, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mummy!" Rey answered excitingly as she took off her watch, bracelet and washed her hands.

Ben tied the apron strings for both ladies. Rey got the "Kiss the Chef" one this time and Leia got the plain white one.

"So, first step. We would need four teaspoons of yeast, sweetie," Leia opened the dry yeast sachet.

"Yeast is what makes the challah rise," Ben explained and handed Rey the measuring cup. "Add four cups of lukewarm water, because hot water will kill the yeast."

"Yeast is a living thing?" Rey widened her eyes, making sure the water is not too hot.

"Of course. They are microorganisms," Ben chuckled, "And then we add two teaspoons of honey, they are food for the yeast. Yeast feeds off anything sweet and makes everything swell."

Which was a very interesting concept to the girl.

Leia smiled and encouraged her children. "As you mix the yeast and honey in the water, let's give a prayer that we should be able to rise in abundance, to our best selves, and then our family should be able to literally rise to the challenges that are sent our way."

Ben uttered a quiet Amen, which was actually a Hebrew word to express assent, so Rey quickly repeated after him.

While they were waiting for the yeast to activate, Ben cracked four eggs into a bow and handed her the whisk, "Beat them lightly, like I taught you before, my dear angel," Ben whispered and Rey blushed.

"Now we pray for the health and prosperity that the eggs offer us," Leia said. "And our posterity, and generations to come." 

The siblings both said Amen to that.

"Do we need to sift the flour like last time?" she asked as Leia opened a new bag of flour.

"Yes, my clever angel," Ben answered and took out the sifter, "It's always a good idea to give the flour some more air to breathe," Ben intentionally blew into her neck and made her giggle.

"Shall we add some baking soda as well then?" Rey asked as they sifted a whole bag of powder into a very big metal bowl, which looked more like a basin. "To make them fluffier?"

"Good idea," Ben nodded and Leia sprinkled some on top as they sifted lightly back and forth together.

"What about salt?" Rey asked again, "Last time you said a little salt would bring out the sweetness."

"Well, I'm afraid not in this case," Ben answered. "You don't want yeast and salt to mix together in the beginning, because they do the opposite actions. The yeast makes the dough pop, while the salt retards the growth."

"Oh, that would defeat the purpose then," Rey answered and thought that was rather interesting too. How did Ben manage to know so much science behind culinary? Reading, perhaps.

"Yes, my precious angel, so we will add the salt much later."

"Now let's add two cups of sugar," Leia announced.

"That's quite a lot, Mummy!" Rey claimed in astonishment.

So Ben explained, "This is a big recipe and big recipes call for a bigger amount of ingredients."

Rey nodded. That made sense. The proportion did not change.

"Now, we pray when we put in the sugar, there should be sweetness in our home, sweetness in our lives and all the good blessings that have been sent to us should be revealed good," Leia turned and caressed Rey's face with a fond look.

"Everything has been sent for us is for the best, we should be able to feel it with sweetness," Ben bent and wiped the flour that had somehow got onto Rey's nose. "My sweet angel."

As they muttered Amen to that, Leia kissed Rey's forehead dotingly, "My sweetie, you ARE a godsend."

"Thank you, Mummy."

Rey kissed her back and wondered if that was the reason Leia kept calling her sweetie and Ben calling her angel.

Like what they did with the waffle, next they made a well in the center of the sugar and flour, pour the yeast water and the egg inside, and began to stir the ingredients with a long spatula.

"This is a very flexible recipe, you can let the sugar or water flow a little bit, and if the consistency of the dough is too thin or watery, you add more flour," Leia instructed.

Rey looked at the lumpy and powdery stuff in the big bowl, the challah was far from ready, because the whole thing was a big runny, gooey mess and Leia kept asking them to add flour. 

"This is what the world needs, a little more joy, a little less sadness and a lot more challah," Ben sing-songed as he sifted some more flour onto the bowl.

They ended up having to add at least two thirds of a bag of flour.

"Do we really need that much, Mummy?" Rey asked.

"That's the beauty of it, but it also kinda of makes you crazy, the crazy part about having an inexact recipe," Leia scowled a little and then gave her children a wry smile. "But that's my mother and my grandmother's recipe, and it's the best recipe I've got."

Ben chuckled at Rey's doubtful expression. "It's true. It is the best."

"And here comes the fun part," Leia announced, cracking her knuckles, "Now we are going to mix the dough with our hands, sweetie."

"Yes, Mummy."

Ben helped Rey roll up her sleeves.

It was a big enough bowl for two pairs of dainty hands to sink and mix the flour, but it was still a lot of work and it took more time than Rey had thought.

"When would the dough be ready, Mummy?" she asked, the sticky batter was up to her elbow at some point.

"When it is mixed into a nice smooth soft ball of dough."

By the look of it, it was not even close. So Rey mixed and asked the question she had been meaning to ask, "So why is it called challah?"

It had taken her some time to figure out that the C was silent. Many Hebrew words had alternative spellings, such as Hanukkah (Chanukah), Passover (Pesach), and Sabbath (Shabbat/Sabt/Shabbos), which could be a little confusing to the goy.

"That's a great question," Ben answered, "We call it challah because of a verse from the Torah which says that when you eat from the bread of the land, you shall separate a portion of dough for God. That portion of dough is called challah and the commandment or mitzvah of separating the dough is called [hafrashat challah](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dough_offering)."

Leia added, "There's an idea that doing this brings an added blessing into our home and it's one of the three mitzvot that were given specifically to Jewish women along with lighting the Shabbos candles, and going to the [mikveh](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mikveh)."

Rey recalled her conversion ceremony, which involved being dunked into a pool of water (mikveh) to reach ritual purity, then she wondered if this was the reason Ben insisted on Leia teaching her how to make challah as it suddenly hit her: mother, grandmother, great-grandmother....

"Oh, it was a mother-to-daughter tradition then, Mummy."

"Yes. I learned it from my adopted mother as well," Leia nodded, "And I'm so glad I am passing the recipe to you now." 

Rey suddenly felt a little tear well up, she was very grateful for having such a loving mother to do this just for her too. "I'm so honored to be a part of this family tradition, Mummy." 

"But what if you didn't have a daughter?" Ben asked, jokingly.

Rey winced at the question. The possibility of not being able to have kids hadn't even registered in her mind for a little girl who hadn't started her first period and was still wetting the bed, though she knew one day she would be married, Rey glanced at Ben hopefully, and in theory she would also be passing this recipe to _their_ future daughter(s) because she always wanted more than one child...

But then she realized she should probably stop planning the name of their firstborn because Ben's question was directed at Leia, not Rey.

"Then I would pass the recipe to my daughter-in-law," Leia answered matter-of-factly, as if that was the simplest logic in the world. "It's called a FAMILY recipe for a reason."

Ben chuckled. "Of course you would."

Rey lowered her head and kneaded the dough with vigorous force, hating the idea of Leia passing the family recipe to a potential daughter-in-law. This recipe was HERS only.

After several minutes, Leia announced that the dough was okay. She took it out, asked Rey to smear a thin layer of oil on the bottom of the bowl, put the dough back and then flipped it over, just to make sure that during the rising process it would not dry out or stick to the bowl.

"Remember what I said about oil?" Ben quizzed with a beam.

"A little lubrication goes a long way," Rey answered, hiding her blush.

"Correct, my clever angel."

"Now comes the most important part," Leia covered the whole bowl with a clear plastic wrap, "We are going to let the challah rise until it doubles in size. Which means it might take a few hours."

"It really depends on the weather, in warm sunny days, it might rise quickly, because it's getting hot in the kitchen," Ben added. 

Rey could not ignore the way Ben kept standing behind her and bumping into her tush, she knew what was hot and what was not, and being in the kitchen with their mother was definitely not hot.

"Then it might take a long time tonight," Rey commented, it was still January after all.

"Well, you can't scrimp on this," Leia answered. "That's why most Jewish families make the challah on Thursday. There are several ways to do it, some people even leave it in the fridge overnight, then bake the finished dough on Friday."

"So are we coming back tomorrow to finish it?" Rey asked. It was around 7 pm then.

"Why don't we put the dough in the greenhouse where it is rather warm?" Ben suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Leia clapped her hands. "And in the meantime, let's crack some nuts."

"Good, I'm going to take this to the conservatory," Ben grabbed the wrapped bowl and told Rey, "Go get your nutcracker, my sweet angel." 

When he returned, Rey had just brought the nutcracker downstairs from her room, while Leia was unboxing the pre-shelled walnuts.

As it turned out, the decorative nutcracker toy actually was a useful kitchen ware as Ben taught her how to place the nut under the clip hand-by-hand, and it cracked evenly into two halves.

"You've got to get the right angle and put pressure on it," Ben whispered from behind, his big hand covering her smaller one.

Rey was blushing hard because it was difficult not to think that Ben also probably meant some other thing, that and the fact that she could feel the not so subtle pressing of his big warm body flush against her backside.

She gripped the nutcracker so hard that its schnooze fell off from its shitake head. Upon closer inspection, she found out tiny wooden nose was simply glued on, not wedged or screwed on. And its little arms and sword were all detachable.

Ben said it was okay and encouraged her to try it again by herself. This time the nut was cracked into several small pieces. The variety they chose was actually called pecan, which did not have a hard shell.

Leia giggled and said it really didn't matter if the shell cracked into two halves or uneven pieces, the whole point was to get the meat out. To speed up the process, their mother also used the handle of a knife to crack the nuts, actually any blunt object would do, but the nutcracker made things more efficient and more stylish. 

They hammered and put the shell debris into the bin for composting, of course. Rey washed the nutcracker thoroughly and left it on the kitchen counter to dry. She reckoned later she would have to glue the nose back on, probably as soon as possible, since she would not be able to do any woodwork during Sabbath either.

On the other hand, Ben coarsely chopped the walnut meat into two cups of tiny pieces - they did not use the blender because they wanted to keep the gritty texture and the rich flavor of nuts in the bread. He would not let Rey touch any sharp object in the kitchen, even with parental oversight.

The shelling and chopping process took about an hour so Leia went to check the greenhouse and returned happily with a bowl full of fermented and inflated dough.

"Wow," Rey exclaimed, "It has really doubled in size."

"Yes, now we add three spoonfuls of salt and the walnut meat, sweetie," Leia instructed her, "And we pray that we will overcome any hardship that might come our way like the way we crack the nuts, and gain something salty and meaty from it."

The siblings said Amen to that. 

The dough deflated as they added the extra ingredient, just like what Ben had said about salt. Both women put a lot of effort into punching and kneading it again and again - Ben joked that if they made challah every week, there was no need to go to the gym - they were both sweaty when it became springy and no longer sticky.

"Now we repeat the rising process," Leia covered the bowl with the plastic wrap again, then she picked up her phone and walked upstairs, "I'm going to take a shower and call Han, to see if he could return home earlier for our Shabbos."

So Ben asked Rey to accompany him to move the bowl to the conservatory.

On the way, she asked, "Earlier you said something about separating the dough, but I did not quite catch the word...."

"You mean hafrashat?" Ben spelled the word for her, and she found out that the first h was silent.

"Yes, is there a deeper meaning behind setting aside a piece of that dough hafrashat?" Rey pronounced the last word slowly as they entered the greenhouse and turned on the light. 

"Another good question," Ben nodded approvingly. "In the Talmud we're told that the reason that the Mitzvah of a hafrashat challah is written right next to the mitzvot against idolatry is because whoever separates challah is as if they destroy idolatry."

"Why is that?" Rey thought there were some words that she could not figure out in that sentence.

Ben put down the bowl on one of the craft tables and gestured towards their surroundings.

"Let's think about what goes into baking bread, there's plowing, sowing, watering, fertilizing, harvesting, threshing, winnowing, grinding, kneading and baking."

"But most of us aren't involved in those pre-flour steps nowadays, are we?" Rey was rather interested in starting a vegetable garden, but even she could not fathom the effort it would take to produce bread literally from scratch.

"However, we still need to get a job, earn a living, buy the ingredients and bake the challah. By the time we pull that warm geshmak challah out of the oven, we could easily believe that it came about only due to our own actions, right?"

"Right."

"But taking challah forces us to acknowledge that only because God allowed those steps to come together were we able to succeed, my dear angel."

"Have you ever considered becoming a rabbi?" Rey asked. Or perhaps _a cult leader_ , because Ben really had a way with words and other wicked acts.

"Well, it sure is one of the most honorable career choices." Ben nodded but did not give her a definite answer.

Rey did not get to know more about his career choice because she suddenly found that Ben's mouth was not so honorably close. He bumped his nose against hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Not that she had not seen that coming, his actions in the kitchen were not subtle at all and she was glad that at least Leia was not present when they made out.

"I'm kissing the chef," he pointed at her apron and stated the obvious, and then covered her lips with his.

Over the past few weeks, Ben's frequent advancements had sort of slowly broken down her inhibition about forbidden fruit and even rationalized the idea of having a secret intimate relationship with her adopted brother, a man she had idolized before she even met him, a man who had given her multiple orgasms, mountains of gifts, compliments, ardent love and attention that she could not find elsewhere.

The man had also seen her at her lowest point but still cleaned after her and covered for her. And ever since the dreidel game, honestly, she doubted anything worse would happen.

So she had put up little protest and usually just let her first love snog her whenever and wherever Ben pleased. It gave her a sense of taboo and shrill that should not be so exhilarating and exciting. 

Rey whimpered and opened her lips, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck and lifting up on her tiptoes, so he smiled and deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues together, his left hand was caressing her breast while his right one was fondling her bottom.

When they broke for air, she swooned over the sight of his dilated eyes, flushed cheeks and swollen lips because she was the one to make her usually composed brother look this disheveled, and she hoped nobody else got to see him like this.

"And now I'm kneading the dough," Ben pinched her butt cheek with a smirk and stepped closer. "Remember yogurt?"

She tried to push him away when he kneaded her covered breast a bit too hard. "Stop, what if Mummy...."

"Why do you think she is taking a shower," Ben asked and flicked her pebbled nipple, "In the middle of a baking session, my dear angel?"

"Didn't she say she needed to call Daddy... oh!" Realization hit her. Han had been away for two days, so that meant...

"Mummy needs some private Da-dee cum-versation," Ben reassured her while raining kisses up her neck and nipping her earlobe, implying that their mother was probably having phone sex with their father. "And it would take some time for the dough to rise again."

"It certainly feels like it's risen already," Rey could felt the warmth of his thickening dick against her belly.

What was wrong with the Solos? Were they always this nutcracking horny? 

"Oy vey!" Ben laughed so hard that he doubled over to hold his stomach, "I have been waiting for a whole night, and you totally stole my line, my naughty angel!"

The Solos and their terrible sense of humor.

Rey took this chance to dash out of the conservatory and slipped back through the shortcut connecting the other patio door.

Ben just chuckled and strolled back casually, knowing there was no point in going on a quick chase, because in a short time, he washed his hands and easily cornered her in the kitchen where she was busy wiping down the counter top.

"Little miss," Ben cooed and hoisted her onto the counter with barely any effort, stepped between her open thighs and covered her mouth with his, resuming what they had been doing, but with punishing passion.

With one hand, he grabbed a hungry palmful of her breast, his other hand crept along the seam of her thigh high under her plait skirt possessively, running his fingers over her covered slit with various titillating patterns.

The feeling was both pleasurable and frustrating. The cotton barrier delayed the intensity of feeling that she was craving but it also pushed her to limits of arousal that she had come to be addicted to. Between her pulsating pussy and his fingertips ghosting over her crotch was now a swamp of lust and pleasure.

When he felt she was soaked down there, he finally pushed the gusset of her panties aside and started to tease her clitty directly, stepping up his ministrations. Love juice was flowing down into the area between her pussy and the smooth counter top, giving her unspeakable satisfaction and shame - this was the place they made their kosher food.

Rey groaned weakly into his mouth because she didn't dare to scream inside the house when Leia was upstairs. 

She grabbed the marble counter abruptly when Ben buried a thick finger inside her warmth and wetness, rotating it side by side, then up and down, before adding another digit to stretch her tight channel with scissoring motions.

Still wearing the slippers and resting on the very edge of the counter top, she could not help but widen her legs, and bite her lip to keep herself from moaning her enjoyment out loud as Ben stimulated her tingling privates.

"Remember what I say about nutcracking?" Ben asked while thumbing her little pearl, pumping his fingers in and out of her velvet heat. "My clever angel."

"You've... got to get the right angle and put pressure on it," Rey gritted the words through her teeth. It was really hard to concentrate when she was shuddering from such otherworldly exuberance.

"Exactly." With that, he removed his fingers from her sopping and quivering entrance before she could find release in his fierce fingering.

She laid back to recover and catch a breath, frowning because she know her back was probably covered with flour. Her hole was clenching down on nothing with confusion and desperation, and she cursed inward for her own desire. "Why did you stop?"

"Do you want more, my naughty angel?"

Which was a stupid question, so she reluctantly muttered, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, please." Rey rolled her eyes at his intentional stalling.

And what overwhelmed Rey next was not the emptiness but the surprising fullness because something blunt had been stuck inside her pussy instead. She clenched down on it out of instinct, It felt thick and hard, not as flexible as his fingers.

She had a bad feeling about this. 

And when she looked down, she was so shocked that she nearly fell off the counter if not for Ben stopping her by holding her waist tightly, and inserting the head of the wooden nutcracker further inside her cunny, the peg shape felt impossibly big already.

Rey moaned for her mistake, she should not have left the nutcracker on the kitchen counter to dry after washing it, but at least it was clean - which offered no comfort because it still hurt a little.

"Pussy please," Ben said, reminding her what he had promised during the dreidel game.

Did he get a kick out of inserting toys inside her pussy or something? She wondered in dismay. And she really should not have been this surprised since she already knew how wicked her brother could be in the car, in bed and... basically everywhere.

"Please no, Ben," Rey tried to push it out, to no avail.

In the struggle, her slippers fell to the floor and her leg warmers slipped to her ankles.

However, for a man who was determined to literally knock her socks off, Ben of course would not give up easily, he kept adjusting the angle of the wooden toy until she gasped loudly and immediately covered her mouth with her own hand.

Bingo. He smirked and focused on rhythmically attacking her sweet spot.

"I like the way you look, my basherte, barefoot with an apron," Ben licked her earlobe, "And bake for me with your hot box."

 _Like a little wife,_ Rey squeezed her eyes shut. Recalling her once naive question when she received his first gift. 

_Why does a young woman put the nutcracker inside her hope chest? What does the long wooden toy have to do with married life?"_

Well, it had everything to do with their relationship right from the beginning. It was like part of the trousseaux for the young girl in anticipation of married life.

 _Is this what a marriage is like, living together, cooking the family recipe, having constant sex?_ She thought about Leia and Han, but then it was probably not a good idea to think of her adopted parents when her brother was schtupping her with a nutcrcker against her betraying bundle of nerves, surrendering to his invasion and sweet nothings.

She came gushing and weeping within three minutes, with just the head inside of her. But the shameful euphoria nearly ate her alive. She hated herself for enjoying this.

"Such a good girl for me, I love you so much, my basherte," Ben licked her tears away, cleaned her bottom and promised, "Don't worry, I'm going to detach its arms and clip, making sure it is splinter free. And soon, you will be able to take the whole thing like a proper woman."

Which worried Rey more because she did not doubt his resolution. Ben always got what he wanted.

Some time later, when Leia, looking radiant, returned downstairs, her two very diligent children were sitting on either end of the sofa, practicing spelling bee at a respectful distance - because she didn't need to know Rey's bare feet had spent the past half hour on top of Ben's crotch, honing in on her foot job skills such as using her toes to unzip him, knead his nuts and take his schlong out for more action.

And just to get back on his dick move with the nutcracker head, she had squeezed the head of his dick with her toes tightly, though he clearly enjoyed it, much to her dismay.

From the green house, Leia brought out a full bowl of dough, filled to the brim with bubbly delight.

"Great, now that our dough has done rising. It's time to make our blessing," Leia summoned the siblings to the kitchen, and turned to Rey, who was trying her best not to look flushed facing the mother of the man who had just lapped up his semen off her feet. "Sweetie, I want you to do the blessing because this is your first time and it should be on your honor."

"Okay, what do I do, Mummy?" She asked uneasily, not sure that she really deserved this.

"Place your right hand on the dough, and grab a handful from the dough."

Rey washed her hand again and did as her mother said, "How much should I grab?"

"About the size of a walnut, and separate the hafrashat from the dough," Leia instructed. "Then hold it in your hand and have the affirmation of this is your challah."

"This is my challah," Rey repeated.

"And then you can say any personal prayer as this is considered an auspicious time to pray."

" _Please please..._ " Rey closed her eyes tightly and whispered the prayer in her mind, she did not want the Solos to hear what she actually prayed for, something rather unorthodox.

"And then we say the following [Berakhah (blessing)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berakhah)," Leia showed her a page from the Challah Book with some Hebrew script and pronunciation guide on it.

Rey stumbled upon some syllables but finished the whole paragraph in one go, Leia and Ben both beamed with approval. "Amen!"

"So what do we do with this hafrashat challah?" Rey asked.

Leia took the little piece of dough from her and placed it onto a piece of tin foil. "Now this challah is not kosher, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Not kosher means they are not fit for consumption, they are not yours, they are not good for you. This challah is not good for you because it doesn't belong to you anymore," Leia wrapped it up tightly with both hands.

Rey glanced at Ben quickly but did not say anything. _Is Ben not good for me? Does he not belong to me? Then how long can I keep him?_ She didn't really want to know the answers.

"It used to be that this dough would go to the priest or kohen in the temple in Jerusalem but since our Holy Temple was destroyed, the kohanim are not able to attain the appropriate spiritual state to allow them to eat this challah," Ben explained further as he lit the fire on the stove.

"We therefore burn it to make sure it's not used or mistakenly eaten," Leia put the tin package on the heated grid of the stove. "It must be burnt before we eat the bread from which it was taken."

"Oh," Rey looked at the burning dough, wondering about her fate. Baked in?

The burnt dough should be disposed of with a water-proof wrapping. And no, Ben answered before Rey asked. "It's not for composting, sorry, my dear angel."

Leia sprayed some dry flour on the counter top, cut the dough into a dozen pieces and instructed Rey to roll each piece into a rope shape with a rolling pin.

"This is gorgeous," Leia praised, "A lot of times my dough was just lumpy but this is surprisingly smooth and beautiful."

"Touched by an angel of course," Ben quipped.

Rey blushed and kept rolling. Thank God she had scrubbed the whole counter top clean after what they had done there.

"Now here comes MY favorite part," Leia announced excitingly after all the dough ropes are rolled out. "We are going to braid them."

"Braid?"

"Yes, we're going to make two loaves of six-braid challah," Leia distributed the strands into two groups.

"Why six?"

"The challah loaf is generally oblong, resembling the Hebrew letter vav, which has the numerical value of six, so the two loaves would equal twelve, and in the Holy Temple a long time ago, there was twelve loaves of bread so that's what that represents," Ben explained.

Leia started to instruct the braiding process in a flush, "Pinch the end of six ropes together, and braid them like this. We start by taking the right-hand strand and pushing it across and then the left-hand strand across. Next we take this strand and take it here, then we do the other side...."

"Wait what? Slow down, please, Mummy," Rey tried her best to keep up with her mother, but it turned out that braiding the dough was much more difficult than what you would do with your hair. Because it really took some serious motor skills to maneuver six jumpy ropes at the same time. The end of her ropes broke apart even before she finished moving the second braid.

Ben chuckled and put in his five cents. "Don't sweat it, my dear angel, pinch the end back tightly. Think of them as two groups of three, always bring the outside top one into the middle, then replace it with the opposite one."

Which was a much easier instruction. Rey managed to braid the six ropes the way Leia wanted, and tucked both ends under the dough to give it a neat finish, making a foot-long loaf.

Leia said that there were more complicate versions like seven, eight, nine or even ten-braid ones and combinations like a two on top of a six, but they would also take a longer time to bake, so maybe next time.

Rey wondered if that was why Leia and Ben were so good at hairdressing, because what kind of people practiced braiding on dough?! It would sure be quite handy when it came to discipline your octopus.

"Now it's time for egg-washing and topping," Leia showed Rey how to brush the challah with egg, making the surface nice and shiny, and Ben sprinkled the two loaves with some cinnamon sugar.

"Can we bake them now?" Rey asked, after adding some more sesame on top of the braided dough and moving them onto two big oiled baking trays. Yeah, the Solos and their size kink.

Leia shook her head. "Not yet, now we're going to let the shaped challah rise again."

"Again?" Rey widened her eyes. How many times did they have to do this?

"Yes, this is also called final proofing or blooming," Ben explained, "When you rolled and braided the dough, you basically squashed down all those beautiful little air bubbles that the yeast made, so they need time to form again and it's just going to take about an hour."

Rey now understood Leia's reluctance to do this every week, because they had already spent about three hours on the challah, and it was still far from over! It might be fun in the beginning but it would be hard not to feel tiresome after a while.

"But I have a little tip to quicken this process," Ben said, "We preheat the oven for a minute then turn it off, but I'll set a timer so we don't forget. Put the loaves inside, let them sit in the warmth for 45 minutes and then they are ready to bake."

"Oh, that's quite smart," Rey said, "And how long are we going to bake them?"

"I actually can't tell because it depends on the volume of the loaf and we hand-waved a lot tonight," Leia shrugged, "For six-braid ones I guess about an hour at 350 degrees."

"But just to be on the safe side, we can open the oven after half an hour and exchange the location of both trays to get an evenly heating condition," Ben suggested.

"Oh right," Leia widened her eyes, remembering that they had to put the big trays on two different grids, top and bottom, not side by side, in the family-sized oven.

"If they are still doughy in the middle after another 30 minutes, you can always pop them back and cook for a little longer," Ben shook his head with a chuckle. "That's why we call it babysitting the bread, you've got to keep a close eye on them and make sure they are well taken care of." 

Rey guessed they must have experienced some unfortunate under-cooked or burned challah in the past.

"Now let's get back to spelling bee, my dear angel."

Talk about crash course. Ben's teaching was madly masterful.

Rey learned more about Hebrew words and Jewish culture that night than what she had learned from Leia and Han over the past several months, even though her sponsoring rabbi had required the girl to take a course in "Introduction in Judaism", to participate in worship at a Synagogue and to live as a Jew.

In the end, the challah turned out to be perfectly golden and crusty with the fragrance that only came with freshly-baked homemade bread.

"Can we try it now?" Rey asked, sniffing and swallowing a bit hard, craving the beautiful bread.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm afraid we will have to wait until sunset tomorrow when Shabbos begins," Leia covered the challah with an embroidered cloth and carefully put them away.

"Oy!" Rey was a bit disappointed but quickly hid her pout. They had spent a whole night making the challah, and she did not even get to have a taste!

"And since Daddy would not be able to come home until Saturday, your brother would be the one to cut the challah," Leia turned to look at her son. "Because you are the man of the house now, Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo."

This was the first time Rey heard Leia use her son's full name.

"Yes Mummy," Ben smiled with a kvelled gleam in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a real recipe, try it if you have five hours to spare, you can also do it without eggs or walnuts, you don't have to be Jewish to enjoy the challah (/ˈhɑːlə/).  
> The praying rituals are actually very orthodox, but the Solos are not really strict about the kosher thing. Since this is Rey's first time making the challah, Leia wants it to be really special for her.  
> Apart from Wikipedia, my references include The Enchantments of Judaism, published by Basic Books, also Rivka Malka Perlman, Jew in the City, Titli Nihaan and Suzanne Mermelstein.
> 
> This is how to separate challah from The Challah Book:  
>   
> This is how you make a six-braid challah:  
>   
> And this is what I envision their finished challah would look like:  
> 
> 
> If everything goes smoothly, I can update every ten days or so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Саша and I hope this story will change your idea about something important.  
> This story is NOT meant to romanticize predators. And Ben is applying all the textbook child grooming techniques, he follows them to a T.  
> According to Dr. Michael Welner (whose book Ben is reading in Ch 2), there are six stages of child grooming.
> 
>  **Stage 1: Targeting the victim**  
>  The offender targets a victim by sizing up the child's vulnerability—emotional neediness, isolation and lower self-confidence. Children with less parental oversight are more desirable prey.
> 
>  **Stage 2: Gaining the victim's trust**  
>  The sex offender gains trust by watching and gathering information about the child, getting to know her needs and how to fill them. In this regard, sex offenders mix effortlessly with responsible caretakers because they generate warm and calibrated attention. Only more awkward and overly personal attention, or a gooey intrusiveness, provokes the suspicion of parents. Otherwise, a more suave sex offender is better disciplined for how to push and poke, without revealing themselves.
> 
>  **Stage 3: Filling a need**  
>  Once the sex offender begins to fill the child's needs, that adult may assume noticeably more importance in the child's life and may become idealized. Gifts, extra attention, affection may distinguish one adult in particular and should raise concern and greater vigilance to be accountable for that adult.
> 
>  **Stage 4: Isolating the target**  
>  The grooming sex offender uses the developing special relationship with the child to create situations in which they are alone together. This isolation further reinforces a special connection. Babysitting, tutoring, coaching and special trips all enable this isolation.
> 
> A special relationship can be even more reinforced when an offender cultivates a sense in the child that she is loved or appreciated in a way that others, not even parents, provide. Parents may unwittingly feed into this through their own appreciation for the unique relationship.
> 
>  **Stage 5: Sexualizing the relationship**  
>  At a stage of sufficient emotional dependence and trust, the offender progressively sexualizes the relationship. Desensitization occurs through talking, pictures, even creating situations in which both offender and victim are naked. At that point, the adult exploits a child's natural curiosity, using feelings of stimulation to advance the sexuality of the relationship.
> 
> When teaching a child, the grooming sex offender has the opportunity to shape the child's sexual preferences and can manipulate what a child finds exciting and extend the relationship in this way. The child comes to see herself as a more sexual being and to define the relationship with the offender in more sexual and special terms.
> 
>  **Stage 6: Maintaining control**  
>  Once the sex abuse is occurring, offenders commonly use secrecy and blame to maintain the child's continued participation and silence—particularly because the sexual activity may cause the child to withdraw from the relationship.
> 
> Children in these entangled relationships—and at this point they are entangled—confront threats to blame them, to end the relationship and to end the emotional and material needs they associate with the relationship. The child may feel that the loss of the relationship and the consequences of exposing it will humiliate and render them even more unwanted.  
> \---
> 
> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated as they'll sure boost the ego of someone whose third language is English.  
> Even something like *lol* would make my day.  
> I know this is a controversial story and it contains a lot of taboo subjects, so if you are not comfortable about publicizing your kink same, you can always choose to reply anonymously. Also remember this is JUST A STORY, no one is actually hurt in reality, I will spam all unkind comments.
> 
> BTW, I've also written [Reylo Rapey Reveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178), [Super Soft Boy Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586365) and [Double Dicks Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937), [Sugar Daddy Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105) in case you need more kinky fixes.
> 
> 亲，走过路过看过赏个Kudos吧


End file.
